Ease my Pain
by Zion
Summary: Four years after the cell games,Gohan enters high school and becomes a little nieve. So to escape the pain in his life he meets some good and bad friends and drugs and trouble! Will goku return and win chichi's heart back and be forgiven by his son?Finish
1. Default Chapter

I hope you like this story! I don't own dbz or their characters!  
  
Mace (may-ce) is pronounced like this  
  
Ease my Pain Chapter 1  
  
As the dust was blowing, gohan was sitting on a hilltop of rocks looking at the sun setting behind the mountains, just starring wishing his dad was with him.  
  
  
  
"Gosh dad, I wish you would of said yes when we ask you to come back but, you told me you didn't want to endanger any more lives!"  
  
It was four years after the cell games and gohan was in his third week of high school his mom didn't let him start until his second year. Gohan stood up and turned around and goten came running out of the bushes and jumped him.  
  
Smiling. "Hey you!" said gohan. Goten started tickling gohan. "Ha ha ha ha!" "Ok goten!" He grabbed goten and tickled him. "Let's go, I'll race you!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
They ran back to the house. As he walked in the house his mother approached him. "Enjoyed the nice walk son?" Smiling. "Yeah mom!"  
  
  
  
Standing just two inches taller then his mother. "Dinner is done and you boys can eat now!"  
  
  
  
Goten came running to the table. "I heard that!"  
  
  
  
That day came and left and it was the next day and time for school. Gohan was up early and showered and got dressed and ate breakfast. "That was good! Anyway, I got to run!"  
  
"Have fun at school gohan and remember to listen to your teachers!"  
  
  
  
"Yes mom!"  
  
  
  
Gohan opened the door and walked out and flew away.  
  
  
  
At school drew was talking to sharpner. "Hey man you just got to meet this guy, he is way cool, you can get places with him!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what's he like?" said sharpner.  
  
  
  
"Let me just say he can get you dates and.. You just GOT to meet him!" said drew. Sounds cool! "When can we meet him?"  
  
  
  
Smirking. "Come to my joint this weekend and I'll take you to his house!"  
  
"Great!" said sharpner.  
  
Gohan came in the door taking his seat with Angela sitting next to him. "Is that the great smart boy everyone is talking about?!" Said drew.  
  
"Yeah it's gohan!"  
  
  
  
"I wonder how smart he is at finding a girl?" said drew "If he gets a girlfriend it's probably a nerd just like him!" said sharpner. They started laughing.  
  
  
  
Videl and erasa walked in. "Hey guys!" said erasa and videl.  
  
  
  
"Hey babes!" said drew.  
  
  
  
"Would you stop calling me your babe!" said videl.  
  
Sounding sexy." "Ooh touchy touchy and fiery just HOW I like EM!" said drew winking at videl.  
  
  
  
Erasa and videl got mad and sat over on the other side of the room where gohan was sitting.  
  
  
  
Slamming her books on the desk. "The nerve of him calling me his babe!!" said videl.  
  
  
  
"Drew really enjoys giving you those lustful looks of his!" said erasa.  
  
  
  
"He can just keep on looking, I don't like him and I don't see why sharpner wants to hang out with him anyway, he's such a jerk!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok class lets get out our Books and turned to page 59 and lets continue with the reading from yesterday!"  
  
  
  
Later on that day when school ended Angela approached gohan at his locker. "Hi gohan!" said Angela smiling.  
  
  
  
Nervous. "Hi! What brings you. here?"  
  
  
  
Smiling "I just wanted to ask you if you like to study at the park with me today?"  
  
"Uh, well its kind of unexpected right now! If you would have asked me yesterday maybe I would of said, yes!"  
  
  
  
"You have plans?" said Angela.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lying. "Yes, but my mom wanted me to come straight home after school today we have some stuff to do! I'll ask my mom and maybe tomorrow we can study!"  
  
  
  
"Sure I'll see you tomorrow!" said Angela, walking away.  
  
  
  
"Bye!" said gohan. Sighs. "She gets on my nerves following me! Maybe if I study with her she might stop following me!"  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"So how's everything going with you guys?" said bulma sitting on the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling. "It's been ok, but lately gohan has been acting strange and it has me worried! He's not so talkative any more!"  
  
"Is he angry with you?" said bulma.  
  
  
  
"No.. well I don't know for the past two weeks he's been taking long walks and sometimes he goes to bed real late or he wakes up in the middle of the night going outside looking in the sky!"  
  
  
  
"Have you asked him what's wrong?" said bulma curious.  
  
  
  
"Good question bulma. but no! I was hoping he tell me!"  
  
  
  
"Chichi I don't think it's a good idea to wait for gohan to tell you something, just ask him!"  
  
  
  
Gohan walked in. "Hi sweetheart! How was school?"  
  
  
  
"It was great! Hi bulma!" Grabbing a soda from the refrigerator.  
  
  
  
"So gohan have you made any friends at school yet?" said bulma.  
  
  
  
"I'm starting to get to know people and this girl name Angela wants me to study with her in the park after school tomorrow but I don't know!"  
  
  
  
"Why not gohan it would be good to make some lady friends!" said chichi.  
  
  
  
"I just don't want to mom."  
  
"Well your not going to make friends being a hermit! That's the reason why I sent you to school gohan so you can make friends!"  
  
Sighs "Ok mom!"  
  
******  
  
  
  
Friday after school sharpner and drew was headed for Drews friend house. Knocking on the door. "Hey man! What's up come on in!?" said Zedrick.  
  
  
  
They walked in. "This is my friend I was telling you about, meet sharpner!" said drew. "What's up!" said sharpner shaking Zedricks hand. "So man where are the girls?" said drew  
  
"Chill, chill man! That's next Saturday night were having this party and you'll get to meet them and bring some of your friends from school the more the better were going to have a blast and here I got some flyers so you can give out at your school!" said Zedrick smiling.  
  
  
  
Drew looking at the flyer. "This is at somebody's house?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah his name is mace he's lives in this mansion!" said Zedrick.  
  
  
  
"Remember I told you about his party before?" "Yeah, you said it was the bomb!" said drew. "Cool!" said sharpner.  
  
"Yeah, and all the hotties you WANT!" said Zedrick giving drew a high five. "Oh and drew would you mind dropping off this little package to that house I told you about earlier?" "Yeah sure, no problem man!" "Check you later!" said Zedrick.  
  
Drew and sharpner left. "So sharpner what did you think?" Excited. "He seems pretty cool!"  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Later that evening gohan was sitting on his bed looking out the window. "Dad why did you have to leave us it's been four years." With tears seeping out of his eyes. "I wish you come home!"  
  
  
  
Chichi knocked on the door. "Gohan!" He wiped his eyes. "Yes mom?"  
  
  
  
She walked in and sat on his bed. "I've meaning to talk to you about what's been going on lately?"  
  
  
  
Looking at his mom confused. "Like what!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan I noticed you've been going to bed late also you've been distant and waking up in the middle of the night! Now would you tell me what's on you mind!?"  
  
  
  
He knew he couldn't hide the truth cause his mom wasn't going for it. "Mom, I just miss dad I told him I needed him! Starting to cry. He said he didn't want to put the planet in danger like if my feelings didn't matter!"  
  
  
  
Chichi hugged him. "Gohan I'm sorry that your dad's not here!" Pulling his face up towards her. But he could be wished back.. please, don't stop your life because your father's not here! Remember, son I love you and I appreciate you helping me with goten and still taking out time to study!" So come on let's go to bulma's she invited us over to watch a movie!"  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Monday after school. Videl and Erasa stopped by the locker to talk to gohan. "Hey gohan! We need for someone to help us with our math homework and for some reason you're the one that seems to be making straight A's on the test!" said erasa looking at gohan.  
  
  
  
Smirking. "Yeah your not paying the teacher to put A's on your paper are you?" said videl.  
  
  
  
Scratching his head. "Ha ha, ha, ha!!" "Why videl whatever would make you think that!"  
  
"It just seems you're the brain in this class!"  
  
  
  
"Oh come on videl he just studies and we don't!" said erasa.  
  
  
  
"Ok erasa you made your point!" said videl.  
  
  
  
"So when do you guys want to study?" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"How about right now in the park!" said erasa. "Yeah!" said videl dropping her notebook.  
  
  
  
Gohan picked it up and handed it to her noticing the flyer that drew passed out earlier. "I saw those flyers earlier!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"Oh that idiot drew passed them out to everyone, didn't you get one?" said videl.  
  
"No, drew doesn't like me!"  
  
  
  
"I rather be around you than that idiot drew!" said videl  
  
  
  
"Why doesn't he like you?" said erasa.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, him and sharpner always seem to enjoy talking about me!"  
  
"Well me and videl were thinking about going, it's going to be a teen party and it would be good to get out on a Friday night and have some fun!" said erasa.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you come along gohan and hang with us!" said videl  
  
  
  
"Guys I never been to a party before so I don't know!"  
  
  
  
"Oh gohan that will give you a chance to meet other people and we could all get to know you!" said erasa.  
  
  
  
"I have to ask my mom first! I hope this isn't anything out of control!"  
  
  
  
Smiling. "Don't worry gohan anything is better then a boring Friday night at home!" said videl.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Gohan walked in his house "Hi mom!"  
  
"Hi sweetie have a seat dinners ready!" As they were sitting and eating gohan was being hesitant about asking. "Mom theirs this party Friday night at a mansion and I was asked to come!"  
  
  
  
"A party, can I go too mom!?" said goten.  
  
"Sorry goten for teens only not little kids!"  
  
  
  
"You can go as long as its not going to be any drinking and getting wild!" said chichi. "I don't think that's allowed, mom!"  
  
  
  
"Why does gohan get to have all the fun?"  
  
"Come on goten you don't have to go to a party to have fun!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"Well it would be nice to mingle and make some friends!" said chichi. Standing up. "Well its time for me to do my homework before I get tired!"  
  
  
  
"Ok goten help me dry the dishes!"  
  
Faking. "Oh mom I don't feel so good I think I going to throw up!"  
  
  
  
Smirking. "OOh..that's too bad and I was going to invite trunks over to play with you for a while. but sick people can't play!" said chichi smiling.  
  
  
  
"Did I say sick?!" Slapping his head. "I mean a stick to throw up that I found!"  
  
  
  
Folding her arms. "Goten, stop trying to get out of drying the dishes!"  
  
  
  
"How come when gohan does it you don't say anything?!"  
  
  
  
"Probably cause I'm real and your not! I just have to teach you how to get away with it!" said gohan whispering to goten. Goten started giggling.  
  
  
  
"Ok you two lets get going!"  
  
*******  
  
  
  
In the other world. "Ha, ha, ha!" "Can catch me!" said goku.  
  
Gregory and bubbles ran into each other. Goku was running and ran into king kai.  
  
  
  
"GOKU, can't you LOOK!?" "Sorry king kai, I was just running from Gregory and bubbles!"  
  
  
  
Goku started doing his strectches. "You know king kai I been thinking. its been four years and I was thinking about going back to earth!"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure goku, you've gotten so use to this place!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but to be honest. I miss my family! I'm not for sure if I want to go but I haven't made up my mind yet so when I do, I'll let you know!"  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on planet earth. "So you have things set for this weekend?" said mace. "Yeah, I had the some boys pass out some flyers!" said zedrick.  
  
  
  
With an evil look on his face. "Good, soon I'll be building my empire!"  
  
***************  
  
It just got to be a cliffhanger like all my stories but anyway the next chapter will come out soon! See ya! 


	2. Ease my Pain chapter 2

Hello again another chapter. I don't own dbz at all. For those who read this there is a mention of drug use if it bothers you I suggest you don't read it. I'm trying not to make it graphic but it just might get like that in later chapters! I like to be realistic!  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 2  
  
It was getting close to the end of the week and everybody was talking about the party some teens had been to maces parties before but it was the first time he passed out flyers. Drew was coming from the principal's office and sharpner ran into him.  
  
"Hey drew what's with coming from the principal's office?" said sharpner. "Oh just a little trouble!"  
  
"Like what!" "I got caught looking under that FINE BABE Angela's dress!!"  
  
Laughing. "You dog!! If you don't be careful man you can get R.P.C. for that!"  
  
Sarcastic. "Yeah and my old man and lady told me if I don't clean up my ACT its off to military school!" They both looked up and saw gohan.  
  
Smirking. "Geek at 1:00! Watch this!" said drew.  
  
Walking all hip towards gohan. "HEY what's up?! My man, gohan!!?"  
  
Gohan had his back turned with his eyes slanted to the left closing his locker. Sighs. "What is it drew!" Slapping gohan on the back I just wanted to say hi was sup!" Drew laughing. See ya!" Drew walked away going back towards sharpner.  
  
"You should see the sign I put on gohan's back I been planning this all day!" They walked away laughing.  
  
The bell ringed and as gohan was walking down the hall and people were laughing at him but he ignored them and went into the classroom and other kids saw the sign and started laughing. "I wonder what's so funny?" Videl and erasa walked in and sat next to gohan. "Gohan you have a note on the back of your clothes!" said erasa.  
  
Videl took it off and read it. "Hey, I'm a virgin!" Angry and embarrassed. "WHAT!!"  
  
Smirking. "You didn't put this on your back did you?" said videl holding the paper.  
  
"Could I please have that, and I didn't do any such thing!" said gohan taking the paper from videl.  
  
"Well somebody did!" said erasa.  
  
Sarcastic. "Yeah probably good old drew!" said gohan. "Yeah what an idiot!" said videl.  
  
The teacher walked in class to take attendance and get class started.  
  
The end of the week finally came and a lot of kids were talking about going to the big party it was after school and videl and erasa told gohan they'll meet him at the party.  
  
Gohan went home and sat down to eat dinner. "So, are you going to that party tonight son?"  
  
"Yeah mom!"  
  
"When does it end?"  
  
"I think at midnight."  
  
"Midnight, that's kind of late!"  
  
"Maybe because theirs no school tomorrow." "Well gohan I prefer you leave at 11:00 and be, careful!  
  
"Yes mom!"  
  
Gohan kissed his mom and left for the party that was going to start at 7:00. When gohan arrived it was really crowed, everybody was dressed casual like jeans and shorts the music was really loud there was a lot of people dancing and some were acting wild.  
  
Gohan saw videl and erasa sitting at the table looking around. "Hi guys!" "Hi gohan have a seat!" said erasa. "This place is really loud and wild!" said gohan. "Your not kidding!" said erasa. "My dad will kill me if the music got this loud at home!" said videl. "Remember this is a party!" said erasa.  
  
Gohan was thinking: This place is wild; if my mom saw this she wouldn't let me come at all!  
  
"Hey guys let's go get some punch?" said erasa.  
  
They walked over to the table to get some punch. Gohan saw a lot of kids from school. They got some punch and were sipping on it the walking back to the table. "Yuck! This punch taste funny?! Did somebody do something to this?" said gohan. They sat down at their table. "Its spiked silly!" said erasa. "Spiked!" said gohan. "Yeah. you know.. somebody put liquor in it!" said videl.  
  
"No wonder it taste weird, I don't think I should be drinking this!" said gohan.  
  
"Oh come on gohan theirs a first time for everything and you probably won't get to do this again!" said erasa.  
  
Gohan felt hesitant but he tried it anyway. "Ok!"  
  
About an hour later videl and erasa were giggling and being silly cause they were high!" Gohan also was laughing cause he was high also.  
  
Sharpner came to the table and invited videl and erasa to this back room. "Hey come on gohan let's go!" said erasa.  
  
"I didn't invite him!" said sharpner.  
  
Giggling. "Oh shut up sharpner he's with us!" said videl.  
  
They all went to the back room where drew was at, and a girl that was drunk was lying on drews shoulder.  
  
"Hey geeks are not supposed to be invited!" said drew.  
  
"Hey let him stay he's a person!" said erasa.  
  
Gohan was high but still aware at what was going on. Drew took out seven joints already rolled up and passed it around. Some of the kids took one and shared it. Gohan looked strange at what everyone was doing. "What's wrong gohan, never seen this type of smokes before!" said drew.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Drew and sharpner and some of the kids started laughing. Sarcastic. "My bro's been living on another planet too long!" said drew.  
  
Slamming his fist on the table. "Look, don't make FUN OF ME cause I DON'T live like YOU!"  
  
Everyone looked at him surprised cause they never seen him get mad before. Drew being cool and calm. "Calm down gohan it's just some smokes I wrapped up. winking at sharpner.. they go along with the party!"  
  
Everyone passed around the lighter and started smoking and sharing the joints some kids were coughing cause it was their first time smoking or a joint at least. Videl shared her joint with gohan was trying to smoke it himself but it tasted awful. One of the boys at the table looked at his joint with a strange look on his face.  
  
  
  
"Say drew, what's mixed with this stuff it taste like it's more than just marijuana!" Looking sneaky. "Oh just a little bit of crack cocaine!" said drew.  
  
Videl, erasa, and gohan eyes got big!  
  
Sounding sluggish. "Now wait a minute I thought this was just a joint not none of that hard STUFF!" said erasa. "Look babe this is good when you mix it up. I just likes to take it up a notch!" said drew. Compromising. "Ok cool!" said erasa.  
  
Nudging her. "Erasa, that's not good!" said videl.  
  
"Wow, this stuff makes you feel higher than that punch!" said gohan passing the joint back to videl. Drunk. "T-That's what's it's all about!" said sharpner. "Yeah, will make you feel higher than the CEILING!" said drew laughing.  
  
Everybody started laughing. "Does anyone know what time it is?" said gohan.  
  
"Don't tell me gohan has a curfew or you'll get your butt whipped!" said drew.  
  
"I do have rules after school not like you drew who just seems to live like he doesn't have any parents!" said drew.  
  
"Don't even try to make fun of me gohan!" said drew looking at gohan.  
  
Sarcastic. "I wasn't trying to make fun of you, but I was real about what I said!" Videl interrupting so they won't argue. "You know what it's almost 11:00 and I should be going!" "Oh come on videl it's just getting good!" said sharpner who was just so out of it. "Me too I better be going!" said gohan. Gohan and videl were getting up. "Erasa, lets go!" said videl.  
  
"Y-Yeah right!"  
  
Erasa stood up and fell. Videl helped her up.  
  
"You need some extra help?" said gohan. "Sure thanks!"  
  
"Thanks for coming guys especially you videl!" said drew winking.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. They went outside and gohan helped erasa into videl's copter. "Come on gohan you need a ride home?" said videl. "Are you sure you guys don't need to take a taxi home your pretty out of it too videl!" Sluggish. "I-I'm not. out of it. that much I can drive my copter, I think you need a ride home to gohan!"  
  
Gohan got in cause he wanted to make sure they got home okay. As videl was flying her copter.  
  
"So is this your first time going to a party gohan?" "No, I've been to friends of the family parties before but they weren't wild like tonight!"  
  
Drunk. "Let's go to another par-tay guys.. I need another drink!" said erasa.  
  
  
  
Videl laughing. "Erasa, were going home no more parties for you!" "Oh come on videl you know it feels good!"  
  
"You think she'll be okay!" said gohan. Erasa passed out. "Yeah, she'll be fine it's just by morning she's going to FEEL IT and so are WE!" said videl.  
  
"Don't remind me I think I already feel it, that joint that drew gave us, it was a killer!" said gohan rubbing the side of her head.  
  
  
  
"Your not kidding I think I'm going to be in bathroom throwing up tonight I don't think I want to have another joint like that again especially with cocaine in it, if my dad finds out what I did at this party he would ground me for life and have drew and who ever that supplied those drugs arrested!"  
  
"Same here I KNOW my mom would hit the roof and never let me out ever again!" "So where do you live?" said videl curious. "Uhh.. very far! I was going to make sure you guys got home and I'll just leave from your house!"  
  
"Are you sure?" said videl.  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine! What about erasa, don't you need to take her home?"  
  
"She told her parents she was going to be spending the night at my house. anyway it's good she's not going home her parents will have a FIT!"  
  
They landed at videl's house gohan and videl got out of the copter.  
  
"It looks like erasa's sleep or passed out!" said gohan.  
  
Shaking erasa. "Erasa, erasa, wake up!!" said videl. "W-What, what! Where are we?" "Were at my house, remember. your spending the night!"  
  
Gohan helped her out of the copter. Drunk. "Thanks gohan!" said erasa smiling at him.  
  
Videl and gohan was helping erasa to the house stopping at the door.  
  
"Well I better be going, I'll see you guys Monday!" said gohan.  
  
Pushing videl and gohan away running. "Ah! I think I better go to the bathroom, NOW!" said erasa unlocking the door running in the house.  
  
Sarcastic. "Uh oh it already started!" said videl. "Uh. yeah, I notice!" said gohan.  
  
"Goodnight videl!"  
  
Gohan walked to the front of the house went around the corner and ran and took off in the sky.  
  
Gohan was thinking out loud. "How can I get pass my mom without her knowing I'm intoxicated? "Yuck! I feel awful!"  
  
Gohan landed in front of his door and walked in quietly. "Hello." Gohan went to his room and changed into his pajamas and went to bed it was 11:40.  
  
Lying in bed. "I wonder if my mom is here it seems so quiet!" Gohan heard them come in. Chichi and goten walked in the door. "Ok goten time for bed!"  
  
Aww, mom!"  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Goodnight!" said goten.  
  
Chichi walked into gohan's room towards his bed. "Oh good my son is sleep, I'll talk to him tomorrow!" Gohan looked up and chichi had closed the door. "Thank goodness!" Gohan went to sleep.  
  
The next day he got up it was 9:30 am "Man videl was right when she said your going to feel it! I better take a shower before my mom discovers me feeling like this!"  
  
An hour later gohan sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Good morning dear! How was the party last night?"  
  
Gohan was thinking to himself just too good! Smiling. "It was great mom!"  
  
Smiling. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."  
  
Gohan was thinking: Yeah too much!  
  
"Next time you go to another party can I go?" said goten.  
  
"Goten, your too young and besides trunks friend is having a birthday party and bulma ask me if you could go and I told her yes!" said chichi. Gohan ruffling his hair "Sorry squirt you're just not old enough for teen parties!"  
  
******  
  
A week later gohan was invited by sharpner to another party at maces house on a Friday night but this time it was a private party gohan told his mom he was going to a hang out party at a friend's house.  
  
Chichi thought it be a good idea to hang out with some friends to keep his mind off his dad. Videl and erasa were also coming. They sat in the back room like before and drew came in the room with a bruise under his eye.  
  
"What happen to you man?" said sharpner.  
  
"I slipped and fell walking down the stairs!"  
  
In the middle of the table were plenty of joints and erasa grabbed one and started smoking.  
  
"Erasa can't you wait!" said videl.  
  
"That's okay she can have some!" said Zedrick walking in catching erasa in his eye.  
  
Everyone passed the champagne, rum, and liquor around some mixed their drinks with all three, gohan and videl mixed it with some champagne and rum and shared a joint together erasa mixed all of it!"  
  
"You guys enjoying this!?" said Zedrick. "Cool man you're the bomb!" said sharpner. Gohan was thinking: This high feels so good! Erasa and videl were giggling like everything was funny. Zedrick walked out of the room.  
  
Sharpner got up and started standing on the table laughing almost falling cause he was so high from drinking and smoking. "Ok, ok truth or dare time!"  
  
"Hey, hey I got one!!" said drew who was so drunk. I dare you to moon everybody!" Everybody started laughing.  
  
Staggering. "YOU WOULD have to say that!" said sharpner.  
  
"Eww! No one wants to see your booty!!" Shouted erasa.  
  
Videl and gohan fell out the chair laughing at what erasa said.  
  
"Ok erasa since you're the only one that said you don't like my butt, I'll moon you first!"  
  
Gohan and videl started getting back in their chair. "Sharpner don't you think maybe your being too graphic!" said gohan.  
  
"This is truth or dare, this game is not for geeks and sissies!" Zedrick walked in when sharpner was about to drop his pants.  
  
"HEY! What do you think this is a strip tease show?!"  
  
Grabbing sharpner off the table with his pants hanging off of him and pushing him in the chair feeling embarrassed. Videl, gohan, and erasa started laughing almost choking on their drinks. The other kids were laughing too.  
  
"I guess sharpner almost made a fool out of himself!" said videl laughing.  
  
"More like an idiot!" said gohan. Still laughing.  
  
Then mace walked in. "Hello, if any of you don't know me my name is mace!" Everyone stopped laughing. "Say aren't you the one responsible for this private party?" said sharpner.  
  
Smirking. "Yes I am, I see all of you are enjoying yourselves!"  
  
  
  
(A/N: Mace is described as tall built with thick black hair coming to shoulders and handsome. Mace is an adult and so is Zedrick who just turned 18 he is tall and built also)  
  
  
  
Mace was scanning the room looking for recruits to work for him he saw gohan but he was thinking he looks to scrawny theirs something strange about him maybe those girls!"  
  
"Hmm." "Ok guys party's over I have some business to take care of and it's getting late!"  
  
Some of the kids were complaining that the party ended to quick, but everyone started getting up leaving.  
  
"Hey why are we ending this party so soon it's only 9:30?' said drew.  
  
  
  
Looking at drew evil. "What did I say drew I have BUSINESS to take care of!" said mace. "Come to my office Zedrick and drew I need your help!" Videl, erasa, and gohan were walking across the lawn giggling and almost tripping when they were walking."  
  
Giggling. "Ok guys how are you getting home?" said gohan. "My copter silly what else!"  
  
"Videl you are just too intoxicated to drive that thing!" said gohan.  
  
She started laughing. "And I suppose you can drive better!" said videl.  
  
Drunk. "Give me the keys if you guys are going to argue about it!" said erasa.  
  
"Just shut up erasa you know you can't drive!" said videl. "Who are you telling to shut up!?"  
  
Gohan came between them two. "Ok you two stop this we can catch a taxi home!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" said videl staggering a little.  
  
  
  
They went to the corner and flagged down a taxi. They got in and went to videl's house and got out and the driver left.  
  
"So I assume you must be spending the night erasa?" said gohan.  
  
"Yeah, I am.  
  
"Ok erasa let's sneak in and..uh, oh said videl I think I got go QUICK!" Running to the door unlocking it on her way to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Tell videl I said goodnight, I hope she's going to be ok?"  
  
"No big deal she'll be ok!"  
  
  
  
"Well, I better be.. Erasa grabbed gohan and started giving him a long kiss she pulled back from him.  
  
Smiling "You are such a hunk, gohan! Goodnight!" said erasa walking away going in the house with gohan left in shock and surprise.  
  
  
  
Confused. "What was that all about?" said gohan.  
  
Gohan walked towards the street and took off in the air later he landed home and crawled through his window and fell on his bed hitting his back hard he started laughing taking off his clothes throwing them in the closet. Falling on his bed he slid under the covers and pulled them over his head and went to sleep.  
  
Chichi was in her room watching TV with goten she didn't even know gohan was home. Chichi got up and went to get her and goten some ice cream. "I wonder where is gohan it's 11:00?"  
  
"What's that noise it sounds like it's coming from gohan's room!" said goten.  
  
  
  
Chichi went in gohan's room. "Oh, it looks like SOMEBODY'S SLEEPING and SNORING and DIDN'T even say that he was HOME!"  
  
Chichi took the covers off his head. "Come on goten let's finish watching TV!"  
  
"Mom what is that smell in here?"  
  
"I don't know it smells like somebody's been drinking! Sighs. I don't know. I think I need to do gohan's laundry, come on goten!" They went back to watch TV.  
  
******  
  
In the otherworld. "Ok king kai I think I made up my mind, I want to go home!"  
  
"Like for a day?"  
  
"No, permanently! It's been four years and I really want to see my family I thought maybe if I stay away I leave the earth at peace but I want to see my son gohan and chichi, if the earth gets a new threat, oh well! Anyway, I like to surprise them cause I know everyone is doing great! So. let's talk to dende?" said goku.  
  
*******  
  
Back on earth the next day. Gohan opened his eyes and sitting up slowly in bed hoping the pain in his head will stop. "Oh.man I feel like somebody ran me over with a trunk.  
  
"GOHAN!!" said goten running in the room jumping on the bed. "Goten, PLEASE!!" Rubbing his temples.  
  
"Sorry, gohan! Wow, you look awful did you get some sleep?"  
  
"Yeah I did, I just had a rough week that's all!" Gohan was thinking: More like a bad headache.  
  
"Well mom told me to tell you breakfast is ready!"  
  
"Ok, let me just take a shower!" Goten left out of the room.  
  
Gohan took a shower and dried off feeling a little better and went and sat at the table to have breakfast.  
  
"You look tired? Did you sleep well last night?" said chichi.  
  
"Yeah, I think so!" said gohan eating his sausages and pancakes.  
  
"So what time did you get in last night?"  
  
"I think 10:30.  
  
"I was just wondering cause it was 11:00 and I didn't hear you come in!"  
  
Lying. "I just came in quietly cause I was tired I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
There was a knock on the door chichi answered it. "Oh hi trunks! Come on and have breakfast with us!" Trunks sat next to goten.  
  
"I didn't know trunks was coming by!" said goten.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you trunks is going to be here half the day cause his mom and vegeta have errands to run for capsule corp."  
  
Cool!" said goten.  
  
Gohan started to feel nauseated like he was going to throw up. "Ah, excuse me!" Running to the bathroom.  
  
"Eww!" gohan's being nasty!" said goten. Trunks started laughing. Chichi looked at goten. "Goten!"  
  
Chichi put down her fork down. "I wonder what's got gohans stomach upset he's never did this before!"  
  
"Maybe he's pregnant!?" said goten.  
  
Trunks slapped the back of gotens head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"That's for girls, you dummy!!"  
  
"Stop that you two and no more TV for you goten if you don't stop making fun of your brother!"  
  
"Yes mom!"  
  
"Chichi got up. "You stay here goten and trunks and finish eating!" Chichi got up and went to the bathroom. "Gohan was on his knees heaving.  
  
Worried. "Son are you okay?"  
  
Grabbing a tissue and wiping his mouth. Catching his breath. "I'll be fine mom!"  
  
"Gohan did you eat something from this morning?" Lying. "I think last night I did!"  
  
Getting up off the floor flushing the toilet walking passed his mother. I think you had a rough week son why don't you lay down and you can eat later!"  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
Gohan went in his room and laid down thinking to himself what did I get my self into I feel like I want to die what I drinked and smoke last night was worse than last week I think I better not do this again!  
  
Chichi came back in the room to give gohan some Pepto-Bismol.  
  
"Gohan take this and you'll feel better!" "Mom you know I hate taking that stuff!" Getting angry. "Gohan!! Do what I tell you!!"  
  
Rolling his eyes. "Yes mom!" He took it. "Yuck!"  
  
"See that's not so bad!" Gohan eyes got big. He put his hands over his mouth running back to the bathroom. "Oh, darn!" said chichi.  
  
She went in the bathroom to check on gohan. Gohan was in the same position on his knees again heaving. Chichi helped him up, he wiped his mouth and she took him back to bed.  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea to eat or drink anything for right now gohan! Just stay in the bed and don't get out unless you have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
He nodded his head cause he didn't feel like talking.  
  
She kissed his head and left out of the room thinking that's so strange he never got sick before breakfast it's probably the stomach flu!  
  
"Mom is gohan ok?" "He'll be fine goten I think maybe he has the stomach flu and I want you guys to stay away from him, that stuff is contagious! Ok guys let's clean up the breakfast dishes and you guys can play video games and go outside!" "YAY!" said goten and trunks.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey dende!"  
  
"Huh! Goku? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me I want you to gather the dragonballs and wish me back, I'm coming home for good!"  
  
"Great goku!"  
  
  
  
"Who are you talking to dende?"  
  
"Its goku he wants me to get the dragonballs and wish him back!"  
  
"Great! Gohan will be happy!" said piccolo.  
  
"Hey piccolo don't tell my family I want to surprise them!" said goku.  
  
"Ok we just need to gather the dragonballs and will make our wish!" said dende.  
  
"Let me know when you have them all!" said goku.  
  
"Ok will talk later!" said dende. Excited. "Great goku's coming back!" said piccolo.  
  
*******  
  
I'll stop here and continue in the next chapter! Here are some previews for next time. What did gohan get himself into and it looks like goku's coming back to stay for good but will he get a great welcome from his family and what about mace what kind of business is he running? See ya! Read and review! 


	3. Ease my Pain chapter 3

Yes, it's me again with another chapter! Thank you to those who are reviewing. I don't own dbz or it's characters. Also check out Soul Wars in the section originals located in novels by hidden manna it's a good Christian story!"  
  
Just a reminder this story mentions drugs and alcohol I didn't give details in this story about how they used the drugs, but if it offends you don't read it! And no, Zion isn't doing drugs!  
  
Ease my Pain chapter 3  
  
"Hey trunks that's not fair, your cheating!" "You can't cheat in hide and go seek!"  
  
"Yes you can if your looking at were I'm hiding!" said goten. "Oh stop whining goten, I'll play right!"  
  
Trunks with an evil smile on his face thinking to himself, maybe!  
  
"Ready or not here I come!" said trunks. Goten was crouched down in the bushes and trunks appeared right next to him. Tagging him.  
  
"Your it!"  
  
"That's not fair trunks you used your power!"  
  
"How did you THINK I was suppose to find YA!?"  
  
Angry. "By walking around looking for ME!"  
  
"Stop being a crybaby goten let's just play something else!"  
  
"I'm not being a CRYBABY you just like to cheat!"  
  
"Ok you TWO stop yelling at each other or I'll stop you BOTH from playing and keep your voices low I told you gohan's sick!" said chichi.  
  
She walked back in the house and checked on gohan cause it had been three hours later walking in his room sitting on his bed.  
  
With worry in her voice. "You feeling ok son?"  
  
Smiling. "I'm feeling better, you think I can eat now!"  
  
"You can try if its not going to come back up!" said chichi.  
  
Gohan was thinking I can't let my mom know I still feel awful she has such a worried look on her face. Gohan got up and his mom gave him some soup and he felt better.  
  
*******  
  
Monday at school it was ten minutes before school started gohan closed his locker and walked to class with erasa and videl catching him.  
  
Smiling at gohan. "So gohan how was your weekend?" said erasa.  
  
"It was not so good!" said gohan.  
  
"Well, if you mean feeling like somebody ran you over with a truck you better believe, I felt the same way!" said videl.  
  
"Me too, I was really sick until me and videl took some hang over medicine and that helped us from that drinking but we still felt the effects of those joints!" Said erasa.  
  
"I need to buy some of that hangover medicine cause Saturday morning I lost my breakfast and my mom thought I had the stomach flu!"  
  
"You didn't tell her what happen, did you?" said erasa.  
  
Talking hysterical. "ARE YOU KIDDING if she found out I came in drunk and smoked a joint do you KNOW WHAT SHE'LL DO TO ME!!"  
  
Videl looked at gohan scared. "I don't even want to find out if you talk like that!"  
  
They entered the classroom and took their seats. Drew and sharpner looked at them walk in.  
  
"You guys enjoy that party Friday?" said drew.  
  
Videl looked at them. "It was good just the after effects are a killer!"  
  
"What about you gohan?" asked drew. It was good I agree with videl!"  
  
"Tomorrow were having another private party, want to come?!" said drew.  
  
"I can't, I'm busy!" said videl.  
  
"Maybe I'll come and bring gohan!" said erasa.  
  
Whispering. "Erasa, I didn't say I was coming!"  
  
Grabbing his arm whispering. "Come on gohan, I don't want to go alone!"  
  
"What about videl?"  
  
"She doesn't want to come!"  
  
"Neither do I, besides it's a school night!"  
  
"Just tell your mom your studying at a friends house!"  
  
"Erasa, if it was Friday or Saturday maybe but not a school night ….ok I'll think about it erasa!"  
  
Smiling. "Thanks gohan!"  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile at mace's house. "So is drew talking with some of his friends at school?" said mace. "He said he will so will probably see them tomorrow night said Zedrick. "Good my plan is working!"  
  
*******  
  
After dinner gohan asked his mom could he study with one of his friends tomorrow after school.  
  
Smiling. "Wow, gohan you sure are learning to make friends, sure you can study!"  
  
Later that evening gohan was in his room doing his homework and chichi was on the phone with bulma. "I glad gohan's showing some progress chichi!"  
  
"Me too it seems he's more cheerful I just don't want him sitting around taking the blame for his fathers death he's really burned his self out with sleepless nights and sometimes nightmares it was very hard for the first several months after goku died!"  
  
"I'm glad you put him in school so he can meet people!" said bulma.  
  
"I'm glad I did too… I thought at first it would be a bad idea but I figure he needs to get out and meet people!"  
  
"So how are you holding up chichi without goku?" "It's been ok but then again it hasn't been… I wish goku would of seen goten before he sacrificed himself in the cell games!"  
  
"I hate to say it but goku gave up his life by choice!" said bulma.  
  
"Yeah, what an idiotic idea!" said chichi.  
  
"Gosh chichi I didn't know you felt that way!"  
  
"I do but what can you tell a saiyan who's been saving the earth his whole life!"  
  
Chichi and bulma talked about other private things for a while and hung up.  
  
The next day after school gohan and erasa went to the private party sharpner had invited them to it was only seven people there.  
  
As gohan and erasa sat down talking. Drew walked in sitting down. "Where's videl?"  
  
"Oh remember she said she couldn't come tonight!" said erasa.  
  
"Couldn't come tonight… I thought maybe she would change her mind!" "And here I was going to be alone!" said drew.  
  
This time mace had a lot of drinks on the table from champagne to rum and liquor, beer, wine, marijuana, even heroine. Erasa and gohan had drinked a little bit of everything, an hour later she asked gohan if he wanted to try the heroine.  
  
Feeling a little drunk. "I don't know erasa it's been an hour and we already smoked two joints and mixed our drinks with about everything I don't think I can get higher then what I already am!"  
  
"Come on lets try it!" said erasa. So they freebased some.  
  
"Yuck!" "This stuff taste nasty!" said gohan.  
  
Sharpner and drew was looking at gohan and erasa with stupid smirks on their faces.  
  
Erasa got up to go to the bathroom staggering a little she walked in the hall and ran into Zedrick.  
  
"Oh hi!" said erasa.  
  
"You must be erasa!" said Zedrick checking her body out.  
  
"Yeah, where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Straight down the hall turn left!" said Zedrick.  
  
"So gohan you must be really enjoying this stuff?" said drew.  
  
"It seems to be pretty good it's not something I want to do every night!"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to get wasted every weekend?" said drew.  
  
"Not exactly!"  
  
"So you and erasa going out?" said sharpner.  
  
Looking at drew strange. "No, what makes you think that?"  
  
"She just seems to like to hang out with you!"  
  
Drunk. "Hey gohan!" said erasa walking in falling in his lap laughing. "Ha, you caught me!"  
  
Feeling embarrassed. "I think its time to go!" said gohan getting up and helping erasa up off his lap.  
  
"Hey man take a few joints for the road!" said drew putting two joints in his pocket. "I don't think I need anymore said gohan reaching in his pocket to give them back.  
  
"Hey don't worry whenever you want to smoke them it doesn't have to be tonight.  
  
Sighs. "Ok drew, thanks!"  
  
Gohan walked erasa out of the house and they stopped a taxi and got in. They arrived at erasas house, getting out of the taxi gohan helped erasa to her door and in the house.  
  
"Erasa, where are your parents?"  
  
"They went out to spend some time together and won't be back until late!"  
  
Gohan helped her in her house and upstairs to her room. Then it hit him.  
  
"What am I'm doing!" "I can't be going to your room!"  
  
Stopping at the top of the stairs. "Erasa, please could you help me out here, I don't want to go to your room, can you just make it on your own?"  
  
Letting go of gohan and putting her hands on her hips looking at him. "O-k gohan I see you don't want to help me?"  
  
Nervous. "Its not that I…. just…. don't…. want to…. see your room!"  
  
Erasa went to open her bedroom door and pulled gohan in and pushed him on the bed and jumped on top of him and started kissing him. Talking between kisses trying to stop erasa from kissing him without trying to hurt her.  
  
"Please, erasa stop it, ok!  
  
"Come on gohan you know you want to!"  
  
Getting angry. "No I don't!"  
  
"Oh, so I'm not sexy enough!" She got up off of gohan looking at him and pulled her shirt off and threw it in his face she was just with her bra on and jumped back on top of gohan who was trying to get up with her shirt on his face!"  
  
Gohan pulled the shirt off his face. He screamed. "AAHH!!" Closing his eyes. Erasa started kissing him. Gohan was trying to break free without hurting her.  
  
Pushing erasa off of him getting off the bed. "Alright, ERASA that's IT!"  
  
Looking devilish. "Oh, so that didn't changed your mind after all!" said erasa.  
  
Breathing heavy from struggling with erasa and fixing his clothes. "I never said I was going to SLEEP with you!!"  
  
Erasa walking towards him poking his chest. Gohan jerked stepping back he wanted to laugh cause he was ticklish.  
  
"For somebody that's skinny your chest feels like a brick!" said erasa.  
  
Backing away from erasa putting his hands in front of his chest as a signal to get back.  
  
Nervous and scared. "Your just DRUNK, I didn't come over here to sleep with you…. I got to go before I get in trouble with your parents!"  
  
Gohan backed into the wall being trapped by erasa. Erasa had both her hands to each of his sides on the wall. Smiling. "I got you now!"  
  
Gohan swallowing hard closing his eyes to keep from looking at her chest. "Uh…I…. Erasa!"  
  
"Erasa honey, were home!" shouted her mom.  
  
Gohan jerked. "UH! "I'm BUSTED!" "I won't live to see tomorrow!" said gohan.  
  
Gohan and erasa running around the room scared.  
  
Scared. "Gohan, you got to get out of here my parents catch you up here… I'm DEAD meat!"  
  
"Can I just climb out the window?"  
  
"Are you kidding you'll get hurt!"  
  
Gohan knew he could fly out the window he just couldn't let erasa see it.  
  
"Look, why don't you just get a long sheet throw it out the window and I can climb down, QUICK!" said gohan.  
  
"Sweetie!?" said erasas mom coming up the stairs.  
  
They quickly tied two sheets together and gohan climbed out the window gohan was thinking to himself. Of all the messes I get myself into!  
  
Erasas dad was in the living room and he heard a noise outside. Gohan was swinging right in front of the living room window were her dad had his back turned he almost was on the ground and the sheet broke hitting his butt on the ground.  
  
Whispering out the window. "Sorry gohan see you later!" Erasa pulled the sheet back inside and her mother walked in.  
  
"Erasa what's going on?" "Didn't you here me call you?"  
  
Smiling. "Yeah, mom I was coming I just… was sleepy!"  
  
"Oh no wonder your standing in your bra in front of the window.  
  
Erasa grabbed her shirt to put it on and shoving the sheets under her bed with her foot.  
  
Smiling scratching her head. "I didn't realize the curtain was opened I'm going to take a shower mom I'll be down for dinner!"  
  
Her mother turning around shaking her head leaving out of the room.  
  
Erasa breathe out a sigh of relief. "I almost got busted!!"  
  
Erasas dad came outside. "Hello, hello, anybody out here?"  
  
He started walking around looking and he walked towards the back yard where gohan was.  
  
"Honey, what are you doing outside?" said erasa mom sticking her head out the door.  
  
"I thought I heard a noise?" said erasas dad.  
  
"Oh come in honey, it's the dog next door!"  
  
They went inside and gohan breathe a sigh of relief. Gohan came from the back and close the front gate quietly and ran down the street and took off in the air.  
  
"I almost got in trouble, I can't believe erasa attacked me like that I feel so nervous on the inside, I won't do that again!"  
  
Gohan landed at his house and decided to sneak in his window quietly. He climbs in closing the window.  
  
"What are you doing gohan?" asked goten.  
  
"AHH!!" screamed gohan turning around.  
  
Scared. Grabbing his chest. "What are you DOING goten, standing in my room!?"  
  
"I just came to see if you were at home!"  
  
"Why are you sneaking in the window, gohan?"  
  
"None of your business!" "Did you need something?"  
  
Getting upset. "I'm telling mom your talking mean to ME!" said goten. "Goten, listen I'm sorry ok, I'm tired I just need to do my homework and go to bed so would you please go…. I have a lot of work to do!"  
  
"Don't you need to tell mom your home cause she's going to want to know if you want to eat dinner?"  
  
"I will goten so if you could please, go!"  
  
"Ok!" said goten.  
  
Goten went in the living room. Chichi was relaxing on the couch.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing coming from gohans room?"  
  
"I was just going to borrow something but gohan came through the window!" "Came through the window!" She got up. "Go in your room goten."  
  
"Can I watch you yell at gohan?"  
  
"Goten, would you like to go to bed early?"  
  
With an attitude. "I'm going to my room!" said goten.  
  
Chichi knocked on gohans door and walked in. "Gohan, why didn't you tell me you were home?"  
  
Sitting at his desk with his back turned doing his homework. "Sorry mom I just wanted to slip in quietly and not disturb you!"  
  
"Gohan your voice sounds like it's dragging a little what's wrong?"  
  
His eyes getting big he turned around. Trying not to sound high. "Nothing mom I'm just tired that's all!"  
  
"Are you sure!?"  
  
"Yes, mom!"  
  
"Why don't you come and have some dinner its 7:30." "I'll come out in a minute mom I just need to finish this part of my homework!" Looking at him smiling. "Ok son finish up and I'll warm dinner for you!"  
  
*******  
  
"Ok dende I have some of the dragonballs we have to find two more and then we can wish goku back!" said piccolo. "Have you found out where the other two balls are located?" said dende.  
  
"Not yet, but I have bulmas dragon radar… will find them!"  
  
*******  
  
The next day gohan was entering the school going to his locker and dialing his combination lock. Angela approached him.  
  
"Hey gohan I saw you at the party a couple of weeks ago, I didn't get a chance to talk to you but we just studied only once, can we do it again!" Getting close to him.  
  
"Uh…I don't know Angela I've been pretty busy lately!"  
  
"Come on gohan, please!"  
  
Erasa walked in the school coming down the hall seeing Angela real close to gohan.  
  
With an evil look on her face. "Who does she think she is… trying to make moves on gohan?"  
  
Gohan closed his locker and erasa came up grabbing his arm. "Hi gohan!" Hitting the lockers with his back surprised and scared pulling away from erasa. "Erasa I-I thought you were in class?"  
  
"I just came in!" Erasa rolling her eyes. "Oh, hi Angela!"  
  
With a mean look on her face. "Hi erasa!"  
  
"Guys I think it's time to get to class before we be late!" said gohan looking at both girls exchange looks.  
  
"I was just talking to gohan could you PLEASE excuse us!" said Angela.  
  
A little angry. "I wanted to speak to him too!"  
  
"Are you two dating cause gohan never told me he had a girlfriend!" said Angela.  
  
"We ju….  
  
…."Look Angela (interrupting erasa) I'll call my mom and ask her, ok!" "But if you two want to stay here and look at each other mean that's fine with me but I got to go to class!"  
  
Gohan left and entered class with erasa and Angela following him he sat next to videl and erasa sat next to him and Angela sat two seats away hoping she would sit next to gohan but erasa beat her to the chair.  
  
Turning to videl so he won't look at Angela and erasa. "Hi videl!"  
  
"Hi gohan!" "You guys have fun last night at that private party!"  
  
"It was good but erasa was drunk and I took her home!"  
  
"You guys seem ok like if you never had anything…. oh yeah I forgot the hangover medicine!" "I bought some so I won't be losing my breakfast and my mom having a heart attack about me being sick you only can fake the stomach flu so many times!"  
  
"So erasa how was it last night?" said videl.  
  
"It was great…. only I felt sick this morning I took that hangover medicine it worked it's just me and gohan freebased some heroine last night!"  
  
Smirking. "You smoking some more of that garbage again gohan?" said videl.  
  
"Ha, ha ha…I could say this time it was cool!" said gohan.  
  
"That's a big surprise coming from the smartest boy in class you better lay off some of that crap gohan, it'll fry your brain!"  
  
Gohan smiling at videl thinking if only you knew the stuff I went through you would think my brains already fried. After school gohan studied with Angela for an hour in the park down the street and erasa got jealous.  
  
*******  
  
Chichi was talking on the phone to the guy she met at bulma's party three weeks ago. "It was nice of you to send me some roses!" said chichi "I would like for you to come by tomorrow night and meet my two boys!"  
  
Goten came running in the house with dirty hands. "Excuse me for one moment!" "Goten!" "Where do you think your going with that DIRTY face and hands?"  
  
Looking innocent. "My room!"  
  
"No your not… wash up cause dinner's ready!"  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
"Ok talk to you later, bye!"  
  
Gohan walked in. "Hi mom!" "Hi dear!" They all sat down and ate dinner and as everyone was eating chichi was talking. "Boys were having a dinner guest over tomorrow night he's someone I met at bulma's party three weeks ago!"  
  
Gohan and goten look at chichi at the same time surprised.  
  
Shocked. "Your DATING someone!" said gohan.  
  
Getting in gohan's face and scaring him. "IS THEIR SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT!" yelled chichi.  
  
"Eh!… no!…. I just didn't think you wanted to see anybody else!"  
  
"Well, son your dad chose to stay in the other world and it's been four years and as far I'm concern he's dead and I'm a widow!"  
  
"Does this mean I get a new daddy!?" said goten.  
  
Angry. "No, goten!" "He's not your daddy and he won't ever be!" said gohan.  
  
"Gohan, if I remarried goten will have a new daddy!"  
  
"Maybe for goten but not for me!!"  
  
"Gohan, THAT is not the kind of BEHAVIOR I expect!" "You will except whoever I bring here in this HOUSE and your going to meet him regardless of what you say!!" "NOW, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"  
  
Rolling his eyes. "Yes mom!"  
  
*******  
  
The next day chichi had the table with food prepared and set and herself also with her hair real curly and she wore makeup. Gohan came home from school and went to the backyard to bring in his laundry thinking. I can't believe mom is seeing someone I thought she loved dad I wished I had another party to go to so I wouldn't have to be here! Gohan went and put his laundry away and sat at the dinner table when a knocked was heard at the door.  
  
"Ok, boys how do I look?" "Great!" said gohan and goten.  
  
"Remember, be on your best behavior!" Chichi opened the door.  
  
"Hi Ethan!"  
  
Hugging chichi and giving her flowers.  
  
"Come in thanks for the flowers!" "I want you to meet my boys goten and gohan!"  
  
They both were smiling with that same smile that goku has. "Guys this is Ethan!"  
  
Ethan walks to the table to shake their hands. "Nice meeting you guys!" said Ethan.  
  
He pulled out the chair for chichi and sat next to her and everyone started eating then about thirty minutes passed and Ethan was telling chichi how gorgeous she looked she started smiling and giggling.  
  
Gohan was thinking. Oh brother! I hope this guy isn't playing my mother! Goten was thinking I would love to have a father to play with since I won't see my real father again!  
  
*******  
  
Ok dende that's it!" "Let's call goku and summon the dragon!" Dende was telepathically calling king kai telling him all the dragonballs have been found.  
  
Feeling sad. I guess this is it king kai I'll miss you!"  
  
Crying grabbing goku squeezing him. "I'm going to miss you goku!"  
  
"You can let me go now!" said goku.  
  
"Remember all the training you've been taught!" said king kai.  
  
"Thanks a lot king kai!"  
  
Then the halo over goku's head disappeared. "I'm alive again!!" shouted goku, waving bye to king kai and he disappeared cause dende made the second wish for him to appear at kami's lookout.  
  
*******  
  
"By now dinner was over and Ethan kissed chichi on the cheek goodnight and left.  
  
Gohan and goten were cleaning off the table.  
  
"Wasn't that a great dinner?" said chichi. "Yeah!" said goten and gohan.  
  
"So what did you guys think of Ethan?"  
  
"He seems nice!" said gohan.  
  
"Are you going to marry him, mom?" said goten.  
  
"Now goten your getting way ahead of yourself I'm still getting to know him!" "You seem quiet gohan is their a problem?"  
  
"Mom I just couldn't see you dating anybody else besides dad but I don't know it's just going to be hard getting use to anther man!"  
  
Looking at gohan. "Gohan I know it's strange with your dad gone and I know you miss him but please understand I have a life too."  
  
*******  
  
"Hey goku!" said piccolo. "I'm glad your back!"  
  
"It feels good to be back, I can't wait to see gohan and chichi I'm so excited I'm going to instant transmission right now!" said goku. "Bye!"  
  
"You think we should have told him he has another son?" said dende. "No, let him be surprised and he's surprising them anyway!" said piccolo.  
  
*******  
  
Goku appeared in front of the house. "Oh good everybody's home!"  
  
Chichi was washing the dishes while goten dried them and gohan was putting them away. Goku came in quietly and gohan didn't sense him cause he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Everyone looked up at the same time. "AAAHHH!!!" "GOKU!" Chichi ran to him and she hugged him.  
  
Gohan also ran and hugged him. "Dad it's you!" "I can't believe it!"  
  
Goten was looking at them wondering to himself he looks at me!  
  
"Goten?" "Come and meet your daddy!" said chichi.  
  
Goten walked towards him shyly and goku came up to him and knelt down "Hi, I'm goku!"  
  
"You're my dad?"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
Hugging him. "Daddy!"  
  
"Wow your strong!" said goku.  
  
"Ok guys I need to talk to your dad for a while could you guys go outside and play for thirty minutes?"  
  
Gohan looked at chichi strange. "Mom it's 8:00 the sun is setting I thought you like us to com…!"  
  
Looking mean interrupting. "Gohan sweetie, do what I ASK!"  
  
Swallowing hard. "Ok mom, come on goten let's go play in the woods!" They went outside and closed the door.  
  
Folding her arms. "Well, goku when did you decided to come BACK?"  
  
Smiling. "Oh days ago!" "Chichi you look so pretty what did you do to yourself!" Getting close to her touching her face. "I really miss you!" said goku.  
  
Chichi swung and hit goku in his face knocking him on the floor.  
  
"OWW!! "What, was that all about!!" Goku rubbing his jaw.  
  
Angry. "Miss ME you don't KNOW the MEANING!!" said chichi.  
  
I not being mean but just ending the chapter! Will goku make up with his wife or will she keep seeing Ethan and what about gohan and these secret party's with drugs and alcohol will he get caught? Don't forget to check out soul wars it's a good Christian story by hidden manna in the section originals under novels. Read and review! Bye! 


	4. Ease my Pain chapter 4

I have to say I enjoy this story! I don't own dbz or the characters!  
  
Ease my Pain Chapter 4  
  
"You don't KNOW the meaning of MISS ME, GOKU!!"  
  
Goku getting off the floor rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Do you realize goku it's been FOUR YEARS and you decide to bring yourself home I didn't need you four years later I NEEDED YOU RIGHT THEN AND THERE!!"  
  
"Chichi…. I…don't know what to say, but I wanted to protect the earth…. I was the reason why I stayed in the other world!"  
  
"Goku, did you ever THINK about your SON and how he felt and my goodness the nightmares he had and blaming himself and what about ME… and we have another son who always WONDERS does he have a FATHER!!"  
  
Chichi started crying. "Goku, how could you just leave us like that…. like if you didn't have a family."  
  
Goku looked sad wishing that his reunion with his wife was better.  
  
"Chichi, I'm sorry would you forgive me for taking off and not coming back maybe it was the wrong decision… but I didn't mean to hurt you guys!"  
  
Angry folding her arms. "Well, goku I accept your forgiveness, but I'm angry and I'm HURT and I need some time to get over it, so could you please sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow could you go stay with bulma or master roshi right now!"  
  
"Chichi you can't be serious…I come home and I get thrown out of my own house!" Getting angry. "Chichi, I came home for good and you tell ME I can't STAY HERE anymore…. did it really hurt that bad cause I left to save the earth!!"  
  
Angry. "Goku, we need to separate for a while so I can SORT MY FEELINGS OUT and YES it DID hurt that BAD…. do you understand you hurt us when you left I not saying the earth is not important but your family comes first!!"  
  
"Goku, do you get it!?" "Our son is fifteen now he was eleven when you left it took me almost a YEAR to get gohan to stop blaming himself and having nightmares about cell and up until this day he still sometimes blames his self, now he's in school cause I wanted him to meet people and continue his education outside of his home because he was becoming a depressed teenager in his own house!"  
  
Feeling bad. "I guess I really did hurt my family without realizing it…. I can't blame you chichi for feeling like you do maybe it would be a good idea to separate…. to think about my family and what I really want!" said goku.  
  
Gohan and goten came back inside the house. "Mom, is it ok if we can come in?" said gohan.  
  
"Yes, come in and have a seat you two, me and goku has something to tell you!" Sighs "Me and your father are going to separate for a while!"  
  
"What!!" said gohan and goten.  
  
Scratching his head. "What's separate mean gohan?"  
  
"It means mom and dad are going to live in different houses for a while!"  
  
Getting angry and feeling confused. "I-I don't get this!?" "Dad comes home and now he can't live here…. mom, dad, why are you doing this…. can't we just work this out without dad staying somewhere else!" said gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry gohan but it's not going to work like that so please understand!" said chichi.  
  
Angry. "YEAH, I UNDERSTAND it's about that other perso…!"  
  
Chichi interrupting. …."GOHAN, don't EVEN go THERE, and if it is I'm OLD enough to take care of this and I don't need your help!!"  
  
Angry. "MOM, sometimes YOU MAKE ME SICK…. I HATE BOTH OF YOU!!" said gohan running to his room slamming the door.  
  
"HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!?" said chichi.  
  
"Chichi PLEASE let's just LEAVE gohan alone, he's not taking this well!" "Goku, he just disrespected US!!"  
  
Goten was looking sad. "Mom, can dad stay…. I just met him?"  
  
Talking gently. "Goten, me and daddy are having some bad times right now and we just need to talk them out and sometimes, we have to talk them out by living in different houses so… can you go in your room and get ready for bed."  
  
"Can daddy tuck me in bed?"  
  
Looking at goku with anger in her voice. "Sure, why not he's four years LATE doing it!!"  
  
Looking at chichi. "Chichi do you HAVE TO rub it in!!"  
  
"YEAH, GOKU WHY NOT!!"  
  
"Chichi could we NOT DISCUSS this in FRONT of GOTEN!!?"  
  
Rolling her eyes. "Whatever goku!"  
  
Goku picked goten up and carried him to bed and talked with him for a while.  
  
*******  
  
The next day gohan got up and showered and got dress and ready for school. Chichi had breakfast ready, but gohan didn't eat breakfast but pass right by everyone and left and didn't say anything he just walked out.  
  
Standing up angry. "Oooh!!" "That BOY!" "I'm going to ground him!" said chichi. "Goku, you need to talk to him he is acting out of control!!"  
  
"I think he's mad about us separating… you can't blame him chichi he's really upset remember, I didn't come up with the idea of separating!" said goku.  
  
"OH, so this is my FAULT that he's acting like this!!" said chichi.  
  
Standing up. "Well he wouldn't BE if we would resolve this issue!" said goku.  
  
"You got a lot of NERVE to shift the blame you started this goku when you decided to make a stupid decision to stay in the other world so don't blame me!!"  
  
Sarcastic folding his arms. "Well, I guess it's all my fault…. and WHAT was gohan talking about last night mentioning another PERSON!?"  
  
"He meant nothing!"  
  
"I believe he did!" "Is their another man involved chichi?"  
  
"If you like to know…. YES, I just started dating someone!"  
  
"Oh, I see…is this why you want us to separate cause your seeing someone else you don't want me around so you can SNEAK and see your BOYFRIEND!!" "No wonder gohan got angry last night…. so your having him in our BED ALSO!!" said goku.  
  
Chi-chi got angry and threw two of her plates at goku with goku dodging them. Goten got scared and ran to his room crying.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT!!" "GO STAY WITH WHOEVER!!" "I wouldn't DARE do such a thing!!" "Throwing a glass at goku. "I…. AM…. NOBODY'S SLUT!!"  
  
Angry. "OK, FINE WITH ME I'M LEAVING!!" said goku.  
  
Goku went and got a few things and said bye to goten.  
  
Crying. "Daddy please don't leave!" said goten hugging him.  
  
Holding back his tears. "It will be ok goten I'll come and visit I'm sorry me and your mother scared you!"  
  
Chi-chi was cleaning up the glass and was crying Goku came in the kitchen and looking at chi-chi hating that he has to leave holding back his tears. "Goodbye chi-chi…. I'll keep in touch.  
  
With tears in her voice looking at him. "G-Goodbye goku."  
  
Goku used his instant transmission to go to master roshi's house.  
  
Chi-chi was picking up the broken dishes and threw the glass in the garbage feeling hurt and angry.  
  
Sighs. "I can't believe he said that to ME poor goten, let me check on him!"  
  
*******  
  
Gohan was sitting in his chair while the teacher was talking with his mind drifting on his mom and dad separating. Gohan was thinking to himself I can't believe my parents are separating! How could they do this!  
  
"Mr. gohan are you with us?"  
  
Snapping out of his thinking. "Uh… I'm…. sorry sir!"  
  
"PLEASE pay attention!" "Yes sir!"  
  
Class was over and it was gohan's lunch time. "Hi gohan!" said erasa sitting next to him. Jerking back. "Erasa, hi!"  
  
"Gohan what's wrong, do I scare you?"  
  
"N-No it's just the other day you tried to grab me in your bedroom and I didn't like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry gohan I got carried away and I'll try not to do that again it's just…(Smiling at him)… your such a hottie!" "I'll try and keep my hands off of you…so are you feeling ok you seem like you were out of it today?" said erasa.  
  
Looking disappointed. "I just have some issues at home I really don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"I hope it's not too serious?"  
  
"It is!" said gohan.  
  
"Hi guys!" said videl as she sat at the table. "Hi videl!" said gohan and erasa. "Can you believe it drew ask me to go out with him, what a joke!"  
  
"Your not kidding!" said erasa.  
  
*******  
  
Later that day school was over and gohan went home. He came in the door and went to his room goten came and knocked on gohan's door coming in his room.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Oh, hi goten, where's mom?" "I think she's putting some clothes in the washer."  
  
"Is dad gone?"  
  
"Yeah, he left this morning after him and mom had a big fight!"  
  
Surprised. "Fight!" "What happened goten?"  
  
Gotens Version:  
  
"Well, dad was saying that the reason why you left this morning and didn't say anything was mom's fault and mom blamed dad and then he asked about you mentioning a person last night and mom said it meant nothing of what you said, and dad accuse mom of having a boyfriend and said something about her sharing there bed with him and mom got furious and started throwing dishes at dad and, yelling and swearing!" "I got scared and ran in the room!"  
  
"Eh!" "Your kidding I can't believe what I'm hearing and this went on!" said gohan.  
  
"Yeah!" said goten. "Gohan, can we do something to help them get back together?"  
  
"I'm sorry goten there is nothing we can do… this is something mom and dad are going to have to figure out on their own!"  
  
"There you are!!"  
  
Gohan and goten got scared and looked at chichi who was standing at the door with her arms folded.  
  
"I been waiting for you to COME HOME!" "What is the meaning of you leaving this morning and not eating breakfast and walking out without saying goodbye!!?"  
  
Calmly. "Goten go to your room, I need to talk to gohan!"  
  
"Ok mom!"  
  
"You better have a good reason for leaving like that this morning!"  
  
"Mom, I was upset about last night and I thought it wasn't fair to not tell dad about Ethan!"  
  
"Gohan I understand your upset about us separating but that is no reason to disrespect ME and your FATHER and we had a fight this morning about Ethan!"  
  
"But mom can't you stop seeing Ethan and give dad a chance!" "Please, mom don't do this!" "It hurts too much when dad was gone, now he's back and he can't be in the same HOUSE as us!"  
  
Looking at gohan. "Gohan you can SEE your dad it's not the end of the world!" "I'm sorry if this hurts you… but this is something your going to have to deal with until me and your father straighten this out and also your grounded!"  
  
"What!" "Mom that's not fair!"  
  
"Gohan it wasn't fair when you left this morning and didn't say a word!"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I'll let you know!" said chichi. "SO, get your butt up and HELP ME with the laundry!!"  
  
"Mom, stop yelling!"  
  
Grabbing gohans ear. "Yelling, I should be screaming don't you ever leave this house like that without saying a word do you HEAR ME!?" Letting go of his ear.  
  
Gohan was being calm cause he didn't want to get in any more trouble. "Yes mom!"  
  
*******  
  
There was a knock on maces door and zedrick went to open the door.  
  
"Well, well, I'm surprised to see you hear, do come in!" Zedrick closing the door!"  
  
Trying to remember. "So your?"  
  
"I'm erasa I came to ask you something!"  
  
"Ok, do I get anything out of it?" said Zedrick smirking with his eyes gliding up and down erasas body.  
  
"Look, I just want to smoke some marijuana if you got any or if you got anything else I can smoke?!"  
  
"Yeah I got some!" said zedrick pulling a joint out of his pocket looking at erasa. "But, you got to buy it!"  
  
"What, you let us have some at the private party!"  
  
"Hey this stuff isn't free!"  
  
"Ok how much?"  
  
"Twenty dollars a bag and if you make it worth my wild I'll let you have it for ten!"  
  
Sarcastic. "Here's twenty and just give me the stuff and just skip what will be worth my wild!" Smiling devilishly. "Oh, aren't you a feisty one!!" said Zedrick.  
  
"Thanks I got to go!" said erasa in a hurry going out the door.  
  
*******  
  
At master roshi's house. "So chichi kicked your butt out the house because she's seeing another man!" said master roshi.  
  
"Maybe she can't make up her mind of who she wants!" said krillin.  
  
Angry. "Make up her MIND!" Goku grabbing krillin by the collar. "Krillin I should be the ONLY ONE on her mind!!" yelled goku.  
  
Getting scared. "Uh…. goku…could you chill!" said krillin.  
  
Letting go of krillin. "I'm sorry krillin but this makes me so mad… I come home to surprise my family and my wife is seeing another man!"  
  
Sarcastically. "Of course she's going to see another man you've been DEAD for four years!" said android 18.  
  
Goku being sarcastic. "Oh, that's right women are going to agree with women so I guess you applaud my wife for her actions!!"  
  
"Goku I think your being a selfish jerk!"  
  
"A JERK!" said goku.  
  
"Now, 18!" said krillin.  
  
Android 18 getting angry. "Krillin do you get it he's been gone four years and you expect her to sit around and wait for him to come back from the other world… if you were going to come back!"  
  
"She does have a point, goku!" said master roshi.  
  
(Sighs.) "Chichi is probably not going to talk to me for a while!" said goku.  
  
"Why?" said krillin.  
  
Scratching his head. "I accused her of sleeping with her boyfriend in our bed!"  
  
"Goku, tell me you didn't say that!!" said krillin.  
  
Folding her arms. "He did!" said 18.  
  
"Well you need to show chichi that you really love her and the boys by trying to work things out!"  
  
"I suppose your right master roshi I guess you are of some use instead of trying to read girlie magazines all the time!"  
  
Krillin and 18 started laughing at master roshi, who felt embarrassed and angry.  
  
*******  
  
At the son's house. "Come on stop it Ethan I didn't want to spend our evening making out on the couch. said chichi.  
  
Kissing and touching her face. "But I can't resist you chichi you are such a wonderful women always taking care of your household and family your husband was a lucky man!"  
  
"I know but Ethan my husband is back!"  
  
"What!" "I thought he was dead?"  
  
"Well it's a long story and I don't know what to do my oldest son is upset with me… my husband showed up last night we got into it and today we really had a big fight and I told him to go stay with his friends so were separated right now, I started to like you Ethan and I need to make up my mind of what I want so if you don't mind please be patience I don't want you getting hurt!"  
  
"Chi-chi he doesn't deserve you…. leaving his family is not being a man… that's being irresponsible!!" said Ethan. Standing up feeling a little angry. "I think I better be going it's getting late!"  
  
Chi-chi standing up. "Ethan please understand I'm not trying to use you!"  
  
"I understand will talk later, ok!" Kissing chichi on the cheek leaving.  
  
Gohan was peeking through the crack of his door wishing Ethan never met his mom.  
  
*******  
  
The next day after school gohan was walking out the door and Angela caught up with him and checking him out. "Hi gohan!"  
  
He turned and stopped walking with his black strands in his hair turning also, smiling with that innocent look on his face.  
  
"Hi Angela what's up?"  
  
"I'm having a party in two weeks at my house, you want to come?"  
  
Without hesitation. "Sure I would!" "What day is it?"  
  
"It's on a Friday!" said Angela.  
  
"Ok I'll be there but I'll see you later I got to run, bye!" said gohan walking away.  
  
Angela stood in the hallway looking at gohan leave thinking to herself. This is going to be great! I can't wait until he get's to my house (Looking devilish speaking out loud) "I have some surprises for you!"  
  
*******  
  
Will continue this stuff in a chapter five sorry for the cliffhanger but chapters do have to end! So, what is Angela going to do to gohan?? Is chichi going to keep going out with Ethan or will she give goku a second chance and will goku make up with chichi or be stubborn?? 


	5. Ease my Pain chapter 5

Yes it's another chapter again! I don't own dbz or it's characters. I wrote this story cause I like to prove a point when the head of the household takes off and leaves his family. So on with the story!  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 5  
  
Angela turned and walked the other way thinking of the party she's going to have.  
  
*******  
  
Goku decided that he needed to make up with chi-chi so he went and got her some flowers and candy and decided to drop by the house that evening to talk and see gohan and goten. Goku was dressed in his jeans and blue short sleeve shirt as he approached the door he heard as usually talking and laughing.  
  
"I hope chi-chi will be happy to see me!?" So he knocked on the door.  
  
Surprised. "Oh hi goku!" "How come you didn't call to let me know you were coming?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you!" "Can I come in?"  
  
"Hey chi-chi who's at the door?" said Ethan coming to the door.  
  
Feeling hurt. "Oh… I see you have company!"  
  
"Goku I want you to come in!" Goku walked in and chi-chi closed the door. "Goku this is Ethan and Ethan this is goku my husband!" They both shake hands.  
  
"I brought you some candy and flowers!" "Thanks goku!" "Can I see gohan and goten!" "Gotens at bulmas and gohans in his room."  
  
Goku went to gohans room knocking on the door. Gohan was finishing up his homework while goku walked in.  
  
Turning around getting up. "Dad!" Hugging him. "I didn't know you were coming by?"  
  
Feeling hurt and angry. "I wanted to surprise your mother but I notice that she's BUSY!"  
  
"I see you met Ethan, I take it you don't like him?"  
  
"Its not so much as that… it's just your mom is with him like if I don't exist!" "Dad can we go somewhere so we can talk!" said gohan. Goku and gohan went outside to talk and catch up on the entire story's of each own personal life they both missed.  
  
*******  
  
The next four days chichi had been spending time with Ethan and haven't had a chance to call goku to talk and when goku tried to call she wasn't home or she was busy and she put off talking to her husband.  
  
It was Friday night and chichi gave gohan permission to hang with some friends. Erasa and gohan went to videl's house to hang out and five other people. Hercule was out of town for three days and the servants had the night off everyone was in the guesthouse drinking and smoking marijuana.  
  
"So videl let's play truth or dare and will use this wine bottle to spin." said Brandon.  
  
"Hey just as long as nobody pulls their pants down like sharpner did!!" said videl with everyone laughing.  
  
"I'm glad those guys are not here!" said gohan.  
  
"Your not kidding… drew makes me sick with those lustful looks he gives me!" said videl.  
  
As the Brandon spins the bottle it pointed towards erasa.  
  
"Ok erasa truth or dare?" said Brandon.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Ok I dare you to give me a kiss!" said Brandon smirking.  
  
Sarcastic. "OOH!" "You are SO going to GET IT!" said erasa.  
  
"Hey, you said dare!" said Brandon.  
  
Giving him an evil look smiling. "Ok, Brandon come here?" Brandon got close and erasa touched her lips with her two fingers and touch his cheek.  
  
"What kind of KISS is THAT!?" said Brandon.  
  
"It's a kiss… you didn't say how it was going to be given to you!"  
  
Getting angry. "ERASA!" shouted Brandon.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you can forget it Brandon cause that's all the kissing your going to get!" said videl.  
  
Getting upset. "This game is no fun if you can't be REAL!" said Brandon.  
  
Erasa spins the bottle and it pointed toward videl.  
  
Smiling. "I guess it's my turn!" said videl.  
  
"Truth or dare!" said erasa. "I'll say, DARE!"  
  
"Ok I dare you to….  
  
"Kiss GOHAN!!" said Brandon interrupting erasa.  
  
Gohan spitting his drink out, looking around. "EHH!!…. NO… don't say THAT Brandon!!"  
  
Smirking. "What's wrong GOHAN never kissed a girl!!"  
  
Scratching his head. "Look do we have to play this game I'm sure videl doesn't want to kiss me! "Right videl!"  
  
"Hey that's reserved for me!" said erasa a little bit tipsy.  
  
"Look it's just a stupid game so kissing you on the cheek won't hurt (smiling) unless your scared of me!" said videl.  
  
"Hey I want to see it on the lips knock all this cheek stuff that's for the little kids and sissies if were going to play this game let's do it right!" said Brandon.  
  
Rolling his eyes. "Ok I'll kiss videl… but I am a little rusty!"  
  
Gohan lean closer and kiss videl gently on her lips that just gave her sparks that she never felt before and pulled back.  
  
"For someone who says he's rusty you sure know how to kiss you seem professional!" said videl.  
  
"Probably because I'm the one that kissed him!" said erasa.  
  
"Oh really erasa you been teaching gohan how to kiss… when did this happen?" said videl.  
  
"The other week when gohan walked me to my room and I just happen to get a little out of control and I grabbed him and started kissing him!"  
  
"Oh…Oh…Oh!!!" "Its gohans turn now time for some truthful secrets!!" shouted Brandon.  
  
Smiling looking at gohan and erasa. "I thought I knew all of erasa secrets!" said videl.  
  
"Look, lets not talk about this it's…. embarrassing!" said gohan.  
  
"Ok guys let's not pry into gohan and erasa's business!" said videl  
  
"Hey enquiring minds want to know!" said Brandon  
  
Putting her hand on his shoulder. "Brandon you always want to know!" said videl. Everybody started laughing.  
  
As the evening went on it was 10:30pm and time for everybody to leave cause videl had to clean up the guesthouse before tomorrow cause the servants would be back. And everyone was high from all the drinking and smoking marijuana they did.  
  
"Remember everybody take your hangover medicine and whatever else so your parents won't find out!" shouted videl cause everyone was leaving.  
  
"I guess I'll see you guys Monday!" said gohan.  
  
"Hey, don't I get a kiss?" said erasa.  
  
"ERASA!" said gohan.  
  
"Come on gohan you kissed videl!"  
  
"Chill out girl it was just a game leave gohan alone!" said videl.  
  
"Remind me not be around erasa when she gets drunk!" said gohan.  
  
"How come your not high like the rest of us gohan?" said videl.  
  
"Maybe he got a secret!" said erasa.  
  
"I am high I just can handle it more better only problem is getting over it the next day that's my worst nightmare all depending what I had!" said gohan. Folding her arms. "Humph, really!" said videl.  
  
"I better be going before my mom gets worried I'll talk later!"  
  
Gohan left and waited until he got in a dark place before he flew up in the air.  
  
Videl closed the door to the guesthouse and started cleaning… her and erasa. Videl was thinking of gohan kissing her and how romantic it was.  
  
Gohan put breath mints in his mouth so his mom won't find out that he was smoking. Gohan landed in front of his door and opened it to find Ethan and his mom kissing passionately on the couch.  
  
Rolling his eyes and speaking loud to get their attention. "HELLO!!" "I'm home!"  
  
They didn't even hear him. Slamming the door on purpose. "Hello!"  
  
Chichi and Ethan looked up and chichi fixed her blouse. "Getting up drunk stumbling and falling on gohan.  
  
Touching his shoulders smiling and laughing. "Oh…gohan hi son!" Ruffling his hair.  
  
Feeling embarrassed. "Mom, what have you been drinking?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern!" said chichi laughing.  
  
"Mom can you stand up your falling all over me!"  
  
Getting upset. "What did you do to my mother!?"  
  
Ethan got up stumbling walking towards gohan he also was drunk. Smiling. "I didn't do anything we both just had to much to drink!"  
  
Chichi pulled away from gohan.  
  
Getting angry with her words slurring. "Gohan… don't worry about me I told you I can take care of myself!!"  
  
Falling back and Ethan catching her. "Ha, ha, ha, ha…nice catch Ethan!" said chichi.  
  
Gohan felt hurt and embarrassed cause he never seen his mother like this.  
  
Ethan helped chichi up leaning on Ethan.  
  
Listening and looking around worried. "Mom where's goten!?"  
  
"He's with your father spending the night at master roshi's where did you think he was… in his room scared!"  
  
"Yeah I thought something happen to him because your out here drinking with Ethan!"  
  
Laughing. "Gohan I told you I could take care of my self!"  
  
Getting upset. "Goodnight mom!"  
  
"Hey, don't I get a kiss goodnight, son!"  
  
Feeling hurt. "Please, mom no, I don't want you to kiss me goodnight!"  
  
With her hands on her hips swaying. "Now gohan you know I kiss you every night before I go to bed!"  
  
Gohan closed his door.  
  
"Maybe you ought to leave him chichi he seems upset!" said Ethan.  
  
Throwing her hands up turning to Ethan wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want to kiss him anyway!" (Chichi laughing) "I can kiss you goodnight, can I!?"  
  
Smiling. "Yeah anytime!" said Ethan kissing chichi.  
  
Gohan was sitting on his bed in his muscle white shirt and shorts with his face in his hands. "I can't believe my mom is acting like this!" "Dad, if you wouldn't have stayed in the other world maybe my mom wouldn't be dating this guy and you and mom wouldn't be separated!"  
  
Sighs. "I don't want to talk about this anymore I'm going to sleep!" Gohan turned off his lights and went to sleep.  
  
The next day gohan heard noise coming from the bathroom he got up and saw his mom throwing up.  
  
Running to her side. "Mom are you ok?"  
  
Putting her hand out. "Please gohan just go away I'll be ok!"  
  
"O-k!" Walking away slowly feeling worried.  
  
*******  
  
"Come on goku I want you to come to my party tonight were celebrating cause of the new office we just opened!" The party is going to be at the dining hall in the hotel not too far from here said bulma.  
  
"I don't know bulma, I'm really not in the mood for party's right now!"  
  
"Goku you need to relax when I saw you yesterday you were so tense…you look like you lost your best friend!"  
  
"I feel like that sometimes bulma!"  
  
"I know it's been hard for you and chichi but I'm hoping you guys can get things resolved!"  
  
"If I can ever talk to chichi… every time I try to talk to her its either she's not at home or she's with Ethan!"  
  
"Try not to worry goku I'm pretty sure chichi will come around, but I would like for you to come tonight and not be coupe up with master roshi!"  
  
"I'll think about it bulma!"  
  
"Hey, dad are we going swimming?"  
  
"Sure goten, I'll be right there!"  
  
"I got to go bulma!"  
  
"Ok see ya later goku, bye!" Goku and goten went swimming.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan had just finished showering and was putting his clothes on wondering if his mother was ok. Gohan went in the kitchen and then the living room. "I wonder where's mom?"  
  
He went in her room and knocked on her door calling her. "Mom!"  
  
Chichi was lying in her bed. "Yeah gohan?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Coming over the side of her bed facing her. Sounding tired. "I'm ok gohan just tired and hung over from last night."  
  
Sitting down next to her bed. "Mom why did you let yourself get like that?"  
  
"I'm sorry gohan about that last night with hanging all over you and getting drunk I was being stupid!" "I'm sorry I can't fix you breakfast this morning!"  
  
"That's ok mom just as long as your ok, I can fix it, why don't you just stay in bed, I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me!"  
  
Smiling. "Thanks gohan.  
  
Gohan left out of his mom's room and went to go fix breakfast just like his mom. Gohan felt bad that his mom won't be available but he thought when your parents get sick you do need to know what to do.  
  
*******  
  
Later that evening chichi was getting ready to go to bulma's party.  
  
"Gohan!" Coming in the living room. "Yes mom!"  
  
"Remember to keep an eye on your brother while I'm out!" "Ok mom!"  
  
"Hey mom can I get a kiss from you before you leave?" said goten. "Sure!" She kissed goten and gohan. "Now goten I don't want you up too late!"  
  
"Yes mom!"  
  
There was a knock on the door chichi opened it. "Hi Ethan!" Giving him a kiss.  
  
"Ok boys see you later!" Chichi and Ethan waving goodnight closing the door. Gohan was thinking another night with Ethan, great!  
  
*******  
  
At bulma's party. "Hey goku you did show up after all and you look nice!" said bulma.  
  
"Yeah I decided to come anyway plus krillin and 18 were coming, so I got a ride from them!"  
  
"Great, just get something to drink and mingle!" said bulma.  
  
Goku went to get him a soda at the bar. A beautiful woman with color hair like chichi sat next to goku looking at him. Goku didn't notice.  
  
"Hey what's your name?" Goku turned to face her being friendly. "I'm goku, what's yours!"  
  
Smiling. "Katrina!"  
  
"Nice meeting you!" said goku. "You know bulma?" said Katrina.  
  
"Yeah ever since I was little!"  
  
"Wow, that's a long time!" "Your not married to her are you?"  
  
"Oh no were just friends!" "But I am married and separated right now!"  
  
"You don't sound to happy with that!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
Katrina continued to talk to goku and started to get to know him. Chichi and Ethan showed up at the party talking to krillin and 18. Chichi told Ethan she was going to run to the bathroom while going to the bathroom chichi noticed Katrina talking with goku who was laughing at what she was saying.  
  
"So he's talking to another woman I wonder who she is?" Chichi turned her head and went to the bathroom ignoring what she saw.  
  
As the evening went on chichi and Ethan were getting a little drunk and so was bulma and krillin and 18.  
  
Goku came to the table where bulma chichi and krillin and 18 and Ethan were sitting. "Have a seat goku!" said bulma.  
  
"Enjoying the evening?" said krillin.  
  
"Yeah!" said goku.  
  
"I'm sure you are having a good time considering that you been talking to that woman that you were sitting at the bar with!" said chichi.  
  
"I was just talking no big deal!" said goku.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" said chichi.  
  
"What are you getting at chichi… I'm not dating anybody if that's what you think!"  
  
"Ok guys why don't we just chill before you guys start arguing!" said bulma.  
  
Getting up to leave and angry. "Well bulma I think I'm going to leave cause being at this table with my wife is making me sick to my stomach!!" said goku leaving the hotel.  
  
Goku was outside getting ready to walk down the street when Katrina saw him. "Hey goku!"  
  
Goku turning around. "I want to give you this!" Handing goku her phone number. "I like for you to call me maybe we can have lunch!" said Katrina smiling. "I have to go see you later goku!" said Katrina.  
  
Goku stood there shocked cause it happen so fast. Putting the phone number in his pocket he ran around the corner and flew up in the air.  
  
*******  
  
My husband can really make a fool out of himself in public!" said chichi. Chichi why don't we go!" said Ethan.  
  
"Sure I need to get home and see about gohan and goten!" "It was fun bulma!" said chichi. They left.  
  
"Wow, goku really got upset!" said krillin.  
  
"Well you can't blame him krillin chichi seem like she was jealous cause some lady was talking to him!" said bulma.  
  
"We better be going krillin I want to see marron off to bed!" said 18.  
  
"Ok guys thanks for coming it looks like were going to wrap it up soon!" said bulma. "Bye!" said krillin and 18.  
  
*******  
  
"Ok goten I'm getting sleepy and the movie is over anyway." said gohan. "What time is it?" said goten.  
  
"Its almost eleven…mom should be coming in soon so goodnight!" Said gohan.  
  
"Goodnight big brother."  
  
"Ok!" said gohan  
  
Turning off his light and going in the living room. Chichi came in the door with Ethan who were both drunk. Gohan saw them and could tell his mom was drunk he was thinking here we go again!  
  
"Goodnight mom!" said gohan. "Gohan give me a kiss goodnight!"  
  
Getting mad. "Mom don't you think its time for you to go to bed!"  
  
Chichi dear, I'm going to call it a night I have to be going!" said Ethan.  
  
"Ok Ethan!" Giving him a kiss. Walking him to the door and closing it.  
  
Gohan looking at his mother. "What's your problem?" said chichi.  
  
"Are you going to be like this every night?"  
  
"No gohan and how dare you tell me that's its time to go to bed I don't need your assistance!"  
  
"MOM!" "When your LIKE THIS I can't kiss you goodnight!"  
  
Slapping him.  
  
"Gohan!" I'm your mother don't… talk to…. me… like that!!"  
  
Finally realizing what she did.  
  
Rubbing his cheek from the pain he felt. "Oh gohan I-I'm s-sorry I didn't mean…  
  
"Please mom leave me alone!" Running to his room slamming the door!  
  
Going to his door. "Listen gohan I'm sorry I-I didn't mean too…  
  
"Go AWAY leave me alone!"  
  
"Mom is everything ok!" said goten.  
  
Turning around wiping tears from her face. "Its ok goten why don't you just go to bed mommy is not feeling like herself tonight!"  
  
Looking at his mother confused. "Ok mom." Said goten going back to his room closing the door.  
  
Sighs. "I can't believe I hit my son he was only being concerned!" Chichi went and took a shower to try and sober.  
  
Gohan was in his bed crying feeling like his whole world collapsed thinking to himself why did she hit me I was only trying to help and she expects me give her a kiss goodnight and she's drunk that is disgusting! "Why is this happening to me I thought when dad came back that they would get back together its been almost two weeks and nobody seems to be trying!  
  
Gohan turned over and tried to go to sleep but it was hard cause he kept having nightmares about the cell games and his father giving up his life. Gohan started crying in his sleep cause of the stress of the dreams.  
  
It was 3:00am and chichi got up cause she couldn't sleep she went to check on goten who was sleeping fine and she went to gohans room which she was hesitant cause he told her to leave him alone… but it didn't matter she heard him talking and crying at the same time she went in his room and turned on the lights to see that her son was curled up tight in a ball like shape almost starting to scream at the top of his lungs!  
  
It reminded her before of what happen four years ago but this time it seem worst.  
  
Shaking him gently. "Gohan, Gohan, come on snap out of it!" said chichi. "Uh…Uh… what… ah…mom!" moaned gohan.  
  
Gohan relaxed his body and came out of the ball like shape…. chichi grabbed and hugged him crying. "I'm so sorry gohan I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
Breathing heavy. "Mom what's wrong?"  
  
Chichi let go of him. "You were having a real bad nightmare!" "Are you ok son?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" Wiping the sweat from his head.  
  
"Try and get some sleep, ok."  
  
Gohan laid down and chichi covered him up and kissed him on his head. She closed the door and walking to her room thinking how can I be so cruel to him as much as he studies and helps around here. Chichi went in her room and closed the door.  
  
*******  
  
That next following Friday Angela was excited about her party and gohan coming.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan was taking his laundry in from the dryer he went in his room and hung up his clothes took a shower and put his jeans on and his shirt that said phat farm on it.  
  
Walking in the living room with a backpack cause he was spending the night with Brandon. "Ok mom it's 7:00pm I'm off!"  
  
Chichi getting off the couch coming towards him. "Ok son remember to be careful and give me a call!" "I will!" said gohan.  
  
Gohan walked out the door and took off in the air towards west city to the suburbs.  
  
Gohan knocked on the door of Angela's house. "Oh hi gohan come in!" said Angela.  
  
She had a huge house with a swimming pool and there was at least thirty people their.  
  
"I want you to meet my friends some from school and in the neighborhood this is Linda, Kelly and kimmie, Lance, Brian!" said Angela.  
  
Smiling. "Nice meeting you!" said gohan.  
  
"Well, guys lets enjoy the party!" said Angela.  
  
While everybody was scattered around the house and at the pool outside Angela was talking to gohan in the kitchen both of them sitting at the counter drinking a beer. "So gohan I'm so glad you showed up I thought you wasn't going to come!"  
  
"I like to go to party's sometimes…so where's your parents!"  
  
"Oh, their gone for the weekend in their cabin my aunt will be here tomorrow afternoon to watch me until they come back!"  
  
As they were talking some of the guys were chasing girls around the house some were throwing each other in the pool. Brandon and videl walked in the door coming from the back laughing with beer in their hands.  
  
"Hey gohan, I didn't know you were here?" said videl.  
  
"Hey my man what's up!" said Brandon slapping gohans hand.  
  
"Hey guys want to hit on some of these joints I got from mace?" said Brian. "Yeah sure!" said Angela.  
  
They all moved to the living room to smoke the weed that Brian got.  
  
*******  
  
On the couch Katrina had caught goku off guard and had him pinned on the couch kissing him in master roshi's house.  
  
"Come on Katrina I just met you I don't think we should be doing this!" said goku.  
  
Kissing him. "Oh, come on goku, we been seeing each other off and on all week, don't you think it's time you kiss me… you are such a sexy man and those muscles in your arms are AMAZING!"  
  
"Please Katrina could you sit up?"  
  
Sitting up looking at him. "Goku what's wrong?"  
  
"Katrina I really don't want to get into a relationship with anybody I'm still married, I don't want to hurt you!" "So can we please get to know each other more!?"  
  
Touching his face. "Okay I understand I do have a habit of coming on too strong thanks for being honest goku!"  
  
Master roshi walked out in the living room. "Oh, goku I thought you be sleep!" "No, just talking.  
  
Master roshi thinking yeah right! I saw you!  
  
Standing up. "I better be going!" said Katrina.  
  
"I'll walk you out!" said goku.  
  
Goku and Katrina walked out the door and master roshi looking out the window spying on them. Katrina threw her capsule and a helicopter appeared. Kissing him on his cheek smiling. "Goodnight goku!" Smiling. "Bye!" Watching Katrina get in her helicopter and leave.  
  
*******  
  
Back at the party Angela was bringing some soda to gohan when she mixed a relaxing drug in gohan's drink at a high dosage to get him to do what she wanted and gave it to him cause he was a little drunk. About a half hour later he was coming from the bathroom and Angela was in her bedroom and asked him to come here. With thinking nothing of it he came in her room.  
  
"Nice room!" He sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"I wanted to ask you is erasa your girlfriend?"  
  
Looking at her confused. "What!" "Erasa is not my girlfriend, she's just a friend!"  
  
"I just asked cause she act's like it sometimes!"  
  
"Not to change the subject but this room is spinning and I can't keep up!" said gohan.  
  
"The room's not spinning gohan I don't see anything!"  
  
"Yeah and your spinning too!"  
  
Gohan why don't you lay down and maybe the room will stop spinning!?" Standing up and sitting down right quick. "I think I better!" said gohan. Crawling over to the other side of Angela's bed and passing out.  
  
Angela quickly got up and went to her door and whispered to her friend kimmie to come in she came in and Angela quickly got under the blanket with her two piece bathing suit and she pulled down her straps and kimmie took pictures to make it look like gohan and her slept together.  
  
"Ok see you later kimmie!" said Angela.  
  
Shaking gohan. "Wake up gohan!" "Come on you can get out of my bed or maybe you can stay I wouldn't mind!" Looking at him. "Looks like he passed out let me shake him harder. Gohan, gohan, go-han wake up!! "Oh no he won't wake up what did I do!" Checking his pulse. "He's still breathing…uh…what am I'm going to do!"  
  
Angela went in the hall way and videl was coming from the bathroom. "Videl!" Grabbing her and pulling her in her room. "What!" "What's wrong?" said videl.  
  
"I think their something wrong with gohan, I can't wake him up!"  
  
Videl went over to the side of the bed starting to shake gohan. "Gohan, gohan wake up!!" "Did he say anything before he passed out?"  
  
"He said he was dizzy!" said Angela.  
  
"Anything else!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Maybe he had too much to drink… only thing is gohan always drinks and he never gets like this!"  
  
Scared. "I don't know!"  
  
Erasa was passing by her door and saw gohan in the bed. Walking in. "What's going on!?"  
  
"I think gohan passed out!" said videl.  
  
"WHAT are you doing here I didn't invite you!"  
  
"I could SEE why you didn't invite me!"  
  
"GET OUT of my HOUSE!" said Angela.  
  
"Yeah, with gohan coming with me!"  
  
"You can't just can't come here and take him!!" said Angela.  
  
"Guys will you stop this and help me wake him up!!" said videl.  
  
Angela put some water on his face. "Gohan wake up!" said videl.  
  
"Uh…what's happening?" "I feel like I can't breathe!" said gohan.  
  
"Can't breathe… videl I think we better call a paramedic!" said erasa.  
  
"No!" "I don't want to get in trouble!" said Angela.  
  
Looking at her. "Angela, what's going on why is gohan in your bed and if you don't come up with a better answer he's going to be going to the hospital… with you having some explaining to do!" said videl.  
  
Rolling her eyes. "Ok, I put some drugs in his drink!"  
  
"You what!!" said erasa.  
  
"What did you put in his drink?" said videl.  
  
"Does it matter?!" said Angela. "Yes!" said videl.  
  
"I put a heavy sedation in his soda!"  
  
"Are you crazy girl!?" said erasa.  
  
"Let's get him up and to the bathroom maybe he can throw up some of it!" said videl.  
  
"Don't you think it's too late videl since the drug already took effect!?"  
  
Gohan got up cause he felt sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
"I should break your NECK!" scolded erasa.  
  
"You think your BAD enough to TRY!" shouted Angela.  
  
Erasa was going to grab Angela and videl came between them!"  
  
"Would you GUYS stop it!" said videl. "We don't have time for this you just gave gohan some crazy sleeping drug for WHAT…. to see him freak out!"  
  
"I was just fooling around not trying to kill him!" "Is that why your dress the way you are throwing yourself at him while he's drunk!?"  
  
Gohan came out of the bathroom. "Why do I feel so weird is their any drugs in what we had?"  
  
"Why don't we ask Angela maybe she can tell us!" said videl.  
  
Linda came in the room. "Angela you better get downstairs we got some out of control kids in the pool area and somebody's starting a fight!"  
  
"Ooooh!!" "This gets on my nerves!" said Angela.  
  
*******  
  
Let's just cut it right here and will just pick up on the party in another chapter. Probably a lot of people think of gohan's a saiyan and drugs shouldn't affect him he may be a saiyan but he's not immortal. Anyway will Angela be able to control her party and what is she up to? Don't forget to check out living dysfunctional by hidden manna the title speaks for itself! 


	6. Ease my Pain chapter 6

Hi again yes it's me with another chapter. I don't own dbz or the characters. Time for the story!  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 6  
  
Angela went downstairs to see what was going on with her party cause people were getting out of control. Gohan came and sat on the bed feeling afraid like if he was going to die cause his heart was racing.  
  
Looking worried. "Are you ok gohan?" said erasa sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"I don't know I feel weird!"  
  
"Erasa, why don't you get gohan some water!?"  
  
Erasa went to the bathroom to get gohan a glass of water.  
  
Gohan was thinking to himself: I can't go home like this if my mom finds out I been doing drugs and drinking she might not let me come out the house again or WORSE! Erasa gave gohan some water.  
  
*******  
  
Angela was downstairs telling four people to leave. Her friends Linda and kimmie helped her clean up the mess they made.  
  
*******  
  
Erasa was sitting on the bed next to videl and gohan went back to the bathroom again.  
  
"I think we need to get gohan out of here before Angela does something else bad to him!" said erasa.  
  
"Yeah I know and he doesn't even know that Angela put something in his drink he suppose to be spending the night with Brandon but I don't think he'll be going to Brandon's house cause his parents are home and if they see gohan sick like this their going to ask questions!" said videl.  
  
"I can't take him to my house cause my parents are home!" said erasa. "Maybe I can take him to my house cause my dad's not home and he won't be back until two more days!"  
  
"Good, why don't you do that to keep him away from Angela cause she might talk him into staying here!"  
  
"I feel weird taking a guy to my house but I have a guest room he can stay in!" Gohan came out of the bathroom and sat on Angela's bed.  
  
Sighs. "I can't believe I feel like this?"  
  
"Gohan why don't you come to my house instead of Brandon's cause his parents are home plus my dad's out of town!" said videl.  
  
"I think I better go home I don't want to impose videl I'll just tell my mom something!"  
  
"Yeah what are you going to tell her gohan that you ate something or you have the stomach flu you've already used up those lines before!"  
  
"You know… maybe your right if I go home like this she might take me to the doctor and I hate going to the doctor and she thinks I'm spending the night at Brandon's!"  
  
"Come on we better be going!" said videl. "I got to be going too cause it's almost ten I wasn't suppose to come but I figured she invited gohan she would be up to something!" said erasa.  
  
They left and went downstairs gohan got his backpack and Angela saw gohan getting ready to leave. "Hey gohan!" said Angela.  
  
Pulling on his arm. "Where are you going?" "Don't leave!"  
  
"Angela he's too sick to stay so it's time for him to leave!" said erasa sternly. "Who ask YOU!?"  
  
"Look, let's not start this again!" said videl.  
  
"Look guys stop this I'm leaving I'm going home I'm not staying!" said gohan. "Are you going to be all right gohan!" said Angela worried.  
  
"LIKE you really CARE!!" said erasa.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm not going to stop you I'll catch you in school Monday!" said Angela walking to the door opening it with a devilish smile on her face.  
  
Gohan erasa and videl left and got into the helicopter and took off. "If you could gohan please don't throw up in my copter I just had it cleaned!" said videl.  
  
Sounding a little weak. "Don't worry videl I'll try not to!"  
  
Getting worried. "Videl are you sure you can drive this copter cause you had a lot to drink also!" said gohan.  
  
"I didn't drink that much!"  
  
Something like black hit her window and videl swung the copter to the left almost hitting a building everyone yelled.  
  
"Girl, would you watch it… your going to get us killed!" said erasa.  
  
"Sorry guys, are you ok gohan?"  
  
"Yeah, as soon as I can get my heart beating again!"  
  
Smiling. "I guess your ok!" said videl. "What hit your window?" said erasa.  
  
"I think it was a bird!" said videl. "That wasn't a bird it was a bat!" said gohan.  
  
Videl landed at erasa's house to let her out. Getting out. "I'll see you guys Monday…hope you feel better gohan!" said erasa smiling kissing him on the cheek without warning.  
  
Rubbing the side of his cheek where she kissed him cracking a smile. "Ah…yeah…I hope so!" Gohan was thinking: I wish erasa would get to know me instead of throwing herself at me.  
  
"Drive carefully videl!"  
  
"I will, bye!" Taking off.  
  
"Videl I think I should go home it may not be a good idea to spend the night at your house your dad might show up and think something!"  
  
"Gohan, I thought you might get in trouble with your mom…. coming home puking all over the place why don't you call her when you get to my house!" "Ok!" said gohan.  
  
They landed at videl house and went in. Gohan got out the copter feeling dizzy almost falling. Videl catching him almost slipping cause she was a little drunk herself. Laughing. "Gohan are you ok?" Leaning against her copter. "Yeah I think so!"  
  
They went inside videls house that was bigger than Angela's gohan went to the bathroom cause he still was not feeling well and videl went to go take some hangover medicine. About fifteen minutes later gohan came from the bathroom and sat on the couch.  
  
"Gohan, if you like you can call your mom?" said videl shouting from upstairs.  
  
"Ok!" Gohan got up and called chichi. "Hel-lo!" said chichi.  
  
"Mom!" "Gohan, I thought you were going to call me earlier!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom I ju….  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha…your so silly Ethan!" Gohan was thinking: Ethan's over! "Mom, are you ok?" "OF COURSE GOHAN why wouldn't I be!?"  
  
"Cause you sounded like you were drunk!"  
  
"Me and Ethan are just having some brandy no big deal and goten's fine he's with your dad so you won't get worried like you do sometimes!"  
  
Disappointed. "O-k mom I'll talk to you later!"  
  
Laughing with Ethan. "Yeah, bye son have a good time!"  
  
Gohan hung up the phone. "I can't believe my mom she's drunk almost every weekend!"  
  
"Did you call your mom?" said videl-walking downstairs back in the living room.  
  
Walking to couch sitting down. Sighs. "I can't believe her!"  
  
"You can't believe what?" said videl bringing a seltzer water for gohan.  
  
"My mom she's… oh, I'm sorry videl nothing!"  
  
"Is everything ok, gohan?" "Not really!" "Was your mom ok?"  
  
"No, she's drunk with her STUPID BOYFRIEND!" said gohan with his hands running through his hair.  
  
Videl looked at him strange thinking: I never seen him really get angry like this but then he looks so cute when he does!  
  
"Gohan will your mom be ok with her boyfriend?"  
  
"She'll be ok… I'm glad I don't have to be at home cause my mom like's to embarrass herself when she's drunk!"  
  
"Those things happen when you get drunk!" said videl. " I hate it when she gets drunk she gets stupid… she's never done this!"  
  
"Well it's a first time for everything so don't feel bad my dad sometimes gets drunk and acts stupid with his girlfriends!"  
  
"I think it's time for me turn in I don't want to keep you up!" said gohan.  
  
"Your not keeping me up…it's a good thing we get a chance to talk…uh gohan I want to tell you something? "But first why don't you drink this seltzer water it will make you feel better!"  
  
Cracking a smile. "Thanks!"  
  
"I didn't say anything in front of Angela cause of what you might do to her!" Opening the seltzer water. "What are you trying to tell me videl!"  
  
"Angela put some sleeping drug or whatever it was in your drink tonight!" Almost choking on his seltzer water. "WHAT!" "SHE DID WHAT!"  
  
"Please gohan calm down me and erasa were upset also that's why we insisted that you leave right away cause we were afraid she pulled something else!"  
  
Slapping his head. "I can't believe she would do that to me that's why my stomach hurts from all the throwing up I'm doing…. I'll have some words for her Monday when I see her…. what was she trying to do KILL ME!" "Can we just call it a night videl my mother already made me mad and hearing about what Angela did just put's the icing on the cake!"  
  
Standing up pacing the floor. "What is the deal with some people its like their out to hurt me!" "I'm sorry videl I should of went home my mother's drunk anyways she wouldn't even notice if I was sick!"  
  
"Gohan would you just calm down and get a hold of yourself I couldn't blame you for being mad but I think maybe you need to have someone around you since your mom is going to be drunk tonight and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble besides I think you need someone to talk to… don't worry gohan I don't bite!"  
  
Sighs. "All right videl where's the room at?"  
  
"Let's go I'll show you!"  
  
They went upstairs and down the hall. Videl was glad gohan was spending the night she didn't want to be alone anyway cause their were no servants around and also she wanted to get to know him.  
  
"Here you go right here!" said videl opening the door. "Wow this is nice!" said gohan.  
  
"Yeah and it has it's own bathroom so you won't have to go down the hall and my room is across the hall incase you need anything I'm right over here so goodnight!" "Goodnight, videl thanks!"  
  
Videl went in her room to change her clothes thinking: I can tell gohans such a sweet guy its too bad though he's has problems at home I thought with my dad being in the media spotlight and him dating different women and being the daughter of hercule was awful… he said his mom never did this so I assume she was married… this is all new to him, well maybe tomorrow I'll ask him about his dad she got in the bed and went to sleep.  
  
Gohan was in the bed sleeping with his nightmares starting again! Gohan was dreaming that he was inside a force field and watching the cell games he could see his dad was fighting cell then everything changed over to when cell was going to blow up and take the earth with him he saw his dad turn to look at him (the older him in the force field) and say goodbye…. gohan wanted to get to him but the force field wouldn't let him he started yelling to his dad not to leave him.  
  
Coming out of his dream yelling. "NO DAD I SHOULD OF LISTEN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I SHOULD OF KILLED CELL WHEN YOU TOLD ME!"  
  
"GOHAN!" GOHAN!" shouted videl. Shaking him gently. "Wake up, wake up!!"  
  
Scared pulling from her. "Ahh!!…What's…going…on?"  
  
"Gohan are you ok you were having a nightmare I could here you all across the hall!"  
  
Breathing heavy and sweating. "I… was… having a nightmare!?" "Yeah if you would have kept screaming you would have awaken the neighborhood up, I wonder if what Angela slipped in your drink gave you nightmare's?"  
  
Calming down. "No it's not that!"  
  
"I guess it must not be cause I heard you shouting to your dad about the cell games. Gohan snapped to attention to what she said. "Huh!"  
  
"The cell games ended four years ago and my dad took care of that, do you know something about that!" asked videl.  
  
Gohan quickly answered. "No, I don't know anything!"  
  
"Are you sure… is everything ok gohan cause you don't talk very much about your family and is your dad around?"  
  
"My dad's around my parent's just separated three weeks ago and it's been very hard to deal with it."  
  
Looking at gohan worried. "Are you feeling ok from earlier you haven't been back to bathroom have you?"  
  
"No, last time I went we were downstairs I feel a little better not like earlier I'm fine videl I'll just go back to sleep!" Laying down pulling the covers up to his neck.  
  
Standing up looking at gohan strange. "O-k!"  
  
"Videl, what time is it?" "It's four in the morning!"  
  
"Could you wake me up at eight?" "Sure, just get some sleep!"  
  
Videl walked out the room shutting off the light. Gohan was thinking: That was too close I can't spend the night at anyone's house anymore or they'll find out about my identity and my power I can't let anyone know about that or I'll really be asked questions. When are these nightmares going to end they are so painful!  
  
Videl sitting on her bed talking to herself out loud. "He is so strange, why is he having nightmares about the cell games… that ended four years ago… was he there?" "Was his dad there?" "Dad talk about some strange guys showing up at the cell games with magical powers but gohan doesn't show any signs of that he just seems like an ordinary boy but I don't know maybe it was just a nightmare out of nowhere!" Videl laid down and went to sleep.  
  
*******  
  
The Alarm went off it was 7:00am. Videl got up took a shower put on her clothes and went downstairs to fix some breakfast for her and gohan. Gohan got up cause the smell of breakfast woke him up he got out of bed still feeling some of the effects from last night but feeling better also.  
  
He took a shower and put on his clean clothes that were in his bag. I wonder is videl cooking breakfast he went downstairs and videl made bacon eggs pancakes and sausages she didn't know what gohan liked so she fixed a little of everything.  
  
Gohan walked in the kitchen. "Good morning to ya!" said videl. "You feeling up to eating breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah I believe I can handle it… you fixed a lot of stuff!"  
  
"Well I didn't know what you liked so I fixed a little of everything!"  
  
Smiling. "Well, I'll have some of everything!" said gohan.  
  
They both sat down and had breakfast gohan ate everything that videl fixed. "Wow you sure have a big appetite for a skinny guy!"  
  
"My mom fixes breakfast like this also!"  
  
Videl was looking at him eating thinking: he looks so handsome! What am I'm SAYING my dad won't never allow me to go out with a guy, let alone gohan my dad always says I need someone like him from the looks of it gohan couldn't stand a chance against my dad. Oh… he looks so CUTE when he eats! Slapping herself mentally. Oh come on videl snap out of it you know guys like you because your hercules's daughter.  
  
"Wow this is good videl you cook really good, videl are you okay?" Snapping out of her thinking. "Oh…what did you say?"  
  
"I said your cooking is good!"  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you like it!" said videl, so your parents separated?"  
  
Disappointed. "Yeah they did!"  
  
"It seems like you expected that not to happen."  
  
"No, I didn't I was hoping they work things out!"  
  
Gohan got up and put the dishes in the sink and offered to help wash dishes while videl dried them.  
  
"I never seen too many men wash dishes you must be trained?!"  
  
"Yeah I help my mom dry the dishes and sometimes wash them!"  
  
"You know gohan your just a guest you didn't have to wash the dishes!"  
  
"I figure you made breakfast I could at least wash the dishes!"  
  
After they finished gohan went upstairs to put his things in his bag then he went back downstairs to say bye to videl.  
  
Walking to the door. "Thanks a lot videl it was great!" "It was my pleasure!"  
  
Gohan left to go down the street and waited to the coast was clear and flew away while the neighbor across the street was looking through his binoculars They didn't see gohan fly away only leave the house.  
  
"When did hercule start letting videl have a young man spend the night?" said the husband. "WHAT!" said the neighbors wife, your kidding!" Coming from the window putting his binoculars down. "Nope I just seen some young tall man leave her house!" "Her dad must not be home?" said the neighbor's wife.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan landed in front of his house and walked in and saw a couple of empty wine cooler bottles on the table along with liquor and brandy bottles half empty. "What is going on?" said gohan.  
  
Gohan went to his mom's room to see if she was ok. Knocking on the door. "Mom, mom!" Walking in. "Mom are you ok?"  
  
Chichi was stretched across the bed sleep. Shaking her gently. "Mom, mom!"  
  
So tired and out of it. "W-What is it gohan!"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Turning over on her bed. "Yeah, I'm just tired I didn't go to bed until three I'm sorry son I can't fix you breakfast!"  
  
"That's ok mom I ate already!" "Ok son I'm going back to sleep!"  
  
Chichi feel back to sleep and gohan walked out of the room feeling disappointed and hurt he cleaned up the mess his mom and Ethan left. Later on chichi was up at eleven taking a shower and taking hangover medicine.  
  
"Mom I'm going over to see dad, are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" "Don't worry gohan my hangover is just about over I'll be fine!"  
  
"Ok I'll see you later!"  
  
Running out the door taking off in the air.  
  
*******  
  
Brandon walking in mace's house and going to his office Zedrick was behind him pushing him in the chair. "Ok Brandon where's mace's money?" said Zedrick.  
  
"I told you I lost it!"  
  
Zedrick slapping him across the face grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"WHERE IS IT!!?"  
  
"Put him down Zedrick that's enough!" said mace. Looking at Brandon. "Brandon, Brandon I gave you a job cause you wanted to make some extra money!" Mace taking his knife out with Brandon looking scared.  
  
"Please don't kill me!!"  
  
Putting the knife against his throat. "LOOK you see this bag of weed I want you to take this and sell it to the person I told you to like I ask you… not SMOKE IT!!" Grabbing Brandon's hand roughly. "You see these fingers if you come back empty handed I'm going to take one of your fingers…YOU GOT THAT!!"  
  
Shaking. "YY-Yes!" "Good, now GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted mace. Brandon got up and ran out the door.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan landed in front of master roshi's house knocking on the door. "I'll just walk in." Gohan walked in and saw Katrina with her arms wrapped around goku and her lips locked on his.  
  
Gohan looking and thinking: I can't believe THIS dad's…got… a girlfriend! What is going on…. this can't be… my parents must don't want to get back together! Clearing his throat to get their attention.  
  
Goku looked up and told Katrina to get up. "Oh hi son!" They both got up. Smiling scratching his head. "I almost forgot you were coming over son uh… this is Katrina and this is my son gohan, Katrina!"  
  
"Nice meeting you… wow goku your son looks like you tall and handsome!" "Ha ha ha ha ha…what can I say my DNA is all over him!"  
  
Kissing goku on the cheek walking outside with goku and gohan following. "I'll see you later nice meeting you gohan!"  
  
She got in helicopter and left. "That's your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, I'm getting to know her!"  
  
"From the looks on the couch it looks like you already know her!"  
  
"Look gohan I wasn't going to see anybody… but Katrina seems nice!"  
  
"I take it you and mom are not getting back together?"  
  
"I didn't say we wasn't getting back together!"  
  
"It just looks like your not!"  
  
"Gohan just let the adults take care of this I wanted to spend time with you today not talk about my personal life… so how have you've been!?"  
  
Sighs. "Why not dad mom is expressing her personal life… and by the way I'm doing JUST GREAT coming home to clean up liquor and brandy bottles from mom and Ethan!"  
  
"Chi chi's been drinking… she doesn't usually do that!"  
  
"Well it's been like that for three weeks every weekend her and Ethan seem to be getting drunk…(Sighs)… I HATE when she gets like that dad cause she gets in my face and starts falling all over me and one time she got mad and slapped me… dad, I don't GET YOU TWO your separated and seeing other people your not even trying to get back together!"  
  
"I tried gohan but…  
  
…"Dad you just tried ONCE what about more than that!"  
  
"Gohan, she has to be willing also…I call and you know sometimes she's not home or she's too busy to talk!"  
  
"Your right dad about that but maybe if you would of stayed maybe she wouldn't be seeing someone else!"  
  
Gohan I'm not going to be blaming myself over and over can't she just get over it!!"  
  
Sarcastically. "Dad that's HARD to get over you've been GONE FOR FOUR YEARS and you just showed up and expect us to fall all over you!!"  
  
"Gohan is that HOW YOU truly feel!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Then this isn't about your mother it's about you!"  
  
"Dad, it's about both of us… yes, dad I'm glad your back but you don't understand it hurted when you left I asked you to stay and you told me… I'm sorry gohan but every time and enemy comes along I put the earth in danger…. DAD I NEEDED YOU!!"  
  
"Look gohan….  
  
"No DAD hear me OUT I lost four years without you and here I am half way through my teenage years!"  
  
Turning around with his back to goku starting to cry. "You hurt me dad when you left and all you have to say is get over it… DAD I had nightmares upon nightmares and sleepless nights keeping mom awake blaming myself for cell trying to blow up the earth and you ending your life…. and what hurts the most is when we wanted to wish you back you said…Dropping to his knees and crying louder!" Grabbing his hair like if he could see flashbacks. "N-Noo! "You said no!!"  
  
With hurt in his eyes goku touched gohans shoulder.  
  
"PLEASE! DON'T…TOUCH…ME!" Looking at goku. "If you really loved me you wouldn't of LEFT!!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE I LOVE YOU AND YOUR MOTHER AND GOTEN!" Getting off the ground looking at goku. "Is THAT REALLY TRUE CAUSE YOU DIDN'T ACT LIKE IT WHEN I ASKED YOU TO STAY… SOME KIND OF FATHER YOU ARE!"  
  
Goku slapped gohan hard knocking him on the ground. "I AM A GOOD FATHER…. gohan I'm sorry I didn't mean to…  
  
Getting off the ground rubbing the bruise below his eye. "JUST LIKE MOM I guess father and son time is over!" Coming close to gohan to comfort him. Backing away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!! Taking off in the air.  
  
"GOHAN DON'T leave…. (Clinching his fist) I can't believe I did THAT he was right some kind of father I AM If I would of stayed maybe this wouldn't be happening!"  
  
Turning around to walk back in the house and master roshi was standing there. "Having a hard time goku?"  
  
"Yeah, my son thinks I don't love him cause I didn't come back… I was only protecting the earth!"  
  
"Goku, there are more important things then just the earth theirs family also I think goku it's time for you and chichi to make up and do something about your marriage!"  
  
"I don't think chichi wants to make up she has her eyes on Ethan!"  
  
"Goku you need to show that you care no matter how many times you have to go over their if she tells you she doesn't want to see you anymore and wants a divorce then fine let her go but in the meantime… I suggest you fight for your wife!" "Well I need to talk to her so let me get goten!"  
  
*******  
  
As gohan was flying in the air he was thinking out loud. "How, could dad be dating someone I thought they wanted to get back together!" "I'm so angry at him and my mom all she knows how to do is get drunk every weekend with her sorry-excuse-of-a-boyfriend Ethan … I HATE THEM FOR HURTING ME LIKE THIS!"  
  
*******  
  
"YOU WHAT!!" "Goku, how could you SLAP him!!?"  
  
"Chichi I didn't mean too he just made me feel worthless when he said that!" "How could you BLAME HIM what kind of a FATHER are you for making a ridiculous decision like that leaving your family for four years… and where is our SON!?" said chichi.  
  
"I don't know I thought he came home!" said goku.  
  
Chichi ran to gohans door knocking calling gohan and opening it and walking in. "It looks like he's not here his bed is made and his room is cleaned but he's not here!"  
  
Closing the door and coming back in the living room. "Goku you need to go and find our son!" "He'll be home chichi I think he needs to cool off!"  
  
"COOL OFF!!"  
  
"Chichi I think its time me and you have a talk and I'm not just talking about gohan I'm talking about us and what's this I hear you being drunk every weekend and you slapping gohan, also!"  
  
"What I do is my business and I didn't mean to slap gohan it was an accident he was being concerned and harsh and I was drunk and I slapped him!"  
  
"Chichi what about us can we get back together and work it out?"  
  
"Goku I don't know about us I don't know if were going to make it as husband and wife when you took off for four years in the other world I was hurt when our son came home to tell me that you gave up your life I became bitter and angry wondering why…. Goku, I needed you, your family needed you… now, I'm involved with another man cause I figure you wasn't coming back so as far as I was concerned I was a widow and then you show up and I had already started a relationship… now I need to make a decision what do I want and I know it's really hurting gohan I notice some changes in him he has an attitude with me and snaps at his brother sometimes and I figure it's all because of the nightmares he's been having!"  
  
"To be honest I started talking to someone also!" said goku.  
  
"You started dating… I didn't think you wanted to find anybody else!"  
  
"I became vulnerable!" said goku.  
  
"I hope it wasn't to replace ME!" said chichi.  
  
"What is THAT suppose to mean!?"  
  
"You just zoom in here from the other world and get back with your family and if I'm not willing to get back with you you'll just find someone to hold in your arms to satisfy you since your wife isn't going to do IT!" said chichi.  
  
"OH… SO I'M SOME PIMP NOW!!" shouted goku.  
  
Then they heard a noise in gohan's room. "What was that!" said goku. "It sound like it came from gohans room!" said chichi.  
  
Goku went and opened gohans door and saw gohan with his foot stuck on the window ledge gohan was trying to get up.  
  
"Why are you coming through the window!?" said chichi.  
  
"Cause I didn't want to disturb you!" said gohan.  
  
Gohan sat on his bed looking at chichi and goku. "Did I do something!!" said gohan.  
  
"You better watch your tone!" said chichi.  
  
"Can I talk alone with gohan?" said goku.  
  
"Good, cause if I talk to him he's going to get in trouble cause of that tone of voice!" said chichi leaving out the room closing the door.  
  
Gohan folding his arms and rolling his eyes. "What do you WANT!?"  
  
"What's that smell… have you been smoking something?" said goku.  
  
"And if I'm am!"  
  
"Look… stop THIS!" said goku. Goku sniffing. "You've been smoking POT!!?"  
  
Gohan was silent.  
  
"HAVEN'T YOU!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Where did you get it?" "From a friend!" said gohan.  
  
"If your mother finds out you've been doing drugs do you know what she'll do to you matter fact you better be concerned what I'm going to do to you!!" "Dad you know I don't give a….  
  
"GOHAN!!!" Slapping him across his face. "Don't YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!"  
  
Gohan rubbing his face looking angry. "Is that what you came here to DO was finish were you left off!!" said gohan.  
  
"Gohan I came here to talk and apologize for slapping you earlier not come and do it again!!"  
  
Lying on his pillow. "Dad why don't you go away I don't want to talk now!" Sitting in a chair facing him. "Son we need to straighten out some things…look I came over to talk to your mother cause I want us to get back together as a family…gohan don't you want that too!"  
  
Gohan didn't say anything cause goku slapped him and he was angry for leaving him… he didn't want to talk or to anybody. Goku stood up and said bye to gohan and left out the room feeling brokenhearted closing the door he went in the living room.  
  
"Chichi I'll talk to gohan later." "You didn't you talk to him?"  
  
Giving a long sigh. "Chichi he didn't want to talk to me cause I slapped him!!" "YOU WHAT!!"  
  
"Chichi I slapped him cause he swore at me if you would of heard what he said I'm pretty sure I would have had to pull you off of him!"  
  
"What made him swear at you?"  
  
Goku didn't want to answer that but he lied. "I asked him where he was at and he got upset!"  
  
"You didn't hurt him did you?!"  
  
"No he's fine…look chichi I'm tired I want to go and get some rest!" Leaving out the door upset. Chichi could tell that goku was very hurt she started thinking: What am I'm going to do I have to make up my mind if I want to be with Ethan or goku!  
  
*******  
  
Walking in his office. "Hey mace that young kid gohan just came in here and bought some joints from me!"  
  
Sitting in his chair. "I know Zedrick let me show you SOMETHING!"  
  
Picking up his remote control with two cabinet doors opened and mace's surveillance screens showing gohan.  
  
"I had my scouter camera on." said mace.  
  
"What happened?" said Zedrick.  
  
"I picked up a power level off this boy!" showing Zedrick at the bottom of the screen where it gave a reading.  
  
"But isn't that letting you know that theirs somebody around?" said Zedrick.  
  
"Not exactly you see my uncle had a scouter and I just took it and had it remodeled you see when the scouter picks up a human it will give a reading probably between 0-100 but if it's out of the ordinary were looking at 200 and up and this kid has a power of 10,000 maybe more!!"  
  
"What! "So your saying he's not human!!"  
  
"Yes and… I don't know!" Slamming his hand on the table. "LOOK, NOBODY as WIMPY AS HE LOOKS has EVER walked through my DOOR with that kind of a power level…listen I want you to find out who he is and really… WHAT he is!"  
  
"I'll get right on IT!" said Zedrick.  
  
*******  
  
Somebody is curious at who gohan is? Sorry to end it but I'll continue in the next chapter! Read and review. See ya! 


	7. Ease my Pain chapter 7

Yeah its me again and another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters. My story would have been out sooner but my monitor broke so now… lets go!  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 7  
  
Gohan was laying in his bed feeling like his parents didn't care how he felt with tears coming from his eyes falling on his bruised face feeling the emotional pain of being slapped twice by his father gohan felt like his parents were being selfish and not thinking about him or goten. Chichi walked in the room seeing gohan laying down on his stomach.  
  
Sitting on the bed. "Gohan are you ok?" seeing that he had been crying and the bruise showing on his face. "I talk to your father about hitting you and I didn't like it!" "Gohan would you say something!" said chichi.  
  
"What do you want me to say mom that I'm having the time of my life watching you and dad date other people!" Looking at chichi. "Mom he never apologized for anything… all I get is yelled at and a slap in the face mom… I don't want to talk now I just want to go to sleep!"  
  
Sighs. "Gohan sleeping this off is not going to help… are you ok?"  
  
Getting up to change his clothes. "Mom please I want to change my clothes I don't want to talk now I just want to be alone!"  
  
Chichi could tell he was angry at goku and she thought maybe giving him some time to himself would be a good idea!" Chichi left out of the room and went to spend some time with goten.  
  
The weekend came and left and soon it was Monday morning and time for school.  
  
"Another day at school again!" said videl talking to erasa standing at her locker.  
  
"Yeah another boring day to listen to class lectures and get tones of homework which I just finished this weekend… so how was it with gohan spending the night…did he give you trouble!?" said erasa.  
  
"No, he was fine he wasn't up all night he started to feel better and I did tell him about Angela he said he has a few words for her today!"  
  
"Yeah, she has it coming to her!" said erasa.  
  
They both walked into class and saw sharpner and drew.  
  
"Hi dolls what's up!" said drew who was winking at videl.  
  
"Nothing but the SKY!" said videl sitting several seats away from drew and sharpner with erasa following her.  
  
Gohan walks in the front door of the school going to his locker and then Angela shows up. "Hi gohan so sorry you had to leave early Friday I hope you feel better!"  
  
Looking at Angela slamming his locker. Angela what is the BIG IDEA slipping sleeping pills in my DRINK… what were you trying to do… POISON ME!!" shouted gohan.  
  
"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed!!"  
  
"Look, DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME do you realize I was really sick do you CARE or was I somebody you can play games with…look, stay away from ME I can't be around people I can't trust!!"  
  
Gohan walked away going into class sitting next to videl.  
  
"Hello, how was your weekend?" said erasa.  
  
"Don't ask me videl I had a BAD weekend!" "You feeling ok?" said videl. "I'm not sick I'm fine."  
  
"You didn't get into a fight or anything cause you have a bruise on your cheek?" said erasa.  
  
"No, that was an accident!"  
  
Angela walked in class going to her desk in the front giving gohan hateful looks. "What's wrong with her?" said erasa. "We had our talk this morning and she didn't like what I said!" said gohan.  
  
"No wonder you sound upset!" said videl. "Look… I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound snappy I'm just tired of a lot of things and I hate it when people try to hurt and play games with me!"  
  
As the bell ringed class started and the teacher told everyone to get out their notebooks and get ready to take notes for a test in two weeks. When the day ended drew came by gohans locker.  
  
"Hey gohan!" said drew. Sighs. Turning around "Ok drew what is it… if you come to play some sort of tricks or to find a way to humiliate me I'm not in the mood for it!" "Hey, chill out I didn't come for any of that I just wanted to tell you that mace wanted to see you!"  
  
"Mace… what does he want with me!?"  
  
"I don't know he just wanted to talk with you… mace is an ok guy!"  
  
"When?" asked gohan.  
  
"Today, after school!" "Ok, I'll come by!" said gohan.  
  
"You ok man you don't seem like yourself!" "Look I'm fine I'm just having a bad time right now!" "Ok bye!" said drew.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey goku what's up!" said krillen coming outside sitting on the sand where goku was sitting.  
  
"Everything…sometimes I wish this was a dream and I could wake up and my life would be normal!"  
  
"Still thinking about gohan!?" asked krillen.  
  
"Yeah I tried to call and he doesn't want to talk to me…krillen I have something to tell you and you can't tell anyone not even 18!" "Ok, what is it!" "Well, when I went to my house and gohan came home I smell something weird on him like cigarettes but it wasn't… it was POT!"  
  
"POT… are you sure, goku!"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken I smelled that stuff when Katrina took me to this night club and I asked her what was that smell in the club, she told me something about weed, pot, marijuana, I didn't know anything about that stuff… you know me krillen I didn't know anything just being raised in the woods… my grandfather gohan told me not to take drugs but he didn't tell me what kind and master roshi didn't really tell me anything… so Katrina took me to the internet and showed me all kinds of drugs from A to Z and what they mean!"  
  
"Your not thinking gohans doing any other drugs do you?" said krillen.  
  
"I don't think so I just smelled it that once… I didn't even tell chichi no telling what she'll do to gohan if she found out…I guess I'll have to keep my eye on gohan!"  
  
*******  
  
Zedrick opened the door to mace house. "Oh hello gohan come in!"  
  
"Hi I just came by cause drew said mace wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Sure come in and follow me!"  
  
Gohan was thinking: What do these guys want with me I thought they wanted to be around people that had money! Opening the doors to maces office gohan walked in and mace was sitting in his chair.  
  
With that smooth calm voice. "Hello gohan have a seat I just wanted to ask you if you like to make some extra money on the side?" "Doing what!" said gohan. "Making deliveries nothing harsh or to interrupt school." said mace smiling with evil in his heart.  
  
"I don't know my mom might not let me cause she so busy wanting me to focus on my studies!"  
  
"It's just something three times in a week maybe two!" "When do you want me to start?" "Tomorrow, right after school just one hour and if you don't like it you can just quit and if you do the job really good theirs bonuses in store!" "Ok I'll see you tomorrow!" said gohan getting up to leave and Zedrick leaving out the door to show him to the front.  
  
Mace looking at his scoter camera to see if he could pick up a power level from gohan. Gohan left and walk down the street about three blocks and when it was safe he took off in the air.  
  
*******  
  
Videl walked in the house to go to her room. "VIDEL!" She turned around to see her dad sitting in his chair in the living room.  
  
"I want to talk to you!" said hercule. Coming in the living room she sat on the couch. "Yes dad!"  
  
"Tell me something did you have a boy over this house when I was gone!" "Why would you think that!?" Getting a little angry. "Answer the question!"  
  
"No daddy!"  
  
"I ask cause the neighbors said they saw a tall young man leave this house if I catch any young punk around here he's going to ANSWER TO ME YOU GOT THAT!!"  
  
"Dad, what is wrong with you…you act like if I'm SEEN with some GUY that it's a crime!"  
  
"Videl, you know our family is media spotlight and if some crazy creep wants to come along to date you for the money not for you!"  
  
"Dad why are you saying that every guy doesn't want me for the money!" "Uh…I…did?"  
  
"Yes you just did… dad you haven't been drinking have you?"  
  
"Not really…I just have every right to be concerned that your not suppose to have anyone here when I'm gone!"  
  
Rolling her eyes. "Yes daddy!"  
  
"I'll see you later cause I have to go practice my martial arts in the training room before I teach my class tonight!" said hercule. Leaving out the room.  
  
Videl got up and walked upstairs talking. "That was close I need to be careful who I have over…darn those nosy neighbors I wish they mind their own business I'm surprised they didn't see that party I had the other week… oh yeah just to think about it dad said they were out of town!" Videl went to her room to get her homework started.  
  
*******  
  
Zedrick walked back in maces office. "You know Zedrick it's either I'm reading this scoter wrong or this boy is hiding his power level!" "Or maybe it's broken!" said mace. "Zedrick, I just installed this new thing recently it couldn't be broken!" "What did the scoter say?" "It said 5,000…it looks like he dropped his power level!" "So mace what are you going to do to him?" With an evil look on his face "You'll see!"  
  
*******  
  
Gohan came in his room to do his homework and went in his closet to put his clothes in when goten jumped out of the closet scaring him and gohan reacted by punching him in his face. "OWWW!!" said goten falling on the closet floor rubbing his bruised face with tears starting to come from his eyes.  
  
Holding his chest looking at goten. "WHAT are you DOING in my closet GOTEN you scared me to DEATH!!"  
  
Getting off the floor with tears in his eyes. "I was just playing you didn't have to HIT ME!" said goten angry.  
  
"Look I just reacted but it's your fault if you stop doing that I wouldn't hit you!"  
  
"I'm telling MOM!" "I don't care tell MOM!" said gohan.  
  
Goten ran out the room and told chichi what gohan did and chichi came in the room. "Gohan, what is going on!?" "Your going to get it NOW!" said goten. "Shut up goten!" said chichi.  
  
"I came to open my closet and goten leaped out at me and scared me and I hit him!" "GOTEN what have I told you about hiding in your brothers room and gohan you didn't have to hit your brother like that now he has a bruise on his face you know your older and bigger than him!"  
  
"Ok I'm sorry goten that I hit you if I CATCH YOU in my closet again I'm going to hit you harder than that!!"  
  
Getting in his face. "GOHAN!! Don't you DARE say that to your brother!"  
  
"I'm going to tell you two something stop this fighting and goten you stay out of your brothers room or you will get in serious trouble and if you hit your brother like that again I'm going to ground you for two weeks YOU GOT THAT YOU TWO!! "Yes mom!" said gohan and goten. Chichi walked out of the room with goten following her gohan went back to do his homework angry cause goten tried to get him in trouble.  
  
*******  
  
The next day after school gohan went to work for an hour at mace making deliveries gohan did this for three days that week and mace was surprised he would bring back the money not like the people that worked for him in the past they would cheat or didn't bring it back. Mace let gohan smoke and drink whatever he wanted but his mom never seen him drunk or high and she didn't even know he worked for mace cause he didn't want to tell her this went on for two weeks.  
  
On a Friday after school gohan got in the limo and went with mace and Zedrick to another mansion across town it was his first time he ever went with them.  
  
The limo pulled up and they all got out the car. "Uh…mace what are we really doing?"  
  
"Oh just making a visit to a friend that I have business with just keep your guard up and watch your back!"  
  
Walking towards the house. "Are we going to have some trouble!" said gohan. "You might say that!" said mace.  
  
"Look if your in some trouble why don't we just call the pol…. Grabbing gohan by the collar. "LOOK KID WERE NOT CALLING ANYBODY WILL TAKE CARE OF THESE PEOPLE OURSELVES!" "ZEDRICK…hand him the piece!" Mace let go of his collar and Zedrick gave gohan a gun.  
  
"L-Look w-what is this all about you didn't say I was going to be shooting anybody!"  
  
"Only use it if things get out of control and if you don't want to use it than I hope you have another method you can use to save your neck!" said mace.  
  
They started walking towards the mansion and ranged the doorbell. Gohan was thinking how can I get out of this… these people are crazy!  
  
A young man answered the door and they walked in and went to the back room. The guy stood up and mace asked the guy about the shipment he put the crate of cocaine on the table mace took his knife and slit the bag a little to taste and see if it was real.  
  
"Good stuff!" said mace.  
  
"Ok where's the money said the boss guy. Mace snapped his finger and Zedrick pulled the suitcase out full of money the boss guy looked at it.  
  
"This is good but it's too bad you have to die!" said the boss guy pulling out a gun mace jumped down on the floor and pulled out two a-k 47's and fired at every enemy with gohan and Zedrick on the floor Zedrick was firing back and gohan was covering his head. "HEY GOHAN use the gun I gave YOU!!"  
  
Gohan pulled out his gun and started firing hitting three guys. "Hey good shooting!" said Zedrick. They both got up and mace was at the door with the money in his hand Zedrick was going to grab the drugs off the table. "Lets GO!!" "COVER ME GOHAN!" said Zedrick. He grabbed the drugs and they all left out the door running towards the car.  
  
Somebody shot at mace hitting his arm and two more starting firing at them. Gohan put up his shield and covered all of them cause they all would have been shot!"  
  
"Hey Zedrick grab mace!" Zedrick helped mace up and they all got in the car and left with Zedrick pulling off real fast.  
  
Gohan looking at mace. "Are you ok?"  
  
Holding his arm. "Yeah the bullet just skidded across my arm no big deal I can patch it up when I get home… (Looking at gohan)…say gohan what did you just do back their?"  
  
"Ah…nothing!"  
  
Smirking. "Don't tell me that was NOTHING you covered us with some shield and you say that was nothing!"  
  
"I really don't want to get into this right now I just want to go home we could of all been dead back there!"  
  
"Not you gohan you must have some sort of power you must not be from this planet!" "Look mace could you leave my private life alone right now I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"  
  
"Ok, don't stress about it I won't ask you!"  
  
They drove back to mace's house and everyone got out and went to mace's office. Zedrick went to go get some bandages and wrapped mace's arm while gohan sat in the chair.  
  
"Why so quiet, gohan?" said Zedrick.  
  
Looking up. "It's just I… never been in anything like this…just tell me what kind of business are you guys are running here?"  
  
"A drug business that I don't need for anybody to know about!" said mace seriously.  
  
"I should have seen it coming all along so what I was doing was making drug deliveries!?" (Standing up) "Here take your gun back I don't want it!"  
  
"Why not it's your gun!" said Zedrick putting the finishing touches on mace's arm.  
  
"Look, I don't carry guns I can't take it home my mom and dad will kill me and I don't want my little brother to get a whole of it!"  
  
"Look your in this now I could use your help… (Opening up his drawer)…take this it's yours you've earned it!" said mace handing gohan five hundred dollars and opening up his cabinet with all the drugs he could smoke, snort and shoot if he wanted.  
  
Gohan blinked his eyes twice. "Your kidding, right!" "No I'm not kidding this money is what you worked for and you can smoke anything you like!" Gohan took the money and took a few joints and saying bye to Zedrick and mace by the time he got home he smoked both joints and got home slipped through the window took a shower to get the smell of marijuana off of him and deodorized his room and put his clothes in the wash machine.  
  
"Hi gohan I didn't realize you were home?" said chichi. Smiling. "Yeah mom I was just doing some laundry." Closing the wash machine.  
  
"I wanted to tell you Ethan and me are going out tomorrow night and goten will be spending the night at bulma's to hang with trunks so you have the whole house to yourself or if you want to go hang with your friends that's fine!" said chichi. Smiling ok mom!"  
  
Gohan went in his room and his cell phone ringed that Zedrick got for him so his mom won't get suspicious. "Hello!" "Hey gohan mace and me got some business to take care tomorrow and we need for you to come nothing like before this is different." What time?" "Like maybe four o'clock!" said Zedrick. "Ok!" said gohan.  
  
*******  
  
The next day gohan was leaving to go over to maces. "Be careful going to your friends house!" said chichi. "Yes mom."  
  
Gohan left out the door. As he landed on the ground and was walking down the street he heard some extra footsteps that sounded like someone was following him he stopped and turned around to look no one was there. "Hmm… I must be hearing things plus theirs a lot people walking around here anyways!"  
  
He went to maces house and they got in the car to go do another business deal that seem to go bad again and this time gohan had to use an energy blast which he hasn't fired in a long while this time when they left their was more blood shed then anything they hurried up and left cause the police were coming. When they got back to maces gohan was sitting in the chair in maces office.  
  
"You ok gohan?" asked Zedrick. "No…look I don't know about doing this I don't think I can do this everyday this is crazy I thought you said it wasn't going to be the same thing… you didn't tell me we were going to be shooting people cause of drug deals going bad, look… I just wanted to make some money on the side not driving in cars shooting at people that are drug dealers look mace I need to go I need to think about this!  
  
"Look gohan I didn't think this was going to happen…listen theirs nothing to think about you've done me and Zedrick a favor by helping us stay alive and you earned it you can drink and use as much drugs as you want!"  
  
Standing up. "Mace I'm going to pass on that tonight… I need to go home!"  
  
Are you feeling ok man it's not like you to pass on this!" said Zedrick.  
  
"I'm fine I'm just tired… see you guys later!"  
  
Gohan left out the door and walked down the street as he was walking gohan heard the same footsteps like earlier he turned around to look then he started walking again and looked around there wasn't that many people out on the streets he thought to himself I wonder is someone following me!  
  
Gohan started walking again and felt someone their with power but couldn't figure who… he thought to himself what is going on gohan turned around and shouted. "Who's there show yourself!" Sighs. "I guess it's nobody he took off in the air and got home his mom wasn't home yet so he went to his room and changed his clothes to watch some television the phone ringed.  
  
"Hello!" "Hey gohan I'm finally glad I talk to you and your talking with me!" Rolling his eyes. "Yes dad!"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow I wanted me and you to start training you've been out of practice for a while and I wanted us to train in the mountains!"  
  
"Ok dad I'll come see you tomorrow… bye!" Gohan was thinking: "I guess dad wants to make up for not being around so I guess he wants to train oh well… I could use it and I like to know who's following me that's twice in one day I hope they didn't see where I live!" said gohan wondering.  
  
*******  
  
That's the end of this chapter. So who is following gohan? Will see next time in the next chapter! Bye! 


	8. Ease my Pain chapter 8

Hi again it's another chapter. I don't own dragonball Z or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 8  
  
The next day gohan got up and showered, dried off put his clothes on and made breakfast for himself. He didn't bother to ask his mom for breakfast cause he just figured she's probably getting over another hangover. Gohan was thinking: It's almost 8:00 I better hurry before it get's late so gohan ate his breakfast and told his mom he was leaving she was sleep so he left a note on the TV. In the living room in big letters so she won't get hysterical about him missing. Gohan left out the door and flew to master roshi's house. ******* Erasa was at videl's house laying on a lawn chair outside at the pool in her bathing suit and videl came outside in her bathing suit sitting next to erasa. "Are you trying to get a tan erasa?" "Not really I'm just relaxing. So when are you going to have another party videl?" "I don't know. My dad asked me the other day cause the neighbor's said they saw a tall young man leave my house when he was out of town!" Looking at videl surprised. "What did you tell him?" "I told him that no one was here.nosy neighbors they should mind their own business! Who I bring over my house is my business!!" "Don't feel bad all my neighbors are nosy!" said erasa. "Yeah but next time when I have a party I'll make sure my neighbors are not going to be home!"  
  
*******  
  
As gohan landed in front of master roshi's house goku came out the door. "Good your here so let's go in the forest and practice." Said goku using his instant transmission. Instantly they were out in the forest and when they appeared piccolo was standing by the tree. "Hey piccolo! You must be here to train?" said gohan. "I forgot to tell you gohan that piccolo was training with us. he said he could use the workout himself!" "Yeah gohan we haven't practiced in a long time!" said piccolo.  
  
So as everyone started their stretches piccolo said he'll go first with gohan for the warm up. They started training and it was jus only ten minutes and gohan was already tired. Breathing heavy on his knees. "Ok piccolo I need to catch my breath!" "Your so out of practice it isn't even funny!" said piccolo. "Gohan hasn't practice in four years and usually you wouldn't be this tired. you sure your ok gohan?" said goku.  
  
Looking a goku strange getting a little aggravated. "Yeah dad why wouldn't I be!!?" Smiling. "Ok then let's all come at each other! Said goku.  
  
They all started fighting at the same time and piccolo hit gohan in his face and he fell to the ground. Looking at gohan. "What's wrong with you gohan get up!!" shouted piccolo.  
  
Gohan gets up and piccolo fired a blast at gohan and he went flying into a tree breaking the tree in half landing on the ground. Gohan get's up a little angry running for piccolo who was fighting with goku and joined in the fight and he managed to hit piccolo sending him flying towards the ground piccolo stops himself before he hit's the ground  
  
Looking up at gohan. "You can do better then THAT gohan those kind of hits were from when you were a little boy!!" said piccolo. "Well let me try my dad and I'll come back at you again!" shouted gohan. "Ok dad then let's go. you and me!"  
  
Scratching his head looking innocent. "I don't know. piccolo said you hit like a little boy!" Looking mean and charging at goku. Goku grabbed his hand and backhanded gohan in his face that sent him flying to the ground landing on his back which he felt a lot of pain. "Oops, I hope I didn't hit him to hard!" said goku. Piccolo walks up to gohan. "What kind of training is this!?" I can't even break a sweat!!" Goku landed on the ground and gohan lifted his head trying to get up slowly with blood on his nose. "C-Can't you guys take it easy I've been out of practice for a long time!" "Gohan, your in awful shape your focus is way off you can't even sense my energy.man, goten could beat you up!" said goku.  
  
Standing up slowly. "What is that suppose to mean!!" said gohan. "Hey, take it easy I'm only being honest!" "Well if you would have been here when I needed you I wouldn't be out of practice!!" said gohan. Rolling his eyes. "Here we go again!!" said goku. "Well it's TRUE!" said gohan.  
  
Look gohan your out of practice you need to start training everyday if we had an enemy show up you won't survive!" said piccolo sternly. Frustrated. "Well piccolo you can blame my dad for that. I need to go I'm tired!"  
  
"Hey wait don't leave!" said goku. "Dad I'm tired I want to go home!" "I want us to spend some time together!" "Dad I don't feel like it! Can we do it later!" "Ok gohan maybe will train later like tomorrow or sometime this week!" "Ok dad!"  
  
Gohan turned and flew away not even saying goodbye. Piccolo and goku were looking at him. "Wow my son sure has an attitude he's never been like this he doesn't even want to spend time with me! Ever since I've been back we been having trouble talking and especially since I slapped him at master roshi it's like. he doesn't want to speak to me at all!" "Goku remember it's been very hard on him since you and chichi separated."  
  
So. goku and piccolo trained some more and left the forest. *******  
  
Gohan landed at his house and went in to his room and changed his clothes and washed them. Chichi was already up and had showered and dressed she was looking to see if gohan was home then she heard a noise from the bathroom.  
  
Walking to the bathroom. "Gohan what are you doing?" Standing in his white sleeve less shirt wiping his face with a washcloth and holding an ice pack on his head. "Nothing mom I'm just wiping my face."  
  
Looking at his face. "Gohan, what kind of training did you do with your dad it looks like you got beat up!" "I'm ok mom it's not like it hasn't happen before!" "Yeah but you didn't need an ice pack on your head!" "Mom I haven't trained in a while so I have to get use to it. so mom could you excuse me I'm going to lay down for a while my head hurts!"  
  
"Gohan why don't you take some aspirin?" Walking to his room. "Mom I don't want any I think the ice pack will help."  
  
Gohan went and layed down in his bed feeling other pain in his body thinking to himself: I feel so worn out I never felt like this during training and man I hit that tree really hard I think that's why my head hurts so much.  
  
Chichi came and stood in gohans doorway looking at him. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" "No mom I'm ok I just want to lay down." "Ok." said chichi. She closed gohans door and went in her room and called master roshi. "Hello!" said krillen. "Let me speak to goku!" said chichi sternly. "Oh hi chichi!" said krillen. Let me see if goku is here!" Krillen went to go take the phone to goku. Walking outside seeing goku sitting on the sand. "Hey goku chichi's on the phone!" Handing goku the phone and walking back in the house. "Hi chichi!" "Ok goku! What kind of training did you do!?" "Huh! The usual training nothing intense! Why what's going on?!" "Cause our son is laying in the bed with an ice pack on his head and he says he's ok but I don't think so!!"  
  
"Chichi will you calm down he just trained and besides it's been four years. so if you been out of practice it's going to hurt at first until he gets use to it!" "Goku shouldn't you have been easy on gohan since you know he was out of practice what are you trying to do hurt him!" "I'm not trying to HURT GOHAN!!" "From the looks of it goku it looks like you did!" "Did gohan tell you we tried to hurt him!?" "No he didn't!" "Then what's the problem!?" "The problem is our son will keep his MOUTH SHUT to cover for you and make it look like you didn't do anything. and who is WE? Did somebody else train with you!?" "Yes piccolo did!" "No wonder our son is HURT that green monster rough him up and YOU WENT ALONG WITH IT!!" "CHICHI YOUR BEING OUT OF CONTROL AND RIDICULOUS GOHANS A SAIYAN A LITTLE PAIN IS NOT GOING TO HURT!" "YOU'RE THE ONE BEING RIDICULOUS, GOKU!"  
  
Sighs. Rolling his eyes. "Chichi do I need to come over to see if gohan is ok!?" "NO! I can take care of him myself!!" Chichi hung up the phone. "UGHH!! That man makes me SICK acting like he hasn't done anything!"  
  
Goku put his hand over his forehead. "What am I'm going to do with you chichi you get on my NERVES!! Slamming his fist in the sand. "I suggest you go to marriage counseling before you LOSE IT!" said bulma walking up on the end of his conversation. "Oh hi bulma I didn't know you was there!" "Well I just showed up! What's up with you and chichi!? You guys haven't decided to get back together yet!? Like what's the deal goku!?"  
  
Looking at her seriously. "Bulma it's not easy it's like chichi's blaming me for everything! All I did was practice with gohan for the first time in four years and he comes home with bruises and she throws a fit like I tried to murder him!"  
  
"Goku I don't know what to say about that but. you saiyans do play rough! But then. you guys can handle it!" "Sometimes I feel like diving out there in the water and never coming back!" "Oh so you want to kill yourself to think an easy way out!" "It feels like that sometimes bulma but I came back to see my family not to kill myself! Chichi and me are just at each other's throats all the time! Exactly what is marriage counseling bulma?"  
  
"It's when a husband and wife are having a problem in their marriage and they go to a counselor and the counselor tries to help them resolve their issues and at the same time the two try to work it out. "That sounds like what chichi and me need! So you and vegeta tried it! No but we could use it!" said bulma. But don't that cost a lot of money?" said goku. "Yeah it does!" "I'm sorry bulma but I need to find a job before I can do that! Maybe I'll go look for one tomorrow!" "You think you can get one goku you know you never went to school or college!" "I know but I can try!" said goku getting up off the sand. They both went in the house talking and bulma was explaining to him about someone she knows they could help him and chichi. *******  
  
Chichi walked in gohan's room and he was sitting up in bed. "Aren't you suppose to be laying down gohan!?" "Yeah mom but I heard you yelling and I was going to get up and find out what's wrong!" "Don't worry son that was just me yelling at your father for his irresponsibility of training with you!" "Mom I told you I was ok it's not like I haven't trained before!" "You don't look ok gohan you still have an ice pack on your head and you have some bruises on your face!"  
  
"Mom could you not worry I'm not in serious pain!" "Ok gohan I believe you! Why don't you just lay down son and relax I'm going to go out here cause bulma's going to be bringing goten home soon and I'll try and be quiet!" Cracking a smile. "Thanks mom." Chichi closed the door and gohans cell phone rings. "Gohan here!" "Hey gohan I was just calling to let you know me and mace were throwing a party this week Friday night and I was hoping you like to come and party with us!" said Zedrick. "Yeah, sure, why not it beats being at home seeing my mother drunk!"  
  
"Ok cool man I'll check you Friday at 7:00! I hope gohan can handle this type of party!?" said Zedrick hanging up. "He will. if not will just make him blend in!" said mace. You know I wouldn't be able to get some of my work done with out his help!" *******  
  
A couple of day's later gohan was having his lunch break and everyone was looking at the school newspaper and laughing. Slapping gohan on the back. "Hey! There's the man! said drew with sharpner following. "I didn't think you had it in you gohan!" said sharpner. Looking at both of them confused. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Drew flashed the paper in front of gohans face and a picture of him and Angela together in her bed. "WHAT! This is a mistake!! It couldn't be me!!"  
  
"Well you need to convince everyone about this cause it looks like you two had some fun in her bedroom!" said drew slapping sharpners hand laughing. "Hey man I didn't know you was this rowdy!" said sharpner. "Yeah and I thought you were a virgin. you had me fooled and I wanted to get with her!" said drew.  
  
Gohan was angry and grabbed his lunch cause he lost his appetite and went out the lunchroom real fast. The hallways were empty and videl and erasa were coming up the hallway and gohan was going to ask them about the picture in the school newspaper.  
  
"Hey guys did you read the school newspaper!" "Yeah we did!" said erasa angry. "Thank goodness I didn't do. "GOHAN! How could you do such a thing I thought you said you and Angela had nothing going on!!?" "What!" said gohan. "Don't you what me!" said erasa kicking him in the ankle and walking away, which left gohan in a lot of pain. "Owww! Erasa! I didn't.." "You are disgusting and I thought you were a nice boy!" said videl punching him in the stomach hard that knocked the wind out of him and she walked away and joined erasa down the hall.  
  
Gohan fell on his knees coughing bent over holding his stomach He thought to himself: I didn't do anything! Getting off the floor trying catching his breath. Still thinking: Man videl can hit really hard for a girl matter of fact they both can hit hard!  
  
As gohan got up the principal came out of the office and saw him. "Gohan! I want you to come to my office, now!" Gohan thought to himself: What is it now!? He walked in the principal's office and sat down as the principal closed the door and sat in his chair giving him an angry look.  
  
"Gohan are you having sex!? Cause if you are, you shouldn't go around letting everyone know about it!!" "No I'm not having sex! And that picture you saw in the school newspaper I just seen that and I don't know what's going on!"  
  
"Are you ok gohan you seem out of breath!?" "I'm fine sir. I don't know anything about that picture but I would like to know who printed it cause I didn't do this!" "You better not have anything to do with this picture or will be talking to your parents you are a smart and a very bright student! Now go ahead and go!" "Yes sir!" said gohan leaving out of the office.  
  
After school gohan was waiting outside the school and Angela came out and gohan stepped in front of her. "Excuse you! Schools over. a lot us have homes to go to! Duh!" "Angela! Don't shove me off like you don't know what went on in school!! What is the meaning of having me in a picture in the bed with you!! Do you realize how sleazy this LOOKS and I didn't even go to bed with you!" "Yes you did!" "WHEN!" Cause I like to know!?"  
  
The night you came over to my house party and you layed in my bed and passed out!" "Oh. so you decided to take a picture of us together in your bed!" (Getting in her face) "FOR WHAT!!" Shouting back at him. "Cause I wanted to!! Every time I look up that erasa girl is always with you like if she's your girlfriend and you didn't even pay attention to me!" said Angela angry.  
  
"Oh, so your jealous! Angela! Erasa and me are not dating I never said erasa was my girlfriend! And I wouldn't go out with YOU cause from what I can see you like to hurt people! So if I get in trouble for that stupid picture your getting in trouble with me so when you go back to school tomorrow take that trash out of the newspaper!!"  
  
Gohan turned around and walked away angry. Angela looked at him mean and turned and walk away. Gohan walked around the block and flew home then later he touched down in front of his house and walked in.  
  
Chichi was on the couch making out with Ethan. Gohan rolled his eyes thinking to himself: Can't he leave my mom alone and find someone else! He went in his room and chichi saw his door slammed.  
  
"Ethan my son is home and I think he saw me!" said chichi, who stop kissing. "Hasn't he seen you before with me that's nothing new!" "I know but I don't want my son to see us making out!" "Ok dear whatever you say!"  
  
Chichi got up and went to knock on gohans door calling him walking in the bedroom. "Gohan!" "Hi mom I didn't want to interrupt you!" Gohan I'm sorry if you saw me making out with Ethan!" Gohan sat on his bed. Sighs. "Mom it's not like I haven't seen you before."  
  
"Are you ok? Did you have a rough day at school?" "Not really!" He lied.  
  
"If your ready to eat dinner just let me know!" "Ok mom. Mom, can I go to my friends house this Friday their having a party and I was invited!" "Sure what time is it going to be?" "At 7:00." "Ok, but remember curfew is at eleven thirty!" "Ok mom!" "Good, I'm going to go back out here with Ethan." Chichi went out the door and back to Ethan.  
  
Gohan laid back on his bed thinking out loud. "I can't believe erasa and videl are mad at me I thought they would believe me! They didn't even give me a chance to explain! Like if I would do something like that on purpose! Man erasa can really kick hard and videl can even hit harder I still feel the pain from earlier! What does that girl do work out! Gohan got up and went to take some aspirin. *******  
  
Erasa was at videl's house in her room. Looking disappointed. "Videl I wonder what I did to gohan was very wise! You know, we didn't give him a chance to say anything! "I know erasa, just to think about it I didn't even give him a chance to tell me anything either!" "You think he's mad with us?" said erasa. "Of course no joke about that! I know he is cause I punch him!" said videl.  
  
"You, punched him after I kicked him I think he might not talk to us at all!" "I don't think were going to have a good day at school tomorrow!" said videl. *******  
  
The next day at school gohan arrived twenty minutes early before the bell ringed and erasa and videl saw gohan at his locker. "Ok videl I don't think he wants to talk with us after what we did yesterday!?" "Look erasa were going to have to approach him sooner or later so we better approach him now!"  
  
They approached gohan at his locker. "Gohan!" said erasa and videl. Closing the locker and turning around. "Ok girls you didn't come to HIT ME again, did you!?" "No gohan we didn't. were here to apologize for yesterday. We hit you and didn't give you a chance to say anything!" said videl. "Your right you didn't give me a chance to say anything! I thought you guys trusted me and I was your friend! That really hurted! Also I don't understand why you guys kicked and punched me I had to take aspirin when I got home! Erasa and videl felt really bad when they heard gohan say that.  
  
"Then the principal called me in his office and asked me if I was having sex! And if I was. that it shouldn't be put in the newspaper! Do you KNOW how humiliating that WAS! Nobody gave me a chance yesterday and I don't see anyone talking to Angela about this! Look girls I'm angry right now I need some time to cool off!" Gohan walked passed videl and erasa and went to class. "How long do you think it will take for him to come around?" said erasa. "I don't know but he's pretty steamed about it and we can't blame him he's really hurt and embarrassed!" "I didn't realize I hit him that hard!" said erasa. "We better get to class before we be late!" said videl.  
  
The end of the week came real fast and it was time for school to end. Gohan thought to himself: My mother is going to be drunk and I'm going to a party to get away from it all! Gohan had finally made up with erasa and videl yesterday.  
  
At home gohan sat and had dinner with goten then later he went in the bathroom took a shower and changed his clothes. Chichi reminded gohan that his dad was going to spend time with him tomorrow! Gohan responded to his mom and then said good-bye and his brother and went to maces party.  
  
When he arrived he saw it was a lot of people and they were all adults drinking and laughing and gohan felt out of place and he pulled mace and Zedrick to the side. "Excuse me guys but isn't this a little too old for me!?"  
  
"Gohan you've earned it! Why can't you go to a party like this?" said mace "Cause nobody's my age here everyone looks like twenty one and up!" "Don't worry they'll like you! Here have something to drink!" said mace, which he slipped some cocaine and another drug in gohans drink to get him excited and blend in with everyone and gohan didn't see it.  
  
As the hour passed gohan was talking with two of the ladies and he was really high more then he ever been. Gohan started kissing one of the ladies he was so high and excited he didn't care. Zedrick nudged mace. "Hey look who's having fun?" "Yeah I told you he would blend in!" said mace.  
  
Gohan looked at the time and saw it was ten thirty. "Sorry ladies but I got to run it's curfew time!" The lady he kissed laughed at him. "Your so silly!" she said not knowing he was a minor. Gohan got up almost falling. "Bye!" said gohan who started walking pass mace and Zedrick. "Goodnight guys it was fun!" Trying to walk straight which he finally did cause the cocaine had him really high. "Wow my head feels so funny and I only had two drinks."  
  
Gohan went down the street and took off in the air! He later landed in front of his house with breath mints in his mouth acting normal. Chichi was on the couch with Ethan drinking and goten was in his room sleep. Gohan walked by. "Hi mom!" "Hi son! You going to bed?" "Yeah! Good night!" Gohan was changing his clothes saying to himself: I think I had too much to drink but that couldn't be right I only had two drinks and I feel like I had several drinks! Gohan laid in his bed feeling like he was on cloud ninety and climbing. "Man, I think I'm going to be sick!"  
  
Gohan got up and went to the bathroom and threw up at least three times and his nose started bleeding gohan had the door closed so his mom couldn't hear him but she couldn't hear anyway cause she was too busy laughing with Ethan and making out.  
  
Gohan cleaned up the bathroom cause he was bleeding a lot. He went and got in his bed thinking to himself: I don't really feel drunk at all but my heart is racing. I wonder was their something in my drink and mace did hand it to me! I don't think he would put anything in it then. I don't know! So he went to sleep. *******  
  
The next day goku was outside practicing some ki blasts on the water in front of master roshi's house until krillen came outside. "Hey goku what's up?" Turning around. "Just training." "Yeah I thought I heard a lot of noise out here and I was wondering what's going on?" "Sorry about the noise I just want to keep my mind occupied." "So how's gohan doing?" "I don't know He doesn't want to talk to me hardly But I'm going to see him today when he comes over!" "I hope you guys can make up soon." *******  
  
Gohan was sitting at the table eating breakfast with goten. Chichi had fixed breakfast and went to lie down from the hangover she had. "So did you have fun last night at the party you went too?" said goten. "It was fun." "I can't wait to get your age gohan!" "Why!" "Cause then mom will let me go have fun at party's!" "Well goten it's like going to a birthday party at your age only thing is with me is your just older and you do teenage stuff." "But you get to stay out longer!" "Yeah that's true! Hey did you want to eat the rest of my breakfast I got to go to dad's and see him!" "You. give up your breakfast!?" "I don't want anymore ok! Listen I got to brush my teeth and go!" Gohan went to brush his teeth and woke up chichi so he could say goodbye and. he left! *******  
  
On kames lookout. "What's up piccolo? You look worried?" said dende. "It's gohan!" "What's up with gohan?" "I don't know it seems he's not himself!" "Well remember piccolo, goku and chichi are separated." "It's not that dende it's some of his friends he's hanging with and from what I can tell gohans is involved with some sort of trouble but I don't know who it is! If I had of been paying attention I would know!"  
  
"Don't worry piccolo we can find out what's going on!" "Early this week when I trained with goku he told me about him and gohan and they haven't been that close since he's been back! I just hope gohan makes the right decision with his friends!" *******  
  
Gohan landed at master roshi's house and goku was outside waiting. "Hi son!" "Hi dad" Goku sense something not right about gohan. "So gohan you want to train for a while!" "Yeah sure!" "Let's go train over there on that island so we don't tear apart master roshi house!"  
  
They flew over to the next island and landed. "So how's school gohan?" "It's great I should be getting my report card soon!" said gohan-doing stretches. "That's great I know your mom will be happy to see it and so will I! Ok, let's get started!" said goku getting in his fighting stance. They both charged at each other and fist started flying gohan couldn't keep up cause he felt sick from last night and the drugs that he's been putting in his body lately and especially what mace put in his drink last night.  
  
He fell to the ground coughing up a little blood. Goku looked at him. "Son are you feeling ok cause it hasn't been a good ten minutes and your already bleeding!" Looking at goku. "Dad I'll be fine!" "Ok let's go at it again!" said goku who knew gohan was lying.  
  
They started training again and gohan put all his strength in training to keep up but it was hard cause of all the drugs and drinking he had been doing for the past two months. Goku punched gohan in the face and grabbed his wrist. "What's up with you gohan!!?" Gohan was going to punch goku but goku grabbed his other wrist and looked at him really worried. "Gohan you are so slow and off!"  
  
Then goku punched him in the face and gohan went flying to the ground and goku went to see was he ok. Gohan was unconscious. Goku got some water and threw it on him. "Cough, cough, cough! D-Dad w-why did you do that to m-me said gohan who was weak. "Gohan you are slow and weak! I can't even break a sweat! Have you been eating right? What's going on? Don't you think it's time you tell me what's going on with you!?"  
  
Gohan was trying to sit up but couldn't. So he put his head back down. "I-I don't know what your talking about dad!" Getting angry. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! So start talking! I want some answers! Gohan looked at him and passed out. *******  
  
Yeah! Another cliffhanger but will continue in the next chapter. Sorry about gohan but when you do too many drugs it soon will catch up with you! So read and review or email me cause it seems fanfiction hasn't fixed that yet! 


	9. Ease my Pain chapter 9

Hey it's another chapter! I don't own dragonball Z or the characters! I hope you like the story cause some of it is reality with a mixture of fiction.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 9  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and saw blurriness he could hear the waves outside and the birds. He tried to sit up but he fell back down on the bed. Finally his eyes adjusted to the room and feeling the pain in his chest and head and different parts of his body he felt so weak. Looking around the room. "Where am I?"  
  
Goku comes walking in the room closing the door. Looking at gohan. "Your finally awake." "Where am I?" said gohan exhausted. "Your at master roshi's house. You passed out!" "The last time I can remember I was training and I couldn't get up! I can't even get up now!" said gohan. "I believe your not feeling ok?" said goku who was worried. " No, I feel like my body is fried and I have no energy but a lot of pain!"  
  
Folding his arms standing by the bed. "Gohan would you tell me what's going on! I tried to ask you that when we were training but you passed out!" "Dad, would you please! I don't think I can answer you!" Sitting in the chair across from the bed. "Gohan, we have trained before when you were a little boy and you've never been like this! It wasn't even thirty minutes and your moves were not normal! You fight like you never fought before!"  
  
"Dad I haven't been training for four years! How do you think I'm going to be like!?" "Gohan, goten has never train but a little bit with your mom and at least I can break a sweat and he's only a beginner! Gohan I sense theirs something wrong with you? What have you been doing!? Its like for some reason your not yourself! I want to know what's going on? You never been like this! Have you been sick and haven't been wanting to worry your mom and me? Come on! Don't leave me in the dark!!"  
  
Gohan was silent and didn't want his dad to know what he was doing.  
  
"Gohan if you want to keep silent and not let me know that's fine but your not going to leave this house and go home feeling sick like you are cause your mother is not going to blame me for the training we did! So why don't we stop by bulma's and draw some blood! Gohan sat up straight real fast and felt a lot of pain getting mad with his dad. "Dad, no!! You know how I feel about needles!! Besides I don't want her taking blood!" "Then you BETTER come up with an answer with WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING!" "I haven't been doing anything but just studying really hard going out with some friends and that's it!" "Gohan I don't believe you! Tell me the TRUTH!!"  
  
Laying back on his pillow. "That! Is the truth!!"  
  
Sighs. "Why is talking to you so hard! Gohan the other week when you showed up at your home you had marijuana smell on your breath! Now, I don't know where you got it from or where you got the money but you better not be involved with any of that stuff or anything else!" "Dad would you please trust me, and what time is it? "It's two in the afternoon!" Surprised. "TWO in the afternoon! I remember showing up at nine!" "Yeah and we practice for twenty minutes and you've been out since 9:30 this morning! Why do you think I'm asking all these questions?" Sitting up again feeling the same pain like before. "Ahhh!" yelled gohan grabbing his head. Goku sat on the side of bed and laid gohan back down looking worried. "Ok son if you say your not doing anything! Then why is it so hard for you to sit up? You can't even get out of bed!"  
  
"I don't know I just don't feel good?" said gohan sounding weak. "Gohan, what did you do last night to get up like this?" "I went to a party at a friends house that's all!" "How come you didn't tell me this in the first place?" "Why did you need to know. it was no big deal!?" "Gohan, I'm your father!! I'm not some stranger I have every right to know what goes on in your life!! What went on at this party last night besides talking with other people! Were there drinking, drugs?  
  
"There was drinking and I had two drinks and that was all! I don't understand why I feel like this!" "Drinking! Gohan, you should know better not to touch that stuff! "Dad Please!" Looking at gohan seriously. "If all you had was two drinks that's not enough to get drunk for some people but your half saiyan I think it would take a little more to get you drunk! Well I assume this is your first time!" "No dad!" "So you have been drinking! Are you sure no one didn't spike it!" "I don't know dad? That's what I was thinking!" "Gohan I don't want you going to no more party's!" "Dad I just want to have some fun!" "FUN! Gohan, if you haven't notice lately your in a bed. sick!! You can't even train! I don't know how long this has been going on! But, I can't train with you until you get back into shape! You've been drinking and smoking marijuana and for all I know what ever else! Know wonder you look awful! Hasn't your mom noticed you!?"  
  
"I don't know dad she's too BUSY drinking and making out with Ethan! She'll kill me dad if she finds out!" "I would like to kill you for being stupid! What's WRONG with you gohan! Your smarter than this!" "Dad I don't care right now!" "Gohan listen to your self that's not you!" "Dad do you have any aspirin I got a major headache!" Sighs. "I'll get you some!"  
  
Goku got up and went to the bathroom thinking: I knew he was involved in something I've been watching him and he don't even know it! I know he's been drinking and taking drugs when he came from that guys house whoever he is. I need to find out! If gohan doesn't stop this he's going to be heading straight for the hospital! He's very strong but the drinking and drugs have weakened his body he doesn't even realize it! All he can think about is having fun and not the consequences I shouldn't be giving him any aspirin if he's taken drugs! That might make it worst!  
  
Goku walked out the bathroom and came to sit next to gohan on his bed. "Son I don't think I need to give you any aspirin right now." "Dad I have a headache can't I take something to get a little relief!"  
  
"Son it might make you feel worst! I think someone put something in your drink last night, and taking an over the counter drug just might make you feel worst you've already abused your body enough with drinking and whatever else you've been taking and I'm not going to take a chance by giving you aspirin!"  
  
Sighs. "Dad! What am I suppose to do? My head is killing me and I feel like I'm going to throw up!" "Then you are just going to have to wait it out and DEAL WITH IT!" Gohan was trying to sit up with his hand on the right side of his head. "Dad why are you being so mean to me!!"  
  
"Gohan I'm not being mean to you! I have every right to be angry and raise my voice! You brought this on yourself! As much as I like to give you something to take. it might make you feel even worse! So your going to have to wait until the pain goes away!"  
  
Sighs. "Dad that may be hours from now!" "I'm sorry gohan but that's too bad!" Laying back down. "Can I just go home then!?"  
  
"Gohan you won't even make it downstairs how are you going to go home! I'm surprised you made to master roshi's house! And what kind of story are you going to tell your mother? That you trained really hard! Then she's going to call me and ask. What did I do to you!? Gohan if you go home right now you better tell your mom the truth! So I advise you to stay here and wait until you feel better to go home!"  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Hello is anybody in there!" said krillen knocking coming in the room. "Hey krillen!" said goku smiling. "Hey gohan how you doing!?" Groaning. "Don't ask me krillen!" said gohan putting a pillow on his face. "Is he going to be ok goku?" "Yeah I hope so he's upset cause I'm not giving him any aspirin!" "Why not goku!" Walking over to him and whispering. "I'll tell you later." "Ok I'll see you later." Said krillen leaving out the door.  
  
Looking at gohan who took the pillow off his face. "Gohan, are you ok?" "Dad I feel lousy I can't take any aspirin! And I can't believe you're here watching me be tormented by this pain! Do you desire watching me like this!"  
  
"Gohan stop it! You know the reason why you can't take aspirin! There's know telling what someone put in your drink last night! But there is something that might help you and I'll be right back!" "Dad?" "Yeah gohan?" "Could you please hurry!" "I will!"  
  
Goku saw the look of helplessness on his son's face and heard it in his voice. Goku went downstairs and into the kitchen to get an ice pack. "Hey goku is gohan ok?" said krillen. "Yeah he's what you call getting over what ever he had last night at a party!" "What happen?" said krillen worried. "He had two drinks and I believe someone drugged him!" "That's what can happen when you go to party's!" said krillen. "Hey krillen?" "Yeah goku!" "Do you got any sensu beans?" "I got to check in my room!"  
  
Krillen went in his room and came back. "Here you go goku!" "Krillen, I don't need the whole bag!" "I didn't think he would need it the whole bag goku it's just from what I can tell! Gohan looks like he could use five." "Maybe just two will do it! But I'm not giving him the whole bag! Thanks krillen I hope this works!"  
  
Goku went back upstairs and sat next to gohan on his bed and gohan was sweating and groaning in pain. "D-Dad w-what t-took you!" "Gohan just relax I want you to take a couple of sensu beans. I hope this helps!" said goku feeling bad for gohan. Gohan took the two-sensu beans and he started to feel better to where his body wasn't in a whole lot of pain any more but there was still some! Goku laid the ice pack on his head and told him to just rest. Goku looked at gohan lying in bed sensing that his body is drained and weak.  
  
Goku was thinking: I couldn't leave you in all that pain gohan. But why did you do this to yourself? I hope this will teach you to stay away from drinking and partying! Goku stayed in the room and waited until gohan fell asleep which was in thirty minutes.  
  
Goku got up and covered gohan up with the blanket looking at him and thinking: I love you son and I hope you understand I'm not trying to hurt you!  
  
He closed the door and went downstairs going to sit on the couch cause he was tired from taking care of gohan. "Goku, how's gohan doing?" said master roshi's. "Well he's not yelling at me to give him some aspirin! But he's doing ok for right now, I got him calm so he's sleeping! Please master roshi don't say anything to chichi I don't want her to know that gohans sick she won't take it well and will try to blame me for it!"  
  
"Goku are you ok?" Sighs. "No, I'm worried about gohan! I can't believe he's been going to parties and drinking! It's not like him to do this and chichi hasn't even noticed!!" "Well goku your going to have to keep an eye on gohan. I hope this will teach him not to go out and do it again!" said master roshi.  
  
The phone rings and master roshi answers it. "Hello!" "Hello, where's goku I want to talk to him!" shouted chichi who scared master roshi. "It's for you goku!" "I think I know who it is!" said goku looking frustrated. "Hello! Goku where's gohan?! It's after five! I thought he was coming home!" "Chichi gohan's sleep, he's tired, and he wants to spend the night!"  
  
"Well how come he didn't call and tell me!" "Does it matter chichi!" "Yes, I was worried!" "Well I'm telling you gohan is spending the night with me! It's been a long time and gohan never spends the night I hope that's ok!"  
  
"That's fine, your right he hasn't spent the night just goten has! Ok goku I'll see gohan tomorrow give him my love!" "Ok chichi I'll tell gohan. Have a goodnight!"  
  
"Bye!" said chichi that was suspicious hanging up the phone. "I hope my gohan is ok and goku is not lying! Anyways if it was something real serious goku would tell me!" "Is everything ok?" said Ethan. "Yeah, everything is ok I was just wondering where's gohan that's all!" said chichi falling into Ethan's arms kissing him.  
  
Sighs. "Whew!! I thought she was going to lose it. I hate lieing to chichi but this is my fault if I would have said yes and came back when gohan killed cell!" Getting angry slamming both fist on his knees. "My wife wouldn't be seeing another man and my son wouldn't be going to parties and smoking drugs and drinking!" "Goku I know this is hard for you but all you can do is try to make it right first with chichi then your son!" said master roshi. Krillen walks in sitting next to goku. "Hey goku! How's gohan?" "He's doing fine right now, he's just sleep." Said goku looking very stressed.  
  
One hour later their came a knock at the door and goku went to see whom it was. "Hi goku!" said Katrina. "Hi Katrina!" said goku who was not his usual self cause of the frustration of his family on his mind.  
  
Katrina came in and sat on the couch with goku sitting next to her. "So how has your day been?" said Katrina smiling at goku. "Well not so good. My son is sick and he just has me worried!" "I can see the expression all over your face. Is he going to be ok?" said Katrina concerned.  
  
"I hope so! He went to this party last night and I believe someone put something in his drink! So he really got sick today I'm surprised he didn't last night unless he didn't say anything!"  
  
"I so sorry goku to hear that! He seems very smart. Did he hang around the wrong people or was he doing like a lot of teenagers do! Wanting to experiment!"  
  
"I believe it's both and if he calls his self experimenting it really blew up in his face!" "Poor thing I hope he learns from this!" "I hope so too cause he's got me worried about him! You know Katrina theirs something I been meaning to talk to you about." Said goku looking at Katrina seriously.  
  
Cliffhangers can be annoying sometimes. So what does goku have to tell Katrina? Has gohan learned his lesson with drugs? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! 


	10. Ease my Pain chapter 10

Here we go again it's another chapter! I don't own dragonball Z or the characters! Ease My Pain Chapter 10  
  
Katrina came and sat next to goku. "Ok what is it that you have to tell me?" "Well Katrina it's about me and you I don't think I can continue this relationship!" "Why goku?" said Katrina looking disappointed. "Katrina I didn't want to get involved with no one, you knew I was married I told you I didn't want to hurt you! I shouldn't of let it get this far!"  
  
"Goku, are you really going back to your wife?" "If she'll take me back." "I thought she was seeing someone else?" "She is but we need to talk I want my marriage to come back together and work. I want my family back Katrina, I need my wife and my wife needs me and so do my children."  
  
"Goku what if she says she doesn't want you back what are you going to do then? Then you just ended your relationship with me for nothing!"  
  
"Katrina, if my wife makes a final decision and says no and we get a divorce then going out with you would be just like having someone around because I'm vulnerable and lonely and it wouldn't be right to hurt you that's why I didn't want to go out with you in the first place!"  
  
"Well goku I guess this is it I should of know better then to get involved with a married man cause I knew the consequences I should of knew that you would be vulnerable I knew a lot but I didn't care." Starting to cry. Goku your such a great guy and chichi is so lucky to have you!" Clearing her throat. "I hope she wakes up and looks pass the mistakes and see what a good husband she has!"  
  
Goku hugged Katrina and apologized to her for being wrong and told her what a great women she is. "Katrina some day your going to make a great wife to some one but just take your time and get to know who you go out with and if getting involved with that person is worth it then do it! Just don't let them be separated make sure their single.  
  
Looking at him getting up. "Goodbye goku I hope things work out. Goku walked her to the door and watched her get in her copter and leave he closed the door and turned around to find krillen and 18 and master roshi starring at him. "You broke up with her?" said krillen and master roshi and they started crying. 18 rolled her eyes and so did goku.  
  
"Would you two cut it out it's not the end of the world!" said 18. "But it was so sad the way he broke up with her!" said krillen wiping his eyes. "Yeah!" said master roshi who stopped hugging krillen and wiped his eyes also.  
  
"Guys, my life is not one big soap opera! That really hurt for me to do that! She was a nice lady! It's just that. I can't keep going on like this!" said goku feeling bad.  
  
"Are you sure that was a wise thing to do goku, considering chichi hasn't said anything?" asked krillen. "Of course it is krillen! He wants to get back with his family!" said 18 sternly.  
  
"I can't believe you guys watched me! I thought you guys were busy?" said goku. "You know nothing is a secret around here, goku." said krillen.  
  
"Yeah I should have known. I'm going to go check on gohan." said goku leaving to go upstairs. Goku walked in and closed the door and sat down on the bed looking at gohan still sleeping thinking to himself: Gohan I don't know why you would do this to yourself but I'm going to find out! I know I haven't been always there for you but this time I will try and do my best!  
  
Gohan started waking up looking at goku with blurriness in his eyes and then they adjusted clearly to goku's face. "Dad? Is their something wrong? said gohan sounding a little tired. "No, I was just coming up here to find out how your feeling?" "I feel better than earlier!" said gohan sitting up feeling some pain in his head which he hated feeling. "You should take it easy gohan your not one hundred percent back in shape. I told your mom that you were spending the night with me and you were tired so I advise you to lay in bed and try and get your strength back."  
  
Sighs. "Your right dad." said gohan lying back down.  
  
The next day goku was up early doing stretches outside. "Hey goku!" shouted krillen coming out the house. "Hey krillen what's up?" "Nothing much. I wanted to know if gohans ok?" "He's ok he's still sleeping."  
  
"Good morning krillen!" "Oh! Hey gohan I was just asking goku how your doing?" "I'm doing fine!" said gohan who looked a little tired.  
  
"I got to go guys me and 18 and marron are going to spend some time alone today so I'll catch you guys later!" said krillen leaving gohan and goku alone.  
  
Gohan came and sat down on the sand next to goku. "Are you really sure gohan your feeling ok or your just saying that?" "I'm fine dad maybe tired but I'm fine!" "Gohan please don't do this again to yourself cause if..  
  
"Dad! I didn't do anything but have a few drinks and that's it!" "Gohan, you've been doing a lot of stuff that I believe you haven't said and you need to stop doing it before something bad happens to you!"  
  
"Dad, nothing bad is going to happen to me! I just got a little stupid!" "Gohan what happen to you yesterday was not a joke I don't know who your hanging out with but it doesn't seems like good company!"  
  
"Dad it's ok I'm not that crazy! Look can I go home now I have some homework to catch up on. I'll see you later!" said gohan who took off in the air and goku watched him leave thinking: I don't know what your up to gohan but I'll soon find out! Goku got up and went into the house.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan went and flew to mace's he landed a block away and walked to maces house and knocked on the door. "Hey dude what's happening!" said zedrick smiling. "Where's mace?!" said gohan sternly. "What's up with you?!" said zedrick.  
  
Gohan came in and walked passed zedrick walking towards mace office. Zedrick caught up with him and stepped in front of gohan. "Hey man what's what with the attitude?!" "I want to talk with mace so please get out of my way!" "Look I don't know what your problem is but you better get rid of that attitude!"  
  
Gohan started walking again and zedrick was going to shove him and gohan pushed him on the floor almost knocking him out and walked in mace's office.  
  
"Hey what's the deal barging in my office?!" said mace who was sniffing cocaine. "What was the deal with slipping my drink with drugs?!"  
  
"Hey it was just to get you in the mood no big deal!" said mace calmly. "It was a big DEAL TO ME! I almost got BUSTED BY MY DAD! Cause he's on to me!!"  
  
"Hey it was only ecstasy and cocaine!" "ECSTASY AND COCAINE ARE YOU NUTSS!! I COULDN'T GET OUT OF BED!!" Zedrick came running in. "Hey is everything ok!" "Everything is normal no prob!" said mace. "I was trying to stop him from coming in but he managed to get by me!"  
  
"Look I don't care how much drugs you want to do but don't you put it in my drink!!" "Is that a threat?!" "It's not a threat it's a statement!!" said gohan.  
  
"Oh so your getting rough with me! Do you know who your dealing with?! said mace. "Yes I do! Look, I don't want to do this anymore ok here take your cell phone this life is just too dangerous!"  
  
"You think you can just waltz your way in my office and quit! Look, gohan your in this too deep I want you to stay with us and have some fun look I was just fooling around with the drugs and I just wanted you to have some fun!"  
  
"Mace, that wasn't funny I was really sick! Look I was suppose to run errands and you said if I didn't like it I could quit! So what's the big deal! You don't need me!" "Gohan you went from running errands to drug shootouts with me you've seen a lot. Why don't you think about this before you just drop out!" "What is the big deal mace you don't need me around you have Zedrick and other men that work for you." said gohan.  
  
"But you're my most valuable man and I need you! Look I won't try that again next time I'll ask you so. here take five hundred and do what ever you like with it you earned it!" "I don't know about this mace my dad is watching me and I need to be careful!" "Don't worry about it gohan will try and not be open so your dad won't catch us!"  
  
Rolling his eyes. "Look I got to go I've got homework to do I'll see you later!" said gohan leaving maces office and his house going home. "Why don't we just let him go!" said Zedrick. "Look he's really good with the power he has I don't want to let him go just yet! Just make sure you give him what he wants!" "Are you kidding?!" "Look Zedrick do it!" "Ok boss whatever you say!" said zedrick feeling a little jealous.  
  
***********  
  
Gohan landed at home and walked in. "Hey mom I'm home!" "Hi gohan! Did you enjoy being with your father last night? said chichi. "Yeah we had fun!" "You look tired gohan are you ok?" said chichi. "Yeah mom why wouldn't I be?" "Cause your dad loves to over do it with the training!" "We didn't over do it besides I have homework to do so I better go get started."  
  
*********  
  
Goku was sitting in his room upstairs in master roshi's house picking up the phone to call chichi. "I hope she answers." "Hello!" said goten. "Hi goten its daddy could I speak with your mom!" "Sure just a minute! MOMM!!"  
  
"Ha Ha! Goten has a big mouth." Said goku. Chichi picked up the phone. "Hello goku!" "Hi chichi I just wanted to ask you about us talking cause we really need to!" "Goku I thought you were seeing someone?!" "I'm not seeing Katrina anymore I broke off with her!"  
  
"Oh, so you decided to come crawling back to me since your lonely now!!" Sighs. "Chichi listen to me! This is not about being lonely! We need to talk! You told me you would think this over." "Listen goku I really haven't thought of it too much sometimes I think we should just get a divorce!"  
  
"No chichi! Please don't do this I don't want a divorce!" "Goku I-I have to go now I'll talk later, bye!" Chichi hung up the phone feeling nervous. "Why did he have to ask me that NOW I haven't made up my mind yet!" said chichi. Goku layed back on the bed. Sighs. "This is ridiculous!"  
  
Goku got up and went downstairs. "Hey goku what are you up to?" said master roshi. "Nothing but I'm leaving I'll be back later!" "Goku used his instant transmission and appeared inside his house in the kitchen.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" screamed chichi and dropped some of her dishes. "GOKU!! What's the meaning of sneaking up on me like that?!!" "Sorry chichi I didn't mean to! I just want to talk."  
  
Goku helped her pick up the broken dishes off the floor and threw them away. They both went and sat on the couch. "Goku I told you we will talk about this later!" "I'm sorry chichi but this can't wait for later you've hold off long enough and it's time for us to decide what are we going to do!"  
  
While goku and chichi were talking gohan was doing his homework the phone ringed. "Hello!" "Hey gohan it's videl!" "Hi videl what's up?!" "Oh nothing I just had an invitation to Brandon's big party bash that he's having while his parent's are out of town so he told me to call you and invite you along."  
  
"When's the party?" "Next Friday night!" "Well I have to ask my mom about it! I know it's going to be a kool party! Cause Brandon's a party maniac!" "You know it!" said videl. "Well videl I'll talk later cause I need to finish up my homework." "Ok talk later!" They both hung up.  
  
That's the end of another chapter. I was so out of ideas for this story that's why it took me so long. But anyways I wonder what's going to happen next with everyone? Read and review. Bye! 


	11. Ease my Pain chapter11

Hey it's me again with another chapter! I know it's been a while since I updated but when your working it's kind of hard to bring out the next chapter soon! I don't own dragonball Z or the characters!  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 11  
  
Chichi and goku were sitting at the kitchen table. "Goku, I don't know about us!" "Chichi I've been thinking about you and me and I think its time we made a decision about our lives I don't know what you've been telling Ethan but you need to think about us and our sons." "Why don't you leave Ethan out of this!" "Chichi I just CAN'T your still seeing him! Do you want a divorce cause I sure don't?!"  
  
"Goku do you realize how much you hurt your son and family. "CHICHI DO I NEED TO BE REMINDED OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" said goku interrupting. "YES, I don't see you trying to apologize for it! You think you've done nothing wrong!!"  
  
"Look when you make up your mind about us let me know I'll be waiting!!" said goku leaving by instant transmission. "That man needs to learn to exit by the front door!" "Hey mom was that dad I heard?!" said gohan coming out of his room.  
  
"Yes it was we were just talking." "Are you and dad getting back together?" "I don't know son your dad doesn't know how to apologize for his wrong doing he doesn't think he's done anything!"  
  
"Ok. Oh Mom, theirs this party at my friends house this Friday, can I go?" "Sure gohan why not!" said chichi who didn't care at all. "Thanks mom!" said gohan leaving to go back in his room smiling.  
  
****************  
  
During that week, which was Thursday. Goku couldn't get his mind off of what chichi said. Goku was thinking very hard about getting a divorce and not being with chichi and then her not knowing that gohan was doing drugs and drinking. "My life feels so messed up, it isn't funny!" said goku sitting on the beach in front of master roshi's house throwing small rocks in the water with seagulls making noise and flying.  
  
"Hey goku what's up?!" "Hey krillen!" "Why are you sitting out here?" "Just thinking about my life and getting back with my family." "Haven't you talked to chichi?" "Yeah, three days ago but she hasn't made up her mind! I don't know what I'm going to do krillen she hasn't given me a real answer and she's thinking about divorce.  
  
"DIVORCE! Are you kidding?!" said krillen interrupting. "Yes! Divorce she doesn't know if she wants to be with me anymore! I guess Ethan is this so- called wonderful man she's crazy about! Sometimes krillen I just want to give up!"  
  
"Goku, have you told her how you really feel about her?" "No I didn't think about it I don't think she wants to give me a chance!" "Well goku you won't know until you find out!" "Telling chichi how I feel.. I wonder will that change anything?" "Maybe you should just think about it. You know relationships get hard and sometimes so does making decisions." "I don't know what that will do but maybe I'll think about it."  
  
*************  
  
The next two days chichi was talking with Ethan that Friday evening lying on Ethan's chest. "You know Ethan I enjoy you coming around." "I love being around you chichi. Tell me something do you plan on being with your husband?"  
  
Getting off Ethan's chest looking at him. "Well I don't know?" "You don't know?! You haven't really decided what your going to do?"  
  
Chichi stood up walking towards the kitchen counter. "Well not exactly! I'm thinking about my sons and I'm thinking about you and right now.. I just don't have an answer." "Chichi, I hope you make up your mind cause I really want to be with you." said Ethan getting off the couch stepping in front of chichi. "Please Ethan give me more time to think about this! My children are very important to me!"  
  
"What about your husband?" "I don't know I'm just confused." Said chichi. Gohan walked out of his room in his jeans and black long sleeve shirt. "Hey mom I'm leaving!" "Ok gohan remember eleven thirty curfew!" "Yes mom!" said gohan smiling kissing his mom leaving out the door. "Ethan, can we talk about this another time I really don't have an answer for you now." "Ok chichi I'll wait for your answer." said Ethan smiling and then kissing her.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
At Brandon's house there was loud music playing and people in the pool outside. "Hey Brandon cool party!" said one of guys with a beer in his hand.  
  
Walking up touching Brandon's hair. "Hey Brandon baby this party is REAL!! Say why don't you and me go in the back and.. The doorbell rings, interrupting her. "Excuse me Lena I got to answer the door." Said Brandon getting up to open the door not really wanting to take up the offer of making out.  
  
"Hey girls what's up I'm glad you're here!" "Oh, we were coming!" said erasa. " I don't want to miss it!" said videl with erasa walking in. "Sounds like this party has gotten really started!" said erasa.  
  
"Yeah it has. Where's gohan I thought he be with you?!" "I told him, he said he was coming!" said videl. "Don't worry Brandon gohans coming, he likes to party!" said erasa. "Alright then! Theirs plenty to drink so help yourself!"  
  
Videl and erasa walked over to the counter to have some champagne and there was another knock on the door and Brandon got it. "Hey gohan what's up?! I was wondering if you were coming?!" "Yeah you know I wouldn't miss your party!" "Well come on in and help yourself to something to drink over at the counter!" said Brandon.  
  
"Hey gohan, I'm glad you made it!" said videl. "Yeah I'm glad I'm here it's better than being at home with my mother and her boyfriend!"  
  
This guy comes walking up interrupting their conversation. "Yo dude, and dudettes! Want to have some of good stuff?!" "Sure what is it?!" said erasa. Going in his pocket. "I got some of this marijuana lace with some hot stuff makes you feel real cool!" "Yeah, let me have some of that!" said videl.  
  
The guy showed them seven joints in his hand and videl, erasa and gohan took one and Brandon walked over to them smiling. "Hey guys what you getting ready to do?!" "Smoke some of these joints! Want to join us?!" said videl. "Ah, yeah! You know I don't miss this! Hey let's go in my private back room where I have certain people come back to!" "Ok kool!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"Hey Brandon can I come too?" said Lena overhearing what he said. "Uh, only if you behave yourself!" said Brandon.  
  
They went in the back room were there were two couches and a big square table with ten chairs. They all sat down and passed the lighter around and started smoking their joints and Brandon took a bottle of champagne and liquor out of the cabinet. "Oh, yeah! Totally awesome man!" said the guy that passed out the joints to everybody. "Yeah Brandon you're the man!" said gohan.  
  
Everyone was smoking their joints and drinking liquor and champagne together laughing like if nothing really cared. Then out of nowhere Lena jumped on the table. "Hey Brandon baby you want to watch me take it off!"  
  
"Hey Lena you're my kind of WOMEN! TAKE IT OFF BABY, TAKE IT OFF!!" said the guy who passed out the joints to everybody. "She has GOT to be kidding!" said videl. "Hey, gohan?! What about you? You think I should?!" said Lena winking at gohan with.  
  
"Uh.uh!" said gohan who was high and spaced out and shocked looking at her. "Sorry, to end your drama! But that's reserved for ME!" said erasa. "He didn't SAY anything!" said Lena. "I'm speaking for HIM!" said erasa "Ok LENA stop it! Your making a complete idiot out of yourself!" said Brandon. "Yeah lena it's not nice to strip in front of us!" said gohan.  
  
"I want to see?!" said the other guy who gave them the joints. "You guys are a bunch of wussies who don't know how to have fun!!" said Lena. Brandon grabbed her off the table. "It's time for you to go home!" "Can't we have some fun Brandon baby?!" said Lena wrapping her arms around him. "Not with you lena! Come on, I'll find you a ride home!"  
  
Pulling away from Brandon. "That's ok I'll find my own ride home!!" Lena left out the door angry. "Hey wait up baby I'll be your ride tonight! I'll take you home!" said the other guy that passed out the joints running out the room.  
  
Brandon rolled his eyes. "Those guys, they'll never learn!" "Don't worry about them Brandon she was being a jerk anyways!" said videl. "So... why don't we do something else like play video games or go get in the pool?!" said Brandon.  
  
They all got up and Brandon and gohan went to play video games and erasa and videl went to talk with some of the girls from school. So an hour later Brandon left out of his room with gohan playing video games and sipping champagne by himself when erasa passed by the door. "Hey gohan! What are you doing?" "Oh just playing tekken four on this playstation 2 that Brandon showed me. I'm going to have to get this system to play with my brother goten!"  
  
"So you don't have one? I thought all the guys in school had a playstation 2." "My mom won't give me too much time with playing hardly with anything she so focus on me studying! Lately she's allowed me to go hang with some friends and I thought she would say no."  
  
"Sounds like your mom is strict!" "She is! If she knew I was at this kind of party, she probably wouldn't let me go out until I graduated from college!"  
  
Erasa laughed at him cause of what he said. As they were talking erasa grabbed the other game controller and played also. They were talking and drinking and next thing gohan knew erasa was kissing him again but this time he didn't put up any resistant cause he was really drunk and didn't realize too much of what he was doing until now.  
  
"Erasa?! I think we better stop! I don't want to start something I can't finish!" "Well we already started and let's not stop!" "Erasa, please!" said gohan sliding on the bed away from erasa who had gohan pinned down. "Uh! Erasa? Remember this is someone else's house."  
  
"Look I don't care we can still make out!" said erasa going up his shirt touching his stomach. Gohan jerked and got nervous. "Oh, look at the time I think I better be going!" Trying to get up and erasa stopping him. "Gohan do you work out? My goodness I feel like I'm touching steel!"  
  
Gohan moved her hands from under his shirt. "Erasa I have to go before it get's late or my mom is going to ground me." Starting to go back up his shirt. "Come on gohan you didn't get these muscles over night! I like guys with nice body's like this!"  
  
Trying to contain himself from almost wanting to have sex. Moving her hands again and getting up off the bed. "Erasa I'm not trying to be mean but don't do that! I may be drunk but I'm not that spaced out!"  
  
"Oh gohan! I don't know why you want to hide that nice body cause you look so skinny with those big clothes! I thought sharpner and a few others in school had a nice body but this awesome! You must really eat healthy and work out!"  
  
"Erasa your drunk, ok! Let's go!" said gohan trying to change the subject getting up trying to leave the room. Erasa got up and was staggering a little smiling. "Your trying to run from me again?!" "Erasa I have to go! I'll talk tomorrow!" said gohan leaving out of the room quickly with erasa following him.  
  
They went downstairs and gohan was now being chased by erasa. Gohan ran into Brandon and grabbed Brandon's shoulders turning him around were erasa ran into the back of Brandon. "Hey guys what's going on?" "Uh! Nothing!" said gohan nervously. "Hey Brandon watch it!" said erasa staggering a little. "Hey, that was gohan who did that!" said Brandon.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that I want erasa to stop chasing me!"  
  
"Ohh! Gohan you slick devil! What are you up to?!" said Brandon smiling and looking at him and erasa. "WHAT?! I-I'm not up to ANYTHING! She started chasing me!"  
  
"Yeah I did and I'll do it again!" said erasa trying to get pass Brandon. "Brandon, a little help HERE!" said gohan backing away and Brandon holding back erasa.  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing?!" said videl walking up and a little drunk. "Just having some fun!" said erasa laughing. "Yeah she's having some fun, chasing gohan!" said Brandon. "Erasa, how come you didn't tell me you were chasing gohan?! I could have helped you catch him!" said videl looking at gohan laughing.  
  
"Very funny videl! She wanted to do more than just chase me she wanted to make out!" "Well silly, why didn't you?! I think I would of if you were chasing me!" said videl not realizing what she said. Erasa was surprised to hear videl say that. "Opps! I'm sorry did I just say that!" said videl.  
  
"Uh.I-I think it's time to go before I get grounded!" said gohan scratching the back of his head sliding away from them. "Hey gohan!" said Brandon walking up to gohan who jerked with his back face to Brandon touching his shoulder taking him to the side. "I didn't know you had two women after you?! I think videl's cute but both girls like you! So.. What's your secret?!" Gohan looked at him like if he was crazy. "Brandon, I think you've had to much to drink tonight! So..  
  
... "Gohan, I'm serious you can't say they both don't like you!" "Look, videl doesn't know what she's talking about! She's just drunk! I think if they just go home will forget about what videl said!" said gohan.  
  
"How come you don't want to date?" said Brandon. "I do but I don't know if I'm ready! Plus I got too many things riding on my mind right now and I'll just end up hurting them! I have to go Brandon or my mom's going to ground me!" "Ok man see ya!" said Brandon.  
  
Gohan wave bye to videl and erasa and some other people and left. "Where is he going?" said erasa. "He has to go before he gets grounded." said Brandon. "Hey I wanted to kiss him before he left!" said erasa slurring and staggering.  
  
Brandon grabbed erasa's arm. "That's ok erasa I think you better leave him alone before you make him mad!" "Yeah erasa you just might make him angry!"  
  
"Who ask you?! After you said you wanted to kiss him!" "I was only kidding!" said videl. "Hey lighten up! She said she was kidding erasa!" said Brandon. Videl rolled her eyes and went to have some more champagne with erasa feeling jealous.  
  
****************** Ethan and chichi were on the couch kissing. "Ethan, I think we better stop before we take this to my bedroom!" said chichi with her shirt unbuttoned.  
  
"Chichi I've been wanting to have you for a long time!" "Ethan I think you better go before this gets out of hand." Said chichi. "Oh chichi please it's still early!" "Well I don't want my son to see me like this!" said chichi starting to button up her blouse and gohan walked in as she quickly covered herself. "Hi mom. What's going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing me and Ethan were just talking! Could you just go to your room? Were talking private." Gohan was by the door so he didn't catch chichi's shirt open cause she covered herself real fast but he noticed she was covered and was wondering what's wrong so he left to go to his room. "Whew! That's why I said it be better if you go now!"  
  
"Ok chichi I'll talk later!" said Ethan getting up and chichi button the rest of her shirt and walked Ethan to the door and kissed him goodnight. The next day gohan got up and felt a little hangover but he was ok and he had breakfast with his mom and brother.  
  
************  
  
In macys office. Zedrick and macy were talking. "I want to pull a drug heist and I need gohan to help us!" said macy. "I thought he said he wasn't interested?!" said zedrick. "Well we need to get him interested plus he's seen to much!" "But what if he's says no!" said zedrick. "Well I guess were going to have to threaten him aren't we?!" "With what?! He's a strong guy!" "So what!! If he doesn't want his friends and family to get hurt I'm pretty sure he'll do it! So give him a call later on today!" said macy smiling.  
  
*************  
  
It looks like macys has some dirty dealings up his sleeve. Will see next time in Chapter 12. 


	12. Ease my Pain chapter 12

It's another chapter again. I don't own dragonball Z or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 12  
  
It was the next day and gohan was laying in his bed thinking about the things that have been going on with his mom and his dad and laying low from mace. Going to parties and smoking drugs he thought to himself I've gone crazy this happen too fast! But it just feels so good! It does beat being around my parents listening to them argue and fight!  
  
Gohan cell phone rings. "Yeah!" said gohan answering. "Hey gohan it's Zed! Macy wants you to come over he has something he wants you to do." "What does he want?" "Just come over! I'll see you then, bye!" said Zedrick hanging up.  
  
  
  
"What does mace want?! I'll have to remind myself to give back this cell phone!" Gohan got up and told his mom that he was going to a friend's house and he would be back later. As usual she trusted gohan and said see you later!  
  
************  
  
Erasa called videl. "Hello?" said videl who was really hung over from last night. "Hi videl! What are you up to?" "Nothing just trying to get over this hangover I thought you be doing the same thing?!"  
  
"Well I took some hang over medicine and I feel a little bit better! But I wanted to know do you like gohan?" said erasa curious. Videl didn't want to answer that question rolling her eyes. "Erasa why are you asking me this?! I think gohan is a nice guy and I do like him a little but.  
  
Erasa interrupted her. "Like him!! How could you? You know I like him!" "Erasa your not dating him and gohan can go out with anybody he likes!" said videl. "Videl you know I like him! So why would you want to start liking him!"  
  
"Erasa, I'm not running behind gohan trying to get with him! If I really want to go after him I would!" So your going to go after him anyways, right!" said erasa.  
  
"I didn't say I was going to really do it!"  
  
"But you didn't say you wouldn't either!"  
  
"So what are you saying erasa?!"  
  
"I'm saying may the best girl win!"  
  
"So this is a challenge of who gets gohan! Erasa, this is ridiculous! I'm not going to compete besides, you might LOSE!" "Oh really will just see about THAT!!" Erasa hung up the phone on videl angry and videl was angry also. "The NERVE, challenging me!" sad videl.  
  
******************  
  
Gohan arrived at mace's house waiting for zedrick to answer. "Hey gohan, come on in!" said zedrick smirking at gohan closing the door and walking to mace's office. "What does mace want?!" said gohan. "He'll let you know." Said zedrick walking in mace's office. "Hey gohan! Have a seat!" said mace smiling.  
  
Gohan sat down and was thinking: What in the world does mace want? "Gohan, I wanted you to help with some business I need to take care of and I need your help!"  
  
Looking at zedrick and mace. "Why do I smell trouble that comes along with this help?!"  
  
"Well it's a heist and I want to pull it off and with your power we could get away with it!" said mace. Gohan stood up. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! Your going to get us killed!!" yelled gohan. "Would you stop yelling!" said zedrick.  
  
  
  
Turning to look at zedrick. "Why shouldn't I be yelling this is a HEIST if everyone is firing at us from any direction I could get shot if I'm not paying attention and plus I'm through with you guys!! Here, you take back your cell phone your money and your drugs this is just too much for me!!"  
  
Gohan put everything on the table. "Gohan, gohan you just can't quit like that!" said mace. "Why?!" said gohan angry. "Cause you seen too much!" "Mace, you said if I didn't like it I could leave!"  
  
"Yes you could but that was before you saw everything!"  
  
"Look I don't care what you want from me but I can't do it!" "You will!!" said mace starting to get angry. Gohan looked at mace like if he was crazy. "I don't care WHAT YOU SAY I'M NOT DOING IT!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
Mace grabbed gohan by his collar. "YOU WILL DO whatever I TELL YOU OR YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS WILL DIEE!!" yelled mace. Gohan pulled back with mace letting go of his collar.  
  
  
  
"You leave my FAMILY and FRIENDS OUT OF THIS! THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU!" "Then do what I ask or I'll have my men pay some of your high school friends a visit and your family!" said mace sternly.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment what was he gong to do: This guy is pure evil! What did I get myself into? Why don't I just beat him up and maybe he'll leave me alone but then he'll really come after me I would have to kill him! Sighs. "Listen mace I'll go along with your heist but don't EXPECT ME to cover you one hundred percent cause if you get shot it's your FAULT!" said gohan.  
  
"Look BOY! I DON'T plan on getting shot cause you have some sort of power!" "Mace I'm not bullet proof so don't hold me accountable!! Also, tell me how do you know about power levels!"  
  
  
  
"Since when do you ask questions about my business!" "That's really my business mace! The only way you can sense power levels is through some sort of device!" said gohan looking at mace.  
  
  
  
"Look don't worry about how I can read power levels it HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS HEIST!"  
  
"When do you want it done?!!"  
  
"I'll say this coming weekend early in the morning around eight and if you don't show up I'll just make your MOTHER the first victim!!"  
  
Gohan grabbed mace and formed a ki blast in his hand and zedrick hit him with one of his ak-47 guns and he hit the floor he didn't even sense zedrick coming. Gohan was getting up and mace kick him in the stomach a couple of times and zedrick was going to hit him but mace stopped him. "No! If we hurt him too much he won't be any good to us when we do this heist!"  
  
  
  
Gohan was getting off the floor in a lot of pain and angry and with a little blood coming from his mouth. "You don't REALIZE who your MESSING WITH! If I FIND OUT any of my family and friends are dead your going to need an army to get me off of you!!" That will be the day!!" said mace calmly. Gohan left mace office wiping his mouth and in a lot of pain. He manage to take off in the air to fly home. "Mace he made threats to you he doesn't realize who you are!" said zedrick. "And he won't find out either! So make sure you don't slip at the tongue!" said mace.  
  
*************  
  
As gohan was flying he was thinking: Man that guy kicks likes he fights martial arts! Man I can't go home wounded like this my mom will see me and ask questions. I know!? I'll go to kame's lookout!"  
  
  
  
On his way to kame's lookout piccolo and dende sensed him coming. "Do you sense gohan coming this way?" said dende. "Yes I do and I sense some sort of trouble and it seems like he's hurt. I don't know dende but I think gohan maybe in some sort of trouble and he's not saying anything!"  
  
  
  
Gohan came up and landed and fell on his knees bent over groaning in pain. Dende and piccolo approached him. "Gohan what's wrong?!" said dende kneeling next to him. "Could you just heal me dende cause I'm in a lot of pain!" "Ok gohan!"  
  
  
  
"No! Wait!" said piccolo. Dende looked at piccolo like if something was wrong with him! "Piccolo? Gohan is hurt and in a lot of pain! He needs healing!" Sounding a little weak. "Yeah piccolo what's wrong?" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"I want to know what have you've been up to?! And what or who cause you to get hurt?!" Gohan sat up and gave piccolo an irritated look.  
  
  
  
Sighs. "Piccolo please don't ask me questions right now! It's nothing of your concern!"  
  
  
  
"NOTHING?!! NOTHING?!! GOHAN?! I have every right to be concerned! I don't know exactly what's happened cause I haven't been focusing but, you don't train and when you do your movements are lousy! You hardly talk to anyone and your very distant from your father! What's going on?!" said piccolo looking at gohan seriously.  
  
  
  
Starting to stand up. I don't need your healing it's obvious you don't want to!!" "Gohan?! That's not true!" said dende. "Look I want to know how did you get hurt?!" said piccolo.  
  
  
  
"P-Piccolo, it's none of your business! So would you stop stalling and have dende heal ME!" said gohan growing impatience.  
  
  
  
"Come on piccolo I'm the guardian of earth it's my job to be concerned about gohan!"  
  
  
  
"No, if he can't tell us what's going on then let him suffer! His injury isn't that bad to where he'll die! He can take a lot more than that! He's just weak cause he doesn't train or take care of his body!"  
  
  
  
Gohan got angry. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!"  
  
  
  
"GOHAN?!" said dende surprised. "You won't even help me!" said gohan. Gohan backed away looking at dende and piccolo mean.  
  
  
  
"Gohan let us help you get out of the trouble that your in?!" said piccolo. "No, I don't want your HELP!"  
  
  
  
Gohan turned around and took off in the air to go home. "Piccolo we should of helped him not let him leave!" "Dende I use to train gohan he can deal with a lot more pain than that! I'm not saying he doesn't feel pain but he'll live! I just want to know what's he been doing!? I guess I'll soon find out!" said piccolo.  
  
******************  
  
Goku was knocking on the door of his house. Chichi fixed her clothes and came to the door. "Oh! Goku, what a surprise!" said chichi cracking a smile. "Hi chichi. Can we talk?" said goku. "Well I have some company right now and-  
  
  
  
"Hey chichi who's at the door?!" said Ethan coming to the door interrupting. "Oh hi goku?! Nice to see you!" Goku hated the fact that Ethan was over and he really wanted to talk with chichi.  
  
  
  
"Hi Ethan nice to see you!" said goku trying to smile. "You know chichi I need to be going cause I have some things to catch up on and I'll talk to you later!" said Ethan kissing chichi on the cheek and leaving. Goku was looking at him as he was walking away with his back turned.  
  
  
  
"Well since you're here you might as well come on in!" said chichi wishing that goku would of called before he showed up. Closing the door behind them goku sat on the couch and chichi sat across from him.  
  
  
  
"Chichi, why haven't you said anything to me about us? I call and you always tell me you will talk later! I want us to be together chichi I want to be with you and my sons!" said goku looking at her seriously.  
  
  
  
"I-I don't know what to say goku I just don't know how to make up my mind?" said chichi sounding confused. "You know what I think chichi? I think you don't know what you want you want to have Ethan and me!" said goku getting angry. Chichi was almost starting to cry. "Goku, I do want to be with you but Ethan is such a nice man and he was there when I needed him! You left your family goku and you just want to waltz back in our lives and think it's all going to be better and at the time I was starting to date someone else! Sighs. I figure I never see you again!!"  
  
  
  
"Chichi listen to me I don't want to be with anyone else but you!" They both heard a noise come from gohans room. "I thought gohan wasn't at home?" said chichi getting up to knock on gohans door. "Gohan!"  
  
  
  
"Yes mom!" "I was just wondering if that was you that's all!" "It's me!" said gohan laying down on his bed.  
  
  
  
"How come gohan didn't come through the front door?" asked goku. "I don't know but he knows he suppose to!" said chichi not really concerned. Goku sensed something not right with gohan but he wanted to talk to chichi not talk with gohan!  
  
  
  
"Chichi I think you should make up your mind what you really want and stop taking months to decide!" said goku who just seemed annoyed by chichi's being undecided. "Goku I can't make up my mind and your not letting me decide on my own! Remember your the one that left, not me!"  
  
  
  
"Chichi don't you want our marriage to work or is this some GAME TO YOU!" said goku angry. "Goku this isn't a game to me!!" "Well why am I on a string waiting?!"  
  
  
  
Getting angry. "You should wait! You had me waiting for years thinking you were coming back!!"  
  
  
  
Changing the subject cause he wanted to check on gohan. "Chichi I want to talk with gohan while you decide what your going to do!" said goku leaving out the room and knocked on gohan's door. "Yeah!" said gohan. "I like to come in!" said goku. "Ok!" said gohan not realizing whom it was cause he was in a lot of pain.  
  
  
  
"Gohan what are you doing in bed? Taking a nap!" Said goku closing the door. Gohan sat up wincing in pain. "N-No dad!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan are you ok? You sound like someone in pain!"  
  
"Dad I'll be ok just leave me alone!"  
  
"Gohan what's wrong?!" said goku.  
  
  
  
"Its nothing dad! I'm fine! Don't you have somewhere to be?!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan I have plenty of places I want to be but seeing about you right now is my concern! So who beat you up?!"  
  
  
  
"What makes you think I got beat up and I didn't GET beat up!!"  
  
  
  
"Cause the way you look and your clothes looked ruff up!" said goku walking towards his bed and sat down next to him and gohan was going to get up and he almost yelled in pain but he held back some cause he didn't want his mom to here him. Goku didn't care about anything else but how his son was doing and he knew gohan was lying.  
  
  
  
Wincing in pain. "I'm find dad I really don't need your help!"  
  
  
  
"Would you like to tell me what's going on?!" said goku staring at him.  
  
"No! I don't need your help!! I'll be fine!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan, you got a lot of nerve to just say I'll be fine considering the looks of a painful condition your in!" "Dad don't worry about me it'll pass! I'm a saiyan I can take a lot of pain!"  
  
  
  
"I know you can but your out of shape and you don't train! So it's going to be a lot harder to deal with it and if your mom see's you like this she's not going to be to happy!" Getting up out of the bed bent over a little heading for the bathroom to look at himself. "Dad could you please leave me alone I can take care of this on my own!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
Goku looked at him like if he was kidding. "You sure do talk a lot of trash and you can't even stand up straight!" said goku getting angry. "What is that suppose to mean?!" said gohan irritated by his dad saying that.  
  
  
  
"Gohan whatever fight you got into with who ever it was they really NAILED YOU!! You say you can take care this but you can't cause it looks like they got the best of you!!"  
  
  
  
"Dad wasn't you talking with mom?!" said gohan annoyed. "Yes I was but would you please tell me what's going on and stop trying avoid the subject and stop trying to handle things on your own!" said goku.  
  
  
  
"Isn't that what you LEFT ME TO DO when you decided to LEAVE!" "Yes I did and it was my fault but that's no excuse for doing what your doing NOW!"  
  
  
  
Gohan got angry and went to bathroom and closed it behind him to look at himself and his face. "No bruises on my face." He lifted his shirt and saw the bruises on his stomach. Goku walked in and only to see a little bit of gohans bruises cause gohan pulled his shirt down real fast cause he saw goku. "Don't you know how to KNOCK!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
Goku came in and closed the door and got close behind gohan, angry. "Listen to ME GOHAN! YOU STOP THIS BEING RUDE AND HIDING STUFF! Sighs. You got into it with someone and you act like I don't need to know anything that goes on in your life!"  
  
  
  
Looking at goku. "Dad please I can't say anything right now or it could put my family and friends life in danger!" "Gohan who wants to hurt your family and friends?!" said goku concerned. "Dad I can't say!"  
  
  
  
"Hey what's all the yelling about?!" Said chichi walking in the bathroom. "Gohan why are you bent over a little?! Is there something wrong with your back?!"  
  
  
  
Straightening up real fast not trying to show pain. Smiling. "Nothing mom I'm fine!" Goku gave gohan a look. Gohan looked back at goku and then told his mom that he was fine giving signals to his dad not to say anything. Chichi didn't see the signals. "Ok you two you better not be up to anything!" Chichi left out the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, you better stop with the secrets and the lying or I'm going to tell your mom and she's not going to be happy and don't think I won't try and find out what's going on cause I WILL!" said goku angry leaving out the room closing the door.  
  
  
  
Goku came in the living room. "Chichi would you please give us an answer for our lives! Cause this is really getting on my nerves!" Goku was not only angry with his son but angry at chichi as well and right now he was fed up waiting for an answer. Chichi looked at him not knowing what to say but thinking about what she should say to say.  
  
*******************  
  
I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! I know I should update more often! I'll try to! Read and review please! 


	13. Ease my Pain chapter 13

Another chapter again! I don't own dbz or the characters!  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 13  
  
Chichi looked at goku and was still undecided but she said whatever she felt. Gohan went to lay on his bed still feeling the pain from earlier he manage to take seven Advil's and didn't care what the effect was as long as the pain went away.  
  
  
  
Chichi sat down on the couch looking at goku. With still an undecided heart but feeling the pressure of making a decision. "Goku I've decided I want a divorce!"  
  
  
  
When she said that goku felt his heart break in a million pieces. Chichi didn't know what else to say but thinking that may solve the problem of feeling the pressure from goku and also Ethan.  
  
  
  
Gohan was quiet in his room and he thought he just heard his mom say divorce. He couldn't believe what he was hearing he hoped in his heart he heard wrong.  
  
  
  
Sighs. "Chichi, I didn't just hear you say that?!" said goku looking at chichi heartbroken.  
  
  
  
"Yes you did goku! I said I want a divorce! I can't TAKE THIS ANYMORE with you running OFF to fight and making a decision with your family's future like if were people you don't give a care about! You don't know goku all the lonely nights I layed in my bed crying and wishing you change your mind to come home and you didn't until four years later where now you have another son and also a broken hearted older son who loves you with all his heart! That's when I decided to dry my tears and go on with my life and find someone new and here you show up and want me BACK like it's so EASY!"  
  
  
  
"Chichi I can make up for lost time it may not be easy but can you give us a chance?!" said goku pleading with chichi.  
  
  
  
Starting to cry. "Goku I don't think I want us to be together! Don't you realize you HURT ME, GOKU?!"  
  
  
  
Goku looked at chichi then he turned around heading for door. As he layed his hand on the doorknob he swallowed hard without turning around. "Chichi, I still love you and I know deep down you still love me." With saying that goku left out the door and closed it behind him feeling the pain of a broken heart. He took off in the air flying.  
  
  
  
Chichi stared at the door that goku left out of and got some tissue to wipe her eyes thinking about what she said to goku.  
  
  
  
Gohan walked in the living looking at his mom disappointed. "Mom? Did I hear you say that you wanted to divorce dad?!" "Yes I did! Please gohan let me and your dad take care of this it's nothing for you to worry about!"  
  
  
  
"Mom it is something for me to worry about, your breaking up!"  
  
  
  
"Listen to me gohan it's not your fault so don't worry about it! Now please just drop it!" said chichi getting angry.  
  
  
  
"Mom I wish you change your mind!" said gohan starting to feel a headache.  
  
Chichi looked at gohans face. "Gohan are you ok cause you look a little ruff up?!"  
  
  
  
"Mom I'm fine!"  
  
  
  
Walking towards him looking at his face. "No your not fine! You've been listening to me and your father argue and you don't look well! Your worried!"  
  
  
  
"Mom I'm fine! I'm tired I'm going to go lay down!" Gohan knew he over did it with the advil so he went in his room to lay down hiding his pain from chichi.  
  
Chichi went in her room and layed on her bed. She started crying hoping that she made the right decision but deep down she still felt confused.  
  
***********  
  
Goku arrived back at master roshi's house. He stepped down on the sand and fell on his knees and digging his hands in the sand, feeling hurt from what chichi said and thinking: I can't believe chichi! She WANTS A DIVORCE! I know I haven't been the greatest husband and father but she could at least give us a chance!  
  
  
  
Goku got up and walked in master roshi's house. "Hey goku! What's up!" said master roshi. "Nothing master roshi. I'm not feeling well I'm going to bed!"  
  
  
  
"Is their anything I can get you?"  
  
  
  
"No thanks I'll be fine!" said goku going upstairs. Goku went in his room closed the curtains and sat on his bed, he threw his shoes off and threw the covers over his head and layed down feeling angry and hurt. Goku couldn't help but lay there and shed some tears.  
  
**************  
  
Later on that evening. Gohan was lying in his bed having a nightmare about mace. Chichi was going to check on gohan cause he had been in his room all day and usually she doesn't let him stay in his room all day unless it pertained to homework.  
  
  
  
She walked in his room and saw gohan struggling in his sleep she sat on his bed. "Gohan wake up!" Gohan woke up looking at his mom sweating breathing a little heavy. "Mom what is it?"  
  
  
  
Chichi looked at him worried. "Are you ok son? It was like you were having a nightmare!"  
  
  
  
"I guess so." said gohan not wanting to tell his mom what he dreamed about. "Well dinner's been ready for a while." said chichi smiling.  
  
  
  
Gohan sat up and winced in pain from the wound that still hurted. "Gohan are you ok?" said chichi looking at him worried. Gohan wished his mom didn't have to hear that or see it. "Mom I'm ok! I just sat up too fast and my muscles sometimes get stretched!" said gohan lying.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes mom I'm sure!"  
  
"Ok sweetie. Come on and eat dinner!"  
  
  
  
The next day gohan got up and got ready for school he did feel much better and he didn't want to be at home with his mom cause she babied him whenever he was ill. Sitting down to eat breakfast chichi looked at both her sons sitting at the kitchen table wondering about their future. Gohan got up and got ready to leave he kissed his mom and brother and left for school.  
  
  
  
He arrived and went to his locker and videl tapped his shoulder scaring him. "Uhh! Oh, hi videl!" Gohan closed his locker.  
  
"Sorry I scared you. You, on your way to class?" said videl.  
  
"Yeah sure!"  
  
  
  
They both turned and walked down the hall to class and erasa came through the front door seeing videl walk down the hall with gohan. Erasa started clinching her teeth with anger. "She's trying to move in on gohan! Well two can play THAT!"  
  
  
  
Gohan and videl entered the classroom and sat next to each other and erasa came in and sat on the other side of gohan. "Good morning gohan! Oh yeah YOU TO!" said erasa irritated by videl sitting next to gohan.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at erasa. "Is their something wrong erasa?" Grabbing his arm and gohan jerked. "No, not when your here!" Erasa got close to gohans face like if she wanted to kiss him. "Uhh! Erasa, this isn't the time to get crazy!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah erasa!" said videl grabbing gohans other arm and getting up close in her face. "Don't tell me what to do!" said erasa giving videl a mean glare.  
  
  
  
Gohan was sweating and feeling embarrassed with both of them pulling him back and forth. "STOP IT YOU TWO!!" said gohan yelling and everyone in the class looking at him. "Girls, I am not a ROPE! Look, I'm going to sit somewhere else it seems you guys have got up on the wrong side of the bed!" Gohan got up and videl and erasa grabbed him and pulled him down. "Would you guys stop this? What is up with you two?!"  
  
  
  
"You mean, what's up with her?!" said erasa. "I didn't start this you DID!" said videl. The teacher walked in class. "Guys stop it or your both going to get in trouble." said gohan.  
  
  
  
The girls stop fighting and looked at each other mean and gohan looked at both videl and erasa wondering why are they fighting. When class was over gohan was trying to get out the door before erasa and videl so he won't have to hear them argue.  
  
  
  
Gohan was walking down the hall heading for class when videl grabbed his arm. "Gohan where are you running off to so fast?" She smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to class and hopefully I don't have to hear you guys argue! I like to know what's going on between you and erasa?"  
  
  
  
Out of nowhere erasa walked up to gohan and started kissing him. Videl pushed erasa off of gohan. "Hey what do you THINK YOUR DOING?! said videl. "What I always DO!" said erasa angry.  
  
  
  
Gohan came between them. "Would you guys stop it?! This is ANNOYING!" said gohan who was getting upset with both of them. "You tell her to stop she started this challenging me!" said videl looking at erasa angry.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to class or I'm going to be late I don't know why you guys are fighting about me! It seems, but I didn't promise you guys anything and I wish you stop this! You guys are good friends and your going to let this destroy your friendship!"  
  
  
  
Videl looked at erasa mean and decided to go to her class walking away.  
  
Gohan started walking away also and erasa stopped him. "Gohan I didn't mean to-  
  
  
  
"Listen to me erasa you guys are embarrassing me! I don't know what you guys are fighting about but from what it looks like it's about me! Please settle your arguments cause I have enough problems that I have to deal with already!"  
  
  
  
Gohan walked down the hall leaving erasa and he passed by Angela and she looked at him passing by smiling and gohan ignored her. "Wow, what a jerk he doesn't even want to speak to me!"  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
At the end of school drew and sharpner were outside in front of the school talking to some of the girls. Gohan walked out the front door and sharpner and drew looked at him and so did some of the girls. "Wow I heard he's smart!" said one of the girls. "Also cute!" said the other girls.  
  
  
  
Drew and sharpner got jealous. "Hey I thought I was the one happening! You girls don't know how to pick the right man! I can get you places and to parties and stuff to make you high! That's just some freak geek who doesn't know anything! Am I right sharpner?"  
  
  
  
"You are EXACTLY RIGHT!"  
  
  
  
The girls rolled their eyes and told sharpner and drew they'll see them later.  
  
  
  
Gohan was thinking of a way to leave without being seen by erasa or videl since they have been fighting all day. He hurried around the corner and flew away real fast without anyone seeing him. Gohan landed in the forest not too far from his home and decided to smoke some crystal that macy let him have.  
  
  
  
Gohan breath in the chemical and after every inhale he started to get high. Gohan didn't care about anything but just getting high so he could enjoy the day and ease the worry that stayed in his mind. It was coming soon that he would have to do macy's dirty dealings.  
  
*********  
  
Up on kame's lookout piccolo was talking to goku. "What! Are you serious?! I knew something was wrong!" said goku. "I haven't been paying attention goku but gohans in some sort of trouble and he didn't want to say what it was!" said piccolo.  
  
  
  
"Piccolo, I wish we could of healed gohan and maybe he wouldn't have said he hated us." said dende. "I know it seems unfair but we needed to know what he has been up to!" said piccolo.  
  
"Guys I'm going to watch gohans every move cause when I saw him earlier he said he couldn't tell me cause it will endanger his family and friends." said goku worried. "Goku what is gohan involved in or with who for him to say that!" said dende worried.  
  
  
  
"Dende to be honest, I don't know but a little of what gohans been up to. I come back home and my wife has fallen for another MAN! My oldest son has gotten mixed up with trouble and drugs!"  
  
  
  
"DRUGS!" said piccolo and dende surprised.  
  
  
  
"Yeah drugs, I smelled drugs on gohan one day when I went to talk to chichi and also theirs that time I took care of him at master roshi's house cause he got sick when we were training cause he went to a party the night before and was drinking! I don't know if he did smoke drugs but he said he had one drink but I figure for him to have just one drink and get sick was impossible so I assume someone must have put something in it!"  
  
  
  
"It sounds like goku you know more than just a little of gohans whereabouts! I'm figuring chichi doesn't know anything about this!" said dende.  
  
  
  
"No she doesn't know anything! She just believes gohan is having fun with friends and theirs no bad stuff involved! Also last night chichi asked for a divorce!"  
  
  
  
"You can't be serious!" said dende. Goku felt knots in his stomach just mentioning divorce. Sighs. "Guys I feel so hurt when she asked me that! It tears me apart just thinking about it! I can't believe I did this to my family its all my fault!" said goku getting a little emotional.  
  
  
  
"Goku be strong! Your son needs you! I know you and chichi are having difficulties but we all need to work together and keep gohan safe!" said piccolo. "That's if gohan wants to be safe he doesn't want anyone to help him! But I know in my heart I can't turned down helping gohan! He's my son and I won't stand by and watch him handle this on his own!" "Ok then let's put our brains together and figure out what were going to do!" said piccolo.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile in the forest gohan was just about done with smoking his crystal. Gohan was laying up against the tree sweating and feeling like his heart was elevating. He felt strange but it didn't matter as long as he felt good. Then goten and trunks walk up. "Hey gohan! Whatcha doing?!" said goten. "Hey what's that smell?!" said trunks.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at both of them mean and angry and quickly crushing the little he had left of the crystal under his feet. "WHAT are you doing HERE?!! CAN'T I HAVE SOME PRIVIACY?!!" "What's up with you!" said trunks. "Yeah big brother what's wrong? You never act like this!" said goten looking at gohan strange.  
  
  
  
Gohan stood up. "Look I'm going to give you guys ten seconds to leave me alone or I'm going to kick both of your BUTTS all the way back to the HOUSE!" "Hey your being mean! Are you smoking something cause you smell strange!" said trunks. "Yeah I smell something strange too!" said goten.  
  
  
  
"ONE!"  
  
"I think we better leave trunks or my brother is going to really hurt us!"  
  
  
  
"TWO!"  
  
  
  
"Hey I'm not scared he threaten us first and we didn't do anything!" said trunks.  
  
  
  
"THREE!"  
  
  
  
"Trunks lets go cause my brother has this look on his face that isn't him!"  
  
  
  
"FOUR!"  
  
  
  
"Your brother is being a moron!"  
  
  
  
"FIVE!"  
  
  
  
"Trunks my brother doesn't look like his self and sometimes he can be pretty mean!"  
  
  
  
"SIX!"  
  
  
  
"Why don't we stay and fight him! It's two against one!" said trunks smirking.  
  
  
  
"SEVEN!"  
  
  
  
"Trunks let's go I really don't want to fight my brother!"  
  
  
  
"EIGHT!"  
  
  
  
"Your scared aren't you!"  
  
  
  
"NINE!"  
  
  
  
"Yes I am! So let's go!"  
  
  
  
"TEN!"  
  
  
  
"Lets do it goten!"  
  
  
  
Gohan was angry and he grabbed both goten and trunks. They both punch gohan in the face and flew away laughing. Gohan got up off the ground angry wiping the blood off of his mouth. "I'll get those two for THIS!"  
  
  
  
Gohan got up and quickly went home and walked in the house. "Hey gohan dinner's ready and you guys can come and sit down and eat! I have to go out with bulma and I need for you to watch goten and trunks! Gohan are you listening to anything I'm saying!" said chichi looking at him.  
  
  
  
Gohan was sweating. "Oh I'm sorry mom I just had a thought cross my mind! I heard what you said!"  
  
"You better have cause I want you to watch goten and trunks while I'm gone!"  
  
Goten and trunks came through the back door and gohan gave them both a mean look. "Hey you two? Wash your hands before you eat! said chichi.  
  
  
  
Goten and trunks went to the bathroom. "Trunks I think my brother is going to get us cause he's giving us mean looks!" "No sweat goten we can defend ourselves!"  
  
  
  
They both came out the bathroom and sat down to eat dinner and chichi grabbed her purse.  
  
  
  
"Ok you guys remember to behave cause gohans going to watch you guys while I be out with bulma!" "Mom please don't leave me with gohan!"  
  
"Goten stop that theirs nothing wrong with your brother!"  
  
  
  
"Mom gohans going to try and beat me up when you leave!"  
  
  
  
"Goten you have got to be kidding! Your brother knows if he does that he's going to get in trouble!"  
  
  
  
Gohan felt light headed and his heart was racing. "Mom I don't want to watch goten and trunks I don't feel good!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan stop it! Your were fine a few minutes ago, and what's wrong did you have a bad day at school?"  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes. "Not really I just don't want to watch them two cause they play too much!" "Gohan what are you talking about?" said chichi confused. "Never mind mom!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"Guys were you messing with gohan!" Trunks and goten looked at each other about to laugh. "Ok you two what have I told you about messing with gohan!" "Where sorry mom!" said goten.  
  
  
  
"He should apologize too! He grabbed us!" said trunks. "What am I going to do with you three saiyans?!"  
  
  
  
Chichi looked at all three of them. NOW LISTEN! All three of you! If you don't stop this I'm grounding both of you and trunks I'm telling bulma! DO YOU THREE UNDERSTAND?!" "Yes!" said gohan trunks and goten. "Now your mom just pulled up and if I find out that you three have been arguing with each other you know what's going to happen!" said chichi she kissed gohan and goten and left.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at trunks and goten. "I'm going to get you guys one of these days and it isn't going to be funny!" Gohan squeezed his fist and looked at them mean and went in his room. Friday approached really fast and gohan felt nervous on the inside as usual he lied to his mom and went to Mace's to pull off the heist.  
  
When gohan showed up at Mace's he gave gohan an evil smirk smiling. "I was hoping you show up!" "Look, let's just get this over with I don't have all DAY!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"I see someone has an attitude!" said zedrick.  
  
  
  
Gohan gave him an evil look. "Don't start with me ok?! I'm not here to stare at both of you so why don't we just get going!"  
  
  
  
Mace looked at gohan and walked up to him grabbing him by the collar. "LOOK YOU SMART MOUTH BRAT I CALL THE SHOTS, NOT YOU!"  
  
  
  
Gohan pulled away from him and didn't bother to say anything to mace cause he didn't want to cause any trouble. Mace looked at him mean. Mace went in the drawer and got out his gun and gave it to gohan. "Do I have to take this thing?!" "Yes you do! You said you might not be able to cover every angle so you need to protect yourself! Now, let's go!" said mace leaving out the door with zedrick following behind him and gohan slowly coming. They got in the car and left and arrived at a huge mansion.  
  
****************  
  
Yeah I know another cliffhanger but I am trying to get better at updating this story more! Also, thanks for all that reviewed and your encouragement! So read and review! 


	14. Ease my Pain chapter 14

Yeah it's me again with another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters!  
  
  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 14  
  
AN: I just wanted clarify about a comment that someone made. They said, "Drugs are not all that bad." I believe they are, when it's illegal, especially and if you use any drug that's not illegal it's still dangerous if your abusing it. Take what the doctor gives you don't abuse it. Your life is more important than that!  
  
  
  
The mansion that gohan arrived at was big and looked well secured. "Mace this place looks well guarded you think will get out of here alive!" said zedrick sort of scared "Listen when I tell you boys to spray it! I MEAN IT! Let me do all the talking and DON'T say anything unless I ask you!"  
  
Gohan felt sort of nervous cause he never really played the bad guy! It started to really come clear to him that he really let himself get into some deep trouble. They went to the door and a guy with a gun strapped to his waist opened the door and led them to the main room in the back and they went in and the guy closed the door.  
  
An older guy was sitting in the chair with two guys strapped with guns standing behind him. "Hi mace! You have the money?"  
  
Mace looked at the guy and snapped his finger and zedrick pulled out the briefcase and gave it to mace. Mace put the briefcase on the table and opened it. A million dollars was in the briefcase.  
  
"Brilliant, brilliant! You have exactly what I want! Now let me give you what you deserve!"  
  
  
  
The guy pulled out a gun and open fire at mace who moved real fast cause he saw him coming with it and accidentally shot one of his men. Zedrick took out his gun and shot the two guys that were standing behind the older guy sitting in the chair and mace shot the older guy that was sitting the chair. "Let's get out of here!" said mace who grabbed his money and checked the guy he shot for drugs and he didn't' have any on him. Mace was angry cause he was going to trick him and instead, he got tricked.  
  
  
  
They all ran out the door and bullets started coming from different directions and gohan put his shield up. "Gohan why don't you use that gun that I gave you!" said mace getting upset.  
  
  
  
Gohan didn't want to use his gun or kill anybody. A lot of men got shot and gohan got out his gun and fired it. They all manage to get out the door and gohan let down his shield and they got in the car and more shots were fired and zedrick got hit in the arm and mace got hit in the leg with gohan getting grazed on his shoulder. Zedrick put his foot on the gas and they sped off real fast. Zedrick was driving with one arm groaning in pain and mace was in a lot pain also.  
  
  
  
Mace turned around and looked at gohan who was sitting in the back of the car. "You IDIOT! Why did you let down your shield?!"  
  
  
  
"Cause I figure we didn't need it! There were no more shots fired!"  
  
"Whenever we come from a place like this NEVER let down your shield!" said mace angry and in pain. Gohan felt like a puppet on a string when it came to mace. They drove back to mace's place and everyone got out and went in.  
  
Mace had one of his servants, who is trained medically to take a look at him and zedrick. Mace didn't notice that gohan had blood on his shirt coming from his shoulder. He didn't get shot it just grazed his skin.  
  
Mace was angry at gohan and so was zedrick for letting them get shot.  
  
  
  
Gohan was in the living room part of the house sitting down wishing that he never got involved with mace. Mace and zedrick were in the other room with the servant who just removed the bullets from zedrick and mace.  
  
  
  
"I could kill that stupid PUNK for letting down that shield!" said zedrick grabbing his arm. "Sometimes I wonder did he do that on purpose! Cause if he did he's going to pay!" said mace.  
  
  
  
Mace's servant let them both go and they both went in the living room. Mace servant walked out in the living room and saw blood on gohans shirt. "Did you get hurt to?"  
  
Gohan looked at his shirt. "Oh, the bullet just grazed my shoulder it doesn't hurt that much I'll be fine!" said gohan. The servant guy came over and looked at his shoulder. "It looks like you need to get it bandage! Leaving it open like that is not good!"  
  
  
  
The guy took some bandages and wrapped his wound and left the room. Mace looked at gohan angry. "How DARE you let down your shield and allow us to get SHOT!"  
  
  
  
"I didn't let down my shield for you two to get shot we were almost in the car and I didn't hear any shots fired so don't BLAME me!" said gohan angry.  
  
  
  
"DON'T BLAME ME! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" shouted mace.  
  
Gohan stood up and put his gun and cell phone on the table. "Mace, find someone else to do your dirty work I QUIT!"  
  
  
  
"HEY! You can't quit I told you once your in your in!"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at mace with an angry look on his face. "Did I stutter?! I said I QUIT!"  
  
  
  
Mace grabbed gohan by the collar and pointed a gun in his face. "Look here you no good piece of TRASH you QUIT when I SAY YOU QUIT!! Gohan yanked away from him and stepped back. Mace had his gun pointed towards gohan. "Don't make me hurt you!" said mace.  
  
  
  
"Hey mace, why don't we just let him go! We don't need him!" said zedrick. "Just shut up zedrick! He knows too much and seen too much!  
  
  
  
"Look I don't want to do this ANYMORE! If you want to kill me fine then just get it over with! But if you do you'll have to find someone else!"  
  
Mace looked at him with an evil smirk. "Ok you want to quit?! FINE then do it! But there is always payback!"  
  
  
  
Gohan felt afraid on the inside but he didn't let mace or zedrick figure out that he was, and he didn't care what mace said or anything of what anyone said. Gohan turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Your going to be sorry gohan if you leave!" said mace. Gohan didn't care he just wanted to get out of there! He knew that he wasn't taught to live like a gangster and his parents always taught him to go against evil not work for evil. Gohan left out the door breathing a sigh of relief and flew away.  
  
************  
  
Chichi and Ethan were on the couch kissing and drinking champagne and they both were sort of drunk. Goten was spending the night at trunks. "Chichi I want you to marry me and get a divorce and come live with me in the city and stop living out here in the mountains."  
  
  
  
Laughing. "Oh Ethan your crazy! I'm not ready yet to move! Sighs. I don't know if I'm ready to leave my husband. It's so hard to let go, and my sons.. I think about their future."  
  
  
  
"Chichi, I can take care of you and your sons I make good money! Kissing her hands. "Think about it!"  
  
"Ok, I'll think about!" said chichi.  
  
  
  
Ethan took out some marijuana and told chichi what it was. "I never really smoked this Ethan!" "Well try it you'll like it! I smoke it sometimes!" said Ethan. Chichi and Ethan both smoked it. They both start laughing and were still drinking champagne and kissing.  
  
  
  
Gohan came through the door and it was a little pass his curfew. Chichi heard the door close and she looked at the time and saw gohan. "Gohan your twenty minutes late! Don't you know what time to GET home?!!" Gohan already felt bad about being with mace and he didn't want to hear his mom. "I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to be late!"  
  
  
  
Chichi got off the couch and walked up to him drunk and angry. "How DARE YOU COME HOME LATE!! Slapping him across his face.  
  
"MOM? I didn't mean to!" said gohan holding his cheek.  
  
"Don't you DARE talk back to ME!"  
  
  
  
"Mom? I..."  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
Chichi punched gohan in his face really hard she didn't realize what she did cause she was intoxicated from drinking and from smoking marijuana. Gohan hit the floor and felt pain in his jaw. He was shocked he never thought that his mom would ever hit him and, so hard.  
  
Ethan got up and told chichi to stop it. "Chichi what are you doing?! Do you realize what you did?!"  
  
  
  
Chichi looked at Ethan in shock and started crying. "What did I just do?!" said chichi surprised. Gohan got up off the floor with a little blood coming from his mouth. He was so shocked from what just happened he thought his mother loved him and she would never try and hurt him.  
  
Ethan looked at gohan. "Gohan are you ok?" said Ethan going to touch his shoulder.  
  
"Please Ethan don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" Ethan pulled his hand back. "Gohan your mother didn't mean that! She's just drunk she doesn't know what she's doing!"  
  
  
  
Gohan turned and walked in his bedroom and slammed the door. Gohan went and sat on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and tears streaming down his face wondering why she would do such a thing and if she really loved him anymore. All he could think about was the emotional pain of his mother not giving him a chance to explain. "How could she do this to me? I didn't mean to come in late it wasn't done on purpose! I'm so tired of THIS!"  
  
  
  
Chichi was on the couch crying and Ethan was holding her. "Chichi I think we should call it a night! I think we had enough of drinking!"  
  
Chichi was crying and talking to Ethan. "H-How c-could I do that to him? I've never hit my son! Oh my god, I never asked him if he was ok?!"  
  
  
  
Chichi was going to get up to see gohan but Ethan stopped her. "Chichi I asked him and he went to his room. I'm sure he's ok just hurt by what you did. Why don't I take you to your room and you can go to sleep and I'm going to go home."  
  
"Ok Ethan."  
  
  
  
He walked her to her room and left the house. Chichi had a hard time going to sleep cause she couldn't get off her mind what she did to gohan but she finally went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Gohan stayed up half the night hurting emotionally from what his mom did. He started to hate being there with his mother he even started to hate his life also. Gohan got up and slipped out his window and flew into the woods far off.  
  
He landed by a tree and sat down under the tree and pulled out some ecstasy, another one of maces joints he stole and smoked it until it was all gone. Gohan was in so much emotional pain that the effects of the drug had very little affect on him. He wished the pain would go away. He laid up against the tree wishing that one of his dad's old enemies would just come and blast him out of his misery.  
  
After falling asleep for a couple of hours gohan woke up and headed back to his house and slipped through his window his mom didn't know he left. He changed his clothes and crawled in bed and went back to sleep.  
  
*************  
  
The next day at master roshi's house goku came downstairs and sat down on the couch thinking of ways that he could talk his wife into getting back together he didn't care about what she said he didn't want a divorce. "Hey goku? You going outside to train?" said krillen.  
  
  
  
"Sorry krillen, not right now! I have too many things on my mind." "Like what?!" asked krillen curious. "Like trying to talk my wife out of a divorce!"  
  
"Your kidding? Right, goku!"  
  
  
  
"No! Chichi asked for a divorce! I just can't see myself doing that, krillen! My family MEANS to MUCH TO ME! I'm sorry krillen I don't mean to sound angry but I can't help it! If chichi knew that gohans been doing wild stuff she lose it!"  
  
  
  
Master roshi walks in. "Hey goku what's going on you went upstairs the other day and said you didn't feel well! Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"I think so. I just don't want to get a divorce!"  
  
"Chichi asked for a divorce?" said master roshi.  
  
"Yes she did! Sometimes I don't think she really meant it! Then...I don't know either!" said goku.  
  
  
  
"Well maybe you should divorce her!" said master roshi. "Master roshi! It's not that easy! I still love chichi I'm not willing to just let her go!"  
  
***************  
  
Chichi was making breakfast so she could get gohan to come eat. Cause usually the smell gets him out of bed and rushing to the table. She finished making breakfast and usually he would be at the table before his mom finished breakfast.  
  
Gohan was laying in bed and he did smell breakfast but he didn't want any, he just wanted to lay there and pretend that no one was around and the pain he felt wasn't real. But it was too real.  
  
He got up and went to the bathroom and put the lid down on the toilet and just sat there still hurting about last night. Gohan thought if he keeps this up he'll make himself sick. Gohan looked up and caught his face in the mirror and saw a nasty bruise by his mouth and under his eye.  
  
Getting up and getting closer to the mirror he touched his face and felt the pain. "I can't believe this, my mom left a bruise on my face. Well I have to say I do bruise when someone hits me hard enough! This is just great! Now how am I going to go in public with this it looks like I've been fighting! I guess I'll just say I was training with my dad."  
  
Gohan got up and walked back in his room and crawled back in bed not wanting to talk or eat, wishing that this was a dream and anytime he would wake up from this nightmare.  
  
  
  
Chichi wanted to walk in gohans room but she didn't know if he wanted to talk to her after last night. She went and walked in gohans room quickly. Swallowing hard. "Gohan, sweetie, please don't shut me out? Can we talk?"  
  
  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes turning on his back looking at her. "Mom go away I don't want to talk now!"  
  
  
  
"Listen I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean to do it! I was being stupid and I was drunk! Please don't shut down!"  
  
"Mom I don't feel like talking now!"  
  
"Can I bring you breakfast?!" said chichi hoping he say yes.  
  
"No mom I don't feel like eating!"  
  
  
  
Chichi walked closer to the bed and saw the bruise on his face something inside her wanted to scream. Chichi couldn't stand being in the room with her son after what she did to him last night. She faked a smile and left the room closing the door. She went to her room and started crying cause she knew she hurt her son emotionally.  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. Chichi wiped her face and cleared her throat and opened the door.  
  
"Hi chichi can I come in!" "Oh goku what a surprise I wasn't expecting you!" "Are you busy with Ethan?" "No come in Ethan's not here!" Goku closed the door and felt a little disturbance. "What's wrong chichi? You don't seem like yourself."  
  
Chichi wished goku didn't come by cause it just wasn't the time to talk. "Nothing goku. Its nothing I can't handle. So what did you come by for?"  
  
"I wanted to talk about us and our family."  
  
  
  
"What is there to say when I've already told you I want a divorce!?  
  
  
  
"Chichi I know you don't appreciate what I did by leaving my family but I know deep down you still love me!"  
  
"HOW do YOU know I still love you?!!"  
  
  
  
Goku came and sat down next to her on the couch. "Chichi why are you making this difficult?! I'm your husband I know you!" Chichi starting shedding a few tears. "Chichi what's wrong did something upset you?! Or did I upset you?"  
  
"No goku. Why don't you just leave I need to think about us I need to go get some air." She got up and walked outside. Goku looked confused wondering what's wrong.  
  
Goku got up and decided to see gohan. Knocking on his door and walking in his room. "Please mom I don't feel like talking!" "It's not your mother it's me!"  
  
  
  
Gohan turned over and saw his dad. "Hi son. Why are you in the bed? You feeling ok?" Gohan put the pillow over his head. "Dad I'm just tired I don't want to talk to anyone!"  
  
"Gohan it's not going to hurt to look at me and say hello! I promise I won't stay since your tired."  
  
  
  
Gohan didn't want his dad to see his face. "Please dad could I just have some privacy?" "Ok gohan but I want us to train later! Come by the house about sometime this afternoon."  
  
  
  
"Does it have to be today? I don't feel like training!"  
  
"Gohan your fighting skills are lousy you need to keep training! If you can't come by later then get up and let's train now!"  
  
"Wow DAD your not giving me a CHOICE!"  
  
"No I'm NOT! Gohan, you hardly visit! I would like for us to spend some time together! Also do you know what's wrong with your mother? She's acting strange like theirs something bugging her!" said goku concerned.  
  
  
  
"I don't know? Her and Ethan were together last night maybe he said something to her!"  
  
  
  
"Well I'll see you later! Remember at master roshi's this afternoon."  
  
  
  
Still with the pillow over his head and rolling his eyes. "Yeah dad."  
  
  
  
Goku left the room and left to go talk with chichi. Gohan didn't want his dad to see his bruised face and he wasn't ready to talk with his mom either. Gohan got up and went in the kitchen to have some breakfast and goku was talking to chichi outside. Gohan tried to eat but he was just to stressed to eat. He put his fork down and left his plate with a lot of food on it.  
  
He went to take a shower so he could go over master roshi's house. Chichi came back in the house and goku left. She walked to the table and saw a very little breakfast eaten. She was glad that gohan ate something even though he usually finishes everything.  
  
Later on gohan landed in front of master roshi house he didn't explain to his mom about going to master roshi's house cause goku told her. She figured it would be better for her and gohan to have some breathing space cause she knew he wasn't ready to speak to her.  
  
Gohan had his shades on and goku came out the door. "What's with the shades? I know the suns bright but you never wear shades. Gohan knew if he trained with his dad that he wouldn't be able to hide his bruised face. He didn't want his dad to know but sooner or later he would probably find out. He took his sunglasses off.  
  
"GOHAN! What happen to your face?! Did you get beat up?!" Goku walked up to him and looked at his face. He had a bruise under his eye and by his mouth. "Ok gohan I know you must have gotten beaten up by someone!"  
  
  
  
Tears started to swell up in his eyes. "No dad!"  
  
"Did you train with piccolo and forgot to take some sensu beans!"  
  
"No dad I haven't been training with anyone!"  
  
"Ok who hit you?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe it if I told you!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
Sighs. "It was mom."  
  
"WHAT! YOUR MOTHER HIT YOU!! How? What got into her?"  
  
"Champagne and marijuana! If you want to know HOW I know it's because I saw the champagne bottle and I smelled marijuana on her and Ethan."  
  
Goku started to get angry. "Why did your mom hit you?"  
  
"Cause I was twenty minutes late on my curfew and I tried to explain to her and she got mad and thought I was talking back and she slapped me and then she punched me!"  
  
"No wonder she was upset she felt bad about what she did!" said goku.  
  
"She wasn't the only one feeling hurt!" Gohan started crying. "Dad how could she! What is wrong with her?! I can't believe she did this to me!"  
  
  
  
Goku couldn't help but believe his son and hug him. Goku knew deep down that gohan was deeply hurt about it and him and chichi have to do something cause he can see that it's tearing his son apart.  
  
Goku looked at gohans puffy face from crying and tried to comfort him as best as he could. Goku didn't know if training would be on the agenda today cause he saw the pain in his son's eyes. "I need to talk to your mom, RIGHT NOW?!"  
  
"NO! Dad please don't I don't want you to argue about this! I'll come home on time for now on!" "Gohan! This is NOT your FAULT! DON'T blame yourself! Your mom should know better then to hit you like that! I'm going over there right now and have a few words with her!"  
  
Goku ran and flew away leaving gohan feeling scared and wondering what will happen.  
  
***************  
  
Will find out what happens in the next chapter! Just read and review! 


	15. Ease my Pain chapter 15

I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 15  
  
  
  
AN: Please remember if anyone gets offended by this story don't read it. Someone said I shouldn't even be writing cause I'm a horrible writer I removed their review cause it's very discouraging. I know my grammar sucks at times but I try to make it easy to read. But anyway I'm going to continue writing cause practice makes perfect! Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Gohan felt really bad about his dad going to have a few words with his mom. He felt like it was his entire fault. Gohan started to feel frustrated and maybe if he went and stopped his dad maybe they wouldn't argue. Gohan left and flew back to his house.  
  
******************  
  
Chichi was on the couch thinking about her sons and if Ethan would be a good person to be with. There was a knock on the door and chichi got up and answered it. She opened the door and goku walked in without her saying come in. "Goku, I thought we were going to talk later!" said chichi closing the door behind them.  
  
Goku turned around and looked at chichi. "Chichi, what did you do to our SON?!"  
  
"LOOK it was an ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T mean to do THAT!! Did gohan go running to you saying, that I tried to hurt him?!!"  
  
"No, he didn't he tried to hide it by wearing sunglasses and I made him take off his sunglasses and I saw the bruises on his FACE! What the hell were you thinking?!!"  
  
"Look goku I tried to talk with gohan and he didn't want to talk I even apologize to him and he still didn't want to talk!!"  
  
"Chichi, he's HURT!! How do you expect him to react to this?!! He even tried to talk me out of coming over HERE!! You know what are son is doing right now he's blaming himself for you slapping and hitting him!! He asked me how could mom do this to me?!! And what makes it so BAD is... you were DRUNK! If your going to drink and smoke marijuana with ETHAN then DO IT when our SONS are spending the night with ME!!"  
  
  
  
"Look goku what I did was wrong! But don't give me some stupid lecture about when to drink and smoke and when to have our sons HERE!"  
  
"Well it seems to ME you don't know how to HANDLE what you drink and smoke cause the LOOK on our son FACE SHOWS IT!"  
  
"OH GOKU don't give me THIS!! Where were YOU when our son needed you the MOST! Where were YOU when he fell down and hurt himself or when he was sick?!! Off somewhere in the other WORLD TRAINING WITH KING KAI!! That's why I like Ethan cause he cares about me!"  
  
"Yeah and I'm pretty sure he cares about sleeping with you as well!!"  
  
"Goku what I do is my BUSINESS and if I am sleeping with him at LEAST I'm being satisfied!"  
  
"HA! I BET it's not BETTER than ME!"  
  
"You go to HELL! HOW DARE YOU?!" said chichi.  
  
Bulma knocked on the door and heard arguing and walked in. "Hey guys what's going on?!"  
  
"Nothing but my accusing HUSBAND!"  
  
"Accuse?? The evidence speaks for itself on gohans FACE!" Trunks and goten were staring at goku and chichi and then gohan walked in right in the middle of the argument. Bulma turned and saw gohan. "Gohan, could you take trunks and goten out in the woods to play while I talk with your parents cause this is getting out of hand."  
  
  
  
Gohan left with trunks and goten and chichi and goku were arguing back and forth. "ENOUGHH!! Stop this you TWO do you REALIZE this is getting you NOWHERE!! Let's just sit down and talk about this!" said bulma  
  
"How can I sit down?? Chichi doesn't want to take responsibility for what she did to gohan!" "I do want to take responsibility for what I did!!"  
  
Bulma grabbed chichi and goku and sat them both down on the couch.  
  
"Guys this has to stop! You two have been at it for the last two months you two haven't made up at all! What is wrong with you two?! You guys have been knowing each other since you were kids and I know going to the other world and staying was not a good idea and chichi I know your hurt about goku not being here but, he's here now why don't you give him a chance instead of being with Ethan. If you both don't love each other anymore then fine! But think about your two sons before you decide to get a divorce you two should go to counseling before you just break up." said bulma concerned.  
  
  
  
Goku looked at chichi with hurt in his eyes. "Chichi I want to be with you but you have to make up your mind at what you want! I'm willing to go to counseling and give our marriage another try but I can't make you be with me it's either Ethan or us. When you decide about what you want I'll be at master roshi's and this time chichi this will be my last time asking. Excuse me bulma but I need to go I'm tired of arguing." Goku was upset about the way chichi hurt gohan and he instant transmission.  
  
  
  
Sighs. "You see bulma what I have to deal with?!" "Chichi I think goku is serious! He loves you and he's tired. Is Ethan your love chichi or is it goku? Look I don't know to much of what's been happening but it looks serious!"  
  
"I know it is I can tell my husband is really upset with me about gohan I think I took my frustration out on my son when I was drunk!" "Chichi I don't mean to be nosy but what happen for you two to be arguing like this?!"  
  
Chichi explained what when on last night and she became a little emotional telling bulma. "No wonder goku is upset! Chichi you need to be careful! I think you and goku need to think hard and long about each other!"  
  
The boys came back in. "Is it safe to come in now? I think gohan is getting tired of me and trunks!" said goten. "I think it's time to go. If you want to talk chichi just give me a call." "Sure bulma thanks!"  
  
Bulma left with trunks and later on gohan was in his room catching up on his homework and chichi knocked on the door. "Gohan I want us to talk I can't just let the hours go pass without us saying anything!"  
  
Gohan put down his pencil and turned around. He knew that running away from talking is not going help. "Son I know what I did last night was wrong and I should have been very careful and I could understand you being upset with me, it's ok but I am sorry about what I did."  
  
Sighs. "Mom I'm sorry if I got you upset it's just..."  
  
"Listen gohan, it's not your fault that I hit you like that! Please son don't blame yourself! I love you and I wouldn't try and hurt you in any kind of way on purpose!"  
  
  
  
Chichi looked at him and smiled. "I'll let you finish your homework, ok?" "Ok mom." said gohan who still felt bad about what his mom did. Gohan went back doing his homework when the phone ringed. Gohan thought who in the world could this be. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi gohan! What's up?!"  
  
"Oh hi videl!"  
  
"Say gohan theirs this party I've been invited to by Brandon it's a friend of his that's throwing it at a mansion and I wanted to know if you like to go, it's an all nighter!"  
  
  
  
"What's this guys name?" "Its bray! I've met him a few times. He seems pretty cool! So... you want to come?!" asked videl. "Well I don't know. But it sounds pretty exciting!" "Come on gohan it'll be fun!"  
  
"Ok. When is it?"  
  
"This Friday night at six thirty!"  
  
"Ok videl I'll check with my mom and I'll let you know at school Monday!"  
  
"Sounds kool! See you then!" said videl hanging up.  
  
Gohan went back to doing his homework and the phone ringed again and gohan answered it. "Hello!" "Hey gohan! What's up?" "Oh hi erasa!" Erasa calling me that's unusual thought gohan. "I wanted to ask you about going with me to a party at bray's house it's Brandon's friend."  
  
"Oh sure I can meet you there I'll ask Brandon for directions!"  
  
"Ok, kool! Talk later!" said erasa. They hung up and gohan thought for a moment. "Oh no! I forgot I'm suppose to be going with videl! Oh well I'll just meet both of them their!" Gohan went back to studying and doing his homework.  
  
*******************  
  
It was Monday morning again and gohan was on his way to school. The bruises were gone off his face cause goku gave him some sensu beans. Gohan stepped in class ten seconds before the tardy bell rung cause he really didn't want to run into erasa and videl cause their still not talking to each other.  
  
Gohan came and sat in class away from both of them. Erasa looked over at gohan and winked and gohan turned his head real fast cause he didn't want to keep staring at erasa. Videl looked across the room and smirked at gohan and smiled. Gohan wished they would make up and stop fighting.  
  
When the end of school came gohan hurried up and headed for the door before he ran into erasa and videl. When he went out the door he ran into videl who wondered why he didn't speak to her today. "Gohan what's up?!" "Uh nothing! I just didn't have time to talk today!" said gohan hoping she would accept that excuse.  
  
"Gohan? That's no reason to not speak!" "I'm sorry videl I just don't want you and erasa fighting over me! I-I wish you guys make up and stop this! I'm no one special besides theirs plenty of guys around school that would probably love to go out with you."  
  
"Yeah I know gohan but your a cutie." said videl getting close to him. Erasa came walking up getting between her and gohan.  
  
Being sarcastic. "Oh, surprise surprise! What do you THINK your doing?!"  
  
"Hey you don't own gohan!" said videl. "Yeah but I liked him FIRST!" said erasa. Gohan got between them. "Would you two stop IT?!"  
  
"She started this!" said videl.  
  
"You challenged me!!" said erasa angry. "You make me sick I'm tired of your smart mouth!!" said videl ready to hit erasa. "Oh come on let's go sister!" said erasa.  
  
Videl swung to hit erasa and missed. Gohan pushed both girls away from each other. "Stop it you two this isn't funny!"  
  
"Gohan you shouldn't talk to her she isn't worth it!" said erasa.  
  
"Isn't WORTH IT! WHY YOU!" Videl was running to punch erasa but gohan moved her hand and she was so angry she didn't realize what she did and accidentally punched gohan in the face. Gohan fell on the ground. If gohan was keeping up with his training he would be able to take it with no problem, but it felt like a brick to him.  
  
Erasa came to his side. "Look what you did!! Gohan, are you all right!" said erasa looking worried. Gohan sat up wincing in pain holding his jaw.  
  
"Look what I did?!! You're the one being a smart MOUTH!!" said videl looking at erasa.  
  
Gohan got up. Looking at them both. "You guys are CRAZY! If you think I'm going to go hang out with you two fighting like this, your kidding!!"  
  
"Please gohan I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you it was an accident! Come on let me help you up!" said videl worried.  
  
"You shouldn't help him up after what you did!" said erasa looking at her.  
  
Gohan started to get up, groaning in pain a little and erasa was going to help him. "Please erasa I'll be ok! I hope you both are happy with each other for arguing and fighting! I'll do myself a favor I'll stay away from both of you until Friday and hopefully by then you both have made up with each other!" Gohan tuned around and left.  
  
  
  
Erasa and videl looked at gohan leave and then erasa got mad. "Look what happen now! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" said erasa turning to leave. Videl looked at her. "It's not all my fault your some of the blame! Uhhh!! I can't believe her!" said videl leaving the other way.  
  
*****************  
  
At master roshi's house goku was in his room in the bed and krillen knocks on the door and walks in. "Hi goku what are doing?"  
  
"Krillen, what does it look like?!"  
  
"I guess your not in the mood to talk I can tell so I'll talk later."  
  
"Krillen I'm sorry it's just.... I'm not really in the mood to talk or see anyone."  
  
"Are feeling ok?"  
  
"Not really!" said goku sticking his head under the pillow.  
  
"Maybe you need to get out and get some fresh air you've been in the bed since yesterday afternoon."  
  
Taking his head from under the pillow. "Krillen could you open the window?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Is that better?"  
  
"Yeah cause that's all the FRESH AIR I NEED!"  
  
"Goku? I meant get out of bed go outside! Not stay in the bed!" "Krillen, I don't want to go outside!"  
  
There was another knock on the door. Master roshi walked in. "Hey what's up guys? What's with you goku? Are you sick?"  
  
"I think so! He doesn't want to get out of bed!" said krillen.  
  
"Well I know what you need a good night out on the town with the ladies!"  
  
"Like that's REALLY going to fix my relationship with chichi! I think I RATHER go over on the next island and have a fight! Come on krillen let's go!" Goku got up and left out the door grabbing krillen by the arm with master roshi laughing. Goku decided that going outside training with krillen would get his mind off of his family for a while. Feeling depressed was not a good feeling and maybe letting off some anger would relieve some of the stress.  
  
****************** It was four days later and gohan was getting ready to leave and go to the party at brays. Chichi knew he was going and as usual she let him go with no idea what he could be up to. This time gohan was going to spend the night with Brandon. Gohan kissed his mom and left and said he'll see her tomorrow afternoon.  
  
At brays house a lot of his friends were arriving. Bray was one of the rich kids that attended orange star high. Very smart but likes to party a lot cause his parents let him.  
  
Brandon came from the back with a beer in his hand. "Hey man you coming in the back to play some pool?" said Brandon. "Yeah I was just answering the door. But I'm going to let my butler answer it so I can go in the back." Said bray.  
  
"Kool!" said Brandon. "Hey, let's not get too wasted man cause remember what happen last time!" said bray. "Yeah I felt like someone ran me over with a truck." said Brandon. "It felt like it was more than a truck." said bray.  
  
  
  
They both went to the back to play some pool and the butler went to the door and videl showed up and few minutes later gohan showed up then erasa showed up five minutes after gohan.  
  
Erasa and videl you could say really didn't make up but they stop talking and ignored each other. Gohan was sitting at the bar having some liquor and beer mixed in a glass. He wanted to drink something hard to deal with all the pain he was going through, he sat there for one hour and by now he already had three drinks of that stuff. He felt high but not to the point of not knowing where he was going or what he was doing.  
  
  
  
Brandon came up to videl and asked if she wanted to go for a ride with him and bray. "Yeah sure let's go!"  
  
Bray went and asked gohan if he wanted to ride with him and Brandon, and of course gohan did, also bray asked erasa as well but no one knew about erasa and videl arguing except gohan and none of them knew that they were all going to be in the same car.  
  
Gohan went and got in the back and then videl came and sat next to him. "Oh hey gohan I didn't know you were coming?" "Me either." said gohan.  
  
Oh good in the back with gohan alone?! Wow this is great! Videl thought to herself.  
  
Then erasa got in the back on the other side of gohan and bray got in the front. Videl thought to herself: Their goes my chance this is just great! Bray started the car and took off.  
  
Brandon turned around to look at everyone in the back. "Wow guys cheer up you all look like your angry!" said Brandon. "Maybe their all just high!" said bray. "Say let's go to that spot in the woods where we can hang out a little that will liven things up!" said Brandon.  
  
Bray went down a small road in the woods where this cabin was, driving a little fast. "Hey bray why don't you slow down a little before you hit something?!" said videl. "Oh don't worry videl he always drive like this!" said Brandon.  
  
  
  
As they were going down the road it was dark and getting darker cause there were more trees and there were no lights but car lights. Erasa put her hands on gohans leg and he jerked and videl looked at him strange. "Are you ok gohan?" "Uhh..yeah!" Gohan was sweating wishing erasa didn't do that.  
  
"So girls have you guys made up yet?" said gohan.  
  
"NO!!" said erasa and videl at the same time.  
  
"I guess that answers my question." said gohan.  
  
"She should apologize FIRST cause she started it!" said videl.  
  
"But you challenged ME! Like if I'm suppose to compete with you for gohan." said erasa angry.  
  
"Come on guys stop arguing!" said gohan. "Yeah, kiss and make up!" said Brandon. "Kiss her I rather kiss gohan!" said erasa grabbing gohan and kissing him catching him off guard.  
  
Videl pushed her off of gohan. "Hey!" said erasa, pushing videl back and they started wrestling with each other with gohan in the middle. "Hey guys stop it!" said gohan.  
  
"Oh yeah! Women wrestlers in the back! Hey Brandon I bet you videl wins!" said bray.  
  
"Hey I was thinking the same thing!" said Brandon. Gohan hated being in the middle cause he was getting shoved around.  
  
"You guys are a LOT of help in the front! Would you help me stop them from fighting!" said gohan. Brandon reached over and grabbed erasa and gohan grabbed videl. "Your going to pay for your big mouth!" said videl slipping away from gohan and hitting at erasa and she missed and hit bray in the head and they ended up going off the road going down a small hill.  
  
Everyone in the car was screaming and bray tried to get control of the car dodging trees. "Guys I think were going to CRASH!" yelled bray. Videl and erasa were holding on to gohan screaming and so was he along with everyone else. They all ended up slamming into some rocks that stopped the car.  
  
******************  
  
That's the end of another chapter! Please review. 


	16. Ease my Pain chapter 16

Yeah it's another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 16  
  
Everyone yelled as the car hit the rocks and stopped. The window shield was broke and bray was slumped over the steering wheel groaning and Brandon was in his seat slumped back with his head bleeding a little. Erasa and videl were lying on top of gohan who tried to protect both girls but he ended up on the floor. All you could hear was groaning from everyone.  
  
Erasa rubbed her head and shoulder sitting up. Videl sat up rubbing her head. Gohan sat up groaning and also rubbing his head and ribs cause erasa and videl stepped on him.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" said bray lifting his head.  
  
"As soon as the room stops spinning said Brandon.  
  
Videl got out the car limping a little and erasa got out also. Gohan got out and lean against the car in pain. Brandon slowly got out the car with his hand on his head in pain. Bray sat back slowly feeling dizzy. "Wow that was a rough!" said bray.  
  
Gohan came over to the side of bray's door. "Are you all right?" asked gohan. "I'm ok I just got a headache!"  
  
"I think everyone feels that!" said Brandon.  
  
Bray got out the car looking around. "Hey theirs the cabin over there we wasn't too far from it after all! Man, my parent's are going to kill me about my car!" said bray.  
  
"Well at least everyone's ok and not seriously hurt!" said Brandon.  
  
Gohan walked over to videl and erasa and asked were they ok. "I think I hurt my shoulder a little." said erasa. "I think I hurt my ankle!" said videl.  
  
"Well I'll carry you to the cabin said Brandon.  
  
"Are you sure Brandon?" said gohan. "I just bruised my head it's not that bad!" Videl wished gohan had helped her instead.  
  
They all walked to the cabin. Bray got the key out from under the carpet and opened the door and everyone walked in. It was a big cabin consists of four bedrooms very well decorated and clean.  
  
"Wow bray this is cool! How do they keep this place up and so far out in the woods?" said erasa.  
  
"My parents have servants that come out here every week to keep the place up!" said bray.  
  
"Hey bray is there a way to get an icepack around here?" said videl.  
  
"Yeah I need one also!" said Brandon. "I think so too." said erasa. "Well let's go to the kitchen." said bray.  
  
Everyone went to the kitchen to get an ice pack from the freezer except gohan and came back to the living room to sit down.  
  
"You don't want an ice pack gohan?" asked bray.  
  
"No I think I'll be ok." said gohan.  
  
"Are you sure gohan? You seem like you don't look so good." said Brandon.  
  
Bray walked over to the cabinet and opened it. "I know what you need!" said bray smirking and slamming a bottle of rum and liquor and tequila on the kitchen counter. Gohan's jerked cause he wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Maybe it'll ease some of that pain your feeling! Matter of fact, it'll ease all our PAIN!" said bray smiling.  
  
"Hey, I like this dude! Come on, break out the glasses and let's have a DRINK!" said Brandon getting excited.  
  
"You guys KNOW the cure for the evening!" said erasa taking a glass smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have some too! I could use a pain killer!" said videl getting up to get a glass.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at everyone like if they were crazy. "Hey guys don't you think we should be trying to figure out how were going to get out of here?! Besides, we don't have a car!"  
  
Bray put his hand on gohans shoulder. "Hey man relax! Stop sweating bullets and have some rum and liquor and tequila it'll ease your mind and that pain your feeling! Were all doing it?!"  
  
"Yeah gohan chill out and relax! Will be leaving soon we just came out here to have some fun!" said Brandon.  
  
"We wouldn't be in this predicament if someone from the BACK wouldn't have hit me in the HEAD!" said bray.  
  
"I think that was VIDEL!" said erasa.  
  
"Oh! So it's my FAULT! You got some NERVE!" said videl.  
  
"Ok guys don't start I have a headache already and I don't need for it to get worst!" said Brandon.  
  
"Hey just chill girls we came to have some fun not crash our own party besides, we cant' be out here long cause we have to get back to the party. So why don't we come over here to the dining room and let's play a game to get our minds off the accident!" said Bray gently taking videl and erasa to the table and sitting them both down.  
  
Brandon came to the table with gohan following. They all sat down and bray went to the counter and brought all the drinks to the table with him and sat down. They all were drinking and mixing tequila and rum together laughing and joking with each other for half an hour.  
  
"Ok guys let's play some strip poker! I bet we guys could win every time and you girls will be sitting here in your bra and panties! And if we keep playing... will get those off too! You girls up for it?! Cause I know GOHAN would want to see you take it off!" said bray laughing and smirking.  
  
Gohan choked on his tequila starring at bray. "Cough cough cough!!! HEY, I didn't say THAT!!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it! Anything for gohan!" said erasa smiling.  
  
"Oh, AREN'T YOU just being a HOE tonight!" said videl.  
  
"WHAT! Speak for yourself!! Trying to move in on gohan!!" said erasa angry.  
  
  
  
"Ok guys let's stop this and let's just play the game!" said Brandon.  
  
"I bet you guys are going to be the one's left in your underwear and not us!" said videl.  
  
Looking sneaky. "Well let's play and find out!" said bray with the cards in his hands.  
  
  
  
They all starting playing and the boys won the first game and the next two games the girls won.  
  
"Hey guys I'm not playing anymore I've HAD IT!" said gohan.  
  
"Oh come on gohan were all just missing our shirt and pant's! Well you still got your undershirt on" said Brandon.  
  
"That's enough clothes I need to be missing and the girls only took off their shoes and bray is sitting over here acting like he can't WAIT to take off his boxers!" said gohan. Videl and erasa were laughing.  
  
With his hands behind his head sitting back. "Hey if I'm taking off my boxers I'm getting layed!" said bray.  
  
"YEAH?! By WHO?!" said videl, and erasa started laughing. "I'm sure BRANDON and GOHAN could fulfill your erotic fantasy!" said videl laughing.  
  
"Very FUNNY videl and I thought you were the ONE!" said bray.  
  
"In your DREAMS! I think you had too MUCH to drink!" said videl. "I think bray's thinking about Marcy again!" said Brandon.  
  
"Oh so you slept with Marcy?" said videl surprised. Bray started gloating and smiling. "Oh yeahh and....!" said bray.  
  
"Oh PLEASE don't tell me what you did cause we DON'T want to know!" said erasa interrupting.  
  
Everyone started putting on their clothes and gohan was looking for his shirt. "Hey where's my shirt?" said gohan. "I don't know I'm not wearing it!" said bray. "Don't look at me!" said Brandon.  
  
"Say gohan man? I been meaning to ask you? Do you work out or something?" said bray. Gohan was hoping that they wouldn't notice but it was too late. "Oh yeah sometimes." said gohan. Videl notice herself that gohan has a nice body.  
  
"Well, me and Brandon are going to see if we can fix the car. So why don't you guys just chill out and wait here till we come back!" said bray. "Aren't you guys too drunk to fix the car?" said gohan.  
  
"No.. were just high!" said Brandon laughing and bray started laughing also. They both left out the door. Gohan thought that being left alone with both girls could be a pain. But they looked sort of tired so they just might not get into it.  
  
Gohan went upstairs and went into one of the rooms to lay down. Feeling tired and stress wishing his life was better at home. Gohan was glad he wasn't going home cause he was afraid that his mom wouldn't be in a very good mood. He went and got into the bed and started to fall asleep.  
  
****************  
  
At master roshi's house it was quiet and krillen was sitting on the couch playing a game with marin. Goku walked in and sat in the chair closing his eyes. Krillen looked up and didn't like the way goku looked. "Hey Marin why don't you go play in your room for a while?" "Ok daddy!"  
  
Goku took his hands off his face and marin passed by him looking at him weird. "Wow you look weird!" said marin leaving out the room. Krillen moved to the edge of the couch. "Hey goku are you ok you don't look so great! Have you've been working out too much?"  
  
When goku spoke he sounded weak like if he lost some of his energy. "I'm ok krillen I just have a headache. I'm hoping it will go away!"  
  
"Hey I have some aspirin in the cabinet if you need it!" said krillen concern.  
  
"No krillen, I've been taking that all week and I still seem to can't get rid of it!" "Goku, I think you just need to relax."  
  
"I'm trying to but I can't help it! My wife is seeing a man that she shouldn't be WITH I can't even get close to HER! My son is out there going to party's and hanging out with bad people!" Goku grabbed his hair. "I can't stand it krillen!! I feel like I want to get a divorce and LEAVE.  
  
  
  
"Listen goku calm down, why don't you just go take a nap and maybe you'll feel better. You want to eat before you go to bed?" "No krillen I don't feel like eating I'm just going to go to sleep until I feel LIKE waking up!!" said goku-going upstairs to get into bed feeling hurt and angry.  
  
Krillen never seen goku act like this. It really started to dawn on him that goku's marriage is really getting to him.  
  
*******************  
  
Back at bray's house gohan, was laying in the bed sleeping. Gohan started to wake up and he turned over.  
  
"Hey sleeping head? You going to wake up?" said erasa looking straight in his eyes.  
  
"Ahh!!" Gohan jumped out of bed. "ERASA?! WHAT are you DOINGG?!" said gohan.  
  
Videl walked in wondering what's all the commotion. "Hey! What's going ON?!"  
  
"Erasa just scared the DAYLIGHT'S out of ME and what are you doing in the same bed with ME?!"  
  
"Oh she JUST CAN'T help being the SLUT she IS!" said videl getting mad.  
  
"Your going to PAY for your big MOUTH!" said erasa getting up out of the bed coming after videl. They both got on the floor wrestling and slapping each other and calling each other bad names.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and wished they would stop fighting about him. Then he got fed up and grabbed both of them and pulled them apart. "Stop it you two!"  
  
Videl tried to grab erasa by the hair and so did erasa and gohan pushed erasa and videl away from each other and they both fell on the floor. "Hey!" said videl. They both looked at gohan getting up. "Would you guys stop this? Don't you see it's getting you know where?"  
  
"I am so sick of HER!" said erasa. "Sick of ME!" Videl was going to punch erasa and gohan got in her way and got punched in the stomach. He fell to his knees gasping for air. Videl looked at gohan feeling bad about what she did. "Gohan are you ok? I didn't mean it!" said videl worried." "Gohan are you ok?" said erasa.  
  
Gohan was trying to talk but he was in a lot of pain and so out of practice it was hard for him to take hits. Gohan caught his breath getting off the floor and sitting on the bed and erasa helped him.  
  
"How did you learn to punch like that? With all that force!" said gohan.  
  
"She's the daughter of Mr. Hercule! Didn't you know?" said erasa.  
  
"No wonder!" said gohan. "I'm sorry gohan I guess this chasing you is getting out of hand!" said videl feeling bad. "Yeah and punching him wasn't a GREAT THING!" said erasa.  
  
"Look, that punch, was for YOU not GOHAN!"  
  
Wincing in pain. "G-Guys would you stop this! Look if you two want to fight fine go ahead and fight but when it's all over I'm still going to be the same person not going out with neither one of you!" said gohan.  
  
Sighs. "Well.... I guess your right!" said erasa sitting next to gohan. Videl sat on the other side of gohan thinking that he was right about what he said. Why fight, it's not going to make him like them more.  
  
"Well I'm sorry videl for challenging you and calling you stupid names. I don't know why I let something like this come between us?!" said erasa.  
  
"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have said mean things to you and called you names." Videl.  
  
"That's what I been waiting for girls now, please after tonight remember that you made up."  
  
Walking in the house closing the door. "Hey guys! I hope they didn't leave?" said Brandon.  
  
"I don't think so! Plus they'll have a long way to walk if they did! Maybe their upstairs?" said bray. "UPSTAIRS?! I don't think so, then maybe who knows!" said Brandon. "Hey guys are you here?!" said bray calling.  
  
"Hey isn't that bray?" said videl. "Yeah he's wondering if were here so we better go downstairs." said erasa. "Are you going to be okay gohan?" said videl wondering. Gohan sort of looked uncomfortable looking at her. "Yeah I'll live, just please don't hit me again." Videl cracked a smile. "I won't."  
  
They all left to go downstairs and bray and Brandon looked up. "Hey what are you guys doing upstairs?" said Brandon smirking.  
  
"I know what's going on gohan waited for us to leave so he can get erasa and videl in bed. I know what this is GOHANS private party!" said bray smirking and laughing and Brandon started laughing also.  
  
Gohan stood in front of bray. "You have GOT TO BE KIDDING! What do I look like... some PIMP?!!" said gohan. "Get your mind out of the GUTTER!" said videl. "Yeah bray!" said erasa.  
  
"Well anyways while you guys were upstairs doing who knows what, me and Brandon looked at the car and it looks like were going to have to use the car in the garage if we have one their, if not, I'll have to call for our family driver to get us out of here!" said bray.  
  
"Ok but let's hurry up I want to get back to the party it's boring out here with just three guys!" said erasa. "Yeah we need it live not dead come on bray hurry up!" said videl. "Hey girls just chill I'll get us a ride back!" said bray-leaving going to the garage. "So guys tell me what were you doing upstairs?" said Brandon. Erasa videl and gohan starred at Brandon like he was crazy.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile while bray went to the garage his cell phone ringed. "Hello!" Hey bray what's up?" said mace. "Look don't call me ok I don't want to have anything to do with you!" said bray.  
  
"Look, I don't have time for your idiotic sarcasm! Did gohan show up at your party?" "Yeah he did!" "Good then everything is going to plan!" said mace.  
  
"Look I don't know what your up to but could you just leave me out of it!"  
  
"Look what I have for you to do is simple and it doesn't require any blood so if you do what I tell you everything will be ok and if not you and your parents are going to pay!"  
  
"Look my parent's are the ones that know you not me I was just pulled in!" said bray annoyed.  
  
"Well just keep making friends with gohan and I'll let you know what to do. In the mean time, just keep your cell phone line open and will talk later!" Mace hung up and bray put his cell phone away breathing a sigh.  
  
******************  
  
Somebody has connections. Well anyways will continue next time just read and review! 


	17. Ease my Pain chapter 17

It's another chapter again! I don't own dbz or the characters!  
  
Sorry it took so long!  
  
  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 17  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room talking and bray came back in from the garage. "So what's the verdict bray?" said Brandon.  
  
"Well, we do have a car but, I don't know where the keys are so, I'll call for my driver from the house to come and get us!" said bray taking out his cell phone.  
  
"I hope that doesn't take long!" said erasa.  
  
"Yeah I hope not either!" said videl.  
  
"Don't worry girls it won't take long." said Brandon. "Oh yeah here's your shirt gohan. I was hiding it." said erasa smiling. Within twenty minutes bray's driver pulled up and everyone left and went back to the mansion.  
  
****************  
  
Chichi was on the phone talking to bulma. "I'm doing fine bulma. I just been thinking about my family." Said chichi.  
  
"Have you spoken to goku?"  
  
"No, not since we had that argument about gohan."  
  
"I heard goku wasn't feeling well." said bulma.  
  
  
  
"Probably cause he's so busy training!" Said chichi. "I don't think so!" said bulma.  
  
  
  
Chichi sat up cause it got her attention. "What are you saying bulma?"  
  
"Well I talked to krillen earlier he said that goku's been in his room all week probably in bed, he said he has a headache and he just can't get rid of it!"  
  
"You don't think theirs anything wrong with him do you?" said chichi being a little concerned.  
  
"It's more likely stress chichi you know with all that's going on between you and him it's been very stressful for him also. I hope you guys make a decision about your marriage cause I know it's really hard on your boys!"  
  
"Yeah I know." said chichi feeling bad.  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door and Ethan came in with some flowers. "Hi chichi!"  
  
"I have to go bulma I'll talk later, bye!"  
  
They both hung up. "Hi Ethan!" They both kissed and he handed her the flowers and they hugged each other. "So how have you been doing?" said Ethan. Chichi couldn't help but think about what bulma said about goku she didn't even hear what Ethan said.  
  
************  
  
At master roshi's house krillen walked in the room where goku was. "Hey goku are you awake?" Goku sounded tired and in pain. "Y-Yeah krillen I'm just laying here trying to sleep."  
  
  
  
Krillen sat in the chair. "You don't sound so good goku!" said krillen worried. Goku put his pillow over his head. "I really wish this headache would go away!"  
  
"Hey, have you tried a sensu bean I think I might have some!" said krillen. "No I haven't but I could use one! Anything to get rid of this headache."  
  
  
  
Krillen went to his room and got two sensu beans and gave them to goku. Goku did start to feel better when he took them and wasn't tired anymore. Goku sat up in the bed. "I am starting to feel better and my headache is going away. I should of thought of this earlier!" said goku.  
  
  
  
"Well it's better late then never! I glad your feeling better goku you had us worried there! We thought there was something wrong with you!" said krillen.  
  
  
  
"I think it was all the stress that built up and it just gave me a tremendous headache." Said goku.  
  
"Well you do look better goku! So are you up for sparring?!" said krillen.  
  
"Well-l-l!!" Goku's stomach starting growling like an animal. Scratching his head. "Ha ha!! As soon as I eat!" Krillen rolled his eyes. "Oh brother!"  
  
****************  
  
Back at bray's house it was after eleven and all the girls were told they had to leave cause it now was a guy thing. Some of the guys left cause of curfew accept some of bray's friends. Brandon and bray gohan and three other guys were all in this one room playing a game at who could drink the most without passing out.  
  
"Ok guys who's going to be first?" said bray. Two of bray's friends tried it but they both passed out and bray had his driver take them both home. So it was just down to one of bray's friends and Brandon and gohan. "Hey gohan why don't you try?!" said bray.  
  
"I don't know!" said gohan.  
  
"Oh it won't be bad, just stop when you can't do it anymore!" said Brandon.  
  
  
  
So bray's friend and gohan went at it. Bray's friend passed out with the seventh shot. Gohan was at ten and going to take number eleven and bray handed him the glass and he drinked it feeling dizzy from all the drinks. "Hey gohan won!" yelled Brandon.  
  
"That's it guys I've had it, I think I'm going to call it a night!" said gohan drunk.  
  
"Ok I'll just show you guys to my guest room upstairs and I'll get my friend a ride home. Oh yeah, since your spending the night with me Brandon why don't you show gohan the guest room up stairs!" said bray.  
  
"Oh sure, no problem." Said Brandon.  
  
Brandon and gohan went upstairs and into the guest room. Brandon helped gohan upstairs cause he was drunk. Gohan sat on the bed. "Oh man I don't feel so good I think I'm going to sick!" Gohan got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
"Can't say he didn't have to much to drink!" said Brandon.  
  
Bray came upstairs twenty minutes later and walked in the room he already changed into his pajamas. "Hey where's gohan?"  
  
"He's in the bathroom throwing up what he drinked."  
  
"He'll be ok by morning maybe a hangover but he'll live!" said bray.  
  
Gohan came from the bathroom looking awful and sat on the bed and started to take off his clothes throwing them across the room leaving his white sleeveless shirt on and boxers. "Man I feel like somebody ran me over twice!" Throwing his self in the bed and pulling the blanket over his head.  
  
  
  
"I guess somebody's going to feel it in the morning!" said bray getting up to go to his room. "See you in the morning!" said Brandon.  
  
***************  
  
The next day goku was in the air above the water training by himself until the thoughts of his family crossed his mind then he became stressed and trained harder sending ki blast across the water making loud explosions. Goku did that for a little while and then came out of the air and landed on the ground with one knee bent and slamming his fist into the ground.  
  
"DARN IT!! I can't FOCUS!" Letting out a sigh. "Ok, I got to get a whole of myself!" Goku sat on the sand with his legs crossed. "There's got to be someway my family can come back together! "Darn it chichi! Why do you have to be so STUBBORN!?" Breathing out a sigh. "I think I better calm down cause I feel another headache coming on!"  
  
  
  
Goku got up and headed back to master roshi's house.  
  
"Hey goku what's up? Why you look so stressful?" said master roshi.  
  
"I'm just tired I'm going to bed!" said goku going upstairs.  
  
"Hmm..." thought master roshi.  
  
"Hey what's on your mind?" said krillen coming in from the back looking at master roshi.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Goku? What do you mean?" said krillen.  
  
"Well he came walking through the door looking like he lost his best friend!"  
  
"Goku should be ok! His headache is gone cause I gave him some sensu beans yesterday and he felt a whole lot better!"  
  
"Well it looks like he feels a whole lot worse today, I asked him why he looks so stressful and he told me that he was tired and he was going to bed!"  
  
"Well maybe the training he was doing this morning tired him out!"  
  
"I don't know krillen it may be more than that!" said master roshi. Krillen thought for a moment of what else could be bothering goku besides his family issues.  
  
********************  
  
At bray's house bray and Brandon were downstairs having breakfast. "That party was live last NIGHT! You throw the best party's and your parent's are the coolest on the planet to let you have a party like this!" said Brandon.  
  
  
  
Smirking. "Sometimes they can be the coolest." Said bray.  
  
Gohan came down stairs and sat down slowly moaning a little. "Well, well if it isn't the party boy!" said Brandon.  
  
"Don't talk so loud!" said gohan sitting down.  
  
"Feeling like crap this morning, aye!" said Brandon smirking.  
  
"You better believe it! I'm feeling like someone beat me over the head!" Said gohan. "You'll get over it with some hangover medicine." Said bray.  
  
"I don't think I can take anything the way I feel." Said gohan.  
  
"Listen I'll get you something or your going to be like that for the rest of the day." said bray leaving to go get some medicine from the bathroom.  
  
"You think you can have some breakfast this morning? Bacon and eggs!" said Brandon smiling.  
  
Gohan started to gag and got up running to the bathroom.  
  
"I guess he won't be having breakfast!" said Brandon watching gohan leave.  
  
Bray walked back in the room. "Hey where's gohan?"  
  
"He went to throw up."  
  
"Again, I thought that passed?" said bray.  
  
"Well all I said was you want some bacon and eggs and he started gagging and ran to the bathroom!" said Brandon.  
  
"I think the mention of bacon and eggs made him sick! Well when he comes from the bathroom he'll need to take this!" said bray sitting the medicine on the table.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't have to much like last time!" said Brandon.  
  
Bray's mother comes walking in the kitchen with her robe on. "Hey boys! Having a good breakfast?" said bray's mother kissing bray on the head.  
  
"Yeah you could say." Said bray.  
  
"So was the party good last night?" said bray's mother smiling.  
  
"Yeah mom it was great!" said bray smiling.  
  
"Man you guy's are the coolest to let bray have a party!" said Brandon.  
  
"Bray does deserve a party every once in a while." Said his mother smiling. "Well I'll see you guys later I'm going back upstairs to watch some television!" said bray's mom.  
  
With his mom leaving the room bray wish his parent's didn't have to involve him in their personal affairs with mace.  
  
  
  
Gohan came back in the room feeling yucky. "Hey gohan, are you feeling ok?" said Brandon.  
  
"Do I look ok?!" said gohan irritated.  
  
"Come on gohan he was just asking." Said bray.  
  
Sighs. "Sorry guys I don't mean to be in such a bad mood! I don't think I'll do that again!" said gohan.  
  
"Well why don't you take some of this hangover medicine and maybe you'll feel much better than you feel now!" said Brandon smiling.  
  
As they were talking gohan took the medicine and started to feel better an hour later. Later on, Brandon and gohan were upstairs watching TV, bray was downstairs going to go upstairs and his cell phone ringed. "Yeah!" said bray.  
  
"Hey bray what's happening?" said mace smiling on the other end of the phone.  
  
"What the HELL do you WANT!"  
  
"Hey you better have me some news at what you've been DOING!"  
  
"If you want to KNOW!! YES, I have been making friends with gohan!"  
  
"Well good I'm glad to here that just keep doing what I say and everything will go smooth!" said mace smirking.  
  
"Is that ALL you got to say cause he's here and I DON'T want him or my friend to get suspicious!"  
  
"Ok will connect later!" said mace hanging up. Bray hung up and went upstairs to where gohan and Brandon were.  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile krillen walked in goku's room looking at goku in the bed again. Krillen was now starting to worry about goku cause he never seem to act like this.  
  
When goku wasn't feeling well he always bounced back and this was the first time krillen notice that he didn't. "Hey goku what's up?!"  
  
Sighs. Goku opened his eyes. "Nothing I'm just tired." Said goku trying to sound like there was nothing wrong.  
  
"Goku are you sure your ok cause master roshi said you looked like you lost your best friend! Did those sensu beans work yesterday?" said krillen concerned.  
  
"Krillen, the sensu beans worked and there was no problem!"  
  
"Then did something happen?"  
  
"I was just training and just the thoughts of my family crossed my mind and it just cause me to lose my focus and I stopped training and I started to get another headache again but, I'll be ok."  
  
"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?"  
  
"Listen krillen I'll be ok I think I just need to rest and not worry about my family besides, it's not doing me any good to worry." "Ok goku if you need anything I'll be downstairs!" Krillen left out the room and went downstairs and goku layed in the bed wishing that this was all a dream and he would wake up anytime.  
  
*****************  
  
Later that day gohan was at home doing his homework. "This is just great, I can't seem to concentrate I think that party was too much for me!"  
  
Chichi knocked on the door coming in. "Hey son, I thought you might like some juice while your doing your homework!" Gohan still felt unsure of his mother since she hit him. "Oh sure mom I could use some."  
  
"Is everything ok?" asked chichi. "Sure!" said gohan smiling. "Ok I'll let you study." Chichi walked out the room and gohan had a hard time focusing.  
  
"I think I've been doing this homework too long and it's only Saturday! Well I'll just sit back and take it easy I've been at it for two hours!" Gohan sat back in his chair and closed his eyes to relax.  
  
The next few days it was time for school again videl was walking down the hall and walked right into drew. "Hey babe, what's up?!"  
  
Videl just snickered at him cause he got on her nerves and kept walking. Drew was looking at her while she walked down the hall admiring how she looked. Videl saw gohan and approached his locker and drew happen to see it and rolled his eyes getting angry and turning around leaving the other way.  
  
  
  
"Hey gohan what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." Gohan closed his locker and they started walking down the hall.  
  
"You look pretty tired!" said videl.  
  
"I'm sort of tired. I had a lot of homework over the weekend."  
  
  
  
They both walked in class and erasa was already there. "Hey guys!" said erasa.  
  
They sat next to her. "So how was the weekend did you guys manage to get through Friday night and handle Saturday with the hangovers?" said erasa.  
  
"I took some medicine before I went to bed." said videl.  
  
"I did the same!" said erasa.  
  
"Well I didn't but I manage to take some the next day after I got sick again and then I felt better." Said gohan.  
  
"You seemed ok after we left." Said videl.  
  
"Yeah I was ok but bray had a drinking contest to see who could drink the most without passing out. I won but I didn't feel like myself afterwards."  
  
"Sounds like gohan had some fun!" said erasa smiling.  
  
"I think that was too much fun for me and something I don't think I would want to try again.  
  
The bell ringed and the teacher walked in class. Later on that day after school drew, saw videl and erasa talking with gohan. "What do those two see in that geek?!" said drew.  
  
"Hey what are you talking about?" said sharpner walking up and hearing drew.  
  
"I'm talking about that geek gohan! Every time I look up those two are always with him!"  
  
"Yeah I know it's like he got's girls crawling all over him!" said sharpner.  
  
"He's stealing my opportunity of trying to get with these fine honey's" said drew giving Angela the eye while she passed by.  
  
Angela winked at gohan and didn't care if erasa was standing there and drew and sharpner saw what she did. "See what I MEAN SHARPNER!" said drew.  
  
"Oh, ease up DREW! He can't have all the babes!" said sharpner. "It just seems like it! Hey I got something?!" said drew. "What are you up to?" said sharpner. "You'll see, tomorrow!  
  
***********************  
  
Goku was laying in bed not feeling very well and krillen was downstairs in the living room trying to read the paper to get his mind off goku. "Hey krillen! Where's goku?" said master roshi.  
  
Sighs. "He's in the bed. Master roshi, I'm worried about goku, he hasn't eaten or got out of bed for the last couple of days!"  
  
"YEAH, that's GREAT!! That means theirs still food in the refrigerator!" said master roshi.  
  
"Oh boy! Come on master roshi I'm serious!"  
  
"Ok krillen! You think you can talk him into seeing a doctor?!"  
  
"I don't know, maybe!"  
  
"Hey guys what's up?!" said bulma walking in.  
  
"Oh just the woman we need to see!"  
  
"What are you talking about master roshi?!" said bulma confused.  
  
"It's goku, he's been in bed for the last two days I gave him some sensu beans the other day and it worked fine but it's like he's in the same condition like before and it seems worst." Said krillen worried.  
  
"Well let's go take a look at him!" Bulma and krillen went upstairs and walked in the room. Goku was laying on his side with his eyes closed trying to relax. He wasn't aware of bulma or krillen coming in the room. Bulma sat on the side of the bed. Shaking his arm. "Goku are you awake?"  
  
Turning over looking at bulma feeling tired and talking slowly. "H-Hey b- bulma what's up?" Bulma looked at goku and felt really bad for him. He was tired and stressed and in pain. "How are feeling?"  
  
"I-I don't think.... I can really tell you."  
  
Bulma touched his head to see if he had a fever he felt warm and sort of looked pale. "Gosh goku you do feel like you got a fever!"  
  
"You don't think it's that heart virus again do you bulma?" said krillen.  
  
"I don't think so Krillen, could you find me a thermometer so I can take his temperature?!"  
  
"Sure I'll be right back!"  
  
"It's going to be ok goku your going to alright! It's too bad chichi wasn't here!"  
  
Goku responded to bulma in a lot of pain. "Please... Bulma.... I don't want.... chichi to see me like this!"  
  
"Goku don't try to talk right now just rest." Said bulma worried.  
  
******************  
  
Will goku be ok? Will find out in the next chapter. Read and review please! 


	18. Ease my Pain chapter 18

It's another chapter. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Sorry about taking so long but I've been busy!  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 18  
  
Goku was very weak from all the stress he felt and also brokenhearted cause chichi didn't give him an answer about their marriage. Goku was in bed feeling tired and weak and in pain from the headache he had. He didn't want to eat and he couldn't sleep. "Bulma.... whatever you..... do don't say anything to chichi." Said goku.  
  
Bulma looked at goku and she knew he was sick but he never looked so weak and pale but only when he had the heart virus. "Goku, don't worry about chichi right now! You need to rest!"  
  
Krillen came back in the room with the thermometer and bulma took his temperature. "Is he going to be ok?" asked krillen.  
  
"I don't know it seems goku is up under a lot of stress and it's really starting to take effect on his body." Said bulma.  
  
"Wow being separated from chichi has really affected him a whole lot!"  
  
"It's not only that krillen. It's also being separated from his sons and not being with his whole family. He wasn't expecting this."  
  
"Yeah as soon as he came home chichi threw him out!" said krillen feeling bad for goku.  
  
Bulma took the thermometer out of his mouth. "Oh wow!"  
  
"What is it bulma??!"  
  
"Goku has a fever of 102!"  
  
"A 102?! He's really sick!"  
  
"Krillen I think maybe we need to take goku to the hospital!"  
  
"N-No bulma I don't think I need to go!" said goku sounding weak. "Goku you have a high fever you need to see a doctor!" said bulma sternly.  
  
Wincing in pain. "Bulma... why don't you.... just give me some.... aspirin and I'll be fine!" said goku.  
  
"Goku, PLEASE! Were going to help you not let you stay here and get sicker!" said bulma sternly.  
  
Sighing. "I just hate going to doctors!"  
  
"I'm sorry goku but I agree with bulma she's right! You need to see a doctor! Know telling what else could be wrong with you!" said krillen.  
  
Both bulma and krillen helped goku up out of bed and krillen helped goku get dressed. Goku asked krillen not to breathe a word to his family about him being sick. They left and took him to the hospital.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile gohan was doing his homework when goten came in the room and jumped in his lap. "Hey gohan let's play!" Gohan pushed him on the floor caused he jumped on him to hard and messed up his concentration. "Would you not DO THAT WHILE I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!!" yelled gohan.  
  
Goten jumped off the floor and punched gohan in his face and ran out the room and gohan got up off the floor and came after him. Goten came to chichi's room. "MOM, GOHANS GOING TO HIT ME!"  
  
"WHAT!" said chichi. Gohan walked in the room with his nose bleeding a little. "WHAT, is going on??!" said chichi.  
  
"Goten HIT ME!"  
  
"YOU STARTED IT!!"  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!" yelled chichi. Chichi got some tissue off her dresser so gohan could wipe his nose.  
  
"Now, what really happen?! Starting with you goten and I want the TRUTH!"  
  
"I walked in gohan's room and jumped in his lap and he got mad and pushed me on the floor yelling about he can't concentrate!"  
  
"Anything else happen?!" said chichi sternly.  
  
"Well I hit him for pushing me on the floor!" said goten angry.  
  
"Ok gohan is this the truth?"  
  
Rolling his eyes. "Yes, mom it is! But I was doing my homework and he just barged in and jumped on me real hard!"  
  
Chichi looked at both her sons. "You two are ridiculous! You both were wrong for hitting each other! I should ground both of you!"  
  
"No mom!" said gohan and goten.  
  
"Well then cut it OUT and goten stay out of your brothers room when he's studying and gohan don't push your brother, you know your older than him! Now do I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"  
  
"Yes mom." Said goten and gohan.  
  
"Good!"  
  
Gohan looked at goten like if he wanted to punch him. Mumbling under his lips. "You come in my room again like that and I'm going to punch your lights out!" said gohan mumbling.  
  
"Did I hear something?!" said chichi.  
  
"No mom!" said gohan.  
  
"He said he was going to punch my lights out!" said goten.  
  
"What!"  
  
"SHUT UP GOTEN!!" said gohan.  
  
"Gohan?! You are going to get GROUNDED! Now go to your room!"  
  
"Yes mom!"  
  
"You go to your room also goten!"  
  
"Yes mom!"  
  
I'll get you gohan for being mean to me! said goten thinking to himself.  
  
Gohan went in his room frustrated. He sat down at his desk thinking of how he can get back to concentrating on his homework, which was hard to do now.  
  
The next day at school third period. Gohan came in class and sat next to erasa and videl. Drew came in and sat next to sharpner. "Hey drew?! So what are you up to?" said sharpner.  
  
"You'll see soon!" said drew.  
  
The teacher walked in and sat down at his desk and took attendance. During forth period in chemistry lab drew past by gohan and on purposely he spilled a yellow solution on his pants and it looked like he use the bathroom on himself. "HEY!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry gohan I didn't mean that!" said drew sarcastically.  
  
Gohan went to the bathroom complaining about what his mom was going to say about his pants. "This is just GREAT!" said gohan. Gohan cleaned off his pants and went back to class with everyone look at the yellow stain on his pants.  
  
Drew and sharpner were giggling and whispering to other people in the class saying that gohan urinated on himself. Gohan felt sort of embarrassed. When class ended gohan was going to his locker and some people were laughing and staring at him.  
  
Two girls came up to gohan and asked what happened to his pants he told them that drew spilled some yellow solution on his pants. Drew and sharpner were looking at gohan several lockers away. One of the girls looked at gohan and said how cute he was and asked about going to a party at brays house in two weeks. "Uh, I don't know I have to get permission first." Said gohan, smiling.  
  
"Did I just HEAR her ask him to go to a PARTY!" said drew. "You just heard it!" said sharpner.  
  
"DARN! I can't BELIEVE THIS!"  
  
Sharpner pulled drew down the hall further so gohan won't here him. "You need to keep your voice down drew or he's going to find out what your up to!" said sharpner. "I thought for sure those girls would run from him and their just enjoying his company, just LOOK at them sharpner! I have to think of something else!" said drew looking devilish.  
  
***************  
  
While at the hospital bulma and krillen were waiting for the doctor to come out and talk to them about goku's condition since he did spend the night in the hospital.  
  
"Poor goku the doctor didn't even tell us what was wrong with him but they did say we would know something today, I hate to see him like this!" said bulma. "Me too, I wish chichi would decide what she wants instead of having goku hanging!" said krillen.  
  
The doctor came out to talk with bulma and krillen. "You must be friends of goku?" "Yes we are!" said bulma.  
  
"Well goku seems to be under a lot of stress from what he told me and not eating for a couple of days is not healthy that's why he has that headache and being under a lot of stress will bring it on also with a fever. I'm going to prescribe some antidepressants so he can be able to handle the separation he's dealing with. Also I suggested for goku to go home and rest and not stress cause he can cause himself some very serious problems I've already signed the release papers for him to leave." Said the doctor.  
  
"Is it ok to see him?" said bulma. The doctor told them both that it was ok to see goku. Bulma and krillen walked in the room where goku was and goku was cleaned and dressed in his jeans and black tee shirt sitting on the bed. "Hey goku! How are you feeling?!" said bulma. "Yeah, how are you feeling?" said krillen.  
  
"I feel a lot better than last night I'm glad I don't have that headache anymore or that fever!"  
  
"Goku, did you here what the doctor said?" asked krillen.  
  
"Yeah he wants me to take some crazy antidepressants! I HATE taking medicine! That's why I'm so glad to leave this place!" said goku feeling frustrated.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yeah bulma?" said goku looking at bulma worried.  
  
"We talk to the doctor and he told us that you really need to relax and not stress or you can cause yourself some serious problems!" said bulma sounding worried.  
  
"Don't worry bulma I'll just try and not worry about what's going on. Just do me a favor guys?" "Yeah sure!" said krillen.  
  
"Don't tell my family about what happen I don't want anybody to know what happen!" "Goku how long do you think you can keep this from chichi?!" said bulma.  
  
"Bulma I'm sorry but I don't want chichi to know or my son's! Chichi, is in her own world with ETHAN and she doesn't give a SPIT about Me! So, when she finds out that I got sick its cause I told her other wise, I don't want her to know!"  
  
Bulma was surprised that goku would say that! She could hear the anger in his voice!  
  
"Are you sure about that goku?!" said krillen.  
  
Goku got in his face. "KRILLEN?! Did I STUDDER?!!"  
  
"Yikes, goku! What did they give you last night?!" said krillen.  
  
Sighs. "Listen guys I don't mean to be snappy but I really don't want my family to know! So could we just get the release papers and LEAVE before I JUMP out the WINDOW and take off!"  
  
"Goku?! Would you have some PATIENTS it won't be long!" The nurse came in and had goku sign the release papers and she gave him his prescription. They all left the hospital and headed back to master roshi's house in bulmas copter.  
  
******************  
  
After school one of the girls name drena, that said gohan was cute, happen to see him and she walked up right in front of him almost scaring the daylights out of him. "Ahh!! Hey, don't do that!"  
  
"Do I look that scary, gohan?!" said drena .  
  
"No you don't look scary it's just, I didn't see you and my mind was somewhere else!" said gohan. "I hope those thoughts were on me." said drena smiling lustfully at gohan.  
Gohan saw the way she looked at him and it just turns him off when girls look like that at him! He knew she was pretty and he wanted to take a chance at getting to know her but, he was sort of nervous and he didn't want her to find out about his power cause he always hid them since he started school.  
"You know I didn't get your name or, you told me and I forgot!" said gohan smiling.  
  
"It's Drena!"  
  
"Pretty name!" said gohan smiling.  
"So gohan are you going to bray's party?"  
"Ha, ha, it's good you ask me again and I didn't ask my mom yet!" "Well when you get the answer could you tell me cause I want you to hang out with me so we can get to know each other!" said drena smiling.  
As they were smiling at each other videl and erasa were far off and it caught videls eye. "Hey erasa look who's talking to gohan?" said videl.  
  
"Ah! You have GOT to be KIDDING!" said erasa.  
  
"Well I'm not!" said videl being sarcastic. As they were looking from a distance they saw gohan and drena walk their separate ways.  
  
"She has a lot of nerve the way her reputation is!" said erasa.  
  
"Let's not get upset erasa gohan can pick any girl he want's it's not like he's dating you!"  
"Don't remind me videl! As much as I like to!" "Well let's hurry up and get to my house cause we got a lot of homework we have to do!" said videl.  
  
**************  
  
Chichi was on the couch making out with Ethan. "Chichi, why don't you and your sons come to my house and spend the weekend?" Chichi eased back from kissing ethan. "I don't know if that's a good idea cause usually my sons take off on the weekend with their father and they haven't seen him in a week so, I'm pretty sure their going to want to see their father this weekend!"  
  
"Well maybe it could be just you and me!" said ethan kissing her hand.  
  
"Well-l-l.....  
  
Gohan came in the door interrupting her answer and saw Ethan with his mom. Oh no don't he KNOW how to STAY HOME thought gohan.  
  
"Hi gohan! How was school?" said ethan. "It was kool!" said gohan giving a fake smile. "Dinner will be ready soon!" said chichi. "Ok mom!" said gohan going to his room closing the door.  
  
Gohan threw his backpack on the floor and flopped on his bed wishing this nightmare with his mom dating Ethan would end. He prefer to see his dad and mom together but then, him and his dad wasn't getting along that great either.  
  
"This life is so unfair at times! I hate when grown-ups make such lousy decisions! Why couldn't my dad just come back after the cell games and forget about endangering the planet?!"  
  
Gohan was frustrated and climbed out the window and ran a few miles in the forest and took out the joint that bray gave him and laid under the tree and smoked it! "This feels BETTER than being in the house listening to my mother make out with her idiot boyfriend!" Then out of nowhere the joint that he had in his mouth went flying out from his lips and a hard slap across his face.  
  
*********************  
  
Well that's it from this chapter! Please read and review and give me some comments! That button isn't there for nothing! (^_^) 


	19. Ease my Pain chapter 19

I'm back again with another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters!  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 19  
  
Remember if this story offends you, don't read it. I wrote this story cause there are some lessons to learn in life  
  
While gohan was sitting under the tree looking at his joint, fly from his lips and a hard slap came across his face. He grabbed his cheek standing up. "Who do you THINK you ARE!! Said gohan.  
  
"Your FRIEND who cares for you!!" said piccolo.  
  
"I was doing a whole lot better just smoking this joint!"  
  
"Listen to ME gohan! Smoking that joint is NOT going to make you feel any better! Your going to make yourself sick if you keep this up!"  
"Look, your not my MOTHER or FATHER so don't give me SOME LECTURE ABOUT what makes me FEEL BETTER!"  
  
"I'm not lecturing you, I'm just being honest!" "Look why don't you go away cause I don't need your help, last time I ask for help you and dende didn't want to give it to me!"  
"Gohan, we were willing to help you but you didn't want to tell us what happen to you!" said piccolo.  
"Should it MATTER what happen to me?! I needed you guys to heal ME and instead you told dende not to do it cause YOU wanted to know where I WAS! Didn't you CARE that I was in a lot of PAIN!"  
  
"Yes I did care! But you survived it! You wasn't near death!" "See what I mean you don't care!"  
  
"Gohan I didn't come here to argue about old news I came here to find out what's been going on with you!"  
  
"Well, I'M FINE! You can leave NOW!" "No your not fine!" said piccolo. "Look piccolo my dad abandoned me for four years my parents are at each other THROATS and it seems like they don't want to get back together so do me a favor....leave-me-alone?!"  
  
"I am not going to leave you alone don't you realize that drugs and drinking is not the way to go! You need to forgive your father for not being their with you!" said piccolo. "Oh, that's REAL EASY PICCOLO!"  
  
"Look kid your asking for trouble with the things that your doing!" "Piccolo please leave me alone I'm not in any trouble and I really like to enjoy my moment of getting high it just takes away the pain I feel that YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!"  
  
Piccolo grabbed gohan by the collar. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND ABOUT ANGER AND PAIN!!" Piccolo slapped gohan knocking him on the ground. "Are you FORGETTING how me and your FATHER were enemies for a while! The only reason my heart changed is because of YOU!"  
  
Gohan stared at him with anger. "Piccolo I don't need abuse from YOU!"  
  
"I didn't come here to abuse you but to knock some sense into you! Your dad is worried sick about you!!"  
  
"Oh he decides to worry now, since he's been BACK!! He should of thought about that before he decided to stay in the OTHER WORLD!" "Do you plan on holding this against him for the rest of your LIFE!" Gohan stood up looking at piccolo. "Piccolo I have to go I've got homework to do!" said gohan leaving. "You can't just leave this alone!" said piccolo looking at him.  
  
Gohan walked away and piccolo didn't bother coming after him. He knew he wasn't going to listen to him now. Gohan went back home and crawled in his window and laid on his bed thinking about what piccolo said he knew piccolo was right about being angry with his father but right now he felt he had every right to be angry gohan thought to himself that he better get up and get his homework done before his mom starts yelling at him.  
  
***********  
  
Goku was laying on the couch with his eyes closed just listening to the waves on the water outside. He knew that worrying and getting upset wasn't going to change anything. So far he was feeling a whole lot better. "Hey goku how's it going?!" said bulma walking in. "I'm feeling a lot better." said goku sitting up.  
  
"I hope your taking that medicine the doctor gave you." "Much as I HATE taking medicine I took some earlier!" "That's good, I'm glad your FINALLY doing what the doctor said!" said bulma sarcastically.  
  
"So bulma where's vegeta?" asked goku. "Oh you know where he's at!" "Yeah, the gravity room!" said goku.  
  
"If I didn't go knock on the door and remind him that he has a FAMILY he probably would sleep in that place!" said bulma. "Well at least he can see his wife!" said goku sarcastically.  
  
Bulma came and sat down on the couch next to goku. "Listen goku, I know it's not easy not having your family around but, I hope chichi will think about you and her before she just says she's really for sure about a divorce."  
  
Sighs. "I don't know bulma she sure has her mind stuck on being with Ethan like he means the world to her! I know I did wrong but, can't she just forgive me?!" said goku frustrated. "Yes she can goku but----  
  
"WHEN BULMA??! When is all this going to end!!?" said goku standing up. Bulma could tell that goku was angry and getting more angry about chichi. Goku was always the happy cheerful kind of guy but now; he's angry, snappy, and taking antidepressant. So he won't stress out. Bulma wished she could answer his question but she didn't have the answer for it.  
********************  
  
Bray was sitting at his kitchen table thinking about the party he was going to have in a couple of weeks. He wished his parent's would say no about this party but they just had to celebrate about the money they received from selling a lot of drugs. His mom walked in and sat next to him. "Hey son, what are doing?"  
  
"Oh nothing just sitting and thinking." Said bray. "Are you feeling ok? You look worried?" "I'm fine mom, nothings wrong." Bray didn't want to celebrate anything he just wished his parent's didn't have anything to do with mace. "Ok son I'm going upstairs!" "Ok mom." Said bray trying to smile.  
With his mom leaving to go upstairs bray's, cell phone ringed. Sighs. "Hello!"  
  
"Well, well, you answered the phone, finally!" "What do you WANT?!!" said bray annoyed. "I called to find out about the little job I told you to do."  
  
"Well I haven't really made my move yet, cause I haven't been ABLE to catch up with gohan!" "Why haven't you??" "Cause I haven't seen him in school!"  
  
"Look I don't care how you become friendly with him but you better do what I told you!" said mace.  
  
Bray lowered his voice so his parents won't hear him. "Look, I've already started what you wanted but I'm not done yet! So, were having a party in a couple of weeks and I'll see him then." Said bray. "You make sure he's THERE!!"  
  
"Don't worry mace I'll make sure he's there! Listen, I have to go!" said bray.  
  
"NO YOU LISTEN! You BETTER come through with this or else you'll see your parent's in BODY BAGS!!"  
  
"Hey!! You stay away from my parent's!!"  
  
"THEN DO WHAT I TOLD YOU!"  
By now bray was scared and nervous and rubbing his hands through his hair. "Look, I'll do it just, don't hurt my parents."  
  
"I'm glad you see it my way! I'll be giving you a call in probably three weeks and you BETTER have something to tell me! Later!" Mace hung up and bray clicked his cell phone off also. Bray couldn't help but feel awful he wished he could just pack his bags and leave town but doing that will leave his parent's dead and mace coming to look for him.  
  
Bray went upstairs and went in his medicine cabinet to find his mom antidepressants that she sometimes takes. Lately, bray just started sneaking some of his mom's medicine and it would be his second time taking them.  
  
His mom knocked on the bathroom door and scared bray where he closed the cabinet door quickly. "Hi mom."  
  
Walking close to him. "Bray what's wrong? You look pale? Are you ok?" Sighs. "I'm ok mom I'm just tired!"  
  
"Then why are you going in the medicine cabinet?" Bray wished his mom didn't ask questions right now cause he really didn't want to answer them. "Mom, I just have a light headache I'm not in severe pain!"  
  
"Well here take this!" She reached in the medicine cabinet and got some Excedrin and gave it to him. "Please don't lie about being sick!" She kissed his head. "I'm going in my room. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Pretending to smile. "Yes mom." She left out the room and bray threw the excedrin's in the toilet and flushed them and went back in the cabinet and took one of the antidepressants out of the bottle and closed the medicine cabinet and went to his room and closed the door. Bray took the medicine and tried to get his thoughts off of what mace said.  
  
*****************  
  
The next couple of days were sort of weird for gohan cause he noticed Drena liked to stair at him a lot. Gohan wanted to stay away from her cause she gave him looks of a women in heat. He knew he was attracted to her cause she looked sexy but he liked girls that didn't run after him like that.  
  
Gohan was in the locker room changing his clothes when sharpner came up from behind him and pulled down his shorts and drew took the picture and ran it all happen so fast gohan was just standing their in his boxers angry. "I'm going to kill sharpner and drew for this!!"  
  
Slamming his locker door he pulled up his shorts over his boxers and went to the gym. Gohan felt embarrassed and was glad no one was in the locker room when that happened.  
  
Sharpner and drew were in the hall looking at their Polaroid snap shot and went to go make copies in the copy room and stuck them around different places in the school. "I can't wait to see the look on gohan's face when everyone sees this!" said drew.  
  
When the school day was over gohan was going to his locker and wondering why girls were looking at him weird and giggling. Videl and erasa approached gohan in the hall at his locker. "DON'T you KNOW HOW TO KEEP YOUR PANTS UP, GOHAN!" said videl poking his arm. "Yeah! What, are you trying to prove?!" said erasa.  
Then it dawn on him. "Oh no that's why everyone is looking at me strange! Erasa, videl, I didn't take those pictures it was sharpner and drew!" said gohan claiming his innocents.  
  
"Sharpner!" said videl. "Drew!" said erasa.  
  
"YES! Those two idiots and I haven't seen them YET!" said gohan very frustrated.  
  
"GOHAN!!" yelled the principal. "Oh DARN! Here comes the principal!" said gohan turning around looking for a way of escape. The principal walked up to him. "There you are! Could you step in my office for a minute!" The principal had a serious look on his face.  
  
Gohan walked away with the principal going to his office. Gohan knew that he was in trouble for what happen and he didn't do anything. The principal closed the door. "I'm sorry but I didn't have anything to do with that picture you saw today it was drew and sharpner playing a mean trick!"  
"Gohan? What are you talking about drew and sharpner! Their not in this picture!" "Sir they caught me off guard and I couldn't even find them! I didn't have someone take my picture in my underwear, that's disgusting!"  
  
The principal looked at him. "I'm going to talk with sharpner and drew and if your involved in this you three will be doing DENTENTION! Do, I make myself clear!" "Yes sir." said gohan.  
  
The principal told gohan he could leave. Gohan got up and left and he was burning mad he didn't want to get in trouble cause his mother would get mad with him and ground him and also he couldn't go out anymore. Gohan went outside and approached videl and erasa with an angry look on his face. Erasa and videl knew from the look on his face that he was upset. "So, what happened?" said videl.  
  
"He told me if I have anything to do with that picture..... me and drew and sharpner are going to get detention! If I get grounded I'm going to miss bray's party!"  
  
"Don't worry about it gohan you didn't do it!" said erasa. "Well guys I have to be going I have homework to do and study for a test this week." said gohan. "Same here so let's go erasa." said videl. Everyone left and went home.  
*******************  
  
At master roshi house goku was laying in his bed tossing and turning having nightmares he awaken real fast and sat up sweating and breathing heavy and krillen walked in. "Hey goku?! Are you ok?"  
  
Goku was trying to gather his thoughts and snap to reality scratching his head. "I think so." Said goku sounding tired. "I heard you in the hallway on my way upstairs groaning and I was wondering are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine krillen, it was just a nightmare!" "Well goku you have to admit you been up under a lot of stress lately."  
  
Goku pulled the covers away and sat on the side of the bed. "Yeah, what isn't new!" said goku sarcastically. "Did you take your medicine."  
  
Sighs. "Yeah, earlier! I know it's suppose to help but I hate taking medicine."  
  
"I know it sucks goku but you need it!" "Ok your right krillen!"  
  
Goku went in the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and took one of his antidepressants. Goku came out and crawled back in bed. Krillen was sort of worried about goku he never has taken antidepressants before or went a day without training. "Are you going to be ok goku?" "Yeah krillen I just want to sleep right now. I'm just tired."  
  
Krillen was going to ask him if he wanted to eat something but from what he can tell from the way goku looked and talked he knew he would say no which is not normal.  
  
******************  
  
A week later gohan was on his way to the lunchroom when he ran into bray. "Hey gohan what's up?!"  
  
" Nothing much. What's up with you?" said gohan.  
  
"Same here. Are you going to lunch right now?" said bray.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well can I join you?" said bray. "Sure!" said gohan. They both sat down at the table in the corner talking about the party that was coming up in less then a week.  
  
"So gohan what's the deal with you being seen in your boxers? Trying to get a date?!" said bray laughing.  
  
"Oh that? Well, I wasn't trying to get a date it was sharpner and drew who sneaked up behind me and pulled my gym shorts down." "Sharpner and drew? What's up with them?" said bray. "I don't know they just like to be mean to me but, they ended up getting in trouble and got detention." said gohan.  
  
"Oh well!" said bray taking a bite of his sandwich. "Oh excuse me for a minute bray I forgot to bring a fork for my lunch."  
  
Gohan got up to get a fork and drena noticed him and started whispering to the other girls sitting at the other table. They thought he was cute and they knew he was smart cause he was on high honor roll and it was posted on the school office windows. Gohan went back to his table and sat down and started eating his sandwich.  
  
****************  
  
Later that day chichi was outside in the backyard hanging up clothes with goten and ethan showed up. Chichi, told goten to go inside while she was talking to ethan. Kissing chichi on the cheek. "Hi chichi!" "Hi Ethan. How was your day?" asked chichi. "It was fine." Said Ethan. They walked inside the house and sat at the table and chichi looked at him. "Ethan, I've been thinking about us." Ethan looked at her wondering what was on her mind.  
  
******************  
  
Will find out what chichi says in the next chapter. Oh and check out this story called the painful truth by Lauren its real cool. Read and review. 


	20. Ease my Pain chapter 20

Yay, its chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 20  
  
Ethan looked at chichi wondering what she had to say. "You know Ethan, I've been thinking about me and you and I think we need to call it quit's."  
  
Ethan looked at chichi wide eyed like she lost her mind. "Chichi, you can't be SERIOUS!"  
  
Chichi got up and folded her arms walking towards the window. "I am serious ethan. Listen, you and me is not a good idea I think I still want to be with my husband and then, still, I don't know about that either cause, I'm still mad with him and I need time to think what I want to do." said chichi.  
  
Ethan got up and walked behind chichi putting his arms around her waist talking to her. "Listen chichi I love you I don't want to be with any other women!" He turned chichi around so she can look at him. "Listen, why do you want to go back with your husband he hasn't been home in four years your oldest son is almost an adult! He should of taken responsibility as a husband instead of taking off to wherever he went!"  
  
"I know Ethan but...... I don't want to lead you on. Remember I was married when I met you." said chichi. "Yes I know but you said your husband was dead and I believed you and then all of a sudden he comes waltzing back in your life when we were just getting good in our relationship."  
  
"Ethan you're a wonderful guy but I can't have a divided heart and I came to a conclusion that I rather be by myself until I decided if I want to be with my husband or not. I shouldn't have started a relationship with anyone until I knew in my heart if I really wanted to be in a relationship.  
  
Ethan let go of chichi and looked at her feeling hurt. "I think it's best that I stay away I don't want to get hurt more then what I already feel." Ethan turned around and left out the door looking at chichi and then he turned to leave and gohan came walking up as Ethan was leaving seeing a broken hearted look on his face.  
  
Gohan didn't say anything to him but just looked. Chichi turned around and started crying a little. Gohan came in and closed the door hearing little crying noises he knew that was his mom. He came closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Mom are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" said gohan worried.  
  
"No gohan he didn't I just called it quits for now." said chichi getting some tissue. "You broke up with ethan?" said gohan looking at his mother surprised. "Yes I did. I'm just a little mixed up right now son I just need some time to think about what I want to do."  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" "Of course son I'll be fine I just need some time alone. That's all! So, how was school today?" said chichi changing the subject. "It was fine. I just have some homework to do."  
  
"Well you can do your homework after you finish eating." "Ok mom. Oh, I forgot to tell you theirs this party at bray's house next Friday and I wanted to know if I can go." "Yeah sure son. I'm pretty sure your making a lot of new friends." "Thanks mom. Is it ok if I can spend the night too?" said gohan.  
  
"Yeah sure." said chichi hugging him. Goten was looking out of his bedroom door and was sort of jealous cause, gohan get's to go out to a party and he's sometimes is mean to him. Goten rolled his eyes and closed his bedroom door.  
  
******************  
  
"So mace why is bray giving you a hard time?" said zedrick. "He just doesn't want to do the job and most likely he's scared I told him theirs no blood involved so he should just relax. Nobody crosses mace and gets away with IT! That, PUNK has seen too MUCH for me just to let him go!" said mace angry.  
  
********************  
  
In south city park goku, was taking a walk on a trail to get some fresh air and just clear his mind instead of being in bed all day. No one knew where he was cause they wanted him to stay in bed and rest but, he never really did what doctors say or listen to his friends that much. Goku never took walks that much and if he did he, be on the other island where he takes gohan and goten to train but this time he went in the city.  
  
Goku sat down on the bench and threw some sunflower seeds (that master roshi kept in his house) at the pigeons. Goku looked up and all he could see walking was families. Goku put his head down and tried not to look but every time he looked up he saw couples together with their children and some without.  
  
Goku breathed out a sigh and started thinking about his family but then he tried to block it all out cause he knew that worrying won't make things better. Goku got up to start walking the trail again and just starred at the trees walking. "Hey goku!" said Katrina coming out of nowhere.  
  
Goku looked surprised cause he thought he wouldn't see her again since they broke up. Goku looked at Katrina and asked if she liked to join him walking and she accepted the invitation. They walked and talked and smiled at each other.  
  
"So goku, how have you been lately?" "Uh..... not so great. I've been in the bed for the last couple of days trying to rest and not worry about my marriage."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better." "So you haven't got back with your wife?"  
  
"Actually no. It's been very depressing but I'm trying to hold my mind together." "Well I hope everything works out!" said Katrina smiling. "I'm waiting for that to happen." said goku. "Well goku I better be going."  
  
"Hey wait before you go?! I wanted to know how have you been?" "I've been doing fine just working for capsule corp and enjoying my day off I like to take walks in the park sometimes to think and exercise. Well, I better be going it was nice talking to you goku I'll see you later!"  
  
Katrina went her way and goku said goodbye thinking about when they went out and what a good time they had. He was still attracted to her but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to get involved with her again. Goku headed out the park and went back to master roshi's house.  
  
*******************  
  
Gohan was in his room doing his homework. "Sometimes they give to many assignments!" Gohan was thinking about what piccolo said to him. He knew what piccolo said was true and now his mom has decided to stop dating ethan which gohan was happy to hear. Sighs. "I can't concentrate having this stupid headache and my stomach hurting at the same time! My mom is a great cook and I never felt this way after I eat and feeling like this doesn't help any. I think I got to many things on my mind?" said gohan putting down his pencil rubbing the side of his head.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in." said gohan. Goten came in the room. "Oh hi goten. What is it that you want?" said gohan sounding irritated.  
  
"Mom told me to bring you some juice." Said goten putting the cranberry juice on his desk. Gohan crack a smile at goten. "Thanks goten." Goten was surprised he said thank you cause he usually doesn't. Gohan felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he bent over a little groaning.  
  
"Big brother are you ok? Should I get mom?" said goten looking at him worried. Gohan sat up slowly. "No goten I'll be ok. I think I'm stressing too much about my homework and I think I ate too much dinner."  
  
"O-k. Are you sure your going to be ok?" said goten. "Yeah I'll be fine." said gohan sitting up in the chair. Goten left out the room closing the door. Gohan went on to finish his homework for the next hour and still was in some pain. When he finished his homework he got up and changed his clothes and went to bed.  
  
**************  
  
Krillen walked in the living room and saw goku on the couch watching TV. "Hey goku where were you? We were worried!" "I went for a walk in south city park to ease my mind." "But goku, the doctor told you to rest." Said krillen concerned.  
  
"Krillen, I've been in the bed for I don't know HOW LONG I need to get out and get some air." "Oh THERE you are! Goku, where have you been, we got worried!" said bulma angry.  
  
"I was out walking in the park to get my mind off of worrying! Would you guys relax! I don't feel sick I'm fine!" "No problem goku. We were just being concerned." Said krillen. "Well since it's getting late I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys!" said goku.  
  
********************  
  
One week has passed and chichi didn't tell goku about her and ethan she didn't want to be with anyone cause she knew she had to think about her relationship with goku. Goku was up and down with being depressed about his family. Goten was sad that his brother doesn't really like playing with him anymore and he's mean all the time. Gohan wasn't feeling well sometimes and he didn't tell anybody about it. He felt it was no big deal and he could handle it himself.  
  
*****************  
  
Bray was sitting in his bedroom lying on his bed thinking about how mace threaten him. He didn't want to tell his parent's about it cause trouble would start brewing. The doorbell ringed and his mom answered it an about several people showed up. Bray knew he had to keep his mind together so his mom or dad won't see how trouble he was. Bray got up cause his mother was calling him to come downstairs to serve the guest.  
  
****************  
  
Getting into the copter. "It's another party videl!" said erasa excited. "Yeah I know and I hope we don't get into no more accidents like before! My ankle was sore for a week I had to lie to my dad and tell him it was an accident when I was training." Said videl.  
  
"I did the same with my parent's cause they wanted to know where I got the bruise on my shoulder from and I told them I tripped over someone in gym class." Said erasa. "Well it was good gohan protected us or we would have been really hurt bad." said videl. "Yeah that's so weird how he was able to protect us and not get hurt." Said erasa.  
  
"Actually he hurt his ribs and I think it was because we stepped on him and fell on him when the car was flying down the hill."  
  
"Well he's real strong to handle us." Said erasa. "Well we better watch out for drena cause she has her eye on gohan!" said videl. "Yeah I know she's such a slut! Gohan is too sweet to go out with somebody like her!" said erasa.  
  
"But remember erasa were not going out with him so let's not act like it!" "I know but let's try not to let drena get her way!" said erasa. "Don't worry erasa gohan, is a big boy he can handle her!" said videl. "I know." said erasa.  
  
"Well were here at bray's house and it looks crowed!" said videl. They landed and got out. "Yeah and you can hear the music too! Let's hurry videl!" said erasa excited.  
  
They both went to the door and the butler opened the door and they walked in and it was more crowed then last time. Bray approached both erasa and videl. "Hey girls what's up?!"  
  
"Hey kool party bray it looks like more people then last time?" said erasa. "Yeah I believe it is my parent's love to throw big party's." said bray. "So where's Brandon?" asked videl.  
  
"He's here somewhere probably getting drunk!" said bray. "Speaking of Brandon here he comes now!" said erasa.  
  
"Hey guys what's up! Kool party bray!" said Brandon. "I thought you were over there getting drunk with some of those girls?!" said bray. "Well I haven't got drunk yet but I will be soon!" said Brandon smiling.  
  
Bray turned his head looking around the room and he saw mace and zedrick. Bray felt his stomach dropped to his knees. Bray didn't know mace was going to show up. He started to feel nervous on the inside and thought about just ignoring him. "Hey earth to bray are you there?" said videl.  
  
Bray came out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry I was daydreaming."  
  
"Well come back to reality man! You don't want to miss your party! Hey, where's gohan I haven't seen him yet?!" said Brandon. Bray felt nervous on the inside just by mentioning gohan's name.  
  
"Maybe he's on his way!" said videl. "Hey their he is!" said erasa. Gohan walked up to them with a soda in his hand. "Hey guys! Great party bray!" said gohan. "We thought you wasn't here!" said Brandon. "You know me I have to get out the house!" said gohan.  
  
"Well guys let's not just stand here let's party!" said bray. Everyone split up and went different ways to go dance and play games and eat. A whole two hours passed and bray wanted to go on one of his adventures and this time he used the caravan.  
  
Brandon, videl, erasa and gohan with bray driving got in the caravan and took off far out in the woods to another one of his parent's houses. They all arrived and went in the house that had five bedrooms a big family room and living room and an upstairs. "You have a lovely home here!" said videl. "Yeah, it is exciting!" said erasa.  
  
"Ok guys let's go to my favorite room and have some drinks." said bray. "Now your talking bray!" said Brandon.  
  
They all went to the back room and bray pulled out of the refrigerator wine, champagne, beer and plenty more. "Well let's dig in so I can get relaxed here!" said gohan. "Oh, someone's being a bad boy tonight." said erasa. "Hey that stuff is relaxing sometimes." Said gohan.  
  
Bray poured the drinks and gave them out. About an hour later everyone was high but still in control cause everyone decided not to drink too much this time. Gohan wasn't high at all cause he only had a couple of glasses of champagne. "Hey bray why don't we spend the night here!" said Brandon. "I don't know man then, that does sound like a good idea!" said bray.  
  
"Hey let's play marko polo and I'll be it!" said videl. They dim the lights and started running around and the game went on for about an hour and then a flash a lightning came out of nowhere and it scared erasa and videl and then someone knocked on the door. "Who is knocking on the door? No one knows we were out here!" said bray.  
  
Bray went to the door and it was drena. "Hey guys!" walking in with out being asked. Then another flash of lighting and thunder took place that scared everybody. "I didn't know it was going to rain?" said Brandon. "Me either!" said bray.  
  
"What are you doing here, drena?" said erasa. "Oh I just stop by to see what everyone was doing! It looks like you guys been having some fun." Said drena. Brandon closed the door. "Well drena since your already here you might as well have some fun and join us." Said bray. Another flash of lightning with thunder was real loud and it started raining. "I hate thunder storms." Said erasa feeling scared.  
  
"It just had to rain!" said videl. "Hey guys no problem will just find something else to do." Said bray. "I think I just want to relax for a while! Cause when it's raining and lightening I like to keep still." said brandon. "You guys are a bunch of chickens we can just play some cards!" said bray.  
  
Another flash of lightening happen with thunder real loud and the lights went out and the girls screamed. Bray went to go get a flashlight so he could light a candle. "Hey just calm down girls it's ok!" said Brandon. Bray came back with a flashlight so he could light a candle and when he lighted the candle he saw all the girls clinging to gohan who was being smothered.  
  
"Man gohan I knew you like girls but man you're a magnet!" said Brandon. "Thanks for the compliment Brandon but would you help me OUT HERE before they all STRANGLE ME!" said gohan irritated. "Hey girls your smothering gohan." said Brandon. "I'm sorry gohan but I just got scared!" said erasa letting go. "Me too!" said videl. "Yeah me three!" said drena.  
  
They all let go of gohan. There was some light inside the room with the two candles Brandon lit. "Is everyone all right?!" said bray. "Brandon I think we better leave it, may not be a good idea being out here in this storm." Said Brandon.  
  
"Guys I don't think it's a good idea to go anywhere it's pouring down raining and it's totally dark outside!" said videl looking out the window. "Yeah, videls right! All the lights are out around here." said erasa. "Will since we all are out here we better just spread out and relax." said bray.  
  
"Hey gohan why don't we share the couch?" said drena putting her arm around gohan. Erasa moved drenas hand. "Excuse YOU but aren't you being a little to fast?!" said erasa. "No I'm NOT and WHAT is it to you?!" said drena. "Oh will you two STOP THIS!" said videl.  
  
"Look guys I'm going upstairs. Don't BOTHER ME unless there is an emergency!" said gohan getting off the couch and leaving to go upstairs. "See what you DID?!!" said erasa. "I didn't do anything!" said drena. "Ok guys let's stop the arguing that's why gohan left so he doesn't have to hear you two argue!" said Brandon. "Well why don't all of us just find a room and relax cause I am sort of sleepy." Said bray. Videl noticed that gohan was sort of quiet and looked tired going upstairs she figured he must have had a long week.  
  
Erasa and videl went in the bedroom that was downstairs and drena just stayed on the couch hoping that she could get a chance to talk with gohan. Gohan went into the room. He could see some cause there was a small lamp that was controlled by a battery that was a night-light.  
  
He was glad he came from downstairs cause he was starting to feel sick again. He sat down on the bed. He knew it was that same pain again radiating through his head and stomach that he's had for the last week in a half and he started to feel worst. "Uh! Why does my head and stomach keep hurting? I didn't really eat anything!" said gohan. Gohan layed down so that he could feel better but it didn't seem to help with the loud thunder outside it seem to feel worst.  
  
****************  
  
Yeah it's another cliffhanger! Will just have to find out what's going to happen in this next chapter! Review please. 


	21. Ease my Pain chapter 21

Another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 21  
  
As the thunder and lightening flashed outside and the rain was pounding on the windows videl, was in a different room but it was next door to erasa. Videl couldn't really sleep cause of the noise from the storm.  
  
So she got up and went upstairs to see gohan. She could tell from the look on his face earlier that something was wrong cause he looked like that before when he spent the night at her house cause Angela spiked his drink. She peeked in some of the rooms upstairs and didn't see him until she came to the room that had a little light in it.  
  
She knocked on the bedroom door and came in and saw gohan sitting up in the middle of the bed with his knees to his chest and his head on his knees. He didn't even realize videl came in the room until she sat on the bed. "Hey gohan are you ok? Can you sleep?" said videl looking at him.  
  
Gohan lifted his head in surprise and looked tired. " Oh hi videl! No, I really can't sleep."  
  
"Are you ok? You seem tired." said videl.  
  
"Don't worry videl I'll be fine. The pain usually goes away."  
  
"Pain? What pain? Did you eat the wrong thing?" said videl concerned.  
  
"No I just have a headache and a stomachache that's been bugging ME for the past week." said gohan irritated. "Did you tell your mom?" asked videl. "No I really don't like telling her that, I'm sick cause sometimes she goes overboard with worry!"  
  
"Gohan, what if something's wrong? You shouldn't wait until much later to say something. Then your going to have everyone worried." Said videl.  
  
"All I just need is to take a couple aspirin and it will be ok!" said gohan like it was no big deal.  
  
"Well, haven't you taken a couple of aspirin?"  
  
"Actually I took some earlier this week and it worked but the next day it comes back! So actually I've been taking them everyday but, I haven't taken anything today." said gohan putting his head back on his knees again cause he started feeling pain in his stomach.  
  
Videl could tell he was in pain and she started to worry. She didn't know if she should get Brandon or bray. Videl put her hand on his shoulders to offer him comfort cause gohan started to groan a little grabbing his stomach.  
  
"Gohan why don't you lay down and I'll go get you something!"  
  
"Videl, I don't know if I can lay down cause it hurts too much."  
  
Touching his shoulder. "Come on let's try it anyway. You might feel more better."  
  
She layed gohan down on the bed. Sighs. "Videl, could you....not say...anything? I'll be ok." said gohan in pain.  
  
"Listen I'll get you something and your not ok. The power is still out and it's still raining outside." A flash lit up the room with a hard thunder. "Ah!!" yelled videl cause it scared her. "Are you ok, videl?" said gohan sounding tired laying on the pillow."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just stay there and don't get up unless you need to!" said videl sternly. "Don't worry... I won't." said gohan.  
  
Videl went downstairs and got brays flashlight. Videl went in the bathroom medicine cabinet and saw some aspirin then, she went to the kitchen to see if bray had any herbal tea. She found some and she microwave some water in a cup and put the tea bag in it and went back upstairs and went in the room closing the door.  
  
Videl sat on the side of the bed and she told gohan to sit up and take it slow. Gohan sat up slowly holding his stomach. "Are you feeling ok, gohan?" said videl looking at him.  
  
Gohan shook his head no, cause he was still in pain and he couldn't say anything at that moment. She never saw gohan in so much pain. Videl was hoping it was nothing serious. "Well listen I brought you some aspirin and some warm herbal tea to drink. I hope this makes you feel better." Said videl worried.  
  
He took the aspirin and drinked the herbal tea. Videl told gohan to lay down and don't say anything. Videl didn't know if she should stay in the room or go back downstairs so she decided to stay in the room just in case he needed her.  
  
"Gohan, I'm going to stay up here in the room." Gohan looked at her while he was laying on the pillow. "You don't have to videl." "Gohan I really don't want to leave you by yourself you need someone to stay with you."  
  
"I think I'll be ok." "Are you sure?" said videl looking at him worried.  
  
Gohan started feeling a lot of pain radiating through his head and stomach. He grabbed his stomach cause it hurted the most. Gohan sat up with his knees bent with his head again on his knees groaning.  
  
Videl touched his shoulder to comfort him then she thought to herself what if it's his appendix? "Gohan could you look at me for a moment? I know your in a lot of pain but do you think it could be your appendix?" Gohan lifted his head looking at videl taking a deep breath cause of the pain. "I don't...think so."  
  
"If you don't mind gohan I could check? I'll try not to hurt you." said videl looking at him. Sighs. "Okay I'll just lay down." Said gohan. Gohan layed down and videl put her hand under gohans shirt on his right side. "I'm just going to press down a little bit. I'll be careful."  
  
Gohan didn't say anything when videl touched him. "That didn't hurt, did it?" said videl. "No. I guess it... must not be." Said gohan in pain. Videl took her hand and move it over to the middle of his stomach.  
  
"Gohan let me check right here." When she did it was so fast gohan sat up with his knees bent yelling a big ow! No one in the house heard him cause everyone was sound asleep. "Uhh!! Videl, please that hurts!" "Gohan, I wasn't trying to hurt you I was wondering is that where your pain is!"  
  
Gohan had both of his hands under his shirt on his stomach cause of the pain. "Gohan I think you just have a real bad stomachache. I'm not a doctor but I think you just need to lay down and let that aspirin work and I'm going to stay in here so don't tell me your ok when your not!" Said videl.  
  
Gohan lifted his head off his knees. "I don't know what it is but I hope it goes away cause, it's been like this off and on all week." Said gohan putting his head down on his knees closing his eyes cause of the pain that started to rise back up.  
  
Videl looked at gohan and the way he took breaths. Videl touched his shoulder cause she could tell he was in more pain. "I hope this.... aspirin..... works soon!" said gohan with his head on his knees.  
  
Videl looked at him. "Why don't you lay down?" Said videl. "I would if...this pain....goes away." said gohan breathing out a sigh. Videl manage to comfort gohan the best way she could and finally after fifteen minutes he layed down and finally went to sleep thirty minutes later and it was now two in the morning and videl got in the other bed that was in the room she wanted to make sure gohan was ok it took almost and hour before the pain stopped and he finally went to sleep. Videl layed back and went to sleep herself.  
  
*****************  
  
The next day goku was up early doing a kamahameha wave on the water. He was feeling better and didn't try and worry about his family. Krillen walked out on the sand. "Hey goku your up pretty early it's not even six-thirty yet!"  
  
"You know me krillen the earlier the better!"  
  
"Well me and 18 and maron are going to be gone for a couple of days to spend some time together."  
  
"Ok I'll see you later! Have a good time!" said goku. "Ok, remember goku, please rest and not over do it!" said krillen. "I won't plus I'll be spending some time with gohan today." Said goku. "Ok goku see you later!" said krillen leaving. Goku went back to his training.  
  
******************  
  
Out at bray's house in the woods drena came upstairs to go see gohan and she happen to see videl come out of the room telling gohan to go to sleep. Drena hid so she couldn't be seen by videl. Videl went to the bathroom and drena went downstairs.  
  
Bray was down stairs fixing breakfast and Brandon helped a little. When breakfast was done erasa and drena sat at the table with Brandon and bray eating breakfast. "Hey where's videl and gohan?" asked Brandon. "I don't know I think she's still in the room." said erasa.  
  
"Yeah somebody else's room!" said drena sarcastically.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?!" said erasa bothered. "Hey speaking of videl here she comes!" said Brandon. "Where have you been?" said bray curious.  
  
Videl sat down at the breakfast table smiling. "Just upstairs!" said videl grabbing some bacon and toast.  
  
"Upstairs? Doing what?" said Brandon. "Probably making out with gohan!" said drena looking at videl. "I wasn't making OUT with gohan!" said videl. "Then why were you coming from his room?!" said drena.  
  
Videl was looking at everyone at the table and everyone was waiting for her to answer. "Actually I really can't say!" "See, erasa her and gohan have something going on and they waited until everyone went to bed so they could make out and no TELLING what else they did!" Erasa looked at videl. "Videl why you can't say?" said erasa.  
  
Gohan came walking downstairs with his hair just a little messy. "Good morning!" said gohan trying to act like his normal self. "Hey gohan why don't you come over here and sit next to me?!" said drena smiling and pulling him in the chair next to her.  
  
Gohan looked at everyone. "What's going on?" said gohan. "We were just waiting for videl to tell us WHAT she was doing coming from your room this morning!" Said drena smirking.  
  
Sighs. "Since everyone want's to know so desperately what videl was doing in the room with me she was trying to comfort me cause I had a real bad stomachache last night I wasn't trying to get romantic with her!"  
  
"Oh your real live gohan getting videl to play nurse while you pretended you had a tummy ache! Give me a break!" said Brandon laughing.  
  
"LOOK, I wasn't playing NURSE with gohan you guys don't understand he was in a lot pain last night!" said videl getting angry. "Ok videl calm down I was only kidding!" said Brandon. "Well I wasn't! I could of taken care of gohan last night!" said drena smiling at gohan. Gohan put his head down and shook his head cause he felt a little embarrassed.  
  
"I'm glad he wasn't with you drena cause you probably would of made him more SICKER!" said erasa. "Your just jealous cause videl got a chance to take care of gohan and you didn't!" said drena.  
  
Erasa stood up. "I'm not JEALOUS! You're the one that's jealous!" said erasa angry. "Would you guys STOP THIS! It's getting on my NERVES!" said gohan.  
  
"Hey chill out girls!" said bray. "Would you stop making up stuff drena?!" said videl.  
  
"I'm not making up anything it seems awfully funny you coming out of his room this morning!" said drena.  
  
Videl was getting mad and was going to approach drena. "You know what's coming, my foot going up your....! "VIDEL!!" shouted gohan.  
  
"Drena, I think it's time for you to leave!" said bray looking at her seriously.  
  
Drena got up and headed for the door and she turned around. "You guys just don't like the TRUTH!" said drena leaving out the door.  
  
"Sighs. "I'm glad she's gone." Said gohan breathing out a sigh. "Well if she wasn't going to leave soon I would of knocked her out for saying things that wasn't true!" said videl.  
  
"I'm sorry videl I didn't mean to yell at you I didn't want you to start fighting cause I remember what happen last time and I didn't want you guys to fight and hit me also!" said gohan.  
  
"So gohan are you feeling better?" said Brandon. "Yeah I do feel better than last night! I just don't feel like eating breakfast." "Well guys we better get ready to go back to the house I'm pretty sure you guys must be wanting to get home." Said bray.  
  
Everyone got all their stuff out the rooms and loaded up in the caravan. When they got back to brays house everyone thanked bray and left. Videl asked gohan and erasa to ride with her.  
  
They got in the copter and left. Videl was looking at gohan. "Are you feeling better gohan?" "Yeah, I do but little strange but, I'm ok." Said gohan drinking some orange juice. "Well I'm glad your ok!" said erasa.  
  
They stopped at videls house and gohan said he leave from their cause he wasn't that far from home. "Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" said videl. "I'm fine videl I'll see you guys later!"  
  
Gohan left and went down the street and took off in the air with no one seeing him. "Wow videl drena almost had me convinced about you and gohan." said erasa.  
  
"Erasa, gohan was in a lot of pain last night the reason why I went upstairs was cause I didn't like the way he looked when he went upstairs it reminded me when angela spiked his drink! I had to comfort him. He didn't want me to say anything to anyone cause he didn't want to alarm everyone." "I shouldn't be feeling jealous cause I'm not going out with gohan." "Well don't worry about it let's just go in cause I'm tired." Said videl.  
  
****************  
  
About three hours later gohan landed at master roshi's house. He felt better cause he had went home and taken a shower and layed down for a while but he still didn't feel right sort of so he just ignored it. He was going to knock on the door when he saw his dad coming from the side of the house.  
  
Him and goku still wasn't on good speaking terms but it's been a while since he seen his dad and he felt he should say something to him even though in his heart was still angry with him. "Hey gohan what's up!" said goku approaching him. Trying to smile. "Oh nothing much!" said gohan.  
  
Then all of a sudden goku sense something weird coming from gohan and it went through him like a flash. Gohan looked at goku. "Is their something wrong dad?"  
  
Goku didn't want to alarm gohan that he knew something wasn't right. "No I'm fine it's nothing. So are you ready to train for a while?" said goku.  
  
"I don't know dad if I really feel like training but I'll try." They went over to the next island and started training. Goku could tell gohan was out of practice and something that was still not right. It was forty-five minutes and gohan stopped cause he was in pain again he fell to his knees bending over.  
  
Goku came over to him immediately worried. "Gohan what's wrong??" "I...don't...know!" Then he passed out.  
  
******************  
  
Yeah it's another cliffy again. But will find out what happens. 


	22. Ease my Pain chapter 22

Hey! It's another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 22  
  
Goku had instant transmission inside of master roshi house. He took gohan to his room and put him down on the bed. Goku was trying to talk to gohan who seem to be in and out. Gohan could hear his dad but he just couldn't respond to him.  
  
Goku got real worried wondering, what was wrong with his son. Goku went and got a washcloth and put cold water on it to pat gohans face so he could wake up. He folded the washcloth and touch all over his face and gohan started to wake up. He opened his eyes and was wondering what happen.  
  
"Thank goodness gohan your awake, you scared me!"  
  
Gohan was starting to feel pain again like before and he sat up in bed holding his stomach. Goku was trying to stay calm so he won't get hysterical. Goku sat on the side of the bed looking at gohan. "Gohan what's wrong with your stomach?!"  
  
"I....don't really....know what's wrong!" said gohan bent over. "Did you eat too much breakfast?!" said goku concerned. "I haven't....eaten any breakfast!" said gohan closing his eyes.  
  
Goku hated to see his son in a lot of pain but he knew something wasn't right. Looking at him. "Gohan, how long have you been feeling like this?!"  
  
Gohan started to sit up cause the pain started to ease up and he opened his eyes. "I've been feeling like this for about a little over a week and it feels like it get's worse!"  
  
"Gohan if you've been like this, why haven't you said anything? Does your mother know, and what's been going on? Have you been doing any drugs!" said goku looking at gohan seriously.  
  
Looking at his dad he didn't want to be honest but he knew he had to, cause the pain he had, was starting to get worse and he had to say something. The pain was starting to go away some more. "Dad I really haven't been doing too many drugs!"  
  
"Ok gohan, but.... what have you been doing?" said goku. "Dad I haven't been to many parties." Said gohan putting his back to the headboard of the bed.  
  
"PARTIES! Gohan, what goes on at these parties besides dancing?"  
  
"Private drinking, drugs, if, we do any." Gohan couldn't believe what he was telling his father but he knew he better say something cause he felt like he wasn't feeling any better. "Gohan, how can you go to places like THAT?!! After what me and your mother have taught YOU!"  
  
"Dad would you please don't yell! Your going to make me feel worse!" "Gohan, how can you take this so lightly like, this is no big deal?! What in the world would drive you to do drugs?!"  
  
Sighs. "YOU!" said gohan looking at goku angry.  
  
"How? I never told you to take anything!"  
  
"Dad you left me four years ago do you KNOW how alone I felt? When I entered school I didn't want to talk to anyone until mom and bulma told me. So, I made friends and they invited me out to this party at this mansion."  
  
"Oh, so you decided to go to parties and do DRUGS, INSTEAD!" said goku angry.  
  
"No dad I didn't decide to do anything!" said gohan-irritated cause he felt strange.  
  
Goku looked at gohan and he knew asking questions right now was a good thing but their was something on his mind that was more important. "Gohan theirs something I need to tell you?" said goku.  
  
"Dad could you tell me later cause the pain is starting to come back..again!" said gohan bending over closing his eyes. Goku put his hands on gohans shoulders.  
  
"Gohan I need to tell you that.... I sense something that's not right in your body! I don't know if you did something to yourself or something happen to you!" said goku.  
  
Gohan looked up at goku opening his eyes. "Dad..... what are you.... talking about? It's been.... awhile since.... I had anything! Maybe some.....champagne but....nothing harsh." said gohan trying to deal with the pain.  
  
"I don't believe it has anything to do with champagne son! Listen, stay in the bed gohan I'm going to see if krillen has any sensu beans. Goku left out the room thinking about what he sensed. But he couldn't put it together and hopefully the sensu beans will work.  
  
Goku went to krillens bedroom but it was locked. "Darn! This is just great!" said goku. Goku didn't want to invade krillens or 18 privacy so he went and asked master roshi if he had any sensu beans.  
  
Walking in the living room. "Hey master roshi do you have any sensu beans or do you know if krillen has any?" "I think krillen put some in the kitchen in the pantry inside that brown can." "Thanks!" said goku going in the kitchen.  
  
Master roshi got up and followed goku to the kitchen. "Hey goku what are you taking sensu beans for, you don't look like you been training hard?" "Well its really for gohan, he's not feeling very well."  
  
"Gohan? That, healthy young boy!" said master roshi. "Well you have to excuse me but I need to give these to gohan!" said goku leaving out the kitchen real fast.  
  
Goku went back up stairs into the room and gohan was sitting up and had his knees bent with his head on his knees. Goku sat on the bed in front of him. Gohan lifted his head looking at goku. "Here gohan take these this should make you feel better.  
  
Gohan took the sensu beans and the pain did start to go away but gohan for some reason still felt funny in his body. "Son, how do you feel?" "I feel better but I feel strange."  
  
Goku looked at gohan worried. "Gohan what's going on? You've always been healthy and this is unusual for you?"  
  
"I don't know dad, I guess sometimes things do happen!" said gohan. Sighs. "Gohan did you bring this on yourself or did something happen to you?" "Dad this started a week ago I wasn't going to any parties or doing nothing else! So I don't know how I got sick?"  
  
"Then I hope those sensu beans work cause I don't know if they will really healed you!" said goku. "Dad, what makes you think theirs something wrong?"  
  
"I can't really put my finger on it but it just doesn't feel right! Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Well I do feel ok but then I'm sort of starting to feel bad again. Maybe I just have a bad bug or something." "Gohan it's been over a week, it doesn't take that long for some bad bug to go away! I want you to stay in the bed and don't get out!" said goku worried.  
  
"Dad I may not feel all that great but it's boring staying in the bed and why should I stay here with you? You finally, deciding to really get worried and start taking care of me!" said gohan getting angry.  
  
"Gohan, I haven't just started taking care of you, I've always done it! It's true that I left for four years and made a big mistake but, that doesn't mean I'm suppose to forget my responsibilities!" said goku.  
  
Gohan didn't want to say anything cause he was angry with his father and he really didn't feel like arguing with him. Goku stood up folding his arms. "Gohan, I want you to stay in bed, like I said, I don't want you going NO WHERE!" demanded goku.  
  
Gohan knew he meant business but he still wanted to leave. He really was hoping he would just train for a while and leave. "But dad? Your not being reasonable! I'll be ok!"  
  
"Gohan your not feeling well! Where are you going to go? HOME?! Does your mom know about this?!"  
  
Gohan forgot about that.  
  
"No she doesn't." said gohan.  
  
"Ok then, if you go home, you know how your mom is going to react and I really don't FEEL like her calling and yelling at me and saying something I did! So stay THERE in the bed!" said goku looking at gohan seriously. Rolling his eyes. Sighs. "Ok dad." Gohan layed down so he won't have to hear any more of his father's complaining.  
  
****************  
  
Bray went in his room and sat down on his chair just taking a deep breath. Then his cell phone rings. "Yeah!" said bray answering.  
  
"I don't need any introductions I'm pretty sure you know who this is?!" said mace. "Yeah mace I know!" said bray rolling his eyes and annoyed.  
  
"So did you take care of that small business I told you to do?" "Yeah I did!" "How do you know?"  
  
"Cause gohan got sick last night! Look, I did what I was suppose to do so just leave me alone!" said bray wishing he could kill mace.  
  
"Look, your not DONE I want him to PAY!" "Look, he was really sick last night! So hasn't he PAID enough?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm calling the SHOTS HERE, NOT YOU! So finish the job until I tell you to STOP!" said mace getting angry.  
  
"Mace I'm getting really tired of this! I could go to PRISON!" said bray upset. "Look don't worry about it! Will try to keep that from happening!" said mace. "Look my mom is coming I have to go!"  
  
"I'll be checking back with you later!" said mace hanging up. Bray clicked his cell phone off. Actually his mother wasn't coming he just said that cause he hated talking on the phone to mace. Bray started to get a headache cause he didn't want to do what mace said and he had to figure out a way to get out of this without his parent's having to get killed. Bray got up and went to the medicine cabinet to take another one of his mother's antidepressant and went and layed down in his bed.  
  
****************  
  
"Hey videl what did your dad say about this morning?" said erasa sitting on videls bed. "Oh nothing, remember, he's not home!" said videl.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" "I probably would of got in trouble if I would of showed up this morning with him here." said videl.  
  
"Me to I'm glad I told my parent's I was spending the night at your house if they seen me come home the next day from a party I would have been grounded. You know, I wonder how's gohan doing?" said erasa.  
  
"I don't know I hope he's feeling better then last night!" said videl. "Yeah I hope so too." Said erasa concerned. "Well he seem to be better this morning when we left bray's house. I told him he should go to the doctor if he's been feeling like that for over a week." Said videl.  
  
"Are you kidding? I hope theirs nothing seriously wrong with him?" said erasa. "I hope not either he had me really worried! That's why I stayed in the room with him. Maybe will give him a call later to find out how's he doing!" said videl.  
  
***********  
  
Gohan had been sleep now for an hour and goku was downstairs and laying on the couch cause he was stressed. "Hey goku what's up? You look tired." said master roshi.  
  
Sighs. "I am tired and I'm worried about gohan! If were not arguing he's sick!"  
  
"He's not that bad, is he?" said master roshi. "I don't know? Then he could be!" said goku confused. "Well maybe you should take him to the doctor?" said master roshi.  
  
"I don't know as long as he doesn't get worse. Gohan is a pretty strong kid when it comes to pain." Said goku.  
  
************** "Ethan, I really don't know right now I'm still undecided and I have a lot of thinking to do!"  
  
"I thought you would have changed your mind?" said ethan.  
  
"Well if I did I would tell you! I have to go ethan I have some things I have to do so, will talk later, bye!" said chichi. "Bye!" said ethan hanging up feeling disappointed.  
  
**************** Goku went upstairs to see if gohan was ok. Goku was worried about his son cause he never seen him like this. Goku walked in the room and gohan was sitting up in bed with his knees bent with his head down. Goku sat on the side of the bed looking at his son worried about his son. "You feeling ok, gohan?"  
  
Gohan lifted his head in pain. "No I don't. I don't think those.... sensu beans worked.  
  
Goku was hoping that wasn't true but it was. He could see that gohan was sweating and he felt his head. Gohan put his head back down on his knees. "Gohan, I want you to lay down and I'll be right back!"  
  
Goku went downstairs. "Master roshi do we have a thermometer?" "Yeah I think it's in the medicine cabinet." "Hey guys what's up?" said bulma walking in.  
  
"Hey bulma your just the person I just want to see!" said goku taking her hand to go upstairs. "Hey goku what's up?" said bulma walking and rushing up the stairs with goku.  
  
"It's gohan he's sick!" "Sick? Well goku don't you think that's normal for that to happen?" said bulma. "This is a little different." Said goku.  
  
They went in the room and closed the door. Bulma saw gohan sitting up like before with his head on his knees. She sat on the bed. "Hey gohan what's wrong?" said bulma looking at gohan. Gohan looked up at her. Sighs. "I really don't.... know myself."  
  
Goku brought the thermometer to bulma. Bulma touched his head. "It looks like your running a fever." "Here's the thermometer." said goku. Bulma put it in gohans mouth. "Is gohan in any pain?" asked bulma.  
  
"He told me he has a headache and stomachache." Goku, how long has gohan been like this?" "He told me he's been like this over a week!"  
  
"OVER A WEEK?! Goku, that's too long! Something seriously could be wrong with him!" Said bulma worried. "Well bulma I just found out today that he's been like this." Said goku.  
  
Bulma read his temperature. "Goku, gohan, has a fever of 101. I think he needs to go to the hospital." Said bulma.  
  
"P-Please....don't take....me to the.....hospital!" said gohan in pain.  
  
"Gohan, you have no PLACE to say where you want to go! You have a fever and your saying that you don't want to go to the hospital!" said bulma upset.  
  
"Well where going anyway!" said goku. Goku helped gohan to get up and bulma followed them downstairs getting into bulma's copter and they left.  
  
**************** We all hate cliffhangers but, if I keep going I'll be at three thousand words. Thanks a lot for the funny reviews. (^_^) I wonder will this story make it to one hundred reviews? 


	23. Ease my Pain chapter 23

It's another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters!  
  
Ease my Pain chapter 23  
  
At the hospital goku and bulma were waiting in the waiting room for the doctor to come out and tell them about gohan. Goku was sitting and worrying about gohan hoping, nothing wasn't seriously wrong and thinking of how, he was going to explain this to chichi.  
  
Bulma touched his shoulder. "Are you ok, goku?" "I don't know bulma! I wish I didn't leave for four years! It, was such a stupid mistake!" said goku feeling awful and blaming himself.  
  
"Goku, you can't be there to protect gohan everywhere he goes! He brought this on himself that's probably why he's sick!" "Bulma, I knew gohan was messing with marijuana but I'm not for sure what else he's been taking!"  
  
"I remember you mentioning that but, what else was gohan doing?" said bulma.  
  
"Actually, I don't know he told me he had a glass of champagne last night at some party he went to but that was it! I just sense theirs something in his body that's just not right and it's causing him to have pain!"  
  
"Do you think he did something to himself?" said bulma.  
  
"I don't know if he did it to himself or someone else did something to him!" "You don't think gohan would want to commit suicide, do you?" said bulma worried.  
  
"Me and gohan may not have a good relationship but gohan never showed any signs of wanting to kill himself!" said goku. "Well I hope your right!" said bulma. "I should have said something more to gohan instead of just let this ride!" said goku stressing.  
  
"Goku, listen, you can't be everywhere with gohan. This is just a lesson that he's going to have to learn!"  
  
The doctor came in the waiting room and asked if they both come in his office. Goku had a bad feeling about what the doctor was going to say but he knew he had to be strong. They went in the office and sat down. The doctor looked at them. "Before I go into telling you about gohans condition. Does your son have any suicide problems or drug problems?" said the doctor.  
  
"Only thing I know is my son was smoking marijuana and he didn't show any signs of suicide. Did he say he wanted to kill himself?" said goku.  
  
"Actually I haven't asked him anything cause he's still in a lot of pain. It was hard to examine him cause he was in a lot of pain but we did manage to examine him and get blood from him."  
  
"What sort of drugs did you find in his blood?" said bulma. "We found some traces of marijuana, crystal, but it was just small traces of it. But there is a drug that really stood out the most it's called MP9-7. This kind of drug is poisonous by it's self. It comes from a plant that doesn't even grow in this country only doctors are supposed to be allowed to have this type of poison cause we use to mix it with other drugs for it to work like a pain killer for people who are terminally ill. We don't use the MP9-7 anymore cause we have something else we use cause it's a very dangerous drug.  
  
I don't know how your son got a hold of it. Either he knew someone he could get it from or some one gave it to him with out him knowing. The reason why your son is in pain cause he has an infection in his stomach cause of that drug!" said the doctor.  
  
"What! You mean to tell me my son has poison in his blood and an infection!" said goku surprised. "Yes he does and the drug that's in him was not mixed with anything else and from the looks of it he seems to have taken a lot of it and what's so surprising is he's still alive!" said the doctor. Sighs. "I need to talk to gohan and find out what has he been doing!?" said goku shaking his head with worry.  
  
"Is their some sort of cure or treatment for gohan to take? said bulma.  
  
"It can be treated but it's going to take some time cause from the looks of it he has consumed a lot and his condition right now is awful! Your son has a fever that's at 103, he's in a lot of pain and if he keeps consuming that drug he's going to go into a coma and more likely not live." said the doctor.  
  
Bulma and goku gasp at what the doctor said.  
  
"Is it ok to see him I really like to talk with him." Said goku.  
  
"Sure." said doctor. Bulma and goku left out the office and went down the hall to see gohan. Goku couldn't believe what the doctor told him. "Are you ok goku?" said bulma.  
  
"No I'm not! I can't believe it bulma?! My son has poisoned himself!" "Goku, why don't you ask gohan if he took that drug!"  
  
"I don't know bulma cause gohan hasn't been telling me the truth lately!"  
  
They walked in the room and gohan looked pale and the nurse was wiping his head with a small washcloth. The nurse took the washcloth and left out the room. Goku felt like he was going to fall to pieces seeing his son lay in the bed in pain with a high fever. Gohans bed was in an up position.  
  
Goku pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. "Gohan can you hear me?" said goku. "Yeah...dad." Said gohan in pain. "Gohan has the doctor told you what was wrong?" Gohan opened his eyes. "No.... he hasn't..... said anything.  
  
"Well the doctor said that you have poison in your body. That's why your having all that pain." Gohan looked at his dad weird like what in the world is he talking about. "POISON! HOW??!" Gohan felt more pain in his stomach when he raised his voice.  
  
"Calm down gohan!" said bulma. "Please son don't get upset!" said goku.  
  
"I don't know... which hurts worse.... my stomach or hearing.... you tell me that..... I have poison..... in my blood!" said gohan holding his stomach.  
  
"Listen son just stay calm. The doctor said it was some drug name MP9-7." "MP9-7?! That drug....sounds familiar.....I know someone.....that has access to that!" said gohan.  
  
"You KNOW someone?!" said goku looking at gohan strange. The nurse came in with a long needle and goku freaked. "Ahh!"  
  
"GOKU??! Your going to scare gohan." said bulma-smacking goku in the back of the head. "Ow! Bulma!" said goku rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Are you...going to stick me.... with that?!" said gohan in pain and scared.  
  
"No, I'm putting this medicine in the I.V. It's a antibiotic and pain killer. It's just something to help take away the pain so you can sleep. So don't worry I'm not going to stick you with it." said the nurse injecting the I. V.  
  
"Whew, that's good to know!" said goku breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Will you GROW UP GOKU and take this SERIOUSLY!" said bulma getting angry. The nurse laughed and left out the room. "Bulma I am taking this seriously! I just got scared for a moment!" said goku.  
  
"Well anyway are you ok gohan?" said bulma.  
  
Sigh. "As soon as this....medicine works, I hope!" "Gohan I want to know something, how do you know about this MP9-7?" said goku.  
  
Gohan should of known that his father would want to know. Gohan wished he was in a better mood to tell his father but he already talked too much. "Dad it's a long story that.... I really don't won't to tell you right now."  
  
"Gohan listen to me its not time to hold back and not say anything! Obvious, you know the person that has it but you just don't want to say! Gohan do you realize you have an infection in your stomach and your fever is a 103!" said goku.  
  
"A fever.... and infection! No wonder....I feel lousy." Said gohan.  
  
"Well whoever this person is that you know he must be the one poisoning you! Gohan, I'm going to leave now so you can rest and go talk to your mom about this! I hope you know she's going to be upset."  
  
"Dad....please, don't remind me!"  
  
Bulma and goku kissed gohan on his head and they left out the room going down the hall and going outside getting into bulmas copter. Goku was silent while bulma was driving. "Are you ok goku?"  
  
"I don't know bulma! I would like to know what was gohan involved in and with who?!"  
  
"It sounds pretty dangerous goku since theirs poison in his blood!" "I believe gohan is in some sort of danger cause he really got upset when I told him about having poison in his blood." said goku. "Well that tells us that he didn't do this to himself." Said bulma.  
  
Goku and bulma had been gone for a while and gohan was lying in the bed getting a little sleepy and the pain was going away. The nurse came in and checked his fever and it was down to 102. She left out the room and gohan was thinking about mace and what he said about taking revenge for betraying him. Gohan was thinking of how it was so strange that he didn't see mace around for him to get poisoned.  
  
**************  
  
Chichi was sitting on the couch looking at the news then she got up and turned it off. Then there was knock on the door. "I hope this isn't ethan I told him NOT to come by!" She opened the door. "Oh goku. Hey?! I thought I told you to call before you show up?!!" said chichi getting upset.  
  
Goku grabbed chi chi's hand and came in and closed the door.  
  
Chichi pulled away from goku. "What is the MEANING of THIS goku?! You just can't come BARGING in like THAT!" said chichi.  
  
"Chichi would you STOP THIS!" said goku.  
  
"Stop what?!!" said chichi.  
  
"I'm NOT some stranger!" said goku.  
  
"Goku what is it that you want?!! I really don't.....!  
  
Interrupting her. "Chichi, its gohan!" Chichi paused for a moment and looked at goku like what's going on. She could tell that the look on his face was serious. "What's wrong with gohan?! You didn't hurt him during training, did you?!"  
  
"No chichi it has nothing to do with training! He's in the hospital." Said goku calmly.  
  
"WHAT!! In the HOSPITAL??!" Chi chi started to get more upset. "GOKU, WHAT IS GOING ON?!!"  
  
"Listen chichi gohan was poisoned!" "POISONED??!! My poor baby!!"  
  
Chichi sat down on the couch with her face in her hands. "How?!! He hasn't done anything to anyone all he does is study and sometimes go to parties and hang with friends!"  
  
Goku sat down on the couch. "Me and bulma took him to the hospital cause he was in a lot of pain. Chichi, gohan told me he has been with a headache and stomachache for over a week and he didn't want to worry you." said goku.  
  
Chichi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I didn't notice! He acted like everything was ok! I can't believe he hid that!" said chichi.  
  
Goku went on and explain everything to chichi. She was in tears. "Please chichi calm down gohan's going to pull through!" said goku holding chichi in his arms. Chichi wiped her eyes. "Well let's not sit HERE! I want to SEE our son!" said chichi worried.  
  
"Ok chichi but please try and control your temper!" "I'm going to lose my temper with YOU if we don't hurry and get there!" said chichi looking at goku.  
  
Goku did his instant transmission and appeared outside gohans room. They went in the room and closed the door. Chichi came and sat in a chair next to gohans bed immediately looking at him and touching his face. All she could think about was her poor son and was he ok. She shed some tears looking at gohan. He was sleep. She cleared her face cause she didn't want to upset her son incase he awakened.  
  
Goku pulled up another chair and sat next to chichi. "I was hoping he be awake?" said chichi. "The nurse came in earlier and gave him some pain medicine and antibiotics through the I.V. earlier so he can sleep."  
  
"When can we talk to the doctor?" said chichi. "Well I talk to the doctor earlier and will probably see him tomorrow cause they want to keep an eye on him cause of the fever and infection."  
  
The nurse walked in. "Hi goku!" said the nurse. "Hi! This is chichi gohan's mother." Said goku. "Nice meeting you. I was just coming in to check gohan to see if his fever went down." Said the nurse. The nurse checked his fever and chi chi was looking at her son hoping that he'll be ok. "Well this is good; he's down to 100." said the nurse.  
  
Gohan started to wake up and he opened his eyes slowly looking tired. "H-Hi mom." Chichi smiled. "Hi son How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just strange."  
  
"Your not in any pain, are you?" asked chichi. "No not right now."  
  
"That's good for the doctor to hear when he comes here tomorrow. I'll talk later and remember visiting hours will be over soon so gohan can get his rest." said the nurse leaving out the room.  
  
Chi chi looked at gohan. "Son I wish you would have said something about being sick. You scared both of us." Said chichi. "I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to scare you both." said gohan. "Well chichi we better go and leave gohan so he can sleep. He's had a rough day." said goku.  
  
"Your father's right we better be going. I love you." said chichi kissing gohan on the head and goku did also as well. They both left out the door.  
  
Gohan relaxed in bed wondering why his mom didn't ask questions about other stuff cause his dad said he was going to tell his mom. Goku instant transmission back inside their house. "I'm glad chichi you didn't say anything about the drugs." Said goku.  
  
"Well I will later it's just I didn't want to say anything right now until he gets better." Chichi sat down on the couch taking a deep sigh cause she was worried and hurt about her son and goku came and sat next to her. "Are you alright chi chi?" She started to cry. "No I'm not! Goku, why didn't you say that gohan was doing drugs!"  
  
"Chichi I didn't want to tell you cause I thought you would blame me. I should have said something!!" said goku feeling bad. Chi chi got up and got some Kleenex to wipe her face. "Chi chi how come you didn't see what was going on with gohan?!" "I don't know! I guess, I was to busy thinking that gohan was too smart to do anything like that! Goku, we have to find out who poisoned our son?!" said chi chi worried.  
  
***************  
  
The next day it was almost nine in the morning and videl was finishing up the last of her homework early. She was sort of worried about gohan and was wondering was he ok. Sighs. "I think I'm just over doing it. He was ok when I last saw him. Oh well, I'll just give him a call."  
  
Videl picked up her phone and called gohan's house and chichi answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi! Is gohan there?" said videl.  
  
Chi chi was wondering who is this girl. "No he's NOT! Who is THIS!" said chichi being rude.  
  
"My name is videl I'm sorry if I disturbed you!" Videl was thinking about hanging up the phone. Sighs. "Look, I'm just frustrated right now!" said chichi.  
  
"Well I'll talk to gohan tomorrow in school so, tell him I said hi I have to go, bye!" Videl was about to hang up until chi chi said something. "Hey wait, before you go gohan won't be coming to school tomorrow."  
  
"Oh he won't." said videl wondering why.  
  
"No....he's in the hospital." Said chichi feeling bad. Videl was blown away about what she heard. "The hospital! What's wrong?!" said videl worried.  
  
"The doctor said he's been poisoned. So he's running a fever and has an infection in his stomach so he just needs to rest I'm getting ready to leave and go see how's he's doing."  
  
"Is he going to be ok?!"  
  
"The doctor said he should be but I would like to know who did this to him my poor son!" said chichi shedding some tears. Wiping her tears she got highly upset. "IF I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO MY SON THEIR GOING GET IT!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!"  
  
Videl had pulled her ear away from the phone so she can keep her hearing. "O-k I think I better let you go so you can see gohan." said videl thinking that she lost her mind.  
  
"Ok bye!" said chichi.  
  
"Bye!" said videl hanging up breathing a sigh. "Wow poor gohan no wonder he was in a lot of pain and who in the world would want to poison him?!"  
  
******************  
  
Well another cliffy again. Everyone knows that bray poisoned gohan but do you know what he did and how he did it? So when you review tell me and I'll let you know if your right in the next chapter. 


	24. Ease my Pain chapter 24

It's another chapter again. I don't own dbz or the characters!  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 24  
  
Before you get started reading I asked a question about how bray poisoned gohan. Well actually it started in chapter 17 when bray gave him the hangover medicine and then the other chapters when bray was sitting with gohan in the lunchroom and gohan left to go get a fork. There some other times as well but that was just name a few.  
  
The last time he poisoned him was when videl had taken care of him that night but it was the next day when they left the house that was in the woods and went back to brays mansion and that's where bray gave him some orange juice and gohan was drinking it in videls copter. Well, anyway enjoy the story.  
  
***************  
  
At the hospital gohan was laying in bed starting to feel a little better. Gohan was talking to himself. "I can't believe I've been poisoned! How did this happen and how did mace do it when, I didn't even see him?!" Gohan was getting upset and started to get a headache. "I think I better stop or I'm going to feel worst than yesterday."  
  
The doctor walked in the room. "Hello gohan! How are you feeling today?" said the doctor.  
  
Seeing the doctor walk in gohan, thought to himself. Oh wow this is just great!  
  
"I'm sort of feeling a lot better." said gohan lieing. "That's a great improvement from last night!" said the doctor knowing that was sort of strange.  
  
Gohan really wanted to leave the hospital and go home. It wasn't the greatest place he wanted to be. "Well I need to exam you to see if everything is ok." said the doctor. The nurse walked in the room so she could assist the doctor. Gohan thought why did I have to open my big mouth.  
  
While the doctor was examining gohan chi chi was coming up the hall and approaching gohans door she could hear him complaining to the doctor about how much it hurted and chichi thought they were hurting him.  
  
Running in the room. "Hey, what's going on?!" said chichi.  
  
"Excuse us but were examining our patience right now and who are you?!" said the doctor.  
  
"That's his mother." Said the nurse.  
  
Chichi walked across the room. "What's wrong with my son?! There not trying to hurt you gohan, are they?!" said chi chi with that worried look on her face looking at gohan.  
  
"Mom, their examining....... me and it hurts! Please don't embarrass me right NOW!" said gohan wishing he didn't lie about not being in pain.  
  
The nurse took chichi outside and told her that's its' going to be ok. Chichi waited outside cause she knew being inside the room with gohan would make her feel worst.  
  
Goku instant transmission right in front of chichi and scared her and himself. "Would you PLEASE be careful with that instant transmission your going to give me a heart attack!" said chichi upset.  
  
"I'm sorry chichi I didn't THINK you would be standing outside gohans door!"  
  
"Oh so your raising your voice again?!" said chichi.  
  
"Look chichi I didn't come here to argue with you I came to see our son! Look, I'm sorry if I raised my voice but I'm under a lot of stress and I couldn't sleep last night!" said goku sitting down on a couch chair that was in the hallway.  
  
Chichi knew that fighting with goku wasn't going to solve anything and she noticed that he was up under stress from seeing the look on his face. Chichi came and sat next to goku. "Look goku I'm just frustrated about gohan and hearing the doctor examining him in the room...... I thought they were trying to hurt him!"  
  
"Their just examining him it's no big deal." Said goku.  
  
They heard gohan yelled ow real loud and chichi stood up and was going to approach the door and goku stopped her. "Chichi it's ok remember, gohan has an infection and it's going to hurt!" said goku. Goku took her hand and led her back to the couch chair.  
  
The doctor came out the room and told them to come to his office while the nurse was in gohans room giving him some medicine in the I.V.  
  
Coming in the doctor's office, chichi and goku sat down looking worried. "Well I do have some good news and bad news." Said the doctor.  
  
"Well what's the bad news?" said chichi waiting.  
  
"He's still in a lot of pain cause of the infection and it's going to take a while for the infection to leave cause he consumed a lot of that drug. The good news is his fever is going down and he could be able to go home in the next three to four days as long as the infection goes away and the fever also."  
  
"So, gohan is going to be ok?" said chichi happy.  
  
"Yes he is! You shouldn't have anything to worry about!" said the doctor.  
  
Goku and chichi were happy and thanked the doctor and left the office and went to see gohan. They walked in the room and gohan was lying on his side with his eyes closed trying to rest. Chichi pulled up a chair and sat next to gohan. "Gohan, are you awake?" said chichi.  
  
Opening his eyes. "Yeah, I wasn't sleep yet." "Are feeling ok?" said goku.  
  
"With the doctor....... examining my stomach....... I don't think so." Said gohan turning to lay on his back in pain.  
  
"Well the doctor said you could come home in three to four days as long as your fever stays down and infection goes away." said chichi.  
  
"Four days?!! How about one day!" said gohan having a fit. "Listen gohan, you stay right in that BED and do what the doctor says and stop complaining about coming HOME! We want you feeling better before you come home!" said chichi getting angry.  
  
"She's right gohan you need to get well so your able to come home.  
  
"I want to know something did you and mom come back together?"  
  
"Well we haven't yet." Said chichi.  
  
"Oh I hope you.....guys are not being nice to each other cause I'm in the hospital." said gohan feeling pain. "Gohan don't worry about me and your mother just rest!"  
  
"REST! How can you say REST when you guys are pretending to like each other!" said gohan upset. "Gohan calm down or your going to get worse!" said chichi. "Son your moms right! Will talk about this later now is not the time!" said goku.  
  
Gohan turned his head away from chichi and goku. "Please go away I don't want to talk anymore." "Gohan what do you mean you don't want to talk anymore?! Me and your father will talk about us at another time!"  
  
Gohan turned his head and looked them. "Whatever decision you make please don't do for me!" said gohan turning his head ignoring his parents.  
  
Chichi didn't say anything else cause she didn't want to upset gohan but she kissed his head and said she loved him and walked in the hallway closing the door. Goku sensed that chichi was bothered by what gohan said and she didn't want to talk about that right now. "Gohan I know your hurt about me and your mother but were not going to get back together cause of you but because we want to be together. When you get out of here me and you have a lot to talk about so stop being rebellious and stubborn. I love you son." said goku kissing his head and leaving out the door.  
  
Gohan layed there in bed breathing a sigh wondering if he said the right thing or not. He hated that his parents separated and he hated that his mother treated him mean when she was drunk and it just hurted him that she was like that.  
  
Goku and chichi instant transmission back to their home. Chichi sat on her couch and started to cry. She felt bad about her marriage and she had mixed feelings about everything. Goku came and sat next to her. "Chichi what's wrong?" "Everything is! I just feel scared sometimes wondering am I making the right decisions with this marriage!"  
  
Goku took chichi face with his hand so she could look at him. "Chichi your not alone in this! I may have not been here for the four years that I lost with you guys but, you don't have to feel alone anymore cause I'm here now. Chichi, I love you and I want us to be together. I don't want anyone else and I don't want to go anywhere else. So please, let's go to marriage counseling and get it right, not for our sons but for us!" said goku. Goku started to kiss his wife and chichi responded by receiving his kisses and they made out with each other.  
  
******************  
  
The next day in the hallway that morning before class started videl was closing her locker and erasa walked up to her. "Hey girl what's up?" said erasa.  
  
Sigh. "I don't know?" said videl.  
  
"Ok videl let's rewind that! As I was saying...."  
  
Videl interrupted her. "Erasa, I'm fine I'm just concerned about gohan." "Oh your still worried about Friday night? I'm pretty sure he's ok!"  
  
"Erasa I didn't tell you did I?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"That gohan's in the hospital!"  
  
"What! Your kidding?" said erasa surprised and worried.  
  
"Well I called his house Sunday to see if he was ok and I talked to his mother she almost blew my ear drum off yelling about getting the person that poisoned her son!" "Poisoned?!" said erasa. "Yes... poisoned. His mom said that he had a high fever with a stomach infection!"  
  
"No wonder he was in a lot of pain, and they said he had been poisoned?!"  
  
"Don't ask me erasa of how it happen cause, I don't know and she didn't tell me." Videl closed her locker and they started walking to class. "Videl how come you didn't say anything yesterday? We could have went to go see him in the hospital."  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to call you back but your mom said you were gone with your cousin and wasn't going to be back for a long time and I couldn't go by myself cause I had tons of homework and my father ask to many questions." Said videl. They walked in class and went to their seats. "Wow, poor gohan I feel bad for him. How are we going to help him?" Said erasa looking worried. "I WOULD like to know who poisoned him SO I can get my HANDS on them!" said videl getting angry.  
  
Later that day when school was ending videl and erasa happen to run into Brandon and bray who were hanging together outside in the front of the school. "Hey guys!" said videl.  
  
"Hey girls what's up?!" said Brandon.  
  
"I haven't seen you guys all day!" said bray.  
  
"I haven't seen gohan today either! You guys seen him?" said Brandon.  
  
"No cause he's not here!" said erasa.  
  
"He must be still getting over that party Friday night!" said Brandon laughing and nudging bray in his ribs. Bray crack a smile.  
  
"Brandon it isn't funny! Gohan's in the hospital!" said videl seriously.  
  
Brandon stopped smiling and laughing. "What! I guess he wasn't kidding about being sick!" said Brandon looking worried.  
  
"No he wasn't." said videl.  
  
Videl explained to Brandon and bray what gohans mother told her. "I can't believe gohan, was poisoned?! Why don't we all go see him?" said Brandon concerned. "That's what me and erasa was going to do right now." Said videl. "Yeah let's go see him now since it's early." Said Brandon.  
  
"Um, guys I'll have to go another time cause I have to go home straight, after school. So, say hi to gohan for me and I'll see you later." said bray leaving. "Well let's go get in my copter." Said videl. "You don't have your car, brandon?" said erasa. "No I was getting a ride with bray!" "Bray left in a hurry!" said videl. "Oh he's has to get home for something he has to do." Said Brandon.  
  
They walked over to videls copter and got in and left to go see gohan in the hospital. Bray was driving home feeling butterflies in his stomach after hearing about gohan. He couldn't believe he poisoned his friend and their had to be some way he could get out of it.  
  
******************  
  
Everyone got out of the copter and walked in the hospital. "I hate hospitals they give me the creeps." Said Brandon. "Oh don't be such a baby!" said videl. "It may not be the greatest place but you have to realize their suppose to help you, not hurt!" said erasa.  
  
They went to the information desk and ask for gohan's room number and got on the elevator and went to the tenth floor. They got off the elevator and went to his room.  
  
The nurse just took the walker away from gohan cause he had to walk around in the hallway for a while to help with circulating his blood so the infection could clear up. Gohan was sitting up on the side of the bed and videl and everyone knocked and came in. "Hey gohan!" said videl, erasa, and Brandon. Gohan looked up and was surprised to see everyone.  
  
"Erasa and videl grabbed a chair and Brandon just stood. "You must be feeling better?" said erasa. "I am sort of feeling better." Said gohan turning to get in his bed feeling pain and pulling the sheets over him. "You guys must of talked to my parents?" said gohan.  
  
"Well I called yesterday and spoke with your mom and she explained what happen. I was sort of wondering were you feeling better from Friday night that's why I called." Said videl.  
  
"I started to feel bad again when I went to see my dad Saturday and then early that afternoon I ended up going to the hospital. I should be out in a couple of days." Said gohan.  
  
"Gohan, dude, what kind of poison did you get into?" said Brandon smiling. "Don't ask me Brandon cause I didn't take any so somebody had to put it in my drink or food." "Well, I hope this doesn't happen again!" said videl.  
  
The nurse walked in the room and changed the bag on the I.V. to a full one. She injected into the cord a pain killer and antibiotic. "Please remember not to stay to long cause gohan has to get his rest." Said the nurse leaving out the room. They stayed for twenty minutes and talked with gohan until chichi walked in the room wondering who are these group of people. "Hello, I'm gohans mother, chichi."  
  
Everyone introduced themselves to chichi. "Well we better be going cause I know your mom wants to visit with you." said videl. Erasa and videl hugged gohan and Brandon did his teen handshake to gohan and they left.  
  
Chichi sat next to gohan in the chair next to him. "Are you feeling any better?" "Yeah but it still hurts off and on but the nurse just put antibiotics and a pain killer in the I.V." Those were your friends from school?" asked chichi. "Yeah they are." "I hope there not the one that poisoned you!" said chichi suspicious.  
  
"Mom I don't think any of them would poison me." "How do you know that?" said chichi. "Mom listen I don't know who did it but I can't just start accusing people." "Gohan I want to know what's going on with you, why were you taking illegal drugs? The doctor said he found small traces of it in your blood."  
  
Gohan didn't want to answer that but since he's already in deep water and sooner or later they were going to ask. "Mom it just seemed good to take them cause it was the only way I could relax and feel better but, I didn't take that MP9-7."  
  
"RELAX AND FEEL BETTER!! Gohan, if something was bothering you how come you didn't TELL ME?!" said chichi getting upset. Gohan looked at her with an angry look. "Cause you were too BUSY making OUT with ETHAN!"  
  
Chichi was going to slap gohan for being rude and disrespectful and she caught herself and put her hand down and gohan was looking at her cause he didn't care if she was going to slap him cause it wasn't his first time. Chichi got up and moved the chair by the window and came back and stood in front of his bed. "I know I haven't been the greatest mother but the LEAST you could DO is show some RESPECT and tell the TRUTH about what you've been doing!"  
  
"Mom I AM telling the TRUTH! How could I talk to you when you were TO BUSY being DRUNK with ethan every WEEKEND!" Goku approached the room and heard chichi and gohan arguing and it surprised him that gohan would argue with his mother. Goku walked in. "Hey what's going on?!" "Our son is being rude and disrespectful I am really going to slap him goku!"  
  
"You might as WELL go AHEAD cause it's not like you HAVEN'T done IT!" said gohan angry. Chichi was going go slap him and goku stopped her. "Gohan, don't talk like that to your mother!"  
  
Gohan took a deep breath cause he got upset with his mother and started to feel pain. "Mom please...... I don't want to talk about this....... now!"  
  
"Chichi what were you asking him? You got him upset!" "I was asking him about why he took those illegal drugs that they found in his blood?! Listen goku I'm going to leave our son is not responding with the truth and he's making me angry!"  
  
"Chichi calm down I don't think this is a good time to ask." said goku. Chich looked at gohan. Sigh. "Look, I'm sorry gohan but are you going to be ok son, I didn't mean to upset you will, talk about this later!"  
  
Sigh. "I'll be ok mom it's just the same pain as usual!" said gohan irritated. Chichi looked at gohan with hurt in her eyes and she said goodbye and left with out kissing him. Goku walked outside the room with chichi and closed the door. "Chichi I know you want to know what's going on with what gohans been doing but now is not really the time to ask him but, we will get it out of him."  
  
Sighs. "Listen goku I'm going to go home to relax cause gohan is really angry with me cause I was dating ethan and we would get drunk on the weekends and I was mean to him sometimes." "Wait a minute you said you were dating ethan."  
  
"Yeah I was dating ethan we broke up almost a month ago." "How come you didn't say anything?"  
  
"Cause I forgot all about it and with gohan sick I didn't even think about telling you. Look goku I'm going to go home I just need to clear my HEAD!" Chichi kissed goku and he said she talk later. Goku came back in the room and talk with gohan for a little while about what happen between him and chichi and left.  
  
***************  
  
The next day at school zedrick was talking to drew about coming to see mace to do some personal business and erasa and videl passed by them going to class when he over heard them talk about gohan being sick. "Hey is gohan sick or something?" said zedrick asking drew.  
  
"I heard he was sick and in the hospital and some of the girls were talking about sending him a card. I don't know what they see in him he's just some smart geek! You know gohan or something?" ask drew.  
  
"Well yeah remember mace wanted to talk to him? Well, that's all I wanted to know. Well, I'll see you later!" said zedrick leaving out the door.  
  
************ You'll have to wait for the next chapter! So sorry I have to end it there. Review please! ^_^ 


	25. Ease my Pain chapter 25

It's another chapter again. I don't own dbz or the characters!  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 25  
  
Bulma was having breakfast that morning with trunks and goten and vegeta. "So bulma how's kakkarots son doing?" "I went up there to see him yesterday he said he's starting to feel better." "I think it's probably some idiot in school that probably jealous of him!" said vegeta.  
  
"I don't know but it's SOMEBODY and I HOPE they catch them!" said bulma getting upset. "Hey goten maybe your brother is hunted by some girl that likes him!" said trunks. "LIKES HIM?! I think she wants to KILL HIM!" said vegeta. "I don't know who wants to hurt my brother but I hope they don't do that again." said goten sounding sad.  
  
Vegeta got up and went back to the gravity room and bulma told trunks to go get his backpack for school. Bulma came and sat next to goten. "Goten are you ok?" "I hope my brother is going to be ok he seem like he didn't feel well yesterday and mom told me not to climb on top of him." "Goten, your brother should be going home in a couple of days so he's going to be ok." said bulma smiling. Goten smiled at bulma cause with her words she made him feel better. "Well let's go so, we can take trunks to school." said bulma.  
  
*************** Zedrick walked into mace's office. Mace was sitting at his desk putting away his money. "What's happening? Did you talk with drew?" "Yeah I told him and guess what else I heard?" said zedrick. "What?" "I heard gohan was in the hospital."  
  
"He is? Is he on the brink of death, or is he ok and ready to come home?!" said mace being sarcastic. "Well I don't know I only heard drew say he was in the hospital. He didn't say how he was doing." "Well I'll be calling bray to find out about that!" said mace with a serious look.  
  
***************** Later at school during lunchtime bray was sitting at the table starting to eat his lunch when Brandon joined him. "Hey bray what's up?!" "Nothing much." "Well gohan is seems to be doing ok!" said Brandon.  
  
"Hey guys, you don't mind if we join you?!" said erasa. "Yeah sure." said bray.  
  
"How's it going?" said videl. "Hey girls!" said Brandon.  
  
"Hey bray gohan should be coming home in a couple of days! Isn't that great?!" said videl. "Yeah that's good he's coming home! I'll be glad when he comes back!" said bray feeling guilty about what he did to gohan but he had to fake it that he was happy to hear him coming out of the hospital cause he was hurt about what he did.  
  
"Well maybe today we can go see him again!" said erasa. "Yeah probably but I have to go home first, and then go see him." said videl. "You think you be able to come see him, bray?" said erasa.  
  
"I don't know I have a big test in two days and I told my mom that I would help wash the dishes since I never do." Said bray. "I thought you don't do dishes?" said Brandon. "Well I will be cause the kitchen people are on vacation." Said bray.  
  
As time went on the school bell ring and it was time for class again. Later on after school bray walked in his house and went to his room and his cell phone ringed. "Yeah?!" said bray. "Oh good your home! So how's gohan?" said mace sarcastically. "Look mace, I don't live with gohan so I don't know anything but just that he's sick! SO are you HAPPY?!"  
  
"Yeah I'll be more happy if you FINISH THE JOB!!" said mace. "Look mace I haven't seen gohan so I don't know WHERE HE'S AT!"  
  
"You don't know WHERE he's AT and your doing a JOB FOR ME!"  
  
"I'm not a SPY!" "Listen bray do I need to remind you that I have someone watching your parents so incase you slip up they can go at anytime!" said mace.  
  
Bray felt like he wanted to faint. "Listen mace I'll find out!" said bray. "Well the first place I heard was the hospital which I'm pretty sure you already knew that!"  
  
"Huh!" said bray shocked.  
  
"That's right! Zedrick overheard someone talking about it and I know you know about it! So, I believe you better get going cause I don't want him coming HOME or you won't see your PARENT'S come home!" said mace hanging up.  
  
Bray dropped the phone on his bed he felt like everything inside wanted to crumble he knew what he had to do but if he didn't do it he knew what was going to happen.  
  
**************  
  
At the sons household chichi and bulma were talking and goten and trunks were outside playing. "Well bulma me and goku are trying to come together but it's not easy and I told ethan that it's over between me and him. I feel bad I had to hurt him." Said chichi.  
  
"I know chichi but you had to let him go." said bulma sipping her tea. "I know but I feel bad I really did like him a lot he was a sweet guy."  
  
"Well its time that you focus on your marriage chichi and not ethan I'm not saying you shouldn't feel bad but it's time to work things out with goku." "Yeah I know your right." said chichi. "I notice gohan seem to feel a little better yesterday when I saw him." Said bulma. "Yeah he is feeling better he should be coming home in a couple of days." Said chichi looking disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong chichi you look sad when I mentioned gohan?" "It's just yesterday we got into an argument and I was going to slap him cause he was rude to me." "Ok chichi you and gohan arguing.......I'm surprised he had the strength to argue so, he must be feeling better!" said bulma.  
  
"What it was I asked him about the small traces of drugs that were in his blood and he said it was the only way he could feel better and relax! I blew up at him for saying that and I told him how come he didn't come to me if there was a problem!"  
  
"Wow, he said that?!" said bulma. "Yeah, and then goku walks in and wonders what were arguing about cause he heard us in the hallway and when I told goku what was going on goku told me not to talk about it now cause it wasn't the right time and their was something else gohan said and I was really going to slap him and goku grabbed my hand and gohan said to me it won't be the first time hitting him!" said chichi starting to cry.  
  
Bulma looked at chichi. "Gosh chichi I didn't know that went on when you were with ethan."  
  
Wiping her tears. "Yeah it's true, I hurt my son and I could tell that he was still mad with me even after I apologized that one night when I had too much to drink I could tell he became distant with me and like a dummy..... I said well he's just upset right now and I should of known, that he was angry with me still."  
  
"Chichi you can't correct the past but it's going to take some time for gohan to forgive you through family counseling. I think maybe it's a good idea to not talk about this until gohan starts to feel better cause right now he's angry about being poisoned, he's in pain, and he doesn't want to be in the hospital." "Yeah I guess your right I'm going to go up and see him and hopefully he's feeling better today." Said chichi. Bulma and chichi got the boys and got in bulmas copter to drop them off at her house and go to the hospital.  
  
**************  
  
At the hospital bray went to go see gohan. He went upstairs to the tenth floor and got off the elevator and sneaked into one of the closets where they had hospital uniforms. Bray change into one of the scrubs and put on a surgical mask so no one would recognize him.  
  
He knew what he was doing was wrong but if he wanted his parents to stay alive he knew what he had to do. Bray started to feel dizzy cause he was stressing himself too much but he had to take control of his mind or else he'll lose it. Bray came out the closet and walked down the hall where everyone was busy and didn't notice him.  
  
Bray walked in the room and gohan was lying on his back with his eyes closed sleeping. Bray walked over to his I.V. and took a deep breath and then the nurse walked in the door and bray went up under the bed real quick. The nurse thought she saw something but she just brushed it off like it was her imagination. Bray hold his breathe so she couldn't hear him.  
  
The nurse looked at the I.V. and it was half empty so she said she would change it later so the nurse left out the room. Bray heard gohan moving around in his bed and he went back to sleep. Bray came out from under the bed and went back to the I.V. he used the syringe that he got from the closet.  
  
Bray took a deep breath and looked at gohan and thought how could he do this to his friend it was a very hard decision but he knew mace would call him soon and ask so he inject the I.V. with the MP9-7 drug and started shaking but manage to get a hold of himself cause of being fearful.  
  
Bray hurried and left out of the room and went back to the closet and changed his clothes and threw the scrubs into the laundry shoot. He took the needle and put it in his pocket and took the elevator back downstairs and left and drove away when he got several blocks he broke the needle and threw it in the garbage. Bray got home and went upstairs and ran to the bathroom and threw up cause he made his self-sick from stressing about the threats that mace said and also what if he killed gohan.  
  
**************  
  
Bulma and chichi arrived at master roshi house to pick up goku cause they decided to go together to the hospital. "Hey master roshi!" said bulma walking in. "Hey master roshi! Where's goku?!" said chichi. "I think he's outside talking to krillen." "Well tell him that were here to go see gohan." said chichi. Bulma and chichi sat down to wait for goku.  
  
**************  
  
Videl and erasa got into videls copter and left to go pick up Brandon. "Do you believe it videl, that drena slut had the NERVE to tell me that gohan likes her!" "You have GOT to be joking!" "She said that he looks at her all the time!" said erasa. "Oh PLEASE! Gohan looks at everybody, that doesn't mean anything." They both were laughing and talking as they went to go get Brandon.  
  
**************  
  
Gohan had awakened with sweat on his head and started having a headache and a stomachache like before when he first got sick but this time it felt worst. Gohan thought to himself what's going on?! I thought I was getting better! Maybe it's time for me to take my painkillers! Gohan turned his head and saw that it was 6:00 in the evening and he remembered she gave it to him at 4:00.  
  
Gohan thought to himself that it was just two hours ago. Gohan started to breathe a little harder cause of the pain. He bent his knees again and rested his head on them closing his eyes. Sighs. "I can't believe this is happening again!" said gohan.  
  
Gohan reached over and grabbed the button to call the nurse and a very sharp pain came surging through his stomach and he dropped the button on the bed and grabbed his stomach. "Ahh!! I...got....to call.....somebody!" Gohan felt around on his bed to grabbed the button again and he pressed it this time.  
  
The nurse walked in the room. "Gohan what's wrong?" Gohan couldn't really say anything cause he was in so much pain but the nurse figured out what was wrong and immediately she dispatched the doctor and a few more nurses to help her. Within two minutes the doctor walked in the room and asked the nurses what was going on. "Doctor, we couldn't get too many words out of him but we can tell he's in a lot of pain like before.  
  
The doctor ordered blood work immediately to see what was going on. The nurses were trying to get gohan to lie down so the doctor could examine him but it was hard to. The nurse had to gently talk and comfort him so the doctor could examine him.  
  
Gohan finally listened and laid down cause he knew it wasn't going to help any by giving them a hard time. "Why.....am....I....having all.....this.....pain!" said gohan. "That's what were trying to find out gohan as soon as your blood work from the lab comes back. The doctor finally was able to examine him and he ordered one nurse to go quickly and inject him with the painkiller and the other nurse to go and notify gohans family.  
  
The other nurse stayed with the doctor to comfort gohan while the he examined his stomach and other parts of his body and asked him questions if he felt pain anywhere else in his body. "Ahh! I just.......have a........headache!" said gohan in pain.  
  
The doctor stopped examining him and told the nurse to stay with him as he left out the room to find out about his blood work. Gohan was moving around in bed cause of the pain it was hard to keep still. "It's going to be ok gohan the pain medicine should start working." Said the nurse comforting him. "I hope......so real.......soon." About five minutes later the pain started to ease up but gohan still felt sick.  
  
The doctor walked back in the room and looked at gohan weird. Gohan looked at him and wondered why he looked like that but he didn't care at the moment cause he really wasn't feeling all that great and was still in some and pain and weak. "Gohan do you have access to that drug MP9-7?"  
  
"No I-I.....don't ......I don't use....... that drug at all." Said gohan. "Well you have large traces of that drug in your blood. We don't use that drug anymore or have access to have it anymore." Said the doctor wondering how in the world did he get a hold of it or did someone put it in his food or I.V.  
  
"I don't have........any access......to that drug." Said gohan grabbing his stomach and said he felt like he wanted to throw up. The nurse brought a basin for gohan to use. The doctor was thinking of running more tests to see if everything was ok and totally confused as what in the world was going on.  
  
**************** Master roshi picked up the phone and handed it to goku who was in the kitchen with krillen. Bulma and chichi were in the living room talking.  
  
"Hello!" said goku. "Yes hi, this is the nurse from the hospital I want to let you know that your son gohan became very ill and the doctor would like for you and your wife to come down immediately." Goku felt like someone blasted him cause he already was worried but hearing the nurse say that made him stress. "Gohan is really sick?! What happen?" said goku worried.  
  
"The doctor is trying to find out what happen. So you need to come down now!" "Thanks, we will!" Goku hung up the phone. "Is gohan ok?!" asked krillen. "I don't know krillen the nurse said he became really sick! I better tell chichi!"  
  
Goku quickly went in the living room. "Chichi?!"  
  
"There you are goku come on were suppose to go see gohan before visiting hours are up!"  
  
"Chichi let's hurry cause gohans sick!" "Gohans sick?! What are talking about?!" said chichi. "The nurse called right now and said he is really sick!" "Oh no my poor boy! Let's hurry!" said chichi. Bulma and goku and chichi got in the copter and left quickly.  
  
*******************  
  
That's the end the chapter. I'm trying to bring them out as fast as I can. So much I can say for the reviews cause no one is but three people. I guess some people like to read only. Review please! 


	26. Ease my Pain chapter 26

Another chapter again! I don't own dbz or the characters!  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 26  
  
Brandon got in videls copter and they took off. "I was hoping you were able to go!" said Brandon. "I just told my dad I had a sick friend in the hospital that I wanted to see and he said, ok!" said videl. "Yeah, but just tell him it was a guy and he would go ballistic!" said erasa. Brandon started laughing. "DON'T even REMIND me!" said videl. "Sounds like your dad is really over protective." said Brandon. "Yeah I know." said videl.  
  
***************  
  
At the hospital goku, bulma and chichi arrived and quickly got on the elevator and got off on the tenth floor. Chichi ran in head of goku and bulma towards gohans room yelling his name. She ran in the room and the room was empty. Chichi looked left and right hysterically. "Gohan? WHERE'S GOHAN?!!  
  
Goku and bulma walked in the room. "Where's gohan?" said bulma. "Yeah that's what I like to know!" The nurse walked in. "Oh hello." Said the nurse. "WHERE'S MY BABY?!!" yelled chichi about to grab the nurse and goku stopped her. "Hey calm down he's not here!" said the nurse.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me he DIED before we got HERE!!" said chichi about to cry.  
  
"No, they moved him to I.C.U." said the nurse.  
  
" I.C.U!!" said bulma.  
  
"Yes, are you the parents?!" said the nurse. "Yes we are." Said goku.  
  
Chichi started to cry. "W-Where's my son?!! Why is he in ICU?"  
  
"Would you guys follow me upstairs. I'm pretty sure the doctor wants to talk to you!"  
  
"But why did they move him to ICU? He was doing fine yesterday and matter of fact what is ICU?" Said goku.  
  
Chichi smack goku in the back of the head. "Would you stop acting like an IDIOT that's the intensive care unit where they put people who are in really bad condition!" "Ok chichi I get it now!" said goku rubbing his head.  
  
"Well all I know is he became really ill so why don't we go upstairs and see the doctor. They all left out the room and went on the elevator to the fifteenth floor and got off the elevator. The doctor came out of gohans room and said he wanted to talk with them. They went in one of the offices and sat down.  
  
Bulma said she would leave so they could be alone but chichi and goku said they wanted her to come in with them. Chichi started crying. "Please tell us what's wrong with my son, how can gohan be sick he was getting better!" "Come on chichi calm down." said bulma touching her shoulders.  
  
The doctor looked at them. "Well your son seems to have went from doing better to worse. Some how the drug MP9-7 got into his blood stream again. I asked gohan did someone give it to him or did he take some and he said he doesn't take the drug and we don't have that drug here it's illegal to have that drug." "Did someone walk in here and give it to him?" said bulma. "Yes they did cause the IV that gohan was on had traces of the MP9-7 in the liquid we took it off him and gave him another IV." said the doctor.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing you LET SOME LAIN BRAIN IDIOT COME IN AND POISON MY SON AND NOBODY SAW HIM!" "CHICHI calm down!!" said goku looking at chichi seriously.  
  
"Listen I CAN'T watch everything that GOES on HERE and we ordered tight security on this floor and no one is allowed to see your son but family only and I suggest you get a lawyer cause from what I see this is a crime and your going to have to ask your son friends if theirs a problem in school!" said the doctor.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" said chichi worried. "Well we have to file a report to police also because someone came in here and put drugs in your son's IV! We could face lawsuits!" Said the doctor. "But how's our son doing? That's what I really like to know!" said goku-holding chichi that was upset.  
  
Sighs. "That's the bad thing your son is in a lot of pain, the infection got worst, he's throwing up, and his fever is at 103 and right now he's on oxygen cause he couldn't breathe. Right now your son is on a narcotic pain killer and a strong antibiotic!" "Is gohan in ICU cause of his sickness or is it for his protection?" asked bulma.  
  
"Actually both but mainly cause he's really sick and I hate to say but.... he could go into coma and die if someone gives him more doses of that drug." said the doctor.  
  
Chichi and goku gasp at what the doctor just said they couldn't believe that someone would want to hurt their son. "I want to know how did someone know our son was in the hospital and the only people I can blame for THAT are those three teenagers from his school that came to visit him the other day!" said chichi getting angry.  
  
"Now chichi we don't know if they had anything to do with it you can't go blaming them!" said goku. "THEN WHO ELSE! There the only ones that came up here to see him!" said chichi.  
  
"Well why don't we figure this out later and let's go see gohan!" said goku. They thanked the doctor and they all left out of his office to see gohan.  
  
***************  
  
Videl, Brandon and erasa got out the copter and went in the hospital and got on the elevator to go to the tenth floor. They got off the elevator and were about to enter gohans old room when the nurse stopped them. "Excuse me but no one's in there!"  
  
Everyone looked at her strange. "What do you mean no one's in there, gohan is in there." said videl.  
  
"Actually they moved him to I.C.U. about over an hour ago."  
  
"I.C.U!" said videl, erasa and Brandon.  
  
"We just saw him yesterday!" said erasa.  
  
"Is he ok?" said videl.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?!" said Brandon.  
  
"He got really sick and that's all I know his parent's are here but you can't go upstairs to see him its only family." Said the nurse. "Ok thanks!" said Brandon.  
  
The nurse left and went down the hall and everyone was blown away by what the nurse said. "I can't believe it!" said videl. "He got worst!" said erasa sounding sad. "Man, gohan! I wonder what's going on?!" said Brandon.  
  
"Well, we got to go upstairs and see him!" said videl. "Yeah your right, videl!" said erasa. "But guys you heard the nurse only family is allowed. "Just move it Brandon, were going to find out what's going on!" said erasa grabbing his arm and videl grabbed the other one.  
  
Videl went to the nurse's desk and asked where was the intensive care unit. The nurse told her upstairs on the fifteenth floor. They got on the elevator. "Guys I hope we don't get in trouble for this!" said Brandon.  
  
"Stop being so scared this just happened all of a sudden and we need to find out what happened to gohan!" said videl.  
  
"Yeah she's right Brandon we can't just leave the hospital!" said erasa.  
  
"I know going up here is wrong but we got to find out how's gohan doing!" said videl.  
  
They got off the elevator. "Hey guys were going to have to talk to his parents cause I don't think we can get in his room cause theirs like more security up here." said videl.  
  
Bulma came out the gohans room and wondered if they were gohans friends. "Excuse me but are you guys up here to see gohan I know theirs more than one room but are you his friends?" said bulma. "Yeah we are." Said erasa. "We were downstairs and the nurse said he wasn't there! I know were not suppose to be here but we had to find out what happen to him." Said videl.  
  
"Well I'm bulma I'm good friends with gohan and his parents." said bulma. "What happen to him?" Said Brandon. "Well I shouldn't be saying anything but I don't know who to trust!" said bulma.  
  
"What are you talking about!" said videl.  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean?" said erasa.  
  
"What I'm saying is someone came and poisoned gohan again and this time he got really sick to where he got worst and he could die if they do it again!"  
  
"DIE!!" said videl, erasa, and Brandon.  
  
"Please keep your voices down!" said bulma. "What do you mean?! I thought gohan was going to be coming home in a couple of days!" said erasa. "Well someone poisoned him and we need to find out who's doing it! Right now his parent's don't want anyone to come up and see him cause they don't trust anyone and if his mom sees you she is going to have a fit."  
  
"A fit!" said videl.  
  
Chichi and goku came out gohans room and chichi happen to see videl, erasa and Brandon and she ran up to them. "YOU! YOU THREE ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR POISONING MY BABY!!"  
  
Goku grabbed her. "Chichi that's no way to talk to people!" said goku. "What did you guys do to my gohan?! No one from school knew he was in the hospital but you three!" said chichi being pulled away by goku.  
  
Goku took chichi in another room to calm her down cause security was coming to see what was going on. Bulma took erasa, videl and Brandon over to another room and closed the door. "You wasn't kidding when you said she was going to have a fit!" said videl. "What's wrong with that women?!" said erasa. "She accused us of poisoning gohan and we didn't even do it!" said Brandon.  
  
"That's why I said that. Now, I'm not saying you guys did it cause I don't know who did it but, did gohan have any enemies?" said bulma.  
  
"I don't know anyone in school who would want to hurt him!" said erasa. "I wouldn't know either and we just told some people and I'm pretty sure it got around the school." said videl. "You don't think sharpner and drew would do something like this, guys?!" said erasa.  
  
"Not drew and sharpner they already got into trouble two weeks ago! They like to play pranks but I don't think they would go that far and poison someone." Said Brandon.  
  
"Well could you guys do me a favor and watch out for anyone suspicious that may not like gohan and here's my phone number if you guys want to give me a call and I'll be sure to tell you how gohans doing but in the meantime guys please don't say anything about this!"  
  
"Ok I hope gohans going to be ok?" said videl sounding sad. "I hope so too." Said bulma.  
  
Erasa, videl and Brandon left and got on the elevator feeling bad that they didn't see gohan. They wanted to really see him. "I guess were just going to have to wait until he gets better." said Brandon feeling bad. Videl and erasa were hugging each other and crying. Brandon put his arms around both of them and comfort them cause they were upset. "I believe gohan will make it, don't worry guys." said Brandon. They got off the elevator and got in the copter and left.  
  
****************  
  
Review please! ^_^ 


	27. Ease my Pain chapter 27

It's another chapter again. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Thanks to crazy gohan girl and gohans girl for really reviewing my story and a few others that really encourages me to bring out more chapters. Thanks!  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 27  
  
Bray was walking down a trail in the park thinking about what he did, when mace and zedrick just appeared out of nowhere. "Hey bray! Did you finish the job?" said mace smiling. Bray looked at him. "Well I believe I did I think gohans going to die now." said bray swallowing hard and feeling awful.  
  
"Well that's GOOD to know! Now, we can celebrate!" "CELEBRATE!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!" said bray looking at them like they lost their mind. "You better calm down or your going to get it!" said zedrick looking as if he was going to jump on bray. "Yeah why not celebrate we get the victory and YOU go to PRISON!" said mace laughing. "WHAT!" said bray grabbing mace by his throat.  
  
Zedrick knocked bray off of mace and he fell to the ground. Bray looked at mace and zedrick with his nose bleeding. Then zedrick started laughing. Bray started yelling at mace calling him a liar and bray woke up out of his dream sweating and breathing heavy like if it was real.  
  
Brandon knocked on the door and walked in and bray got scared and pulled a gun out from under his pillow and aimed it at Brandon and Brandon froze closing his eyes scaring him. "H-Hey MAN d-don't shoot it's ME!!" yelled Brandon.  
  
Bray breathe a sigh and put the gun back in the drawer really quick cause he almost shot brandon. Rubbing his hands through his hair. Sighs. "I thought you were someone ELSE!" said bray sitting on the side of his bed with his head resting in his hands.  
  
Brandon felt like he had knots in his stomach. Sighs. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? You almost SHOT ME!!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry brandon! I-I d-didn't mean to do that!" said bray trying to calm down. Brandon leaned up against the wall taking a deep breath with his hand on his heart. "I-I'm sorry Brandon I didn't mean to point that gun at you! Are you ok?" asked bray looking at his friend.  
  
"As soon as I find my HEART and get my stomach out of KNOTS! Man, WHAT IS WRONG?! Have you been getting HIGH off the household cleansers again!!" asked brandon.  
  
Sighs. "No Brandon I-I just haven't been myself lately!" said bray nervous.  
  
"Been YOURSELF?! I THINK your losing your mind aiming a gun! What's going on with you bray?!" asked Brandon.  
  
"Actually nothing!"  
  
"Ok bray, LET'S TRY IT AGAIN!"  
  
"Listen Brandon DON'T ASK me any questions right now cause I have too much on my mind!" said bray. "Yeah I can see THAT and it almost cost me to get shot!" "Would you calm down brandon I didn't shoot you!"  
  
"Listen, that scared ME! I never SEEN YOU do that before and WHAT are you doing with a gun?! Somebody threatening you?!" asked Brandon.  
  
"No I'm fine! I just had a nightmare and I just grabbed my gun!" "Bray, who are you kidding?" "Listen Brandon I can't tell you right now so please don't ask anymore questions!"  
  
"Ok I won't but do me a favor?!" said brandon.  
  
"What?!" said bray.  
  
"Don't, have a gun next to you when someone comes through the door!" said brandon.  
  
"Ok Brandon. So, what's going on?" said bray changing the subject.  
  
Brandon calmed down and sat in the chair across from bray. "Well I went to the hospital with erasa and videl to see gohan and they moved him to I.C.U."  
  
Bray swallowed hard. "Did you find out what happened?" said bray.  
  
"Well yes and no but when we tried to go in the room that's when the nurse said that he was upstairs in I.C.U. we sneaked up there and one of gohans friend of the family saw us and asked us questions and said he was poisoned and only family could see him!"  
  
Bray took a deep breath and started to feel a headache.  
  
"Well she told us to contact her if we find out anything suspicious! I CAN'T BELIEVE who would want to poison gohan it's GOT to be someone that knows him!" said Brandon getting upset.  
  
Bray couldn't say anything cause he knew he was guilty as charged. "So is he going to be ok?" asked bray.  
  
"Well I don't know we just know he got worse! I like to know who's doing this and why!" said Brandon getting a little upset cause it started to worry him. Bray felt like he was in a nightmare and he couldn't escape no matter what exit he took.  
  
**************  
  
Goku was trying to talk to chichi in an empty room at the hospital. He had her in his arms "Chichi, PLEASE! Would you get a whole of yourself!"  
  
She calmed down and started crying. "Goku, I can't believe this is happening to our SON! Who would want to hurt him?! He hasn't done anything!" "Listen to me chichi I'm just as hurt as you but we can't start blaming all of gohans friends! Now, we need to pull together and ask questions. Not point fingers at everyone!"  
  
"I know but we couldn't even talk to gohan!" said chichi wiping her tears. "Chichi we couldn't cause he was sleep! The medication he's on is stronger then the first and it's going to cause him to get sleepy."  
  
Chichi walked to the window. "It's all my fault goku if I would have been paying attention instead of saying yes to every party he went to he wouldn't be in this condition." "Chi chi, stop blaming yourself you didn't know what he was doing."  
  
"Yeah, but I should have been checking his friends instead of being in my own world!" said chi chi.  
  
Goku walked over to the window and looked at chichi. "Look, why don't we go see gohan and see if he's awake? Please, chi chi let's not lose it gohan needs us, not in a hysterical condition! But in our right mind, so we can help him! I know it's hard but let's do it." said goku trying to be strong.  
  
Chichi nodded her head and they left out the room and as they were heading for gohans room until bulma stopped them. "Hey guys I wanted to tell you that I didn't find out anything from gohans friends."  
  
"They didn't have any idea as who could be poisoning him?" asked goku.  
  
"No, but they said if they hear anything they will let me know cause I left my phone number with them." "Well thanks a lot bulma I really appreciate it." said chichi. "Are you going to be ok chichi?" said bulma.  
  
"I think I'll pull through I'm just worried about my son." Then chichi started to cry a little again. "What happens if that same person is going to come BACK up here again?! I don't want to lose my baby!" said chichi with goku holding her.  
  
Touching her shoulder. "Listen chichi let's try not try to worry about that remember, the doctor said that security is tighter and no one isn't allowed to come up here but family." Said bulma.  
  
"Well bulma me and chichi are going to be here for a while so we don't want to keep you." said goku. "Bulma is it ok to keep goten for tonight cause I'll come tomorrow and get him." Said chichi wiping her tears. "Sure chichi it's ok I'll keep an eye on him." Bulma hugged chichi and goku and left.  
  
Goku and chichi entered the room like before and approached his bed they looked around the room and as like before they heard the heart monitor beeping. They both pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed looking at his pale face sweating with the oxygen cords around his ears leading to his nose.  
  
"I hope he's not in a lot pain." Said chichi worried. "I think he's just sleep." Said goku.  
  
Gohan was starting to open his eyes and everything looked blurry to him and chichi and gokus face slowly came into focus. Chichi and goku noticed his eyes opened right away and they both smiled hoping that he would be feeling ok. "Hey son, how are you feeling?" said chichi.  
  
Sighs. "I feel.....awful on the ......inside." Said gohan sounding weak.  
  
Chichi was starting to worry. "Gosh goku he sounds like he has no strength." "Gohan, are you in any pain?" said goku worried.  
  
"Not.......right now I just..... feel so weak." said gohan.  
  
"Well at least he's not in any pain." Said chichi. "Son I just want you to get better so don't worry about anything." Said goku.  
  
"Dad........ how can you...... say that?! I feel....... like I'm going........ to die!" Chichi and goku gasped. "Gohan please don't tell me that!" said chichi getting worried. "Listen son your going to make it! Don't think the worst!"  
  
Sighs. "Dad, I can't......... help it! I feel....... like I have...... no strength......... and my...... insides feel........ like their trashed." "Listen gohan this is your first night up here give the medicine time to work." Said goku touching his shoulder.  
  
Gohan couldn't say anything cause he knew his dad was right so the best he could do was hope for the better and not worry. But the one thing gohan had on his mind was, did mace do it and if he did, where was he at cause he never saw him.  
  
Goku and chichi stayed for a while and gohan was off and on sleeping and the nurse would come in and check every thirty minutes. It was three in the morning and goku told chichi to go home and get some sleep while he stayed with gohan and if anything would change he would give a call immediately.  
  
Chichi didn't want to leave but goku really wanted her to rest so she finally agreed and goku instant transmission her and quickly came back cause he wanted to be with gohan.  
  
****************** The next day at school erasa was walking to her locker to get her book for first period when Brandon approached her. "Hey erasa! What's up?!" Turning around. "Hi Brandon!" "Are you ok erasa?"  
  
Closing the locker. "No not really. I don't get it Brandon, who is poisoning gohan, and why?!"  
  
"Erasa, I'm confused by the whole thing myself I really feel bad for him having to be sick! I like to KNOW who's doing it and WHAT for!" said Brandon getting angry.  
  
"Hey guys!" said videl walking up. "Hi videl!" said Brandon and erasa. "You guys getting ready for class?" said videl. "Yeah but we were just talking about gohan and who would want to poison him." Said Brandon. "Well that bothers me too. Gohan is a really nice guy and it's LIKE somebody is trying to really hurt him!" said videl getting angry.  
  
"It looks like somebody wants to really kill him!" said Brandon. "What makes you think that? It's probably a mean trick!" said erasa. "I think Brandon's right erasa it looks like more than a mean trick! I believe someone wants to take his life and poisoning him a second time is not a mean trick." Said videl.  
  
"Well guys we better get to class before were late and remember we can't say anything about gohan." said Brandon. They all left and went to class.  
  
*****************  
  
At the hospital it was eight in the morning and gohan opened his eyes looking around the room and then he look to the left and his dad was looking at him. "Oh dad, I thought...... you were gone." "No I slept for a little while but I wanted to be here all night." Said goku.  
  
"Where's mom?" "I told her to go home around about three this morning. She's really exhausted and worried."  
  
Gohan started to feel a little frighten about being in the intensive care. He's never experienced anything like this before. "You don't sound too tired this morning. Are you feeling better?" asked goku looking at him. "I still do.......feel tired but not as much as last night." Said gohan.  
  
"Your not in any pain?" asked goku concerned. Gohan really didn't want to worry his dad but he knew he better say something cause he didn't feel very well. "I feel like......... I got something........ in my stomach." Said gohan rubbing his stomach.  
  
Goku started to get worried and he pulled his chair next to gohans bed looking at him. Gohan was moving to sit up and he closed his eyes cause he started to feel more pain in his stomach. "Gohan what's wrong?" said goku being calm cause he didn't want to upset gohan.  
  
Gohan started holding his stomach bending over. Goku thought that maybe he was starting to feel better but it didn't look like it.  
  
"D-Dad I feel.......like I have........to throw up again." Goku reached over and grabbed the basin and gohan threw up blood this time. Seeing his son in pain and throwing up blood really worried goku it's not that he never seen it before but only when they had intense battles with his enemies. Gohan stopped throwing up and slowly put his back to the bed breathing heavy and grabbing his stomach cause he felt a lot of pain.  
  
Goku felt something was wrong and he was about to press the button to call the nurse when the nurse walked in cause it was time to check on him and also they could tell something was wrong cause his heart rate increased. "What's going on?" said the nurse approaching the bed and then she noticed that goku was wiping blood off of gohan. "My son is throwing up blood and is in a lot of pain!" said goku worried.  
  
The nurse immediately called for the doctor to come down. Goku was trying to comfort gohan. Gohan had his eyes closed trying to calm down and deal with the pain as much as he could. "It's going to be ok gohan just try and stay calm." Said goku.  
  
Looking at his father. "D-Dad I.......don't know........... if I can take......... this anymore it's getting to......... where I can't stand the pain."  
  
The doctor walked in with a few more nurses and goku told him what was going on. Gohan didn't really want anyone to touch him cause feeling pain was bad enough but he knew that, was really out of the question. The doctor had blood taken and also for gohan to take some test.  
  
The doctor had to examine gohan which gohan wished he didn't have to go through and goku could tell that from the looks on gohans face when the doctor took out his stethoscope. Gohan closed his eyes cause he was nervous and he didn't want to feel pain. "Gohan I know you don't want them to touch you but that's the only way they're going to find out what's going on." said goku encouraging him.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and the doctor examined him with the help of his nurses. Goku had to leave out the room cause it bothered him to hear his son yell in pain when they examined him he knew his body was trashed from what that awful drug did to him it even was painful for gohan to move in bed.  
  
The doctor came out the room closing the door and goku stopped him. "Is gohan going to be ok?" asked goku looking worried. "Well I don't know until we run test and find out what's going on and from the looks of it throwing up blood is not a good thing." Said the doctor.  
  
"Do you think it could be something serious?" said goku. "It may be but once we run the test and find out what's going on we will know where to go from there. Right now, I need to go check on some things I'll let you know if when the test results come back." said the doctor leaving.  
  
Goku felt his heart drop and he started to feel stress like he did before when he had to go to the hospital. He knew he had to get a hold of his self and be strong for his family. Goku went back into gohans room.  
  
*****************  
  
Review please! Thanks! ^_^ 


	28. Ease my Pain chapter 28

Yeah, It's another chapter. I don't own dbz or the characters  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 28  
  
Chichi got up showered, and got dressed so she could go see gohan. As chichi was brushing her hair in the mirror she taken a deep breath cause she was stressed out from worrying about her son. Chichi, always stressed out about gohan even when there was nothing to worry about.  
  
But this was different; some crazy person poisoned her son! She knew that getting a good night sleep would help her and now her son was being watched by security and it made her feel better knowing that no one could get just walk in his room and do that again.  
  
******************  
  
Goku walked back in the room and one of the nurses was injecting gohans I.V. with pain medication and the other nurse was wiping his face and telling him that it was going to be ok cause of the pain he was in. Goku, seeing his son in pain made him feel helpless. He knew he had to keep it together for his family.  
  
Goku pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed and took gohans hand and help the nurse calmed him down. Gohan closed his eyes trying to do his best to deal with the pain then within five minutes the two nurses finally left out the room.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes. "Dad........ I can't WAIT....... to get out......... of this PLACE!" said gohan angry.  
  
Goku looked at gohan strange. "Gohan, you need to get well! Don't WORRY about getting out of HERE! I don't like hospitals either but.......  
  
"DAD?! I'm not........ talking about THAT!"  
  
"Then what are you talking about?" said goku confused.  
  
Sighs. "I'm talking about........ MACE! He's responsible........ for THIS!"  
  
"Gohan I heard you mention that name before! Who is this guy and what does he have to do with you being in here?" said goku concerned.  
  
Sighs. "It's a long story dad......... and I really........ am not going to go.......... through the details but............ I use to hang around with............ him and he was a drug dealer and.......... he did drugs and a lot.......... of other stuff!" Gohan sat up holding his stomach heaving and was going to throw up and goku grabbed the basin and held it for him while he did and this time again more blood.  
  
Gohan stopped throwing up and bent over in pain. "Ahh!! I feel like......I'm going to DIE.........dad!" Goku looked at his son and wished he could do more but he helped him lay back and grabbed some tissue to wipe his mouth off.  
  
Goku was quickly trying to calm gohan down cause he was angry. "Gohan, listen to ME! Don't stress yourself worried about this mace character believe me when I get a hold of him their won't be any mercy!"  
  
"But dad........ he said he....... was going to......... take revenge cause........ I got tired of helping........ him with his........ STUPID drug deals!"  
  
Goku looked at his son as he laid there in bed, angry and in pain. "Gohan I hear every word your saying and you have every right to be angry but your in no condition right now to be getting upset and after you get out of here your going to need a lot of rest. Your body has been through a lot."  
  
The nurse came walking in the room. "Is everything ok? The heart monitor is showing your heart rate rising." "Gohan just threw up some more blood." said goku.  
  
The nurse picked up gohans chart and wrote it down. "Are you still feeling a lot of pain?" said the nurse. Gohan nodded his head yes. "Well that pain medicine should be working very soon cause we want you to be able to take those test that the doctor ordered." The nurse left out the room.  
  
Goku looked at gohan. "Gohan please stay calm or your going to feel more pain. You already feel enough as it is! So right now don't worry about mace or anything just focus on getting well!" Sighs. "I'll try not......to worry." Said gohan closing his eyes.  
  
"Son please do me a favor right now, don't talk! Just rest!" said goku looking at gohan seriously. Gohan took a deep breath and did his best to relax. Gohan started to feel the pain medication finally starting to work. Goku could sense that he was calming down, he didn't want gohan to worry about anything right now cause he could tell his son was very angry and wanted revenge regardless of how he felt but he knew that gohan wouldn't have the strength to fight anyone. Goku looked at him as he was going to sleep. While gohan was sleeping goku, had to go see chichi so, he did his instant transmission.  
  
********************  
  
Chichi was sitting down eating breakfast and talking to bulma on the phone. "Yeah I know I'm trying to deal with this as best as I can." Said chichi. "Well if you need anything just let me know." Said bulma.  
  
Then goku appeared in the kitchen. "Wow breakfast!" Goku sat down and grabbed a plate.  
  
"Well bulma it's time for me to go cause goku here and he's eating my BREAKFAST! I better hurry so I can fix him some I'll talk later!" said chichi.  
  
"Talk later, bye!" said bulma.  
  
Chichi got off the phone and made breakfast right away without saying anything to goku cause he was eating all her breakfast. As chichi was fixing his breakfast goku, just remembered to tell chichi about what was happening with gohan. "Chichi I wanted to tell you that---"  
  
"Goku don't talk with your mouth full you know you can choke!" said chichi sternly.  
  
Chichi put breakfast on the table and sat down to finish eating. Goku stopped eating and swallowed his food. "Chichi I need to tell you about gohan." "Chichi stopped eating and looked at goku. "Oh my goodness I almost forgot! I been on phone and started cooking breakfast, I forgot about our son! How's he doing?" said chichi looking worried.  
  
"Well he awaken this morning and he wasn't feeling all that great. Goku went on and told her about what happen with gohan and what the doctor said. "I can't believe IT its like all I'm hearing is bad news! Did he tell you anything more besides just the test their going to run?" said chichi worried.  
  
"No, just that he wants to talk to us later when we get the results back. Chichi started to cry and goku moved next to her putting his arms around her. "Listen chichi gohan went to sleep when I left he wasn't in any pain at all. It's ok to cry but let's not lose our minds over this he's being taken care of." Chichi wrapped her arms around goku. "I don't know what I would do without you goku." Chichi looked into goku eyes and kissed him.  
  
Chichi got up and washed all the breakfast dishes while goku took a shower. One hour later goku and chichi went to the hospital by instant transmission. They walked in the room and gohan wasn't there. "Oh no!" said chichi. "Chichi let's not get upset."  
  
The nurse walked in. "Hi goku and chichi, if your looking for gohan they took him down to run the test the doctor ordered so he should be back later." "Whew, I thought something happen to him." Said chichi. "No gohans fine." Said nurse. She turned around and left out the room.  
  
"Goku, why don't you go to master roshi's house and get some rest you been here all night." Said chichi. "Are you going to be ok here by yourself?" "Goku I won't lose my head. Besides your stressed like me but your holding up more better and if the doctor wants to talk I'll give you a call cause I want you to be here to."  
  
Goku smiled and kissed chichi and instant transmission to master roshi's house. No one saw him cause krillen was out with eighteen and maron and master roshi was napping himself. Goku went upstairs and went in the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet to take one of his antidepressants and then went to bed cause he was tired and stressed from watching his son in pain. He didn't want chichi or anybody to know that it really bothered him a lot about this whole situation. Goku felt like a failure. He got in bed and pulled the covers over and went to sleep.  
  
***************** Later that day early afternoon videl and erasa and Brandon were leaving school. All three of them wished they could see gohan they didn't just want to hear it from bulma but they wanted to see him. "When I get home I was thinking about calling bulma and asking her how's gohan doing?" said videl. That a good idea I would like to know too." said Brandon. "Me too." said erasa. They all got into videl copter and left.  
  
*****************  
  
Bray was sitting on his balcony upstairs thinking about what he did he thought of how could he do this to gohan how could he poison him like that and now everyone was angry and worried and I caused it! Brays cell phone ringed. "Hello!" "Yeah is the job done?" said mace.  
  
"Yeah it is and I believe he's dead!"  
  
"How do you know that?!" said mace.  
  
"Look mace I heard he's not well at all and he's in I.C.U. So he's about DEAD are, you HAPPY NOW!"  
  
"Well if he's on the brink of death then I GUESS it's over! Thanks bray for the doing the job!" Bray didn't say anything and wanted to be left alone. "Mace I want you to do me a favor?" said bray.  
  
"What's that?!"  
  
"I want you to leave me ALONE!"  
  
"I thought you be interested in doing another job for me!" said mace smirking.  
  
"No, I don't want to do ANYMORE jobs for YOU! Just leave me the HELL ALONE!!" said bray throwing the cell phone on the floor and it broke. Bray ran his hand through his hair. "I HATE HIM! The NERVE asking me to do another job!"  
  
Mace put down his cell phone and zedrick looked at him. "Are you sure the jobs finish." "I don't know but I gave him enough MP9-7 to kill thirty people and he said the jobs finished!" "Well I guess you did get rid of gohan after all." said zedrick smirking.  
  
***************** Goku awaken to noise outside he got up and looked out his window and it was krillen and 18 training. Goku thought to himself that you don't see this often. Goku looked at the time and noticed that it had been four hours and he wondered if chichi was going to call or if she called already. He went downstairs and asked master roshi if chichi call. "I didn't hear the phone ring." Said master roshi.  
  
Krillen walks in with 18. "Hey goku did you enjoy your sleep? I know you were out all night and how's gohan?" said krillen.  
  
Goku sort of felt down but he manage to tell everyone what was going on. "Well guys he's in I.C.U. cause someone came up their and gave him that same drug and he went from better to worse he was in a lot of pain when I was with him, he has a fever and throwing up blood!"  
  
Wow goku that doesn't sound good!" said krillen. "I agree to that." said master roshi.  
  
Goku went on and explain what else been going on with gohan. "Well guys I need to get ready and leave to go see gohan and chichi. Goku went upstairs and eighteen went outside to see where maron was. Krillen went upstairs and talked to goku.  
  
Goku just rinsed out his mouth with mouthwash. "Hey krillen." said goku cracking a smile. "Goku are you ok?" "Why do you ask krillen?" "Cause it just seems like your just barely holding up on the inside."  
  
Sighs. "Krillen I'm doing the best I can to hold up but it's so painful to see my son sick like he is. I want to find out who this macy person IS so I can teach him a lesson!" said goku feeling a little anger.  
  
**********  
  
Chichi was laying on gohans bed with him laying his head in her lap. He had just finished taking the test that was ordered by the doctor. She looked at her son whom seemed to look pale. She reached over and grabbed some tissue to wipe the sweat from his head.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and looked at his mother in his weak sounding voice. "M-Mom? I-I'm so......sorry for giving you...... a hard time."  
  
"Gohan, it's ok don't talk now just rest." Said chichi looking at her son.  
  
"P-Please mom I-I just wanted to say...... that I love you....... and tell goten that....... I'm sorry and tell dad that....... I love him and....... I'm so sorry for..... giving him a...... hard time."  
  
"Gohan please rest and don't talk about this right now!" "Mom.....I can't tell you....... later." Chichi touched his face looking at him with worry. Gohan touched her face. "I-I love you mom!" Gohans arm fell to the side and the heart monitor went to a straight line.  
  
Immediately a bad horrible feeling came over her. "Gohan, GOHAN!! NO! GOHAN!!"  
  
"CHICHI! Wake up!" said goku shaking chichi.  
  
Chichi woke up and grabbed goku and started crying. "Gohan's GONE HE'S GONE!!"  
  
"Chichi get a hold of yourself! Gohans not GONE! He's right here!"  
  
Chichi didn't realize she was in the chair and gohan was lying in bed sleeping.  
  
Sighs. "Whew I had an awful nightmare that he was in my lap and he was saying that he loved us and he apologized for giving us a hard time and he breath his last breath and died!" Chichi started crying.  
  
Goku pulled up the chair next to chichi and hugged and kissed her. "Listen chichi I believe gohans going to be ok, he's just in a lot of pain from that awful drug. I'm surprised you didn't wake up gohan." said goku handing chichi some Kleenex.  
  
"Wake him up? Goku I don't think he can say anything cause he's so knocked OUT from all that medication their giving HIM!" "Chichi calm down."  
  
Chichi looked at her son sleeping. "I haven't said anything to him but hi since he came back from having test did. He just said hello to me and nothing else. He's just been so sleepy!" said chichi worried.  
  
Goku looked at her. "It's going to be all right chichi we just need to trust that the doctors know what their doing." said goku.  
  
The doctor walked in and looked at them. "Could you guys come to my office? I need to talk to you both about gohans test results!" Chichi looked over at gohan standing up and goku took her hand. "It's ok chichi gohans going to be ok he's just resting, come on." They left the room and went into the doctors' office.  
  
********************  
  
That's another ending to another chapter. Review please. ^_^ 


	29. Ease my Pain chapter 29

Yeah another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 29  
  
As goku and chichi left out the room to follow the doctor chichi, couldn't help to think about the dream she had. She wondered if that was going to happen and hopefully the doctor will tell us good news. Goku looked at chichi walking next to him wondering if she was worried. "Are you ok, chichi?" "Not really I'm really worried goku! What would happen if that dream was true?!"  
  
"Chichi, I know you can't help but worry but let's not think about that happening but find out what we can do to prevent it." Goku couldn't help but wonder himself about the dream and hopefully it doesn't come to past.  
  
They both walked in the doctor's office and sat down and the doctor closed the door and put gohans chart on his desk and sat down as well. Chichi and goku took a deep breath cause their emotions were running high worrying about their son.  
  
The doctor opened gohans chart to look at some things. He already knew what was in his chart cause he read it earlier but he looked at it again cause he didn't remember everything. "Well first of all I want to tell you both that from the looks of it gohans going to be ok."  
  
Goku and chichi took a deep breath like if someone had been holding a rope around their necks. Just hearing that brought them some relief.  
  
The doctor looked at them seriously. "But there is some other things that need to be considered cause his condition can get dangerous." said the doctor. Chichi touched gokus arm with worry in her eyes and goku looked at chichi with worry also.  
  
"The problem were having is vomiting up blood that is caused by small rips in the stomach lining where there is a really bad infection also the intestinal tract is infected as well, and ALL, that came from the heavy dosage of poison. Now the infections can clear up and get better as long as he doesn't be given anymore of that MP9-7 but, the rips in the stomach lining may give him a problem for a while and cause him a lot of pain even after he leaves and goes home." Said the doctor.  
  
"So what your saying is gohans going to have problems for the rest of his life!" said chichi worried.  
  
"Actually what I'm saying is the poison caused a lot of damage. When he first came in here there wasn't any damage at all but an infection and giving him some antibiotics, and some bed rest, was all he needed but since he was given a double dose of that poison, it caused him more problems like, more pain, barely eating, and it caused us to change his medication to a higher dosage."  
  
"Are the rips in the stomach lining going to heal or is that permanent?" asked goku. "Well it can heal on its own or it may not and there have been some cases where I have seen patients who have had rips in the stomach lining and they have healed up. That's, going to be gohans biggest problem if he doesn't heal up and get better."  
  
"Is this going to affect his life like school or going places?" asked chichi. "Well yes and no. When he gets sick, that might keep him from going places and it all depends on hows he's feeling cause he may have bad days and then he just might be able to deal with the pain. What I'm going to do is prescribe pain killers for gohan to take everyday or only if he needs to take them." Said the doctor.  
  
"Will he have to take them for the rest of his life?" said goku wondering. "It all depends on the healing process he can heal up and get better and not have to take anymore pain killers or end up getting injections if those rips in the lining don't get better."  
  
"What would happen if it doesn't get better?" said chichi worried. "Then we would have to do surgery." "Surgery!" said goku and chichi.  
  
"Yes, that's the last resort but in gohans case it shouldn't be surgery he may be in bad shape for right now and running a high fever but I don't think it might get that bad down the road."  
  
Listening to the doctor talk about gohans condition had chichi and goku not worried too much but they were wondering about what kind of life their son would have to deal with having pain off and on. "If theirs no more questions I need to be getting to my other patients." Said the doctor.  
  
Goku wanted to ask the doctor one more thing before they left. "When is our son going to be out of intensive care and when do you think he can come home?" said goku. "Well it all depends on how fast the infection and fever goes away to come out of the danger zone and come out of I.C.U. and IF he is well enough to walk on his own without bending over in pain to leave the hospital." Said the doctor.  
  
Goku and chichi had no more questions to ask and they thanked the doctor and left his office to see gohan. When they walked in his room the nurse was getting him to drink some juice from a straw cause it was very hard for him to eat. It seemed like when he took sips of juice it was painful cause after every swallow he closed his eyes.  
  
The nurse put the juice on the small table and told him he could drink some more if he wanted. She left out the room and goku and chichi sat and next to his bed and talked to him about what the doctor said. Gohan wasn't very happy about what they said and thought about getting mace for doing this to him. He thought why should he have to pay when mace is doing harm to people all the time! It just wasn't fair! Thought gohan. "This is just great! How am I going to deal with this everyday?!" said gohan upset.  
  
"Son your going to heal up it's not like your going to be in pain everyday!" said chichi.  
  
"But I could be! How am I going to go to school and have to deal with this?!"  
  
"Gohan listen to me! It's not going to be easy but the doctor said you would heal up if you don't get poisoned again. Were just going to make sure that you take good care of yourself." said goku calmly.  
  
Gohan thought that his life was ruined. He felt like he was going to be helpless. Goku and chichi talked with gohan for little while encouraging him not to fear and it was going to be ok. Gohan did feel encourage but he felt bad at the same time. Chichi and goku got up and kissed gohan goodnight cause they had been with him all afternoon.  
  
The nurse walked in and injected his I.V. with the antibiotic and painkiller so he could sleep and his fever to go down and left out the room. "We love you son. Will see you tomorrow." Said goku.  
  
Chichi and goku left by instant transmission. Goku and chichi arrived home and went and got the laundry out of the dryer from earlier she came back in the room and saw goku resting on the couch.  
  
She walked over. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine chichi I'm just thinking." "About what?" said chichi folding gotten and gohans clothes.  
  
"About this mace guy. I want to know who is he?"  
  
Chichi stopped folding the clothes and sat next to goku on the couch. "Goku, I'm worried, who is this CREEP that poisoned our SON and why are we JUST SITTING AROUND and not doing ANYTHING?!" "I want to call bulma I need for her to do me a favor." "What is calling bulma got anything to do with this guy?" Goku got on the phone and quickly called bulma and not thinking about answering her question.  
  
***********  
  
Videl just finished her homework and called erasa. "Hey girl what's up?" said videl. "Oh nothing I just finished my homework and I was cleaning some of my room." Said erasa. "I just finished myself." said videl.  
  
"Did you call bulma yet?" said erasa.  
  
"No I didn't I was too busy concentrating on doing my homework so I won't have to worry about gohan." said videl.  
  
"I've been worried also but I just want to know if he's ok."  
  
"Could you hold on a minute erasa I have a beep? Hello?"  
  
"Hi videl this is bulma!" "Hey bulma what's up?" "Nothing much I just need to ask you something."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I need for you and your friends that came to hospital to come to my house right now if possible."  
  
"Well I'll see if I can and I'll ask erasa. She's on the phone with me now." "Ok good, see you later."  
  
Bulma hung up and videl clicked back over. "Hey erasa? Can you leave the house?" said videl. "Well I don't know I have to ask my parents. Why?"  
  
"Well bulma just asked me to come over and bring you guys."  
  
"Did she say what she wanted?"  
  
"You know I forgot and I didn't even get a chance to ask about gohan."  
  
"We can ask when we get there." said erasa.  
  
"Well let me call Brandon cause he needs to come too."  
  
Videl put erasa on hold and three-way the call. When she clicked back over erasa was on the phone. "Are you their erasa?" "Yeah I'm here." "I hope Brandon picks up." Said videl.  
  
"Hello!" "Hey Brandon it's videl." "Hi videl what's up?"  
  
"Oh the same thing. Hey Brandon can you leave the house right now?" said videl.  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"Cause bulma wants to see us."  
  
"Is gohan ok?"  
  
"Well she didn't say." said videl. "I hope so." Said erasa. "Oh, hello erasa I didn't know you were here!" "Ok guys listen, I'll be at your house in ten minutes." "Ok kool! I'll see you then." Said erasa hanging up. "I guess I'll see you in fifteen." Said videl. "Ok kool." Said Brandon.  
  
***********  
  
At bulma's house goku showed up by instant transmission in the living room.  
  
"Hey goku!" said bulma walking in.  
  
"Hi. Where's vegeta?"  
  
"Guess?"  
  
"Why did I ask?" said goku rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey daddy!" said goten running in. "Hey my little man!" said goku picking goten up and hugging him. "I'm sorry goten we haven't spent some time together. But I promise I'll make it up to you." Said goku.  
  
"Is gohan ok?" asked goten. "Well, he is doing a little better." said goku cracking a smile.  
  
"Isn't he coming home tomorrow?" "Well not right now goten he's going to be in their just a little while longer. Maybe tomorrow will take you to see him." "Ok" said goten.  
  
Goku let goten go and he went back to trucks room. The doorbell ringed and videl erasa, and Brandon were showed to the living room. "Hi guys! Come in and have a seat." said bulma. The butler came in brought a tray of juice, tea and snacks. "Are you gohans father?" asked Brandon.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"You can see the resemblance." Said erasa.  
  
"You must work out?" said videl.  
  
"Well I do." said goku smiling and scratching his head.  
  
"That must be why gohans got muscles." said erasa smiling looking at videl.  
  
"Yeah with all the training.....  
  
"Goku?!" said bulma interrupting.  
  
"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you guys something." Said goku. "Before we answer can we know how gohans doing?" said videl.  
  
"Well-l-l..... he's doing not so great for right now. He was vomiting up blood and has a high fever and is in a lot of pain."  
  
"What! Is he OK?" said erasa.  
  
"Yeah, is he going to LIVE?!" said videl.  
  
"Guys calm down he didn't say he was going to DIE!" said Brandon. "Wow goku I didn't know that?!" said bulma. "Well I didn't get a chance to tell you I just got here!" said goku. "Is gohan going to be ok?" said Brandon worried. "Well he's sort of upset about having an infection but that will clear up and heal as time goes along and that's what brings me to this question, which I don't know if you can answer. Do you guys know who mace is?"  
  
Videl and erasa looked at each other puzzled. Brandon didn't say anything cause he knew exactly what goku was talking about and what was so weird was, gohan never said anything about being around mace thought Brandon.  
  
*******************  
  
That's all for this chapter! Review please. ^_^ 


	30. Ease My Pain chapter 30

It's another chapter again. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Just to all that have been reading I did lose all my chapters to "Ease My Pain" from 1-27. My windows 98 went corrupt so I took my cpu to the shop and had it fixed and the hard drive got cleaned off and my computer starts from the beginning when I first bought it so thank god I have my chapters in fanfic but I will put them all back in my computer and this time put them of disk like I was suppose to long time ago so hopefully I don't have to replace any chapters now but anyway thanks to all that have been reviewing.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 30  
  
Videl and erasa looked at goku thinking of what he was talking about. Then it dawn on erasa cause she remembered something. "You know what, I seen that guy mace." Said erasa.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said videl looking confused.  
  
"Remember, the party we went to at the mansion and we went back in this room." "Oh your talking about when we got drunk and that other stuff, right."  
  
Videl didn't want to confess what else they did but sort of gave erasa the eye. "So I take it that you guys know him?" asked goku. "Well not really, we only met him at a party in his mansion and that's all." said videl.  
  
"Well this seems easy you guys meet him but your not aware of what sort of person he is." said bulma who felt they were getting nowhere. "Since you guys don't know him gohan told me he is a drug lord." Said goku.  
  
"What!" said erasa and videl. Brandon was just quiet.  
  
"No wonder I could get some marijuana." Said erasa. "Marijuana, you went and bought that stuff!" said bulma. "Well yeah I only did it once! That idiot guy that worked there was flirting with me and offered me a lower price if I slept with him." Said erasa. "Oh WOW ERASA your just too honest!" said videl getting mad.  
  
"Videl this is serious why are we going to hold back the truth! You heard what gohans dad said!" "It's not that, we shouldn't say anything erasa it's just....... there are some personal things we did that we could get in trouble for, that's what I'm saying."  
  
"Guys I know I'm not your mother but...... WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" yelled bulma. Videl and erasa and Brandon were shaking when bulma said that caused she scared them. "Hey bulma take it easy you know sometimes teenagers like to try stuff." Said goku.  
  
"Goku! Would you not take this so lightly! This guy caused your son to be put in the hospital!"  
  
"Ok bulma I know! I'm not saying that going to parties and smoking drugs was ok it's just that I'm not going to get involved with telling their parents! I just hope you guys are learning a lesson from all this!" said goku seriously.  
  
"Hey Brandon are you ok? You seem quiet." Said videl. Brandon knew certain things about mace and he rather not say cause he feared for his life. "Eh..... nothing videl!"  
  
"Are you sure Brandon? Your usually more talkative" Said erasa.  
  
Goku sensed some fear from Brandon like if he was scared about something.  
  
"I'm ok erasa I'm just tired." Said Brandon very calm.  
  
"Brandon, I think you know something." said goku.  
  
Brandon looked at goku. "Look, I don't know anything right now, ok!" "Come on Brandon he just figured you know something cause the way your acting! Don't get so wired up about it!" said videl. "Why do you guys figured Brandon knows something?" said erasa.  
  
"Cause he's been quiet all this time ever since we been talking about mace! So it's either you know mace or not! One or thee other!" said goku getting a little impatient. "Why is everybody on my CASE I didn't poison gohan!!" said Brandon getting angry.  
  
"Look I didn't accuse you of poisoning my son! I just want to know if anyone knows anything about mace! It seems obvious that you know something cause if you didn't you would of gave the same response as videl and erasa did! So it seems like to me that you know more than they do!" said goku.  
  
"Come on Brandon if you know this guy then spill it!" said erasa. "Yeah don't hold back if your aware of this guy being more than just a drug lord then tell it!" said videl.  
  
Brandon stood up getting nervous. "Please guys I have a headache can we just leave!" "Hey wait just sit down and calm down! Nobody's going to get you in trouble!" said goku. Goku felt sort of desperate for his son he wanted to know information about mace and he knew Brandon was guilty about something.  
  
Erasa pulled Brandon by the hand back down on the couch. "Calm down Brandon it's not the end of your life!" said erasa. "I wish I could say that wasn't true!" said Brandon being serious.  
  
"What?!" said goku.  
  
"Nothing!" said Brandon.  
  
"Guys I think you all need to take this seriously and stop holding back information to cover for this mace person!" said bulma. "Well I'm not holding back anything I really don't know this guy!" said videl. "I don't know him either!" said erasa. Brandon didn't say anything but stared at the floor.  
  
Sighs. "Well brandon I guess your not going to say anything but I want you to know something gohan is very sick right now I stayed with him all night last night in I.C.U. he's slowly getting better because some jerk came in the hospital and gave my son a double dose of some weird drug called MP9- 7!"  
  
Brandon looked up at goku cause that drug sounded familiar.  
  
"Gohan is in a lot of pain Brandon, and he can't really eat anything. My son can barely get JUICE down his throat with out having to feel pain when anything hits his stomach! Do you realize it was hard for me to stay in the room when the doctor comes in to examine him! Cause of the PAIN he was in. The nurses would have to calm him down while the doctor examined him and that's just some of what I told you!"  
  
Videl and erasa were shedding some tears cause they didn't realize he was that bad. Brandon felt bad and didn't realize his friend was in that much pain.  
  
"You guys need to understand something if your truly gohans friend you would help him by giving me any information that you know!"  
  
"Well I got some information for you! Let's kick his BUTT!" said videl standing up.  
  
"Now wait just a minute! We don't want to show up at this guys house and start fighting theirs no telling what he could have waiting!" said bulma. Videl sat back down. "Well it doesn't matter let's take him out!" said videl.  
  
"Listen I'll take care of that myself! So, Brandon are you friends with mace or....  
  
Brandon looked up at goku. "I'm not friends with that JERK!"  
  
"Ok if your not friends with him then do you know him?" said goku.  
  
Taking a deep breath Brandon looked at videl and erasa and bulma and then goku. Brandon swallowed hard. "Well gohan is right! Mace is a drug lord cause I sold drugs for him to make some extra money on the side and then I started taking some of them and mace found out and threaten me and said if I smoke anymore he cut my fingers off."  
  
Bulma and videl and erasa gasped. "Are you still working for mace?" asked goku.  
  
"No he told me to get lost cause I didn't do the job right and plus my parent's got suspicious of my whereabouts and I told mace, and that's why he let me go and told me not to say a word or I will pay with my life!" Brandon was nervous and took a deep breath. Erasa touched his shoulder. She could tell that talking about that frighten him. Goku felt bad that Brandon got involved with a guy that doesn't care about nothing.  
  
"I say, we should make him pay for what he did to gohan before the police get to him." Said videl. "Videl I suggest you leave mace alone! The guy has plenty of back up and a lot of guns so going up against him by yourself is committing suicide!" said Brandon.  
  
"Do you know a lot about this guy?" asked bulma. "Not really but from what I saw he has a lot of power and I don't know what gohan was doing with him cause gohan never said anything." Said Brandon.  
  
"Well gohan only told me that he did stuff for mace he never said what it was cause he was in a lot of pain and he said he would talk about it later." Said goku. "Well I'm pretty sure he probably did the same thing I did." said Brandon feeling bad for gohan. "I'm glad you told the truth Brandon." Said bulma. "I suggest that we all keep this to ourselves and don't say anything." said goku.  
  
"So is it ok to go see gohan?" asked Brandon. "Well it's ok with me but my wife may have a hard time adjusting to it. But if you do want to go I prefer you come with me cause we have suggested that only family can come cause of the danger." Said goku.  
  
"I want to know is gohan going to live or is this going to be something that's going to affect his life?" asked videl concerned. "Actually the doctor said he could have problems off and on but he just has to take his medicine and deal with it cause the drug caused some damage but he will heal up and get well." Said goku. "At least he's going to be ok." said erasa.  
  
Bulma and goku said goodnight to videl, erasa and Brandon as they left out the door. Bulma came back in the living and looked at goku as he was sitting on the couch looking puzzled. "Are you ok goku?" said bulma sitting next to him. Sighs. "I don't know bulma sometimes I feel depressed and at times I don't know what to do." Bulma didn't know what to do cause she was confused herself.  
  
********************  
  
It was one week later and gohan was finally released from intensive care and back in a regular room. He was starting to feel a whole lot better and finally starting to walk around with a walker with the help of the nurse.  
  
Sometimes he would have painful times then he would be ok. Chichi had a hard time with videl, erasa and Brandon coming to see him cause she didn't trust anyone. "It's really good to see you back in a regular room." Said Brandon. "Yeah it was scary in the intensive care unit. The nurses would come in every thirty minutes and if your heart monitor goes real fast they would come in really fast."  
  
"Well you look better without that oxygen cord around your nose." Said erasa. "Yeah gohan you had us scared and then your mom she was like a radar that could detect your every move." Said videl.  
  
"My mom can really be too over protective and I be glad when I get out of here I'm so tired of being in this place." Said gohan. "Well gohan just get well first before you leave." Said videl. "Gohan could you tell me something and I know this is probably none of my business but when did you start hanging out with mace?" said Brandon.  
  
"It's a long story and I haven't even told my parents yet. You could say he sort of tricked me into going along with his plan. He asked me about selling some drugs and said if I didn't like it I could quit but it was ok for a while and things just started getting crazy afterwards." "What got crazy?" asked videl.  
  
"I really rather not say but could we not really talk about this right now it just makes me sick thinking about it." Said gohan. Gohan didn't want to talk about it cause he felt bad about what he did and also he showed his power to mace and he didn't want videl, erasa or Brandon to know.  
  
"Ok we wont." Said Brandon. "I'm sorry guys it's just I don't want to talk about mace now he's just a sick idiot!" said gohan feeling anger. Chichi walked in and saw gohans friends and faked her smile. "Oh, hello everyone. "Hi Mrs. chichi!" said Videl, erasa, Brandon.  
  
"Well guys we better go cause we been here for almost an hour and I got to study for my test in two days right guys!" said videl giving the eye to Brandon and erasa.  
  
Gohan saw videl do that and he wondered was videl leaving cause of his mom. Chichi was glad they were leaving cause she didn't trust none of them and wondered if any of them poisoned her son and was waiting for another opportunity to do it again.  
  
"Bye gohan!" they all said leaving. Chichi just smiled at them as they all left.  
  
Gohan looked at his mom. "Mom could you not run my friends away."  
  
"I'm not trying to run your friends away gohan I'm just skeptical of them."  
  
"Well ever since you accused them of poisoning me they really don't want to be around you and mom I can see the look on your face when you come in and it's like your saying get out."  
  
Sighs. "Gohan, please forgive me for being skeptical but, do you realize the pain you suffered and the worry you put me and your father through I have every right to be skeptical about who comes in HERE! Have you forgotten you were poisoned!"  
  
"Mom I know that!"  
  
Chichi started fussing and gohan just rolled his eyes cause he really didn't want to argue with his mom and he really couldn't complain especially what he went through and his mom had every right to watch every person. But videl, erasa, and Brandon were the only one's that seen him.  
  
*****************  
  
Next chapter may take some time to come out but, not too long. Review please. 


	31. Ease my Pain chapter 31

I'm back again with another chapter. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 31  
  
Another week had passed by and gohan was finally released from the hospital he already had been home since they released him yesterday. Gohan was able to walk on his own and go in and outside but his mom didn't want him over doing it cause the doctor told him to rest and no lifting or too much bending for a week.  
  
Gohan was in his room cause he was told to rest he was tired of being in the bed cause he was in the hospital for about a month. His mom walked in to give him his medicine. "Mom do I have to take that medicine again?" said gohan complaining.  
  
"Gohan this medicine is for infection it's not for pain you have to take this for a week cause when you go back to the doctor they want to make sure the infection is gone so stop complaining!" said chichi.  
  
"I've taken so much medicine when I was in the hospital that you would think the infection cleared up."  
  
"Well the doctor said he saw some still there, and you have no choice unless you want to go back to the hospital and stay another month!"  
  
"Uhh! That's ok mom I rather take the medicine." Said gohan "If you need any pain medicine let me know and I'll give it to you." Said chichi smiling leaving out the room.  
  
Gohan took his medicine and drink the juice and laid back down in bed hoping that the weeks would go by cause being at home was sometimes boring and especially if you have a mother that's always on top of you. Gohan was tired and started to fall asleep.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey videl aren't you glad gohans home now?" said erasa.  
  
"Yeah and not in the hospital. I'm glad we were able to see him with his parent's permission. Only thing I didn't like was his mom it's like she blamed us for poisoning gohan." Said videl.  
  
"Well I'm glad his dad isn't accusing us of hurting gohan." Said erasa. "I'm glad too. You know what erasa have you noticed that Bray hasn't been around?" "Yeah just to think about it he hasn't. I don't think he saw gohan in the hospital either."  
  
"That's weird I thought Bray and gohan were friends?" said videl. "That's what I thought." Said erasa. "I ask Brandon the other day where's bray and he said he hasn't really seen him and bray told him that he was sick." Said videl.  
  
"Bray should have said something about being sick." Said erasa. Well I didn't see him in school today so I guess I missed him or he wasn't there." Said videl. "Well I better go videl and finish doing the rest of the dishes before my parents get home I'll see you later!" "Ok erasa bye!"  
  
****************************  
  
Laying in the bed gohan sat up and looked around the room "Wow my room looks weird my mom must of came in and changed things. That medicine sure makes me feel sleepy I don't think I want to get out of bed." Gohan laid back down and someone came in the room dressed in scrubs like from the hospital.  
  
Gohan looked up and couldn't figure out or make out whom it was but it looked like his dad. "Hi gohan I believe its time for your medicine."  
  
"What are you talking about? Dad, would you stop playing around it wasn't a whole lot of fun being in the hospital."  
  
Then all of a sudden two more figures came in the room with chichi and goku and they all surrounded his bed. "Mom why are you guys bringing guest to my room and dad I thought you were the one bringing my medicine." Then the figure that was wearing the scrubs removed his mask.  
  
"YOU! What are you doing here zedrick?!" said gohan surprised. Then all of a sudden wrist straps grabbed gohans wrist and it strapped him to the bed and mace appeared in the room. "Mace! What are you DOING HERE?!" yelled gohan with anger.  
  
Gohan was struggling to break free. "I came to give you your last dose." Said mace smiling and started laughing. Zedrick handed mace a tray with a syringe on it full of the MP9-7. Gohan was struggling to break free but he had a hard time cause his body was weak and still recovering from being in the hospital. "Mom, dad! Please, don't stand THERE he's the ONE that's trying to kill me!!"  
  
"Shall I do thee honors?" said mace talking to chichi and goku. They both smiled and mace came close to the bed with the needle and was about to inject gohan but gohan yelled at the top of his lungs and powered up and the straps broke. "Noooo!! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!!" Gohan jumped out of bed and hit mace real hard where he flew through the wall.  
  
Gohan was yelling when he awaken out of his nightmare and started to power up. Chichi and goku came running in the room. "Gohan, what's wrong, calm down or your going to put a hole in the ceiling!"  
  
Gohan tried to gather his thoughts and then he started to calmed down but he was still upset and goku sat on the side of the bed and touched both his shoulders while chichi stood back cause she could feel gohans power as she looked worried. Gohan bent over and started grabbing his stomach with his eyes close feeling pain again like in the beginning when it first started.  
  
"Oh no! Goku, I think he's real sick again!" said chichi worried. "Gohan, speak to us are you ok?" "Goku, can't you see he's not ok?" Goku was worried himself. "Chichi, I think something upset him and we should calm him down and find out what's going on! Gohan listen to me, it's all right!" said goku.  
  
Chichi was afraid that her son would end up back in the hospital again. Gohan finally calmed down and the pain started going away cause that dream scared him.  
  
Chichi went and got some water and gave it to gohan to drink. After gohan sipped some of the water he started telling chichi and goku about what he dreamed. Sighs. "It was awful I don't want to go through that pain again it was a nightmare being in the hospital!" said gohan still shaken up.  
  
Chichi came on the other side of the bed and touched gohans shoulder. "Listen gohan it's going to be ok. Your not in the hospital and me and your father would never try or give permission to anyone to inject you with that poison."  
  
"Yeah, after the pain we saw you go through I wouldn't wish that on vegita." Said goku.  
  
"It's going to be ok gohan just lay down and try and rest." Said chichi worried.  
  
"Mom I don't think I want to go to sleep now that dream was AWFUL!" "Son your suppose to be resting you just got out of the hospital yesterday!" "Mom I've been in bed since this morning can I get out and walk around outside for a while being in bed is frustrating."  
  
"Absolutely NOT! Are you forgetting your still weak you can't just go outside and walk around you might get sick!" said chichi.  
  
"Chichi let's not over do it I know gohan just got home yesterday but he has to walk around sometime."  
  
"Mom I'm not in any pain I feel fine."  
  
Gohan didn't want to sleep cause he was afraid of another bad nightmare. "Look chichi I'll go outside with gohan if that will make you feel better don't worry, gohan, could use some air he just had a nightmare."  
  
Sighs. "Ok but please be careful." Chichi was worried about her son and she wanted to protect him in everyway she could.  
  
Goku and gohan went outside and walked around for a little in the woods but not too far from the house cause chichi was worried and goku didn't want to walk gohan to far cause he knew his strength and energy was low. Goku and gohan sat on one of the rocks and talked for a while.  
  
"I'm glad you wasn't able to power up anymore cause if you did you would have burned the whole room up." "I think powering up like that made me feel weak." "That's because your body is weak right now gohan. The infection in your body caused your immune system to go down and trying to power up will steal all of your energy that you need to recover." Said goku.  
  
Gohan was quiet and didn't' say anything and goku looked at him wondering what was wrong. "Gohan are you ok?" "That dreamed scared me and it just makes me angry that maces sitting back gloating while I'm here recovering from his doing!" "Gohan you can't worry about mace believe me he'll have his day!"  
  
"Yeah when?! How come dad you haven't went after him?!" "Cause I needed to find out who he was and what person I'm dealing with I just can't walk right into this guys house without a plan."  
  
"Plan, he's the one that did this to me! You don't need a PLAN just beat the mess out of him!"  
  
"Gohan are you sure he did it or..........  
  
Interrupting. "Dad what are you talking about? He's the only one I know with that drug theirs no one else with it and since I didn't see mace he could have had one of his hired men to give it to me but I didn't see any of them either."  
  
"Gohan tell me why would you want to get involved with a killer?"  
  
"I really didn't get so involved dad it was a trick to get me in and one mistake I did make was agreeing to selling drugs for him and next thing I knew I was going places with him and zedrick and all kinds of awful stuff was happening."  
  
"Gohan how could you we, didn't teach you to be stupid." "I know dad but since YOU wasn't AROUND that was what I was doing and I didn't care!"  
  
"Oh, so since I left it was OK to go get involved in drugs and crime. I wouldn't be surprised if they threatened our family cause you didn't do what mace wanted."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Oh so he did." said goku.  
  
Gohan didn't say anything but looked at the ground with an angry look on his face wishing that mace was in front of him so he could so he could make him suffer. Goku wanted to find out who this mace guy was but he didn't want to just walk up in this guy's house but then, he just might do that.  
  
**********************  
  
Bray was sitting in his room and Brandon knocked on the door and announced himself walking in. "Hey bray what's up your mom told me it was ok to come up."  
  
"Well nothing."  
  
"Well could you tell me what's going on cause you really have been avoiding me lately. Are you feeling ok or what's going on?"  
  
"I've had my days Brandon but there is something I need to tell you but you can't tell a soul or I'm in big trouble!" "Don't tell me you got one of the girls at school pregnant!" said Brandon.  
  
"No Brandon, it's not like that!" "Ok I think I better sit down for this one." "Well you might get mad at me for this but please here me out!"  
  
"Ok bray what did you do!"  
  
Bray was sort of nervous. "Well you see........I-I..............I'm the one that poison gohan." Said bray quickly.  
  
Brandon looked at him and laughed. "Bray have you been getting high off crystal and morphine you have got to be.................  
  
Bray grabbed Brandon by the collar. "BRANDON THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"  
  
Bray let go of Brandon and sat on the chair. Brandon fell down in the chair like if he had the shock of his life. "Your-not-kidding." Bray had his head down and he looked up at Brandon. "No Brandon I'm not kidding I poisoned gohan."  
  
***********************  
  
It's another cliffy! Review please. 


	32. Ease My Pain chapter 32

Another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 32  
  
Brandon couldn't believe what he was hearing it was like a nightmare to him. "Bray your joking about what you just said, right!"  
  
"Brandon I'm not kidding I really did poison gohan and if you think I'm not angry and hurt think again!"  
  
Disappointed. "Bray, how could you, gohans our friend what did he ever do to YOU!" Reality was starting to kick in and Brandon was starting to get angry.  
  
"Gohan didn't do anything Brandon I poisoned him cause I was threaten by mace." Then something went through Brandon like lightening by the mention of mace.  
  
"Mace? Oh no!" said Brandon looking worried.  
  
"Oh yes!" said bray looking serious.  
  
"No wonder gohan said mace was responsible! Bray couldn't you tell the police or something cause your in deep trouble! I guess I see it all makes sense." Said Brandon.  
  
"What are you talking about Brandon?!"  
  
"I guess mace was taking revenge on gohan and he used you in the process. Gohan had been wondering who poisoned him and it really baffled his mind that he didn't see any of mace guys and it was you all this time!"  
  
"Yes it was me! I ask myself how could I be so stupid!" said bray.  
  
"I still can't believe what I'm hearing!" Brandon was in shock. The bray he knew would never do anything like this maybe some wild and crazy stuff but not almost take someone's life. "Bray, what did mace hold over your head for you to do that?"  
  
"He told me if I wanted to see my parents alive I better do as he says. Brandon listen, I didn't want to do this but that jerk mace forced me to, I had no choice or he was going to kill my parents!" "Bray, what are you going to do?"  
  
Bray felt sad. "What can I do I'm pretty sure gohans in the hospital about to die!" "Actually gohans at home he just got home yesterday and he's feeling a lot better and he almost was going to bite the big one."  
  
"YES! He's still alive! Thank goodness I'm glad he's not dead!" said bray sighing. "So is this why you didn't come to the hospital?" "Of course, you think I got the NERVE to show my face after I poisoned my friend!"  
  
"That mace is such a lousy jerk and more! How could he!" said Brandon angry. "Brandon don't be stupid going after mace is like suicide and you know you can't beat him!" "I know but there has to be something we can do instead of watch him get away with this!"  
  
"Brandon, we been friends since sixth grade I would hate to watch you die at the mercy of a drug dealer! Didn't you tell me you were once involved with mace?"  
  
"Well yeah and he told me he didn't want to see me again cause I took the drugs I sold for him and my parents got suspicious about my whereabouts and mace let me go and told me not to say a word cause my life depended on it."  
  
Bray ran his hands through his hair frustrated. Sighs. "I can't believe how STUPID I was!"  
  
"I can't believe you did this it's so hard to accept and I'm trying to look at it from both ways. How are you going to tell gohan?" asked Brandon. Bray glared at Brandon. "Are you CRAZY do you realize the TROUBLE I'll be in if he finds OUT!"  
  
"Well yeah, you will and believe me I know!"  
  
"What do you mean by that!" asked bray. "Well his dad is planning on speaking to mace!"  
  
"Speaking to mace?! Is he NUTS he'll get killed! That's just like walking into a trap and knowing what your up against! Does he know what he's up against?!" "I believe he does cause gohan did tell him he's a drug dealer and very dangerous so I don't know maybe he's got some guns and he's going to kill mace."  
  
"Oh that's a JOKE Brandon....... kill mace, I hope he'll live to tell about it!" "Bray I think we need to get the police involved this is just too much for me to keep inside I'm going to explode soon and..............  
  
Interrupting him, bray grabbed Brandon by the collar "Listen to me Brandon you said you wouldn't tell anyone now you told me you wouldn't!"  
  
Brandon was scared. "P-Please bray....... you got attempted murder charges......... on your hands and me knowing about it and not doing anything will just make me as just as guilty!"  
  
Bray let go of Brandon and Brandon fell back down in the chair afraid. Bray walked over to his drawer and pulled out a small clear bag and came over to Brandon. "Here take this!"  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's something to calm your nerves!"  
  
"Calm my nerves! Bray, I don't need anything to calm my nerves I'm fine!" "Not the way you look Brandon your scared and nervous now if you take one of these antidepressants it will make you feel a whole lot better."  
  
"Bray I don't know if we should be taking any of this. Were too young!" "Look, if you can hold up and deal with the pressure that's fine but, if you can't handle it then take one these cause I'm taking one myself. This was the only way I was able to deal with mace and him coming after me about poisoning gohan."  
  
Brandon took one of the antidepressants and so did bray. Brandon knew he better not say nothing or Bray will be done for. "Bray how long do you think we can keep this up? You know someone will eventually probably put two and two together and what about your parents if they found out."  
  
"Listen Brandon we kept secrets all our lives about doing the most craziest stuff so why can't we keep this one?" "Cause it's different bray you almost killed gohan!" "Keep your voice down or my mom will hear you."  
  
"Bray if you went to the hospital and seen gohan in the I.C.U. ward you would think again about telling what mace made you do! The only way we could see him was if we came with his dad and his mom accused erasa and me and videl of poisoning him. I suggest bray, that you think twice about this cause this is one secret that just might get out!" "So your not going to keep your word?!"  
  
"It's not that bray it's just............. What about mace, he might just say you did it if his dad comes asking questions."  
  
"He told me not to worry about that!" said bray.  
  
"Oh, and you believed him! I don't trust mace bray, he will do anything to save his butt and he doesn't want the police to find out about his drug dealings or........... his business is going to be shut down now, I don't know just maybe he has connections with the police and he's not worried at all but your going to be left holding the bag when's it's all over! Look, I got to go I have to get home before it gets late I'll see you at school ok!" said Brandon feeling worried.  
  
Bray felt even worst he knew Brandon spoke the truth. Sighs. "Yeah man sure." Brandon left out the room a little upset cause he was confused and nervous and what he said really had bray thinking. Bray didn't know what to do he felt like he was back to square one with no way to get out and thinking about it just made him stressed.  
  
******************  
  
Three weeks later Brandon still was bothered by bray telling him about poisoning gohan and sometimes he felt guilty that he knew and bray on the other hand was trying to keep it all together.  
  
Goku was trying to spend time with gohan but some days he had trouble speaking with his son cause gohan was still angry at the fact that he left him after the cell games and angry that he wasn't doing anything to take revenge on mace.  
  
Gohan was sort of distant also with his mom sometimes he was still angry with her and hurt about how drunk she would get and be mean to him. Chichi and goku still had their fights but they were trying to resolve things better than before.  
  
Sometimes goku would stay at the house and then sometimes he would stay with master roshi when they have a big argument.  
  
Gohan was feeling better and was up bright and early that Monday morning ready for school since it was his first day going back. Gohan came and sat down to eat his breakfast with his dark blue pants and dark blue t-shirt with white orange star high letters written on it. "Ready for the first day back at school?" asked chichi.  
  
"Yeah it was boring in bed all the time." Said gohan. Chichi frowned. "Now gohan you know why you had to stay in the bed." "I know mom it just becomes boring after a while."  
  
"Well do you have all your class work we got from school?"  
  
"Yeah mom I have everything."  
  
"Five minutes later gohan was done eating and ready to leave. Chichi kissed him and gohan called nimbus cause she didn't trust gohan flying on his own for right now. "Mom I'll be ok I'm not going to faint."  
  
"Gohan if you got sick and couldn't fly or if you don't feel like flying I prefer nimbus to take you to school and home. Gohan rolled his eyes and hopped on nimbus and left. "Mom can be too over protective sometimes." Said gohan flying through the clouds.  
  
At school videl and erasa were walking to class. "Did you call and talk to bulma or his dad?" said erasa. "Well actually I had a chance to talk to gohan four days ago I'm glad he picked up and not his mother."  
  
"So when is he coming back to school?"  
  
"I don't know he said he had to go to the doctor first to be released back to school so, I don't know if he's coming this week or next week."  
  
They walked in class and sat next to bray and Brandon. "Hey dudes what's up?" said erasa. "Nothing much." Said Brandon.  
  
"Hey girls!"  
  
"Hey bray where have you been?" asked videl. "Well I was sick for a while but I feel better now."  
  
The teacher walked in class to get out her lesson guide early before the bell ringed. Gohan walks in class and all the girls that liked him were surprised to see him even videl and erasa. He said hello to the teacher and she was surprised herself that gohan was back she knew he was out sick but she didn't know when he was coming to school today.  
  
"Hi gohan welcome back I hope your feeling better!" Gohan was one of her good students and she would always ask him to help tutor other students if they were having a lot of trouble. "Thanks, I am!" said gohan smiling.  
  
Brandon and bray hearts took a dive cause they saw gohan and both of them knew what happen bray felt very uncomfortable but he knew he had to deal with it. Gohan sat next to the guys and bray and Brandon welcome him back with erasa and videl also.  
  
"I thought you wasn't coming to school this week?" said videl. "Well I went back to the doctor and he said it was ok." Gohan said, smiling. "Well you look better and you've gain some of your weight back." said erasa. "Yeah my mom was sort of upset about that but I'm glad I gain some of it back." Said gohan.  
  
Videl and erasa was smiling cause they were glad to see gohan looking and feeling better. Bray felt really bad about what he had to do and Brandon felt bad that he knew and couldn't say anything but he knew he better not say anything cause bray will probably go to jail.  
  
Later on that day gohan was closing his locker and walked towards the front door and he happen to see zedrick hanging by the bushes near the stairs talking to drew and then drew walked away. Gohan walked down the school steps wanting to punch zedrick lights out but he knew he better keep calm.  
  
Gohan approached him. "Hey zedrick!" Zedrick had his back turned cause he didn't see gohan then he turned around shock wondering if that was gohan he heard. "You! What do you want you traitor!"  
  
"I don't want anything from YOU! BUT, you can tell mace that I'm still alive since I know he's the one that tried to poison me!"  
  
"Your asking for it!" said zedrick. Gohan dropped his books. "Well, BRING IT cause I'm ready!" said gohan.  
  
There was still some students walking around and zedrick didn't want to cause a scene but gohan didn't care at the moment but his mom always taught him not to be fighting at school if it can be helped and he didn't care cause he knew he was starting this one.  
  
Zedrick glared at him. "No it's too many people watching and I rather have mace deal with you!" "Your too SCARED?! I'm pretty sure you helped mace poison me!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!!"  
  
"What's so FUNNY!"  
  
"I didn't lift a finger to poison you someone else did!"  
  
"Stop lying!!"  
  
"I got to run you want to fight come to my playground and we will!" said zedrick leaving to get to his car.  
  
Gohans fist were shaking a little cause he held himself back from hitting mace. "Don't worry zedrick we will play on your playground!" Said gohan watching zedrick leave.  
  
Gohan picked up his books and ran down the street and took off in the air angry and he forgot to call nimbus but he didn't care even though his mom wanted him to take nimbus.  
  
When gohan arrived home he, went in the house and slammed the door and went in his room closing the door and throwing his books on the floor. Gohan was walking the floor angry.  
  
Chichi came in the room cause she saw gohan come in but he didn't see her. "Was school ok today son?" Gohan stop pacing and sat down on his bed. "Yeah mom."  
  
"Then why are you coming home angry?" Gohan had to think of something. "I'm just having a hard time adjusting to school since it was my first day." Gohan just lied so he won't have to go through explanations.  
  
"Ok son try it again you can do better than that!" said chichi getting upset not believing him. Gohan had to think of something else cause his mom wasn't going to stop asking questions so gohan laid down on his bed. "Mom please I don't feel well."  
  
Then chichi got worried. "Son?!" Walking towards the bed she touched his head. "You don't feel like your running a fever but the doctor did say every now and then you might feel sick. Gohan, how come you didn't say anything instead of feeling angry and not telling me you didn't feel well."  
  
"Mom I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry." Gohan was feeling fine he just didn't want his mom to know that he ran into one of mace men, he didn't want to lie to his mother either but that was the only way she would stop asking question. "Well why don't you go to bed and I'll bring you something later."  
  
"Ok mom." Gohan started to change his clothes and chichi went out the room cause she wanted her son to rest and goten came running in the house. "Hold it right there!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Don't you mom me go wash those filthy hands right now!"  
  
"Yes mom." Said goten.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yes mom." "Leave your brother alone cause he's not feeling well." Goten turned his head rolling his eyes thinking why does gohan get all the royal treatment. Goten went in the bathroom.  
  
While gohan was lying in bed thinking about what mace said he knew mace had one of his men poison him but what baffled him was............. he never saw any of them unless it was someone new. Gohan thought if he goes to sleep his anger would go away.  
  
*********************  
  
Zedrick walked into mace office. "Mace you won't believe WHO I ran into at the school?!" Mace sat up in his chair curious drinking some champagne.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
Cough, cough, cough cough!! WHAT! I THOUGHT THAT LAIN BRAIN IDIOT BRAY PUT HIM TO SLEEP FOR GOOD!"  
  
"Well he didn't and he had the nerve to approach me and bragged about being alive! He said he knows you poisoned him mace." "I want to talk to bray?! Better yet, I'll deal with bray later I want you to GET ME someone that's going to finish the job I would do it myself but I don't have the time!" said mace upset.  
  
"Sure mace." Zedrick said, leaving the room.  
  
****************  
  
The end of another chapter! Review please. ^_^ 


	33. Ease My Pain chapter 33

I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 33  
  
The next day when school was ending one of bray's friends approached him. "Hey bray I'm having a big party this weekend are you going to be able to come?"  
  
"Yeah sure I could use entertainment in my life since everything else doesn't seem to be working." "It sounds like you could use a good time. So bring your friends and I'll catch you then."  
  
"Ok Eric I'll check you later." He walked away and Brandon walked up. "Hey ready to go?" said Brandon. "Yeah. Hey Brandon this weekend Eric is having a party, want to come?"  
  
"Oh cool maybe I can invite erasa and videl." Both of them left out of the school and went home.  
  
**********************  
  
Gohan had arrived home already and sitting at his desk he was doing his homework he really didn't spend too much time talking to anyone cause he was mad about not seeing zedrick. He wanted to fight him. There was a knock on the door and goku came in and closed the door. "Hey son, you feeling better than yesterday?"  
  
"I wasn't sick yesterday." Said gohan rolling his eyes giving a sigh.  
  
"Your mother said you came home angry and you wasn't feeling well." "I was angry cause I ran into zedrick one of maces guys that work for him. I wanted to KILL him!" said gohan getting angry.  
  
"Gohan don't you think that your going at this alone?"  
  
Gohan glared at his dad. "Dad what I'm I suppose to do? Sit here and let them get away with what they did to me it's very obvious that you don't want to do anything about it so why not take matters in my own hands!"  
  
"Gohan I just can't barge in over to that guys place and accuse him of poisoning you!"  
  
"Well who else could of did this?! He said he was going to take his revenge on me!" Then it dawned on gohan what zedrick said.  
  
"What's on your mind?" said goku.  
  
"I just remembered that zedrick said someone else did it."  
  
"So mace isn't behind this, huh?" said goku.  
  
"Dad he is behind this its just mace had to pay someone to do it." "You must have been around this guy a lot to what he's capable of doing?" "Yeah I was and I wish I didn't." said gohan feeling bad.  
  
"Well son you can't correct what you already did but you can make the right decisions right now."  
  
Sighing. "I know." said gohan.  
  
"Well I'll let you get back to your homework and I'll be at master roshi if you need me and oh, your mom told me to tell you that she'll be home later cause she's out with bulma and gotens at bulma's with trunks. Love you son see you later." Gohan went back to doing his homework and goku left and instant transmission to master roshi's house.  
  
As goku was walking across the sand he was thinking about taking a visit to see this mace guy that he knew gohan had been talking about and it was really time that he go see this guy he didn't want gohan to go cause his strength was starting to come back and he really didn't want gohan fighting.  
  
***************************  
  
Bulma and chichi were out at the mall and went their separate ways and said they will meet back at the fountain in an hour.  
  
Chichi was looking at some of the nice clothes in the windows as she was passing by this one store. She wished goku had a job so she could go shopping like any other normal wife she knew goku could do better if he really wanted to.  
  
"Hi chichi!"  
  
Chichi turned around and she was surprised it was Ethan. "Oh hi ethan what a nice surprise."  
  
"Yeah it is a surprise to see you talking to me since you said we couldn't see each other anymore."  
  
Sighing. "I know ethan sometimes I just.....oh never mind." Said chichi starting to turn and walk.  
  
Ethan walked with her. "I wish chichi we could see each other again I really miss you I haven't been with anyone cause I just can't get you off my mind and also I was hurt cause we broke up."  
  
Chichi stopped and turned to ethan. "Listen ethan I'm trying to get it right with my husband it's been hard for me since my husband has been gone and now since he's back I still love my husband it's just........ I'm trying to get over the anger for him being gone for a long time and getting involved in another relationship is going to do nothing but cause problems for me and for you. So, why don't I save you some hurt by not seeing you even though I would like to but......"  
  
Ethan grabbed chichi and kissed her before she could finish she tried to resist but then she gave in and started kissing ethan back.  
  
****************** Later that evening gohans phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey gohan!"  
  
"Hi videl what's up?"  
  
"Nothing but this question I need to ask you?"  
  
"Ok let's hear it."  
  
"I don't know but do you think you could come with me and erasa to Eric's party this Friday?"  
  
"I don't know videl I believe I'm restricted from all parties since I was poisoned I don't believe my mom or dad will let me out to go anywhere hardly."  
  
"Well say your going to study for a couple of hours that should let you off the hook."  
  
"I don't know I love going out to parties and having some fun since my life seems so screwed up at home my parents seem like they will never get it together."  
  
"Speaking of screwed my dad acts like that sometimes."  
  
"Oh you got problems too?"  
  
"Yeah you can say so. My dad has a date every week with a different women I hate when he does that!" said videl irritated.  
  
"Parents can be a pain sometimes." Said gohan.  
  
"Well I'll see you in school gohan and just let me know if you can come so can we meet up."  
  
"Yeah, if things change give me the address."  
  
"Talk later." Said videl.  
  
"Bye videl."  
  
*************************  
  
In gym class the next day. "Man I got gum on my gym shorts who in the heck put gum on the benches?!" said sharpner. "Probably some geek who doesn't know how to keep gum in his mouth." Said drew.  
  
Mr. Simmons the gym teacher came out with a ball under his arm.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood to play anything today I'm just tired from all the homework." Said gohan yawning.  
  
"Your not kidding I don't want to play any ball I rather just do free play instead." Said Brandon.  
  
"All right, listen up boys the game today is dodge ball so let's divide up in groups of two." Said Mr. Simmons.  
  
Everyone divided up and started playing. "Hey drew watch me get that nerd gohan out!" said sharpner. "Ha, ha ha ha!!" They both were laughing.  
  
Sharpner threw the ball straight at gohan and gohan caught it and got sharpner out.  
  
"What! Why, that idiot!" yelled sharpner. "Don't worry sharpner I'll try for you." Said drew. Drew threw the ball and it hit someone else and it missed gohan and got someone else out. "Darn I missed." Said drew.  
  
Gohan had the ball and threw it and put a little too much strength to it and tried not too and it hit drew real fast knocking the wind out of him and knocked him up against the wall.  
  
Oh no thought gohan. The gym teacher stared at gohan along with everyone else. Gohan scratched his head. "Sorry coach I didn't mean that. I guess I don't know my own strength."  
  
"Your absolutely right!" said the coach looking wide-eyed. Sharpner was helping drew get up and drew was bent over trying to catch his breath bending over. "How........dare he...........hit me......like that!"  
  
"Don't worry will get him later!" said sharpner. The coach walked over and helped sharpner take drew to the nurse and the coach told everyone to take a time out as they left. Little pieces of concrete came off the wall from drew hitting it. Everyone was laughing and talking some guys even said that was good for him to hit drew. Gohan felt embarrassed. "Wow gohan you got a lot of strength." Said Brandon. "I didn't mean that. I hope drew is ok?" said gohan feeling guilty.  
  
******************  
  
Goku and chichi were arguing. "How dare you expect me to fall back in your arms after you come back don't you know it's going to take me some time to heal! You've been gone for four years!" yelled chichi.  
  
"Ok chichi I am sorry for leaving I should have known better not to leave my family and then expect open arms when I come home I'm sorry chichi but I still love you."  
  
Chichi had her back turned looking out the window.  
  
"Listen I'm going back to master roshi's house I'll talk to you later." Said goku very hurt. Using instant transmission he left.  
  
****************  
  
Drew was in the nurse's office lying on the table groaning in pain and from the nurse examining him. "Would you be careful....... that hurts?!"  
  
"I don't think any of your ribs are broken but you should go to your doctor and have it checked out." Said the nurse.  
  
Drew sat up groaning thinking about getting gohan for doing this to him. Mr. Simmons came in the room and asked if everything was ok and the nurse explained everything to him. Drew got off the table holding his head feeling a little dizzy and Mr. Simmons helped him. "You better take it easy there. Are you ok drew?" asked Mr. Simmons.  
  
"I don't know I feel dizzy and my ribs and stomach hurts! What was gohan THINKING!" said drew upset. "I'm pretty sure it was an accident he didn't mean it." Said Mr. Simmons. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to continue the rest of the school day if you feel really awful." Said the nurse.  
  
"Yeah she's right I think we should call your parents and have you go home." Said Mr. Simmons.  
  
Drew was really upset that gohan hurt him and being sent home cause of a geek that just threw a ball that was an embarrassment. "Ok Mr. Simmons." Said drew. The nurse called his parents and Mr. Simmons took drew back to the boys locker room and told sharpner to help drew change while he went back to class.  
  
"Darn that stupid gohan how dare he embarrass me LIKE THAT!" "Don't worry about that nerd will show him who he's dealing with!" said sharpner.  
  
Mr. Simmons came back in the gym and told everyone to resume playing and he told gohan he wanted to talk to him. Mr. Simmons told gohan to be very careful next time cause he had to send drew home cause he was in a lot pain that really made gohan feel bad and he only has been training with his dad for a week. "I'm sorry Mr. Simmons I'll be careful next time." Said gohan feeling guilty.  
  
******************  
  
Later that day when school ended gohan was closing his locker and he turned around and sharpner shoved him up against the locker. "Hey what the!"  
  
"Thanks a lot gohan for hurting drew!"  
  
"Hey it was an accident I didn't mean to hurt him!"  
  
"Yeah right you sure got your kicks playing dodge ball!" said sharpner.  
  
The principal came from around the corner and sharpner and gohan smiled as he went by. "See you later dork!" Sharpner walked away and gohan was wondering what was his problem.  
  
"Hey gohan." "Oh hi Brandon!" "I thought you left?" "I was about to leave until sharpner came up and shove me for trying to hurt drew like I did it on purpose!"  
  
"Sharpner is an idiot and he's just mad cause that's his friend!" "I think your right about that." Said gohan. "Are you coming to Eric's party?" "Well I don't think I'll be going tonight cause of what happen and my mom is scared I'll get poisoned again." "Well I'll see you later." Said Brandon. "Yeah have fun." Said gohan.  
  
Gohan left and called nimbus on his way home he was thinking asking his dad how he can control his power. Nimbus let gohan right off in front of his house. Gohan walked in and saw his mom drinking with ethan and laughing he couldn't believe what he saw he thought it was a nightmare. Gohan closed the door hoping he could get passed his mom and ethan saw him and chichi turned around she was a little drunk.  
  
She got up and came over to gohan. "Oh hi son how was school?" She gave him a kiss. Gohan wanted to yell at his mom but he kept his cool and tried to smile. "Hi mom and Ethan." "Are you ok son your not running a fever are you?" said chichi feeling his head.  
  
Gohan pulled away from her. "I'm fine mom. Can I go to my friends house to study tonight I need to catch up on some homework?" "Well I don't know but at least your studying go ahead." Chichi went back to the couch laughing curling up in ethan's arm.  
  
Gohan went in his room and closed the door. Seeing his mom act like this made him sick to his stomach he couldn't believe his mom is back in ethan's arms again he thought that things were changing between his parents.  
  
About two hours later gohan left and went to Eric's party he didn't care about what he told his mother earlier he just wanted to get out of the house and get away from her being drunk. He arrived at Eric's house and instead of having some of the punch mixed with alcohol he asked for liquor straight without anything added he was totally mad.  
  
"Hey gohan." Said videl. "Oh hi videl." "I thought you wasn't coming I guess you changed your mind." Sighs. "Well I did like you said say I'm studying." Said gohan. "You must have gave your mom the slips really good."  
  
"Yeah, when she's drunk." Said gohan finishing his glass of liquor. Videl could tell he was upset. "I don't think your too happy tonight." "No I'm not too happy about it." Said gohan with a tear falling down his cheek.  
  
Videl happen to see it and she knew defiantly he was really hurt. "I'm sorry about.......  
  
"Videl could we change the subject I really don't want to talk about my mother she really made me mad so can we go outside and play a game or something. "Sure why not." Gohan enjoyed himself being at the party with videl and erasa. When the party was over he went back home and went to see was his mom ok he was sort of worried about her. He opened the door and she was in the bed sleep. Gohan closed the door and went to his room he felt like he was at square one like before.  
  
The next day when he got up he was going to go fix breakfast until he saw his mom up already fixing breakfast. "Good morning son." Chichi was smiling. "I'm sorry about yesterday so I thought I make it up to you with fixing breakfast." Chichi was wondering why her son didn't say anything and she looked at him.  
  
"Mom why are you doing this again?"  
  
"Doing what again?"  
  
"DO I need to say?!"  
  
"You better watch that tone in your voice."  
  
"I'm talking about you being with ethan I thought you and dad were coming together?"  
  
"Son things take time don't worry about it!" said chichi like it was none of gohans business. "I can't believe your saying this!" "Gohan don't WORRY ABOUT IT just eat your breakfast!"  
  
"Mom how COULD YOU embarrass yourself like that in front of me yesterday?!"  
  
"Look I didn't mean to do that ok it was an........  
  
"ACCIDENT! Like it always is!"  
  
Chichi slapped gohan. "How dare you keep raising your VOICE?!" "YOU DON'T WANT TO GET BACK WITH DAD THIS IS JUST A JOKE TO YOU!" Chichi threw one of her plates at gohan and missed.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" yelled gohan feeling a sharp pain in his stomach and chichi saw it. "Ahh!"  
  
"Son are you ok?"  
  
Sigh. "Yes......I'm fine." "No your not your........ Gohan got up and went to his room and closed the door he sat on his bed and closed his eyes wishing he didn't get upset with his mom.  
  
Chichi got worried and wondering if she really upset her son. Chichi turned the knob and couldn't. "Gohan open this door! I want to know if your ok!"  
  
"Mom please leave me alone I'm fine!" Chichi got nervous and wished she didn't get drunk or had ethan over. She quickly cleaned up the broken dish and called goku.  
  
Krillen picked up the phone. "Goku?!"  
  
"Just a minute chichi." Krillen walked in the kitchen and handed goku the phone. "Hey goku it's chichi she sounds upset." "Hello." "Goku could you please come over right away it's gohan we had an argument and started to get sick and.........  
  
"Chichi all be right over!" Goku instant transmission very quickly and krillen grabbed the phone. "Ok chichi calm down you said you and gohan were arguing." "Yeah we were and he locked himself in the room. Chichi started crying.  
  
Goku knocked on the door. "Gohan, gohan! Are you ok?"  
  
"Why isn't he answering oh no I hope he didn't pass out!" said chichi worried.  
  
Goku turned the doorknob and pushed the door breaking the lock on the other side.  
  
"Where is he?" said chichi worried.  
  
"Gohan, gohan!" called goku.  
  
Goku and chichi looked around the room and checked the closet.  
  
"H-He's gone." said chichi. They both were worried now.  
  
******************  
  
Review please! ^_^ 


	34. Ease My Pain Chapter 34

It's another chapter again. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 34  
  
"Chichi, what went on and what started the argument?" Chichi knew she didn't want to say but she should of realized that sooner or later she was going to have to tell goku about her getting drunk with ethan.  
  
"I was drunk yesterday when gohan came home from school and I was with ethan." Goku felt like his heart drop out of his body. "Chichi how could you? What were you thinking?!"  
  
"Look don't you start too!"  
  
Goku was upset. "Don't start! Chichi, how could you want to get drunk with him after we've been trying to work things out?! I know it hasn't been the greatest but I thought you really loved me and wanted to get back together!"  
  
"Goku listen to me?!" Chichi was going to touch goku's shoulder and he shrugged away. Chichi got mad. "Am I diseased now?!"  
  
"Chichi that's not it! How could you want to see another man! Is this some joke to you to be playing with my feelings?!" yelled goku. "I'm not playing with your feelings goku it's just I was mad yesterday after we argued and I just made the dumbest move by seeing ethan."  
  
"Listen chichi if were going to get our marriage on track we can't be trying to sedate our anger with getting drunk and inviting over an old fling." "Ethan is not a fling goku he is a good man who has a job and very supportive!"  
  
"So........ I don't have a job and you just figure it's ok to start seeing ethan again! No wonder gohan was upset with you!"  
  
"So I'm the blame for making gohan sick?!"  
  
"He probably wouldn't have started to get sick if you guys wasn't arguing!"  
  
"Goku you can't blame me for this he could have been sick already!"  
  
"Chichi, gohan doesn't really get sick at all he's totally healthy until this creep mace poisoned him! Look, let's just quit going back and forth on this and let me concentrate and see if I can pick up gohans power level." Goku was trying to concentrate and he couldn't pick up his energy. Sighs. "Darn! I can't pick up anything! Maybe he's hiding it!"  
  
"That's just great I don't think he wants to be found and I can't believe I threw that dish at him!" Chichi grabbed her hair cause she was frustrated. "Uhh!! How could I be so stupid?!"  
  
"Chichi why did you throw a dish at gohan?"  
  
"He raised his voice at me and I got angry and threw it and it missed him and then he said he hated me and that's when he started having pain." Chichi started crying. "H-How could I upset him like that?"  
  
Goku was upset with chichi cause she broke his heart again but he couldn't help but hold her cause he knew deep down she was upset and worried about gohan and she made a stupid mistake. "Listen chichi let's go out in the woods and see if gohan is somewhere sitting under a tree or on a rock I think he's ok he's a strong kid." Said goku holding chichi. Goku didn't want to argue about Ethan but he didn't want to be in denial either but now it was time to find out where gohan went.  
  
**********************  
  
Gohan was in the city park sitting on the bench with his head back and arms folded resting cause he was stressed from arguing. He flew there without anyone seeing him he had walked through the forest for a while and then when he felt better he decided to fly.  
  
Gohan wondered if his parents were ever going to really make up and sometimes he felt that some of the reason his parents were fighting a lot was cause of him. He couldn't help but think about the words that he said to his mother, that he hated her, he didn't mean to say that but sometimes he felt like it. Gohan sat there for about thirty minutes clearing his mind not thinking about anything.  
  
"Hey you? What's up?"  
  
Gohan looked up and sitting next to him was videl. She smiled at him. "Oh hey videl what are you doing out here?" "I always come out here walking and jogging sometimes or me and erasa ride our bikes, but I'm alone today I wanted to get out of the house I was bored and my dad's out of town this weekend he's opening a new dojo in another city so he went for the grand opening and to meet the new teachers."  
  
"Well at least your dad isn't arguing with you."  
  
"Wow gohan did something happen today?"  
  
"Well yeah I got into a big argument with my mom a couple of hours ago and she threw a dish at me I told her I hated her."  
  
"Are you ok? The dish didn't hit you did it?" asked videl.  
  
"No it didn't."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking what sparked the argument?" Gohan explained what happened he didn't realize why he was telling videl and usually sometimes guy's talk to other guys about their problems.  
  
"Wow, I see why you guys argued." "Yeah, ever since my mom has been seeing Ethan we have arguments sometimes." "I thought your mom wanted to get back with your dad?" "I thought so to but I don't know what made her want to get drunk with Ethan."  
  
"Well let's get your mind off your worries lets take a walk on the trail." Said videl. "I don't know videl I really don't feel like walking there are too many family's in this park and seeing them just makes it more depressing."  
  
"Ok, why don't we go back to my house and have an early lunch."  
  
"But won't you get in trouble?" "No, cause my dad is not home and some of our servants have the weekend off and it's just the maid and the cooks who are their and they usually stay in their rooms when they don't have to do anything." Gohan and videl left the park in her copter.  
  
**********************  
  
Mace was sitting at his desk and zedrick walked in. "Hey mace I couldn't get the guy to take down gohan." "Why not?!" said mace getting upset. "Cause he's dead!"  
  
"That's just great, one of my good assassins dead! How was that?!" asked mace frustrated. "He was outnumbered by some undercover cops and they took him down."  
  
"That doesn't sound good cause some of the guys that he dealt with are back stabbers and if the police get in touch with these guys they will leak information about what he did and who he worked for. I don't need any cops showing up on my front door and asking questions with search warrants. We better lay low and forget about the assassin just get me someone who you think will do the job."  
  
"Who do you think I should get?" Said zedrick. "Who ever you think will do the job and make sure you be careful who you talk with cause we might have snitches among us and I don't want any trouble!" said mace.  
  
**********************  
  
"Gohan, gohan!" yelled chichi. "Gohan, gohan..... gohan!" yelled goku.  
  
"I wonder where is he?? He knows we get worried!" Said chichi.  
  
"Maybe he walked off further." Said goku. "I hope he's not hurt or sick?" said chichi worried. "Maybe he just wanted to walk off some of that anger before he comes home." Said goku.  
  
"Well if he did I wish he tell us where he was going!" said chichi.  
  
"I don't think that was going to happen but let's go back to the house chichi cause gohan is not in this area and I don't sense him right now and maybe he went to talk with piccolo." They both were worried but goku told chichi that gohan would be ok.  
  
*****************  
  
Videl and gohan were sitting in her family room on the couch watching TV. "Are you sure you don't want a pastrami sandwich?" "No I'm not really hungry." "Wow gohan are you really that stressed cause usually........... you eat a lot, sometimes, at least it will get your mind off of the fight you had this morning with your mother."  
  
"Videl, I'm not trying think about that and my mind is not really on my mom but I can't help but to feel hurt of how my mom has acted."  
  
"Hey, why don't you lay down and take a nap. I don't mind it will take away some of that stress and it's only but eleven thirty in the morning." "If it will make you stop worrying I will....... maybe it will relax me." Said gohan.  
  
Videl shut the television off and pulled out the couch bed and gave gohan a pillow and blanket and said she'll come back in an hour. Gohan laid there in the bed just listening to the silence and then in fifteen minutes he was sleep. Videl couldn't help but be concerned about him. She noticed one thing about gohans mother. She can really get on your nerves at times.  
  
**********************  
  
Up on kame's look out piccolo and dende were talking and goku instant transmission right in front of them. "Hey goku!" said dende. "What brings you up here?" said piccolo. "I'm looking for gohan and I was wondering if he's up here or have you seen him?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen gohan last time we talked was before he got sick and it wasn't a good conversation." Said piccolo. "Is he in any trouble?" said dende.  
  
"No. But what happen was he and chichi had an argument and from the way I heard chichi explain he got upset and got sick he said he was ok but she's worried." "Let me see if I can pick up his energy." Said piccolo.  
  
"I've already tried and I can't sense it."  
  
"Let me see if I can pick it up." Piccolo did the same and sense it a little. "I can sense his energy a little but I'm not really clear on too much of where's he's at in the city it's so cloudy and my concentration is really not that good today for some strange reason. But it seems like he is with a friend but she's no threat, he's fine."  
  
"Wow thanks a lot piccolo at least I know he's ok." "He probably wanted to talk with someone." Said dende. "I believe your right." Said goku. That was a relief to know and now, he could tell chichi so she won't be worried. "Thanks guys I'll see you later! Using his I.T. style goku went back home and told chichi.  
  
Sighs. "That's a relief to know so why don't you go get him?" "Chichi maybe we should leave him alone you just had a big fight with him." "I just want to know if he's ok!"  
  
"Chichi stop worrying if theirs anything wrong I'm pretty sure his friends would tell us and we seen his friends so why don't you relax and think of apologizing to gohan before he gets home."  
  
"Do I need to be reminded?!"  
  
"Chichi I'm not being mean or trying to throw it up in your face but you really hurt our son and it's not going to be easy to win his affection especially after throwing a plate at him."  
  
"Thanks a lot goku I really feel good."  
  
"Chichi I think you need to stop being selfish and stop for a moment and think about gohan and the way you acted it's not easy to win your affection since I've been gone for four years cause you said it yourself don't expect me to fall into your arms after I've been gone for four years those were your words."  
  
Chichi knew that goku was right she couldn't argue with that. Sighs. "Your right goku I did say it and it's not going to be that easy." "Well I'm going to go back to master roshi's house so when gohan comes home you can talk with him. I'll see you later." Said goku leaving out the door.  
  
Chichi put her face in her hands breathing a sigh wishing this was a nightmare and she could wake up and her son would be in his room with his cheerful smile sometimes she wondered if she's destroying her relationship with her son?  
  
*****************  
  
(Dreaming)"IS THIS SOME JOKE TO YOU?! I HATE YOU! Then the sound of a dish crashed. "GOHAN WHAT'S WRONG?!"  
  
Gohan was turning in his bed talking in his sleep. "No, mom please!" Videl heard voices and happen to walk in the room and saw gohan having a nightmare she walked towards the bed and tap him cause she knew shaking wouldn't be a good idea and it would scare him. "Gohan, gohan!"  
  
Gohan awakened out of his nightmare. Sighs. "Videl."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Breathing a sigh. "Yeah I think so."  
  
Videl looked at him "You must have had a nightmare." "I did have a nightmare about me and my mother having an argument." "That must really bother you a lot?" asked videl.  
  
"It hurts cause I thought my mom was getting back with my father like she said and from what I saw yesterday it seem like to me it wasn't going to happen. You know, I better be going so I can get back home and probably fight some more with my mom."  
  
"I really hope that's not going to happen."  
  
"I really believe my mom is probably worried cause I left the house and didn't tell her and it's sort of mid afternoon and I really don't want my dad looking for me. "  
  
"If, he finds you." Said videl.  
  
"Believe me my dad will find me trust me on this one he's good at." said gohan getting out of bed and closing it. Videl was looking at gohan folding her blanket and placing it on the couch and sat down. "Are you going to grab a bite to eat before you leave?" asked videl. "I'm sorry I'll pass I'm not really hungry." Said gohan. "Ahh!" Oh man why do I feel this pain thought gohan I think it was from getting upset with my mom.  
  
"Gohan what's wrong?!" said videl. Gohan was bent over a little and videl came and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
Sitting up. "It's nothing. It's just.......... a sharp pain I get sometimes." Gohan didn't want to scare videl.  
  
"Nothing, that didn't look like nothing the way you bent over." "Listen videl it's not nothing to worry about." Gohan started to feel another sharp pain in his stomach and he bent over closing his eyes this time cause it really hurt this time and videl started to get worried.  
  
"Gohan that look on your face doesn't say your ok look I'll go get some pain medicine in the bathroom." He grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Huh." Said videl looking at him.  
  
"Please, it's ok I........ think I'm just stressed." Gohan sat up slowly.  
  
"Look if you don't want to take anything that's ok but maybe you should eat something ever since I seen you today you haven't eaten anything but I guess breakfast." Said videl worried.  
  
"I really didn't eat breakfast cause I got into it with my mom I was going to eat but I just went to my room." "Well maybe your stomach is telling you that you need to eat it's almost three in the afternoon! Your not suppose to go all day without eating!" Said videl concerned.  
  
"Ok videl maybe I'll just have sandwich if it will make you feel better." Said gohan rolling his eyes. "Well I hope this makes you feel better." Said videl.  
  
Videl went and made gohan a nice big ham sandwich and brought it too him with a nice tall glass of orange juice. Gohan saw the sandwich and started laughing cause it was five inches long and five inches high. "Videl don't you think that's a little too much for me I think if I eat all of this I will get a stomachache."  
  
"Oh quit complaining and eat I've seen your appetite and if you do get a stomach ache it will be from eating then not having nothing which is worse!" Gohan was smiling at videl for being concerned she couldn't help it cause she didn't want to see him sick.  
  
Gohan ate half of it and a little bit of the other half then he thanked videl and left and told her that he will be ok going home since he ate. Gohan arrived at home and decided he was going to walk through the front door instead of sneaking through his bedroom window so he could face his mom and talk with her cause going in his room wasn't going to change anything.  
  
He arrived at his front door and he felt that same pain in his stomach and gohan bent over holding his stomach. "I don't think...... eating that sandwich was a good idea."  
  
Gohan leaned up against the wall thinking. Am I'm nervous or what? I don't feel nervous I know I was going to have to face my mom anyway.  
  
Gohan went ahead and opened the front door and closed it behind him and chichi was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine and she turned and saw gohan she couldn't help but get up and grab and hug him tight with tears flying from both her eyes. "Son I'm so sorry for throwing that plate at you would you, please forgive me I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Chichi didn't realize she was squeezing him real tight.  
  
Gohan didn't mind his mom hugging him she was just squeezing him to tight. "Mom? Mom?"  
  
She looked at him. "Yes son."  
  
"Your squeezing me too hard."  
  
Chichi eased up smiling. "I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan felt bad also. "I'm sorry too cause I yelled at you and I shouldn't have left." Said gohan. "I understand son that you were angry and I couldn't blame you." Chichi looked at him. "Are you ok cause this morning you got sick?" Gohan didn't want to worry his mom but he didn't want to lie either. "My stomach hurts but, I think because I ate too much."  
  
"Gohan? That is the most craziest answer you can give me you saiyans always eat too much and barely get full." "Mom I didn't eat breakfast this morning and when I ate at videls house she fixed me this sandwich that was five inches high and five inches long." "Ha ha, ha ha! She knows what she's doing and gohan you never get sick after you eat and you probably felt like that cause you got upset this morning unless........ she put something in your food."  
  
"Mom, videl isn't like that!" "I'm sorry gohan I'm jumping to conclusions." Gohan was holding his stomach. "Mom, I think I'm going to lay down I don't feel so good." Chichi wish she wouldn't have said that about videl cause that upset gohan and she already upset him this morning. "Sorry about saying that." Said chichi.  
  
"It's ok mom I understand you have your suspensions about who I hang out with." Chichi walked gohan to his room and he sat on the bed changing his shirt to a t-shirt while chichi went to get his pain medicine that the doctor prescribed for him. This was his first time really taking any in three months.  
  
She came out the bathroom and gohan was sitting on his bed bent over and she started to get worried. Chichi came and stood in front of gohan worried. "Gohan honey, does it hurt that much?"  
  
Gohan lifted his head opening his eyes. "Yeah it......does."  
  
"I want you lay down cause your not going to feel any better sitting like that. But first I want you to sit up so you can take your medicine."  
  
My poor son the last time he was like this was when he was in the hospital thought chichi. Gohan took his medicine and chichi help him into bed and she had him lay his head on her lap so she could comfort her son.  
  
********************  
  
There was a knock on mace's front door and zedrick had his hand on his gun and answered it. "Yeah can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah can I speak with mace?"  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are coming here asking for mace unless you have an appointment. So you better get the stepping before you get hurt!" Zedrick was going to close the door.  
  
Mace was watching from his surveillance cameras from his office and told zedrick on his ear microphone to let him come in. "Never mind come in." said zedrick. As they were both walking down the hall mace was telling zedrick in the microphone that we could use this person probably.  
  
They walked in his office and two men searched him for weapons. Mace told the two guys to leave and for zedrick to stay.  
  
"Ok, who are you?" asked mace.  
  
Smirking. "I'm goku."  
  
********************  
  
Somebody showed up finally. Review please ^_^ 


	35. Ease My Pain Chapter 35

I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 35  
  
A/N: I just want to know if anyone has a hard time reading my story cause I know my grammar is not all that great. But I will try and make it readable as possible. If anyone has any questions, or comments, or suggestions. Just let me know through email or you can leave it in the review. Thank you ^_^  
  
"My name is goku, and why did you poison gohan?"  
  
"Who is this IDIOT?!" yelled zedrick pulling out his gun.  
  
"Are you a friend of gohans cause if you are? You, have a lot of nerve to show your face here asking questions!" said mace.  
  
Zedrick pointed his gun towards gokus head. Goku wasn't scared but he didn't like the fact that the gun was pointed at him. "I'm not gohans friend I'm his father!"  
  
"That's even worst! No wonder I saw some power when you came in!"  
  
"Hey mace let's just take him outside and teach him a lesson for showing his face here!" "Chill out zedrick and put the gun away!" "Are you kidding?!" said zedrick.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Your going to trust him?!"  
  
"Do what I tell you and listen!" said mace getting angry. Zedrick put his gun away. "Ok what is it you want? Revenge I assume." Said mace.  
  
"I want to know if you poisoned gohan?!"  
  
"If I did what are you going to do about it!" said mace smirking.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" said goku smirking back.  
  
"HEY, that's IT this guy is TOAST!" said zedrick pulling out his gun pointing it in the back of goku's head.  
  
"Zedrick?! What did I tell you!" yelled mace.  
  
"Mace he just threaten you!"  
  
"Don't you think I KNOW THAT?!" Zedrick put his gun away again. "What are you going to kill me with? Your not armed." Said mace staring at goku.  
  
Goku got angry. "Don't worry about what I'm armed with! Why did you hurt my son like that?!"  
  
Sarcastic. "Oh it's just a game of mine once you betray me theirs a price to pay and when I make someone pay I do it by torment or sometimes I just get rid them and if, I don't feel like tormenting them and your son made my list! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" Mace laugh cause it was funny to him.  
  
Goku got mad and grabbed mace by his collar choking him and zedrick was going to hit goku and goku elbowed zedrick in the ribs where he fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"Let me tell you mace you just made my list!"  
  
"I didn't poison........... your son!" said mace.  
  
Goku dropped mace on the floor looking confused.  
  
Mace was coughing to catch his breath.  
  
"You just said you did!"  
  
"Someone else did........ he is a young man!"  
  
"So your saying you didn't have anything to do with it!"  
  
"I didn't quite say that...... did I." Said mace taking out his gun and firing at goku and goku disappeared all over the place to keep from getting shot. Then about ten guys came through the door shooting and goku had to think of a way to get around them with out getting shot. He moved quickly knocking out some of the men that were shooting at him.  
  
Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of mace and hit him knocking up against the wall but not out. "That was for gohan and if, you think this is over mace it's not over I want us to meet in the desert and settle this once and for all!"  
  
More of mace men entered the room firing at goku and missing. "Enough of this!" yelled goku putting up his hand and all the men fell back up against the wall. Mace stood to his feet staring at goku with blood running from his mouth. "Sure goku why not I'll be ready!" Mace was looking at goku angry.  
  
"Oh, and before I leave, when we settle this you can show me some of that power you've been hiding." Said goku.  
  
"Why you!" yelled mace.  
  
"Goku instant transmission back on master roshi island.  
  
"Darn!" yelled mace. Mace looked around at his office that was wrecked and blood was everywhere. "I can't believe this! Zedrick?!" Mace came to his side. "Zedrick come on stand up we got to do something about that idiot goku!" Mace was trying to help zedrick stand up.  
  
"Mace what is.........his elbow..........made of? I feel like...........I been hit.........by a huge plank. Mace helped zedrick sit in the chair.  
  
"Ahhh!! Mace, please be careful!" yelled zedrick.  
  
"What's wrong?" said mace looking at zedrick. "I think my.......ribs are broken." "This is great! That monster got away with hurting my men and wrecking my office!"  
  
"I-I told you.......to take him out....... when I did." Said mace in pain.  
  
"Save the lecture for later, zedrick! We need a plan to get rid of him! I can't believe he's stronger than his son?! I guess I waited to long to act and I gave him the upper hand! How stupid can I be?!" Mace got on the phone and got some of his house servants to help his wounded men and zedrick and to clean up his office mace couldn't believe how stupid he was to let goku get away but he had to think of something to take his revenge and kill goku.  
  
*******************  
  
Chichi was out in the kitchen cooking up the last of her dinner. She couldn't help but worry a little about gohan after time and time again she told herself not to. She hated to see her son in pain that's why she stayed with him until he fell asleep.  
  
There was a knock on the door and bulma walked in with trunks and goten. "Hey chichi what's up?" Bulma closed the door and goten ran and hugged his mom. "Hey my little man! Hi bulma." Said chichi.  
  
Bulma sat down at the kitchen table and chichi told the boys to go outside. "So what's been happening with you and goku?" asked bulma.  
  
"Well we had an argument yesterday morning and I did the most stupidest thing by inviting Ethan over. A couple of hours later after our argument and gohan came home from school and I was drunk and so was Ethan.  
  
So this morning my son and me had a big argument and he raised his voice and I got mad at him and threw one of my dishes. So, he started to get sick again and he ran in his room and locked the door. I was upset and called goku. He came over and we both went in gohans room and gohan had left."  
  
Bulma looked at her shocked, she thought that ethan was gone from her life. "Wow chichi, all this went on?! So where's gohan?"  
  
"He came back home he was at a friends house. I apologized to him and he did the same. He said he wasn't feeling well so I gave him his medicine and he's sleep right now."  
  
"Well at least you made up with him and he's ok." Said bulma. Chichi started to cry a little. Sighs. "Bulma, I feel bad that I upset him like that. He wouldn't be in the bed right now if I didn't get drunk with Ethan."  
  
"Chichi don't beat yourself up. You did upset him and you made a mistake but at least gohan is ok."  
  
"I know it's just that I feel bad about it." said chichi wiping her eyes.  
  
"Well you can't help but to feel bad about this but, stay away from Ethan. Getting involved with him again is not going to fix your marriage and I'm pretty sure goku was upset?" said bulma.  
  
"Yes he was upset. Ethan is a good guy but he's not someone I really want to be with. He does have a job and would be a good provider but goku can do the same regardless of how uneducated he is." said chichi. "Well he should be able to find a job cause goku is smart." Said bulma.  
  
******************  
  
Krillen came out the house and saw goku training on the beach. "Hey goku!" "Hi krillen." "Your training sort of late." "Krillen you know me I can train at anytime." Said goku.  
  
"Yeah I know but your usual training is in the morning. So what's on your mind?" asked krillen.  
  
"I guess you know me too well." Said goku.  
  
They both sat down on the sand and goku explained what happen with mace. "Wow goku this guy does sound like he has a lot of man power and just to think about he is a drug dealer." "Yeah but theirs something that's strange about him?" said goku. "What's that?" said krillen. "He's has power that he's hiding. I don't know where he's from, but he's not showing who he really is." "Are you sure about this goku?" "Yeah I'm sure. Defiantly, he's hiding something." said goku.  
  
******************  
  
Chichi had finish giving goten dinner and sent him off to play in his room. Bulma was gone with trunks already and chichi wanted to see if gohan was ok so she came in his room and closed the door and sat on the bed. Chichi looked at her son while he was sleeping. She hope he felt better since earlier he was in a lot of pain.  
  
Chichi tapped gohan to wake up cause it had been three hours and she didn't want him to sleep too long but as long as he was feeling ok. Gohan opened his eyes sounding a little tired. "Mom, is their something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to know if you felt better?"  
  
Sighs. "Yeah I feel better then earlier I just feel tired." "I think that medicine does that. Did you want to eat something?" said chichi. "I guess. As long as I'm not going to get another stomachache from it." "Gohan, are you making fun of my cooking?" He smiled. "No mom your cooking isn't bad it's great!" Smiling. "I thought so. Gohan got up and went in the kitchen. He ate a light dinner.  
  
*************  
  
Meanwhile mace was in his bedroom sitting at his desk thinking about what happen and what a fool he was. Hitting the desk and standing up. "Darn! That goku!" Mace started pacing the floor. There was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" said mace. One of mace's servant's came in. "Mace, the doctor said that zedrick will be fine he just has a few cracked ribs."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The servant left the room. Mace went and picked up the phone. "Hey ace I need for you to do me a favor? I want you to do a job for me I want you to take out someone for me. No you don't know who he is but his name is goku."  
  
****************  
  
Somebody's angry. Oh well will see what's happening in the next chapter. Review please. ^_^ 


	36. Ease My Pain Chapter 36

It's another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 36  
  
It was a Monday morning again and another school day at Orange Star High. Videl was closing her locker and she saw Gohan close his locker but he didn't see her. She couldn't help but admire gohan at how cute he was and not only that, which was not so much important but mainly he was a sweet guy. She felt bad for him, cause he's going through a lot at home.  
  
Videl came up and slipped behind him and put her finger in his back. "Boo!"  
  
Gohan jerked. "Huh!" He turned around and videl was laughing. "Hi Videl!" Gohan was smiling. "You caught me off guard."  
  
"Well you should be careful not to have your guard down especially, when theirs a girl nearby." Gohan was smiling.  
  
"So Gohan are you feeling better I was sort of worried if you were going to be ok after leaving my house." Said videl. Gohan looked at videl and smiled scratching his head not really wanting to tell her the truth.  
  
"Ok Gohan what's going on? Did something happen on your way home? Did your mom do something?" "No my mom didn't do anything but apologize for throwing the plate and other things. Where fine now."  
  
Sighs. "Oh, I thought she hit you again." said Videl. "No it's just when I got home I wasn't feeling well again so my mom gave me some medicine and took care of me. I felt a lot better later I guess you were right about not eating it wasn't a great idea I don't think I'll do that again."  
  
"Well that's good to hear that your ok." Said videl. As they were walking to class videl was relieved that gohan was feeling better. She hated that mace poisoned him which left damaged to his stomach, if she had her way, she go and kick mace's butt but Goku told her to stay out of it and don't do anything stupid. As they walked in class Erasa was waving to them and they sat next to her.  
  
**************  
  
At the sons household Goku was telling Chichi about what happen with Mace. He was going to keep it from her cause she might worry but sooner or later he would have to tell her why he was going to be going out in the desert to fight.  
  
"YES! He deserves everything he got!" yelled Chichi. "Chichi theirs a downfall to this also." "What do you mean a downfall?" "I believe this guy has hidden power and he's not going down that easy."  
  
"Well goku all battles are not that easy." Said chichi. Sighs. "I know but anyways, what happen between you and Gohan?" "Well we apologized to each other and I told him how sorry I was for throwing that plate at him and then he wasn't feeling well but he's fine now." "Oh that's great. I'll be back later to talk with Gohan and tell him what happen." "I'm pretty sure he will be happy to hear that." Said chichi. Goku kissed Chichi and left to go back to master roshi's.  
  
************  
  
In the hallway at school Gohan was closing his locker to go home when drew came from behind with Sharpner and pushed him up against the locker. "Hey!" yelled gohan. Gohan turned around and Drew and Sharpner were sticking their tongue out at Gohan calling him names. Gohan looked at them like what was their problem also the principal was walking up the hallway so that's why they were leaving. Gohan left and went home.  
  
*************  
  
At Mace's mansion Ace walked in the room. Ace was a tall guy with shoulder length light brown hair and built. "Hey Ace I'm glad you're here. Let's talk." Said Mace. "So Mace you have a job for me?" "Actually, I do. I want you to take out this guy."  
  
Mace showed Ace the picture of Goku. "He seems easy to catch." "Don't underestimate him he's very fast and strong." Said Mace. "How do I catch up with him? Like, where does he hang out at?"  
  
"That's a good question Ace cause I don't know. Just walk around in the city you'll probably find him." Said Mace. "Does he hang out with someone?" asked Ace. "I don't know but he has a son but don't worry about him I'm working on his son. So if this doesn't work then will go to plan B." said Mace.  
  
*************  
  
Back at the son household that evening Goku, was having dinner with his family and that made Goten very happy and Gohan was sort of happy too but not as happy as Goten cause there were some things that still hurt between his dad and mom. When they got done eating Goku asked Gohan to come outside so they could talk. Chichi knew what he was going to tell him and she was glad that Goku confronted Mace. "So dad what's up?" "Well I went to see mace."  
  
Gohan was surprised. "Really and you didn't have any problem?"  
  
"Actually, I didn't say I didn't have a problem I really did, we actually fought!" "Kool!" Yelled Gohan.  
  
Goku explained everything that happen and what he said to Mace. Gohan was very happy that his dad went over there and let Mace have it. "Dad I hope you know Mace is not going to let you get away with this."  
  
"I told him we were going to settle this out in the desert." "That may be true but I don't trust him dad he might try and harm you if he catches you somewhere, he likes to play dirty." "Gohan don't worry about that if I catch him or see something suspicious I'll take care of it."  
  
Gohan sat down on the big rock that wasn't too far from their house he was sort of frustrated. "Gohan what's wrong, you don't look too happy?" said Goku. "I'm just thinking about what Zedrick said to me." "About what?" asked Goku. "That Mace didn't poison me and a young man did, it makes me think that someone else was involved which I shouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Gohan they could be lying but, Mace did make it known to me that he did have something to do with it cause of the way he acted." Said Goku.  
  
Gohan asked. "So dad when are you going to meet with him in the desert?"  
  
Scratching his head smiling. "Just to think about it I don't know."  
  
Gohan fell down anime style and looked at him strange. "Well, it would be a good idea to tell him when you want to settle this." Said Gohan. "I know I just wasn't thinking. Oh well, I'm going to go meet him again." said Goku smiling.  
  
*****************  
  
Two days later. Zedrick was outside Orange Star High waiting for Drew. Drew walked up to Zedrick. "Hey, what you doing hanging out here?" asked Drew. "I just like to watch all these fine babes walk out this school especially her over there!" said Zedrick.  
  
Drew turned his head. "You talking about Erasa?"  
  
"Yeah I been wanting to talk with her for a long time and whose is that other girl that just came up she's cute too." asked Zedrick. "That's Videl I've got my eye on her." said Drew.  
  
"You do? So why haven't you went for it?" asked Zedrick. Then both Erasa and Videl walk up to Gohan. Drew just turned his head and got angry. "That's why!" said Drew mad and pointing. Zedrick looked over to where Drew was pointing.  
  
"You mean that punk Gohan!" said Zedrick.  
  
"Yeah him! You know him?" asked Drew looking at Zedrick. "Yeah he use to work for us he's, a lousy traitor!" said Zedrick. "He worked for you guys you, have GOT to kidding! What did you see in that scrawny guy?" Zedrick got mad and got in Drew face. "Are you saying me and mace don't know what were doing?!"  
  
Drew got sort of nervous. "L-Listen I didn't say you guys don't know what your doing I was just saying what did you see in him." "Well for one thing you don't know is...... he's really strong!" said Zedrick.  
  
"Well I didn't think he was really strong until we were playing dodge ball in the gym and he threw the ball and not only I got hit, but it was so strong I hit the wall and it almost left my body print and I had to go to the nurse and ended up going home with my ribs hurting." said Drew still angry about that.  
  
Zedrick folded his arms. "Well I guess you did experience some of his strength." "Zedrick what is it you know about Gohan that your not saying? Is he some super human or something?"  
  
"Listen Drew don't worry about Gohan he can be broken but, theirs something Mace and I need for you to do." said Zedrick looking sneaky. "What are you up to?" said Drew looking at Zedrick.  
  
"Well since you don't like Gohan so much how would you like to move him out the way and go after that gorgeous girl Videl you been talking too." Said Zedrick looking over to where Gohan, Videl and Erasa were standing.  
  
Drew had an evil smirk on his face. "Sure, it's payback time for humiliating me in gym class!" "Well come on let's go." Drew got in Zedrick car and they both left.  
  
*********************  
  
The next day early that morning Goten was eating breakfast at the kitchen table and chichi just put a plate down for Gohan before he left for school. Goku came walking in the kitchen in his white t-shirt and blue pajamas pants kissing chichi on the cheek. "Hi honey." Goku was smiling at Chichi as he sat down to eat.  
  
Goten was happy to see his mommy and daddy together instead mom throwing her frying pan at dad. "I wonder where is Gohan he's usually down here." Said Chichi. "He's probably taking his time trying to look good for the girls at school." said Goku stuffing his mouth.  
  
Gohan came downstairs dressed in his school uniform with a white shirt and a black vest over it and small white letters of Orange Star High written in the left corner of his vest. Gohan was smiling. "Well don't you look spiffy this morning." Said Chichi smiling. "I told you he was taking long to look good for the girls." Said Goku smiling.  
  
Gohan was smiling and started eating his breakfast. Chichi was looking at her husband and her two sons eat and she thought how could she be crazy to see her family break up. Gohan broke Chichi thoughts when he got up to say he was going. "Huh? Leaving already? You haven't finish-eating breakfast." Said Chichi concerned.  
  
"Yeah Gohan you barely started." Said Goku. "Mom can I eat the rest of it if, Gohan doesn't want it?" said Goten.  
  
"I'm not really hungry mom." Gohan grabbed his backpack. Chichi looked at him. "Are you ok son? You usually eat more." "Mom can I have it?" asked Goten. "Goten wait a minute." Said Chichi sternly.  
  
Gohan was going to go out the door and Chichi put her hand on the doorknob.  
  
Gohan wished his mom didn't have to ask him questions now. Sighs. "Mom."  
  
"Gohan!" Chichi spoke sternly.  
  
Chichi wanted to know was Gohan ok or was he just in a hurry to leave. "Gohan, talk to me."  
  
Sighs. "I don't feel my greatest today but I'll be fine." Chichi didn't hear what he said cause she was thinking about what Goku said earlier. "If your running off to catch up with some girl you could at least come downstairs more earlier and spend some time with your family." Said Chichi smiling.  
  
Gohan was scratching his head smiling wondering what she was talking about. "Mom, I-I was just getting a head start." Said Gohan changing the subject real quick cause he noticed she didn't hear him. Chichi kissed him on the cheek before he left out the door.  
  
"Hey son can I ask you something before you go." "Sure dad." "Let's go outside for a minute." Said Goku. They both walked outside closing the door. "Are you feeling alright, cause your acting strange and I heard you say your not feeling quite your greatest."  
  
Goku touched his head to see if he was running a fever. "Dad, your acting like mom." Said Gohan annoyed.  
  
"Gohan is their something going on in school."  
  
"No schools fine I just......  
  
Chichi yelled out the door interrupting Gohan. "Goku, the rest of your breakfast is getting cold let Gohan go to school before he's late!" "Ok Chichi. See you later son." Goku left and went back in the house and Gohan called nimbus to go to school.  
  
***********************  
  
At school Videl was walking in the front door and went to her locker and Drew approached her. "Hey Videl." Videl rolled her eyes. "What do you want Drew can't you see I'm busy."  
  
"Actually going to your locker is not busy."  
  
"Look, go a-way!" said Videl annoyed.  
  
"I don't really bug you." said Drew smirking.  
  
"You are bugging me like, right now!"  
  
Videl looked up and saw Gohan going to his locker. She was glad she saw him that was a rescue for her. "Excuse me Drew I need to talk to someone." Videl left and walked quickly down the hall towards Gohans locker. Drew watched Videl walk up to Gohan and it just really made him mad. "I'll fix you yet, Gohan!" said Drew looking.  
  
The first bell ringed for school to start. Both Videl and Gohan walked in class and sat with Erasa.  
  
Later that day the end of forth period was approaching and everyone was copying notes from the board for another test. "I hate when this women gives test." Said Erasa. "Well at least she's giving us the notes to study for the test." Said Videl. "Well you do have a point." Smiled Erasa.  
  
Videl was copying the notes off the board and she just looked over at Gohan sitting next to her. She noticed his eyes were closed and his head was leaning on his hand. Videl thought that it was weird for Gohan to be sleeping and especially during class. Videl tapped his shoulder. "Hey, are you sleeping or bored?"  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and sat up. "I'm not sleeping I'm just not feeling well. I think I need to go to the bathroom." Videl could tell that gohan wasn't feeling well. She could hear it in his voice. Gohan raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom and the teacher said it was ok and he left. Videl was sort of worried now. She was wondering was gohan feeling like he did last week. Videl tried to take her mind off of Gohan so she could finish copying the notes off the board but it was hard to concentrate.  
  
*****************  
  
Outside in the parking lot Ace had pulled up in his car and got out to talk with Zedrick. "You starting to hang out here too?" "No, Mace actually told me to convert to plan B."  
  
Zedrick looked confused. "Plan B? Mace never said anything to me about a plan B." "Well I was told to kill Goku." Said Ace. "I know that but what is plan B?" asked Zedrick. "To try and hurt his son and maybe that will bring him out." Said Ace. "I believe I was suppose to find someone to do that and I already told mace." "Well he told me to do this to bring Goku out, he didn't say kill his son but try to harm him." "I think Mace needs to tell me what's going on so we don't get confused." Said Zedrick.  
  
******************  
  
The bell ringed for forth period to end and Videl was wondering what was going on in the bathroom. I hope he's ok thought Videl. Brandon was going to pass by to go to lunch and Videl grabbed his arm. "Hey Videl what's up? I know you like me but I didn't know you wanted me that bad." Brandon had a smirk and a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up Brandon and get your mind out of the gutter! I need for you to go to the bathroom."  
  
Brandon looked confused. "But I don't feel like it. I thought I didn't have to be told anymore."  
  
"Brandon! I'm not talking about using it I'm talking about going in the bathroom to see if Gohan is ok he wasn't feeling well and he hasn't came back to class." "Oh, ok." Thought Brandon then he left to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Did you say Gohan is sick? He seem like he was ok earlier." Asked Erasa.  
  
"Well he said he wasn't feeling well. I was just wondering if he's ok."  
  
Brandon walked in the bathroom and Gohan was sitting on the bench in the bathroom with his eyes closed. "Hey Gohan are you ok?" Gohan was in pain and felt nauseated.  
  
Sighs. "I don't think......so." Brandon looked at Gohan worried. "Did you have some bad breakfast or something?" asked Brandon sitting next to him.  
  
Gohan started bending over in pain and felt like he wanted to throw up. "No.....Brandon it's from.......... that idiot Mace......poisoned me!"  
  
Brandon could tell that Gohan was angry. Gohan got up right quick with his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom stall and threw up. It made Brandon want to get sick after hearing Gohan. Brandon started to feel bad cause Bray is some of the cause of Gohan feeling like this. Sighs. "How could I listen to you Bray?"  
  
Gohan came out of the stall with his hand on his stomach. "Did you say.... something Brandon?" "Oh no just thinking out loud. Gohan went to the sink and washed his hands and face. "Wow Gohan you don't look so good. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Gohan grabbed a paper towel from the towel holder and wiped his face and looked in the mirror. I can't believe my stomach is acting up again I couldn't hardly eat breakfast I really didn't want to alarm my parents cause they worry enough. I wonder what is it now thought Gohan.  
  
Brandon came and stood next to him. Gohan had both hands on the sink looking down. "Gohan you didn't answer my question." "Oh I'm sorry Brandon I wasn't paying attention." "I was saying, are you going to be ok?" Sighs. "I don't know. How did you know........ I was in the Bathroom?" "Videl asked me to come in here cause she was worried." Gohan went and sat back down on the bench with his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes and bent over again in pain.  
  
Brandon was scared and worried now and he had to think. "Gohan I think we need to go see the nurse. Maybe you need to go home."  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and sat up slowly. "I hate going.......to nurses."  
  
"Well your not going to feel any better sitting here. Come on Gohan let's go see the nurse maybe, she can give you something." Said Brandon. Brandon helped Gohan up and Videl was waiting outside the bathroom. When she saw Gohan looking pale she knew something was wrong. "Hey Gohan are you ok?" asked Videl looking at Gohan worried.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and bent over in pain again groaning. "Brandon what's going on?" said Videl with worry in her voice. "He's in pain and throwing up. We need to take him to the nurse." "Yeah your right." Said Videl worried.  
  
They both took gohan to see the nurse and waited outside her office. "Did Gohan say anything?" asked Videl.  
  
"He said it's from Mace poisoning him." Said Brandon remembering what Bray told him. "He's really sick then. Darn! I wish this didn't happen!" Videl was upset and angry.  
  
Brandon swallowed hard. Gohan is a good friend but holding the truth wasn't a good thing but he knew it was going to cause trouble if he said something and telling Videl that Bray poisoned Gohan would be trouble for Bray thought Brandon but he was tired of lying. "Videl, theirs something I want to tell you."  
  
***************  
  
Another cliffy. Review please. ^_^ 


	37. Ease My Pain Chapter 37

It's another chapter. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain chapter 37  
  
Gohan was lying on the table thinking what could be wrong with him. He never felt so sick to his stomach before. "This is just great." Gohan mumble.  
  
The nurse came over to Gohan and took his temperature to see if he had a fever. "Your not going to draw any blood are you?" said Gohan looking worried.  
  
The nurse just smiled and looked at him. "Oh don't be silly we don't do that here." That was a sigh of relief for him.  
  
"Gohan, did you eat something this morning to upset your stomach?"  
  
"Actually no, I felt like this since I got up this morning. But, it wasn't this bad."  
  
"How many times have you thrown up?"  
  
"Twice."  
  
"Well it looks like your running a fever at one hundred and one. That's not good."  
  
"No wonder I feel so lousy."  
  
"You said you felt pain in your stomach when you threw up?" Gohan wish this was a nightmare, and he would wake up, but not in the nurse's office. He hated seeing nurses and doctors but he knew he needed some help especially the way he felt. "Yeah, I do. I think maybe I'm heaving to hard."  
  
"Well let me take a look." Said the nurse. Oh no thought Gohan.  
  
"This is your stomach muscle on the inside right here." The nurse touched his stomach lightly.  
  
Gohan wanted to laugh cause he was a little ticklish.  
  
"Are you about to laugh?" "Yeah cause I'm sort of ticklish."  
  
Then she applied pressure and Gohan yelled. "Oww!" Gohan closed his eyes and rubbed the spot where the nurse touched him.  
  
She got worried then. "Are you alright, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan started to sit up and bent over in pain and all she could get out of him was groans. "I think you need to go home for the rest of the day." Said the nurse. Gohan looked up and breathe a sigh. "I'm going....... to throw up again." "Well let's hurry and get you to the bathroom over here." I hope I didn't hurt him thought the nurse as she helped him off the table and took him to the bathroom.  
  
*******************  
  
What is it you have to tell me?" asked Videl looking at Brandon. "Well it's about Gohan being sick I was just wanted to tell you.....  
  
Videl interrupted. "Brandon listen Gohan, is our friend and I know your worried like me. So, let's not complain, but help him." Said Videl. Brandon wasn't complaining he was trying to tell Videl about Bray poisoning Gohan but he knew it wasn't the right time to say anything and he wasn't suppose to say anything.  
  
"Videl, I wasn't complaining about him being sick I......  
  
"Excuse me you two?" said the nurse interrupting.  
  
Videl and Brandon stop talking. Videl asked quickly. "Is Gohan ok?" "Well I was going to tell you that. I'm going to send Gohan home cause he's really sick and he's running a fever so their would be no sense in you two sticking around here.  
  
"Is it ok if I see him before he goes?" said Videl. "Actually he's still in the bathroom throwing up and if he has a virus or something it's really not a good idea to get close to him right now."  
  
Videl felt bad. Over the pass four months they really became good friends. Brandon could see the look on her face that she was worried. "I have to get back to Gohan and call his parents." Videl cracked a smile and picked up Gohans backpack and gave it to the nurse.  
  
Brandon put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on Videl. Gohan will be ok."  
  
They both left for the lunchroom before lunchtime was over. Both of them came in the lunchroom and saw Bray and Erasa sitting at the table. Videl came and sat next to Erasa. "So how's Gohan?" asked Erasa. "The nurse is sending him home he's throwing up and running a fever. Said Videl sadly. " "Poor Gohan, I hope he's feels better." Said Erasa concerned. "I hope so too." Said Videl. "Come on Videl let's grab a sandwich before its time to go." said Erasa.  
  
"I don't know Erasa."  
  
"Go ahead Videl it's not going to hurt to eat something don't worry about Gohan he always bounce back." Said Brandon. "Well your right." Said Videl.  
  
Erasa and Videl got up to get some lunch. "Bray can I ask you something?"  
  
Sighs. "I think I know what it is." said Bray.  
  
"How long do you think we can keep this up?"  
  
"As long as we can hold out."  
  
"Bray what happens if Gohan gets sick and dies what are we going to do?"  
  
"He is not going to die!"  
  
"Well he was really sick today."  
  
"Listen Brandon stop panicking over this! You said yourself he was going to live!" Bray said sternly. "Ok Bray, but I can't keep this information floating around in my mind! I almost told Videl."  
  
Bray looked Brandon straight in the face and started to get upset when Brandon said that. "Listen Brandon I told you not to say a word about me poisoning Gohan!"  
  
Videl walked up and happen to hear some of the conversation and so did Erasa. "What about poisoning Gohan!" "Yeah what about him?!" Videl and Erasa looked at them.  
  
******************  
  
The nurse walked back in the office and Gohan was coming out the bathroom in pain and holding his stomach. The nurse helped him on the table. "Does throwing up make you feel better or worse?" "It makes....... my stomach hurt and I feel worse." "I want you to lay down and don't get up unless I tell you." Gohan nodded his head and laid down.  
  
Gohan was in pain and the nurse could see it in his eyes. She got on the phone and called Gohans parents and Chichi picked up. "Hello."  
  
"Hi this is the nurse from Orange Star High. I was calling to tell you that your son Gohan is really sick and could someone come and get him."  
  
"Oh no! I'll have my husband pick him up. Thanks, for letting me know. Ok, bye!" Chichi was worried. "Goku!!" Yelled Chichi.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku came running out to the kitchen. "Hey what's wrong Chichi, you sound worried and scared." "It's Gohan he's not feeling well. The nurse said he was throwing up and running a fever! Goku I'm worried and the nurse sounded sort of worried." Goku put his arms around her. "Calm down Chichi it's probably nothing serious. I'll go and get him don't worry."  
  
*********************  
  
Goku did his instant transmission and appeared outside in front of the school. Ace was sitting on the hood of his car and he saw Goku. He thought he was seeing things and he took his binoculars. "It is Goku!" Ace went to get his gun to put special bullets in it that Mace gave him. Goku went up the front steps and went in. "Darn! I'll have to get him when he comes out."  
  
*****************  
  
Gohan was sitting up sipping water a little a time and the nurse stood in front of him to make sure he would be ok." Gohan was getting weak from losing body fluids. Breathing a sigh. "My stomach hurts from drinking this water." Said Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you need to drink that water so you won't become dehydrated. You threw up four times already and I don't want you to pass out." Said the nurse. Gohan put the water down and started holding his stomach again. The nurse looked at him. "Are you feeling pain again?" Gohan bent over. "Yeah and......I'm going to go throw up again. Gohan got up real quick and went back to the bathroom again.  
  
Goku walked to the front office and asked for Gohan and he told him that the nurse called and said he was sick. The receptionist directed him down the hall.  
  
Gohan came out of the bathroom holding his stomach and the nurse helped him back up on the table and he laid back down and closed his eyes. Gohan was becoming very weak. "I don't think I have anything left in my stomach to throw up." The nurse rubbed his shoulder. "It will be ok Gohan. I think your parent's should take you to the doctor."  
  
Goku walked in the room and identified himself. The nurse walked towards him. "Hi, it's nice to meet you! I'm the school nurse."  
  
The nurse explained everything to Goku and he looked at his son lying on the table looking pale and sick. "Wow Gohan you don't look so good. Did you eat something to upset your stomach?"  
  
Gohan was still weak. "No dad I....... didn't really eat...... anything today. I can't even hold water down without throwing it back up."  
  
"Ok son let's go I think it's time you go home and get in the bed." Goku helped Gohan off the table and the nurse gave Gohan his backpack and they left out the door. Gohan was leaning on his dad and Goku could sense that his son was really sick and it made him wonder will he be ok. Gohan is strong thought Goku.  
  
They were going out the front door and Ace was ready to fire at them. The gun Ace had was a sniper rifle and he looked through the sniper scope and fired and Goku heard it go off. Gohan thought he heard something but he was too sick and weak to tell what it was. Goku saw the bullet coming and Gohan happen to see it coming real fast when he focused. "Dad, NO!!" yelled Gohan."  
  
********************  
  
Hey, what can I say! It's another cliffy. Review please. ^_^ 


	38. Ease My Pain Chapter 38

Hey it's another chapter. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 38  
  
Gohan yelled and got in front of his dad to shield him but Goku instant transmission. The bullets went through the school wall and everyone heard it in the lunchroom as it came through and hitting the ceiling lights and splattering glass all over the place. Bray and Brandon grabbed Videl and Erasa quickly and hit the floor. Covering them from the glass while everyone was running and screaming.  
  
*******************************  
  
They ended up in the living room of their house. Gohan fell to the floor and Goku came by his side quickly. "Gohan! Son! Are you ok?!" yelled Goku horrified. "Speak to me! Gohan!"  
  
Chichi came from outside and heard Goku yelling and she almost screamed to see her son lying on the floor. Chichi came running to his side. "No! My poor baby! What happen?!"  
  
"There were shots fired and I don't know if the bullet hit Gohan or not!" Goku and Chichi checked Gohan out to see if he got hit. "I don't see any blood anywhere I guessed it missed us." Said Goku.  
  
Chichi was looking at her son worried. "Goku, why is he unconscious?"  
  
"Cause he used the little strength he had to try and cover me when we heard shots fired."  
  
Chichi lifted his head and started to shake him a little. "Gohan snap out of it!" Gohan started to wake up. He opened his eyes and weakly spoke to his mom. "Mom, did I get shot?" Chichi smiled and almost cried. "No son, you didn't."  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" said Goku smiling. Gohan was starting to sit up and felt the pain from earlier. "No! Ahh!" Gohan grabbed his stomach. Chichi and Goku got worried as they looked at him. Gohan got up quickly and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Chichi put her hand over her mouth with worry. "My poor boy! What's wrong with him?"  
  
Goku was smiling. "Well at least he's not shot."  
  
Chichi looked at Goku and got mad and smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Oww!!"  
  
"Goku, it's not time to be funny! Our son is sick!" Chichi stormed out the room to see about Gohan. "I wasn't being funny." Said Goku rubbing his head and following Chichi.  
  
********************  
  
It was chaos at Orange Star High. There were several ambulances and police cars were everywhere. Students were being treated for cuts and bruises and several had to be taken to the hospital. Videl, Bray and Erasa and Brandon ended up being treated also for cuts from flying glass.  
  
Videl and Erasa were in the hallway at their locker. Erasa had a few cuts on her arms and hands. "I wonder what came through the wall that strong?!" said Erasa upset and clueless.  
  
Videl had a small cut on her neck and a few cuts on her arm "I don't know but it seem like flying bullets to me!" Said Videl upset.  
  
"I wonder are Brandon and Bray are ok?" said Erasa.  
  
"I hope so they, covered us really fast when that happen."  
  
Brandon and Bray came up to their locker looking irritated and worried. They both had bandages wrapped on their arms from flying glass and a few band-aids on their face "Hey guys are you ok?" asked Erasa looking worried.  
  
"I think so with little pieces of glass taken out of my forehead that was painful!" Said Brandon with sarcasm. "Don't worry about me girls I had the same thing happen." Said Bray.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" asked Brandon.  
  
"I'm ok. Shaken up, but I'm fine." Said Erasa.  
  
"I'm fine just a little shaken up also." Said Videl.  
  
"I like to know what's going on and why shots were fired?" said Brandon concerned.  
  
"That's what I'm puzzled about." Said Videl.  
  
"How do we know if it was bullets?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Cause that's what I heard hit those lights and theirs three holes in the wall. When I got up off the floor I checked it out, while everyone was running and screaming." Said Bray.  
  
"Yeah, we can't go inside the lunchroom anymore cause there's police all over the place. They're even checked outside in the front entrance cause I heard that's where the shots were fired." Said Brandon.  
  
"Well somebody shot at our school or was shooting at someone and it isn't funny!" "Hey relax Videl I'm pretty sure are school cameras caught everything outside the building." Said Brandon.  
  
"Hey I didn't even hear the bell ring for class." Said Erasa.  
  
A voice came over the loud speaker. "My I have your attention please?" said Principal.  
  
"A school announcement? At a time like this." said Videl.  
  
"Due to the incidents that have taken place in the lunchroom. School is canceled for today and tomorrow. Please do not exit the front doors but to the side. Thank you."  
  
"Well that wasn't going to be the average announcement." Said Erasa.  
  
"I wonder did Gohan leave before any of this got started? Thought Videl.  
  
"You girls need a ride home asked Brandon?"  
  
"No I'm fine. I'm riding with Videl. Right Videl?" Said Erasa. Videl wasn't paying attention cause she was thinking about Gohan. "Earth to Videl? Hello?" said Erasa. "Oh, huh? I'm sorry Erasa." Said Videl smiling.  
  
"Erasa was asking you about riding home with her and you didn't answer. Are you ok Videl?" asked Bray.  
  
Brandon put his arm around Videl shoulder smiling. "Maybe she's just thinking about me."  
  
Videl rolled her eyes and elbowed Brandon in the ribs. "Ow! That hurt!" said Brandon rubbing his ribs. "Stop dreaming Brandon!" said Videl walking away with Erasa giggling. Even Bray was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You are Brandon." Said Bray pulling Brandon to come on.  
  
******************  
  
It had been an hour later and Gohan was in the bed still not feeling very well. Chichi gave him his pain medicine and sat in the room with him. She decided to check his temperature cause she didn't do it earlier and usually she does. Chichi let out a breath and looked at her son as he was lying there. She felt bad for Gohan and wished she could do more.  
  
Goku was in the living room watching TV. When a news report interrupted the program explaining what happen at Orange Star High. Goku saw a big hole in the wall and the lunchroom a big mess with glass everywhere. Goku thought I don't think this is a good time to say anything to Gohan.  
  
Chichi came out of the room and Goku told her about what he saw on the news. "Goku I'm worried. Isn't that guy behind this?"  
  
"Most likely!" said Goku.  
  
"Goku, I'm starting to worry about Gohan. I think I should call the doctor our son is running a high fever of one hundred and two and he said he's still in a lot of pain." Goku got up and told Chichi to go ahead while he went to see about Gohan. Goku was angry and at the same time worried. I should of taken care of Mace as soon as I seen him I usually don't wait too long when it comes to a fight thought Goku.  
  
Goku came in the room and Gohan was coming out of the bathroom holding his stomach like before. Goku looked at his son slowly get into bed and that really started to worry him. "Son you look worst then earlier."  
  
Gohan sounded weak from throwing up. "I feel worse.............. than earlier and I threw up the pain medicine." Chichi walked in the room. "Goku, the doctor said to bring Gohan in to see him." Gohan happen to overhear his mom while lying in bed. "Mom, please I don't want to see him again. Can't I just take some more of that pain medicine?"  
  
"Gohan, you are in no shape to make decisions! You are going to get out of that bed and go to the doctor!" "Your mom is right, Gohan."  
  
Gohan didn't feel like getting out of bed to go anywhere but he knew he better do something. Goku helped Gohan put on his regular clothes and they took him to the hospital.  
  
************  
  
The nurse just got done examining Videl as she was sitting on her bed in her bedroom. Her dad was upset about the shooting and made a suggestion to the police to order a full investigation cause he wanted to make sure his daughter was going to be safe. Videls father was getting on her nerves. "Listen dad I'm ok."  
  
"Well, no daughter of mine is going to be a target for any idiot that has a itchy trigger finger!"  
  
"Dad I wasn't shot! I'm fine." Shouted Videl.  
  
"Well it seems like your daughter is ok. Just some cuts here and there but nothing serious."  
  
"See dad, nothing serious." Said Videl looking at him. "Ok Videl but I wanted to make sure." Hercule walked out of the room and the nurse followed him.  
  
Videl laid back on her pillow and breath a sigh and thought to herself. I hope everything is ok with you Gohan. Videl couldn't help but think about Gohan she went in her drawer and pulled out a picture she had of him when he took school pictures. She started staring at his picture with a smile on her face and realized that she had feelings for him, but more than just a friend.  
  
Videl picked up the phone cause she couldn't help but call his house to get the worry off her mind. The phone ringed but no answer. "That's strange no answer. Maybe he's feeling better and he went out. That couldn't be it. He looked too pale to be leaving the house." Videl hung up the phone and breath a sigh. "Ok Videl don't worry Gohan is fine I'm just over doing it." Videl pulled out her diary and started writing.  
  
***********  
  
Ace walked into Mace's office and closed the door. Mace looked up at Ace, after sniffing cocaine off the table. "Mace, I took a shoot at Goku but for some crazy reason him and his son disappeared. I don't know if they got shot or what happen."  
  
Mace gave Ace a mean glare. "What do you mean you don't know if you shot them? I told you to be quick about it!"  
  
"I was quick!"  
  
"Not if they disappeared. I told you he moves fast!"  
  
Zedrick walked in the office quickly. "Hey mace, turn on the TV!" "What's on the TV?" asked Mace. "There was a shooting at the School............ Zedrick paused. What's going on? Did I disturb you guys?" asked Zedrick.  
  
Mace stood up behind his desk. "No, you came just in time. I was just wondering if Ace shot Goku or not and what you said just answers my question!" Mace got angry and punched his hand through the top of his desk. "Darn! Why is this always happening!? I told you to get him not miss him!"  
  
Ace started to get nervous. "Hey Mace I'll just try again."  
  
"You won't be able to target him at the school cause now the police are involved and watching. Zedrick, what did the news say?!" "They said that bullets came through the wall and a lot of people got hurt."  
  
Agghh!! Mace kicked his desk and knocked it up against a wall next to Ace and Zedrick.  
  
"Hey Mace don't go ballistic about it I said I'll get him!" Mace grabbed his hair. "Please, just leave my office! I need time to think!" Both Zedrick and Ace left his office sort of nervous.  
  
******************  
  
At the hospital Goku and Chichi were in the waiting room worried about their son. Chichi stood up. I wonder what's taking them so long back there?" said Chichi worried.  
  
"Let's be calm Chichi. The doctor will take care of Gohan." Said Goku. Chichi sat down next to Goku and he put his arm around her. The doctor came out of the room and Chichi quickly got up before Goku had time to take his arm off her shoulder. "How's Gohan?" said Chichi said quickly.  
  
"Well he's doing fine right now."  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" asked Chichi.  
  
"Well I can't answer that right now until we run test to see what's going on."  
  
Chichi felt her nerves go numb. Goku put his arm around her. "Is their anything you do know?" asked Goku worried.  
  
"He's in pain and running a high fever. Were trying to keep him from throwing up. I'm going to have him take test right now and keep him overnight. So it's going to be awhile before we know anything."  
  
Chichi and Goku looked at each other with worry.  
  
********************  
  
Yeah, it's another ending. I hope not to drag this story on too long. But review please. ^_^ 


	39. Ease My Pain Chapter 39

Hey it's another chapter again. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 39  
  
"Come on mom I'm ok, seriously!" Yelled Brandon. "Keep still so I can see your face, Brandon!" said Mrs. Greer. Brandon's mom had him lying down on the bed cause she was checking his face. "Mom, I'm not seriously hurt!"  
  
"Brandon, how can you say you're not hurt, I can see it all over your face, my poor baby." Brandon rolled his eyes. "Mom, would you please."  
  
"Look at your arm?!"  
  
Brandon grabbed his arm. "Oww! Mom!"  
  
"I'm sorry Brandon. I didn't mean it." "Mom I can understand you're concerned, but please, don't touch my arm, for right now." said Brandon giving her a pitiful look.  
  
"I just want to know if you're ok."  
  
His mom kissed his head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sorry!"  
  
Breathing a sigh. "It's ok mom I know you didn't mean it."  
  
"Look, I'm a nervous wreck Brandon."  
  
"That's obvious."  
  
"Brandon!? I can't help it! After hearing and seeing what happen to you. I want to make sure your ok." "I'm ok mom I just have a headache from the stitches they put in my head."  
  
"Well I want you to rest and not get out of bed."  
  
Brandon rolled his eyes again. "Ok mom."  
  
His mom left out the room. I never saw my mom all over me like that. Probably cause I never looked like this before thought Brandon.  
  
*******************  
  
Chichi and Goku were waiting for an answer from the doctor. They had been waiting an hour. "Gosh, I'm hungry," said Goku.  
  
"Goku, it's not time to think about your stomach right now!" scolded Chichi.  
  
"But Chichi I can't help it!"  
  
"I'm sorry Goku but you're going to have to wait."  
  
Goku stomach started to growl and Chichi heard it. Oh no! I think we better get down to the Cafeteria before that gets on my nerves! Thought Chichi.  
  
Chichi stood up and looked at Goku. "Ok, let's go eat cause it may be a while for we can see Gohan. Maybe, it will help me get my mind off of him."  
  
Goku put his arm around her and smiled. "Good, cause I'm starved and it will help me get my mind off of Gohan as well."  
  
*************************  
  
Bulma walked into Trunks room. "Hey guys I brought you both some milk and cookies.  
  
"Kool!" Yelled Goten and Trunks. Both of them hopped off the bed, that was consume with toys.  
  
"Oh, and Goten?"  
  
"Yeah." Goten looked at bulma.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that your mom called and said that you were going to be spending the night cause your brother became ill at school and right now he's at the hospital."  
  
"Hospital? Can I go see him?" said Goten worried.  
  
"Not until Chichi and Goku give the ok. So I want you both to play nice and don't worry about your brother. I believe he's going to be fine." Bulma hugged Goten and left out room.  
  
Sighs. "Is that crazy brother of yours yelling about his tummy again!" complained Trunks.  
  
"Shut up Trunks! Don't make fun of my brother!" Goten said getting mad.  
  
"Come on Goten he acts worse than a girl on her period!"  
  
"Period? What's that?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you don't know what that is!"  
  
Goten shook his head.  
  
Trunks had a smirk on his face. "Well you have to be my age to know so you have to wait another year."  
  
"Trunks, stop being mean! My brother is not a girl! He just gets sick sometimes and he's not always complaining about his stomach!"  
  
"Goten, you can't say Gohan hasn't been a pain. Remember the trouble he would give us when your mom left the house and he had to watch us!? He's so mean at times!" "Don't remind me Trunks. I didn't like him like that."  
  
"Yeah, and remember we were out in the woods and we smelled this funny smell like he had been smoking something and he started tripping."  
  
"Shut up Trunks! I don't want to remember that!"  
  
"Come on Goten you know your brother is a pain!"  
  
Goten punched Trunks in his face and he hit the wall. "Shut up!! I don't like you talking about my brother like that!!" yelled Goten.  
  
Bulma came running in the room and Trunks was going to attack Goten and Bulma grabbed him. Trunks was struggling to get away from her grasp. "What, is going on?!"  
  
"Mom?" yelled Trunks.  
  
"If you stop struggling I will let you go!" Trunks stopped and Bulma let him go.  
  
"I leave you two alone for ten minutes and your fighting! What has got into you two!?"  
  
"Trunks keeps saying mean things about Gohan!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Cause it's true!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Listen you two stop this right now! I don't want to hear you Trunks, saying mean things about Gohan! You don't make fun of anyone when their sick!"  
  
"Yeah Trunks it isn't funny!" said Goten.  
  
"Goten I'm talking and I don't want you saying anything!" said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, you dummy!"  
  
"That goes for you too Trunks! If you guys don't stop this fighting you both will go to BED!" They both kept quiet and glared at each other.  
  
"Get those looks off your faces! I want you both to come in the kitchen and eat dinner and I better not hear another word from neither one of you! Do you both understand?!"  
  
"Yes!" said Trunks and Goten. They left and went to the kitchen.  
  
******************  
  
Goku and Chichi came back to the waiting room. The doctor came down the hall and peaked into the waiting room and told them to come to his office. Goku and Chichi looked at each other and followed the doctor. Goku put his arm around Chichi and she whispered in his ear as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Goku I'm nervous. My stomach is in knots."  
  
"Let's now jump ahead of ourselves, Chichi. The doctor hasn't even told us what's wrong."  
  
They went in his office and closed the door. Chichi was nervous. "I-Is Gohan going to be ok?" "Well yes he's going to fine from the two test we took on him." Chichi and Goku let out a big sigh and their nerves relax.  
  
"But, he needs to come down off the fever and infection."  
  
"Infection!" said Chichi and Goku very surprised. Their nerves went right back through the roof again.  
  
"Please just relax. Gohan is not going to die he just has an infection in his stomach. That's why he can't keep anything down. But it's good you brought him in cause he's very dehydrated and his fever has went up to one hundred and three and I want to keep him here until his fever goes down and he's able to eat."  
  
"I thought you said Gohan shouldn't have any problems?" said Chichi confused.  
  
"Chichi he didn't say that he wouldn't have any problems he just said that Gohans body has to heal so, he won't have any problems." Said Goku.  
  
"Yes it does have to heal and it's only been three months since he was here. From what the test showed on the ultrasound he has been healing up, but there is something I do need to mention to you as well. He can't consume alcohol or get a whole of that drug that put him in the hospital cause his body is still healing. Now, if it was six months later or year he may probably be able to consume alcohol, which is not a very healthy thing for anyone. But he can't put that drug back in his body again or he'll be back at square one and worse cause there is little damage."  
  
"So for the rest of his life that damage will be their?" asked Goku.  
  
"The drug MP9-7 caused damage when he was poisoned the second time. It's not that he won't heal, it's just some things leave scars that can give you problems sometimes."  
  
"It' sounds like my son is going to be sick for the rest of his life." said Chichi afraid.  
  
"No he's not unless, he plans on taking this drug again but he can work, go to school and do his normal business but he would need to see me a least once a year or more to see if anything has changed. But I will tell you about that as he gets better."  
  
Goku sighed. "Well, that's something were just going to have to live with."  
  
Chichi and Goku thanked the doctor and went to see Gohan. They walked down the hall and came in the room. The nurse had just finished injecting his I.V. with pain medication. Gohan was lying on his side with his eyes closed and in pain.  
  
Chichi sat on the side of his bed and rubbed his shoulder. "Sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked Chichi concerned and worried. Goku could sense that Gohan wasn't really feeling like himself.  
  
Gohan slowly turned over on his back and open his eyes to face both of his parents. Sighs. "Like a lot of pain. It's like earlier."  
  
Chichi looked at her son and wished she could do more so, she grabbed the pitcher and poured water in a cup. "Why don't you drink some water?"  
  
"I don't know mom, my stomach still hurts. I might throw it up."  
  
"Listen Gohan, you have to put something in you to keep from getting dehydrated!" Gohan knew he better drink the water or he won't hear the end of it. Goku and Chichi were worried but they tried not to show it so they won't upset Gohan. They both stayed for a little while until Gohan started to feel better and then he feel asleep. Chichi and Goku left the hospital so Gohan could rest and they could rest, also.  
  
*************************  
  
Early the next day Goku, was on the sand throwing rocks in the water. Krillen walked out and sat next to him. "Hey Goku, I thought you were training since it's early." "No I really don't feel like training." Krillen was blown away by what Goku said. "Is this really you Goku?" "Yeah it's me," said Goku.  
  
"I just never heard you say that."  
  
"Well theirs a first time for everything."  
  
"Yeah that is, but that's strange coming from you."  
  
"I'm just upset about Gohan." Moaned Goku.  
  
"What's wrong with Gohan?" asked Krillen. "I picked him up from school yesterday cause he was sick. Now, he's in the hospital cause he has an infection in his stomach." Then Goku put his head down and started crying. "I've been the worst father to just leave my son! Gohan wouldn't be in the hospital if I wouldn't have left!"  
  
"Listen Goku you thought that leaving would make the earth safer. You didn't expect Gohan to get himself into trouble. Look, Gohan was taught by two great parent's it was his choice to go out and get involved in trouble." Said Krillen. "Yeah I know Krillen but if I was HERE at least I was able to stop it!"  
  
"I know Goku. Theirs no doubt about that." "Yeah and when we left yesterday someone took a shot at us."  
  
"You mean someone tried to shoot you guys!?"  
  
"Yeah and I know it has something to do with Mace! I think I need to pay him another visit!"  
  
"Goku do you think that's wise, considering that you guys haven't said when your going to fight and you know he's going to be ready this time if you show up at his house again!"  
  
Goku stood up. "I know that Krillen. But don't worry I'll be ok."  
  
"Goku, you can't go over there! This guy isn't just some ordinary human! You said it yourself!" Don't you need some help?!"  
  
"I don't think so Krillen. I'm going to go at this alone it's my fault my family is this way. Goku did instant transmission.  
  
Standing up. "No! Goku! Gosh, I hope your going to be ok. I need to learn how to do that."  
  
********************  
  
Goku appeared right in front of Mace while he was sitting at his desk- sniffing crack.  
  
"What are DOING HERE?!"  
  
"We need to settle this once and for all, Mace!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right I didn't say when were suppose to settle this! How about NOW!" Mace pulled out his gun really fast and shot Goku.  
  
********************  
  
That's the end to another chapter. Review please. ^_^ 


	40. Ease My Pain Chapter 40

Hey, it's another chapter! I don't own Dbz or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 40  
  
Goku was too late in moving fast. He got shot and blood came trickling down his jeans as he fell to the floor. Goku was in pain and holding his right side as he yelled.  
  
Mace got up with his gun in his hand and came from behind the desk looking at Goku on the floor. "That's right, struggle in pain I put special bullets in this gun just incase you showed up and I didn't need any help from any of my men!" Smiled Mace.  
  
Goku was angry and couldn't believe he got shot. He wanted kill Mace. How could this happen, and what kind of bullets did Mace, have thought Goku. Mace kicked him in his side and Goku yelled more in pain. "Your going to................ pay for this................ Mace!"  
  
"You sure have a lot of mouth for somebody who just got shot!" smirked Mace.  
  
Ace and Zedrick came running in the room. "Hey what's going on, I heard shots?!" said Zedrick. "Hey, isn't he the one I was suppose to shoot?" said Ace looking at Goku.  
  
"Yeah and you missed! But I took care of this garbage! I want you both to take him outside and shoot him again and throw his body in the desert!" said Mace.  
  
I got to get up the strength to get out of here, before they kill me! How could I allow myself to get shot?! I think my focus was off with worrying about Gohan! Krillen was right I should have waited! Darn, what kind of bullets did he hit me with; it's like, taking all my strength thought Goku.  
  
Ace and Zedrick were going to take Goku outside and Goku gathered up strength and moved his leg and tripped Mace. Mace fell back on Zedrick and Ace.  
  
Goku used instant transmission and appeared in Master roshi's living room and fell on the floor where Chichi, Bulma, Krillen and Master roshi were sitting. Chichi screamed and dropped her cup of tea on the floor when she saw Goku bleeding and yelling in pain. Bulma, Krillen and Master Roshi gasp with fear.  
  
******************  
  
Mace hit his desk. "Darn! He got away, again!"  
  
"Well you did get him!" said Ace.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I want him dead!"  
  
"Well at least he won't be bothering you for a while since he got shot!" Zedrick smiled.  
  
"How did he manage to get in here without us seeing him?" Asked Ace.  
  
"I don't know, some disappearing trick that he knows." "What about Gohan?" Asked Zedrick.  
  
Mace opens the cylinder on his gun. "If he comes in here." Mace closed the cylinder on his gun and looked at Ace and Zedrick with a creepy look. "He'll get it too if he shows his face here!"  
  
*******************  
  
Chichi Bulma and Krillen quickly all knelt down and surrounded Goku. Chichi was hysterical and crying. "Goku! What happen?"  
  
Goku was in pain and could barely talk. "I-I got shot!"  
  
"SHOT!" yelled Krillen, Bulma, Chichi and Master Roshi. Chichi looked at Goku bleeding and put her hand over her mouth. "How could you get shot!?"  
  
"That's what I like to know!" said Krillen.  
  
Bulma got closer to Goku. "Chichi, we need to lift up Goku's shirt and see how bad the damage is!" said Bulma seriously. Bulma looked at his wound. "This is awful! That bullet has to come out or you're going to lose a lot more blood. I think we better take you to the hospital."  
  
"No! Please, Bulma just............... take it out!"  
  
"Are you crazy? Goku, I'm not a doctor!"  
  
"I think Goku is losing to much blood! He's talking crazy!" said Krillen being sarcastic.  
  
"I don't care who takes it out I don't want to lose my husband!" yelled Chichi.  
  
"We better do something fast or Goku won't last long." Said Master Roshi. "He's right guys we better get Goku to the hospital!" said Bulma.  
  
Goku grabbed Bulma's arm. "Bulma please, you have to do it! Gohan is in the hospital and I can't let him see me like this!"  
  
"Please Goku I told you, I'm not a doctor!"  
  
"Bulma you have too! You fixed sixteen." Groaned Goku.  
  
"Yeah I did but he was an Android! You're not!"  
  
"Well he does have a point Bulma." Said Krillen.  
  
"Shut up Krillen!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Maybe you could do it Bulma, sixteen was also human too. Said Master Roshi.  
  
Bulma was mad and grabbed Krillen by his collar and started shaking him. "Aghh! Why do I have to be put in situations like this?!"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me I'm not the one who shot him!" yelled Krillen. "With all the commotion going on who did shoot you?" asked Bulma.  
  
"It was Mace, and I have to say.......... he got me good!" said Goku in pain.  
  
"Goku, how could you go see that guy after we talked! I should have known he was the culprit!" said Krillen angry.  
  
Bulma stood up. "I'm sorry guy's but I can't take that bullet out! We have GOT to take you to a hospital Goku, or you could die!" said Bulma worried. "Please guy's let's hurry I don't want Goku to bleed to death!" said Chichi worried.  
  
"Hey why don't we take him to see Dende!" said Krillen. "Hey that's a great idea!" Said Bulma happy.  
  
"Good thinking Krillen............. that's better than going to the hospital." Said Goku sounding weak.  
  
Krillen, Bulma and Chichi helped Goku get up and into Bulmas copter and on their way to the lookout.  
  
*****************  
  
At the hospital Gohan, just awakened from a bad dream. He sat up real fast cause he was troubled by his dream and the nurse walked in.  
  
"Hi Gohan." She came up to his bed and look at him weird. "Are you ok? You look pale."  
  
The nurse started taking his vitals. Gohan was catching his breath. "I just had a bad dream that I hope, it don't come true." "Well dreams aren't real, anyway." Said the nurse. Gohan closed his eyes so he could relax. "I hope you're right." Said Gohan.  
  
"Well it looks like you're temperature is at one hundred and all your other vitals are normal. Are you in any pain?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well the doctor is going to be in to see you soon."  
  
"Could I eat some breakfast, I am sort of hungry." Said Gohan calmly.  
  
"That's good you want to eat. I'll make sure I note that for the doctor to see on your chart and I will have them to bring you breakfast." The nurse smiled and left the room.  
  
Gohan breathe a sigh, as he relaxed deeper into his pillow. "It's got to be just a dream to see dad get shot!" said Gohan. As Gohan laid there the thought of his dad getting shot was something he rather push out of his mind.  
  
******************  
  
Bulmas copter landed and everyone got out. "Where is Dende?" said Bulma walking and looking around. Chichi and Krillen had Goku lean on them. "I hope he's here." Said Krillen.  
  
"Why don't you guys go and find him before I lose my poor husband!" said Chichi worried.  
  
Dende came walking out from the back. "Hey guys!"  
  
Chichi ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar leaving Goku hanging on to Krillen. "What is the meaning of you taking your sweet time, don't you realize my husband has been SHOT?"  
  
"Goku shot! Why didn't someone say something?!"  
  
"You're suppose to be the guardian of the earth and you can't see what's going on!" yelled Chichi.  
  
"Hey, Chichi calm down I was taking a break!"  
  
"Uggh! How!........."  
  
"Calm down Chichi!" said Bulma interrupting and touching her shoulder. "Goku will be ok." Bulma said.  
  
"Ahh!" Goku fell on Krillen in pain. "It's ok Goku I got you!" said Krillen. "Just lay him down Krillen, gently!" said Dende walking up to them. Chichi was shaking with fear. "P-Please b-be careful with him!" Dende laid his hand on Gokus side." "Wow guys he's lost a lot of blood. Just keep still, Goku."  
  
Dende started healing Goku as everyone watched. All the blood disappeared and the bullet that was in Goku came out and fell to the ground. "Hey Goku how are you feeling?" asked Dende. Goku sat up. "Wow, I feel better. That bullet was taking all my strength and my life."  
  
Chichi ran up to Goku and hugged him. "I'm so glad your ok! I thought I was going to lose you!" said Chichi holding him.  
  
"I'm ok Chichi."  
  
Chichi looked at Goku with anger and wipe her tears. "Goku, don't you EVER go off like that without thinking! I worry about Gohan and now I have to worry about you too! He caught you off guard and was able to get you at a vulnerable moment! What are you trying to do, kill me with worry?!" yelled Chichi.  
  
Goku looked at Chichi and everyone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys I'm sorry I gave everyone a scare."  
  
"You sure did!" yelled Bulma. "She's not kidding and I thought saiyans don't get hurt that easy with bullets and it just stings............ I think." Said Krillen uncertain.  
  
Bulma was annoyed and looked at Krillen. "Saiyans aren't bullet proof, Krillen! If you hit them hard enough they will feel pain! Next time Goku think before you leap!" "I have to give it to Bulma, Goku. You said it yourself that this guy has some sort of hidden power." Said Krillen.  
  
Dende picked up the bullet. "This is a weird looking bullet it's black and it's sort of glowing." "Let me see that Dende." Asked Goku.  
  
Dende gave it to Goku and he started to feel like his strength was leaving. "Ahh!" Goku dropped the bullet.  
  
"Hey, are you ok, Goku!" said Dende.  
  
Goku was breathing a little heavy. "I'm ok it's like I get a reaction just by holding that thing."  
  
"That's weird it didn't bother Me." said Dende. "Maybe cause your not a saiyan." Said Bulma. "Let me see It." said Krillen.  
  
"Be careful Krillen." Said Goku.  
  
Krillen had it in his hand and nothing happen. "I don't think this bullet is for humans I'm not saying it couldn't affect a human if a person got shot. But for some weird reason Goku, it affects you."  
  
"Well Mace did say after he shot me that the bullet was for me."  
  
"Well theirs you're answer. He must have done something to it. That's why it doesn't bother humans. I can take it back to my lab and have it examined." Said Bulma. "That's a good idea Bulma and maybe we can find out why it affects saiyans." Said Krillen.  
  
"I think we better go see Gohan he's probably wondering where were at." Said Chichi. "Could we not mention anything to Gohan about me getting shot I really don't want him to know right now." said Goku. "Hey your secret is safe with me, Goku." Said Krillen smiling.  
  
Bulma and everyone got back in the copter and left.  
  
********************  
  
"Oh please Erasa! That girl doesn't know anything about being decent! She's such a slut!" said Videl certain about what she said. "Yeah I know Lema, is always hitting on guys!" said Erasa.  
  
"Remember that strip tease she tried to do. Uggh...how disgusting!"  
  
"You mean.............. gross!" said Erasa.  
  
They both started laughing. "Hey, did you find out anything about the bullet that was fired at the school?"  
  
"Only thing I heard from the police was that some dark looking car fled the scene after it happen and something about those shots being fired at two people. Maybe I can find out the reports later since I'm doing student training for the police force." Said Videl.  
  
"Have you heard anything from Gohan?"  
  
"No I haven't. I called their yesterday evening and I got no answer."  
  
"Maybe you should call Bulma." Said Erasa.  
  
"I don't usually call her unless it's something really important I need to tell her."  
  
"Duh, Videl! You just want to know if she knows about Gohan. She is friends with his parent's and him so.... she might know something." Said Erasa concerned.  
  
"I don't know maybe your right I just might give them a ring after I hang up with you."  
  
Erase and Videl talked some more and then they hung up. Videl wasn't for sure whether to call Bulma or give another ring to Gohans house. "Well I already called Gohan and I got no answer. I hope she doesn't think I'm being nosy." Said Videl. So Videl decided to call Bulma. The phone ringed and Trunks picked up.  
  
"Hello!" said Trunks.  
  
"Oh hi, is Bulma their?" Asked Videl.  
  
"No my mom is not here she went out somewhere."  
  
"Hey Trunks who are you talking to?"  
  
"Stop being nosy! It's for my mom. Who's this?" asked Trunks.  
  
"My names Videl I'm really a friend of Gohan and I was wondering if she knew where he was at cause I called him and I didn't get anyone at his house."  
  
"Well Gohan is in the hospital." "In the hospital?!" said Videl shocked. "Yeah, he's in the hospital." "Do you know if he's going to be ok?" "I heard my mom say he's going to be ok." "I guess I'll have to call later to see how's he doing." Said Videl.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah go ahead." Said Videl.  
  
"Do you like Gohan?"  
  
Videl face turned pink. She started smiling. "What would make you say that?"  
  
"Well I heard Gohan say he liked some girl and he wanted to ask her out so he could kiss her," said Trunks smiling and looking at Goten. Goten started giggling in the background.  
  
Videl got jealous. "Oh, is that true! Cause I don't think it's me!"  
  
"It must be you. Cause he said something about a person he always hangs out with." said Trunks.  
  
Videl liked the idea to hear that Gohan liked her but it didn't seem true from the way he acted but...you never know thought Videl. "Look I don't know about that, but when I see Gohan I'll talk to him." Said Videl.  
  
"Ok whatever you say." Said Trunks smiling and looking at Goten.  
  
"Talk to you later, bye!" Videl hung up and breathe a sigh. She was worried about Gohan. Videl got up and got her bag and left. "Poor Gohan I hope he's going to be ok. Well, I better go down to the police station and do my training before I'm late."  
  
*********************  
  
At the hospital Chichi and Goku came in the room. "Hi honey." Said Chichi kissing her half saiyan son on the head. "How are you feeling?" Gohan looked at her with his arms folded. "I want to go home mom."  
  
"Gohan, you didn't answer my question." "I feel ok..........I guess." Said Gohan closing his eyes.  
  
"Is their something wrong Gohan?" asked Goku.  
  
"I hate hospitals."  
  
"I don't think that's it. Why don't we try again?" said Goku.  
  
"I don't know it's weird I had this dream that you got shot dad." Goku and Chichi looked at each like they didn't know what Gohan was talking about.  
  
"Son I think that I.V. has been in your arm to long." Smiled Chichi. "If not that it must be the medication." Said Goku scratching his head.  
  
"Well that dream did bother me. But, I hope that doesn't happen but anyway can I go home I feel better."  
  
"Gohan, you can't go until the doctor says so. Did he come in here yet?" asked Chichi.  
  
"Yeah he did."  
  
"So, what did he say?" asked Goku.  
  
"He told me I was doing better than yesterday and he wanted to talk to you guys."  
  
"Maybe you get to go home." Said Chichi.  
  
"I hope so. I hate being in the hospital." "Well why don't we go see what the doctor has to say and maybe he'll let you go home." Said Goku. Both Chichi and Goku left and went to see the doctor.  
  
***********************  
  
At the police station Videl was in the training room with her partner Nate. "Wow Videl I'm going to need back adjustments if you throw me one more time." Said Nate getting off the floor rubbing his back.  
  
Videl smiled. "Sorry Nate but I can't help it my father taught me a lot of martial art moves. "He sure did. No wonder they call him the worlds champ."  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." "Hey Videl you need to come in here and see this surveillance video from you're school camera's. It's really weird." Said the officer.  
  
Videl went in the other room with the officer. He rewinds the video. Videl couldn't make out the two figures but she notice that they disappeared. "I see shots fired from the right and what's so strange is, the two figures disappear." Said Videl looking strange at the screen.  
  
"That's what I'm saying. The bullets were fired and they hit the wall."  
  
"Can we get a close up so we can see the two people that this person was shooting at?" asked Videl.  
  
"Sure." The officer zooms in more closer on the image and as he zooms in Videl figured out who it was. "Go-han." Said Videl surprised.  
  
"Gohan? Who's Gohan?" asked the officer. "He's a friend that goes to my school and that's his father in the video with him."  
  
"Well they must have did some sort of magic trick or the camera had a glitch cause they disappeared. Unless my eyes are playing tricks on me." said the officer.  
  
"No I don't think they are cause I saw the same thing." Said Videl breathing a sigh. Why were they being shot at? It must be Mace. I thought he stop coming after Gohan and how did they disappear like that thought Videl.  
  
"Is your friend involved in any trouble?" asked the officer. Videl was sort of confused at what she saw and not listening to what the officer said. "I'm sorry I was thinking."  
  
"I said is he in any trouble?" "I don't know. I don't think so."  
  
"Well maybe he can answer some questions for us."  
  
"I don't think he probably will be able to."  
  
"Why?" said the officer?  
  
"He's in the hospital."  
  
"Did he get shot?"  
  
"I don't think so. Actually he went home sick so he didn't get shot." I called a good friend of his today and they said he was in the hospital."  
  
"Well when he gets better why don't you ask him some questions for us. Videl cracked a smile. "I don't know maybe I will. Said Videl not for sure about doing that.  
  
***************  
  
Another ending now, review please! ^_^ 


	41. Ease My Pain Chapter 41

It's another chapter again. I don't own DBZ or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 41  
  
Brandon was sitting in his room thinking about what Bray had been saying to him about Gohan. He wished Bray would come clean about Gohan and tell him why it happen and who was behind it. "Knock, knock," said Bray coming in his room. Brandon was sitting at his desk. "Hey Bray, what's up?!"  
  
"Nothing, just hanging out here in my room. My mom doesn't really want me going out." "So did your mom freak after she saw some of the cuts and bruises?" "Yeah, she got really worried when she saw me. My mom took me to the hospital to make sure everything was ok."  
  
"What did they say?" asked Bray.  
  
"They said it wasn't nothing serious but I got some more stitches in my head and a major headache to follow." "Sounds like mom really took good care of you."  
  
Brandon frowned. "Please Bray I don't like hospitals I wished my mom wouldn't have taken me, it seem like I was ok when the paramedics checked me out at school." "Oh, stop complaining, my parents were upset about what happen and had me checked out by the doctor too. So don't feel bad cause my mom wasn't going to let me out the house until I really convinced her that I didn't feel bad." Said Bray.  
  
"Well at least your mom is letting you out the house." Whined Brandon.  
  
"That's cause your mom can be very overprotective." Smirked Bray.  
  
"Don't remind me." said Brandon.  
  
Bray pulled up a chair next to Brandon. "So how's Gohan?" asked Bray.  
  
"I'm surprised you ask that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you usually don't ask about Gohan." Said Brandon.  
  
"Well I did hang out with Gohan."  
  
"It seem you started hanging out with him cause you had to do Mace's dirty work." "Brandon I know that but, when I really did get to know Gohan he's a really nice guy, what I don't get is... how come Mace wanted me to poison him?"  
  
"Why don't you tell Gohan about what Mace made you do?"  
  
"Please Brandon do we need to go down this road again."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that sooner or later it's going to come out?"  
  
"Well... it just might." Said Bray feeling bad. "Do you think Mace isn't going to be nice about this?! He might just blame the whole thing on you."  
  
"Brandon I don't think Mace is nice about anything and I did think about him leaving me to hold the bag. Thank goodness I'm still alive." "Yeah that's true, but thank goodness Gohan is still alive! Bray you can't keep this up forever sooner or later he's going to find out!"  
  
Sighs. "Do I have to be reminded of what I did? Do you think I'm happy about it?!"  
  
"Listen Bray I'm not trying to rub this in your face but, how can you sit around him after you poisoned him! Yesterday he went home sick! I was in the bathroom with him listening to him vomit! Reality check Bray! Mace caused him a lot of harm by poisoning him and if you come clean.........  
  
Bray interrupted Brandon. "Listen, I didn't want to do this and I didn't enjoy it! Do you realize the stress I've been under? I felt like I was going to lose my mind! I started taking my mom antidepressants because of this!"  
  
"Bray all I want is for you to come clean with your story instead of waiting."  
  
"Brandon you know how Mace is when he wants something! Remember when you were selling drugs for him!"  
  
"Quiet Bray! My mom might hear you!"  
  
"Brandon do you THINK I would do that on purpose?!"  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you but I was shock to hear you tell me that you did this!"  
  
Bray got in Brandon's face. "Brandon my parents were going to be killed if I didn't do what he said! I didn't mean to do this!"  
  
Sighs. "Bray..... what are you going to do?"  
  
Bray looked clueless. "I don't know.... just keep my mouth shut."  
  
"That's pretty hard for ME to do if your friends with someone that did it!"  
  
"Brandon, I told you don't say a word!"  
  
"Bray I have a conscious it's hard for me!"  
  
"You better keep your word or your going to get it from me!" "What are you going to do? Beat me up!" said Brandon looking at Bray.  
  
Bray got up and folded his arms and put his back against the wall. "Brandon, this is not about fighting! It's about keeping secrets. I know we can't keep this up but we have to until I think of something." Said Bray.  
  
"Well we could take revenge and get Mace for what he did." smirked Brandon.  
  
Bray looked at Brandon like he was crazy. "Your asking to die aren't you?!"  
  
"Look, I don't know what else to do but when you come up with something let me know." said Brandon.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're joining with me and not against me!" said Bray sighing.  
  
Brandon didn't want to say anything else to Bray about Gohan but he didn't agree to the way Bray was handling things.  
  
Brandon got up and got in his bed. "You know Bray I'm going to lay down.... this headache is driving me up the wall." Brandon didn't want to talk anymore about the conversation of Gohan.  
  
Bray had made up his mind about not saying anything. But he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep it up for long.  
  
*************************  
  
At the hospital Gohan was all dressed and ready to go home which he was happy about. He had enough of being in the hospital even though it was only for one night. Goku and Chichi walked in to get Gohan after signing the release papers.  
  
Goku did his instant transmission and after arriving home, Chichi demanded Gohan to go to bed, which, he didn't like being but he did feel a little weak and the doctor also recommended him to get plenty of rest. "Mom do I have to stay in the bed all day? I just got out of bed." Said Gohan getting in the bed and Chichi pulled the covers over him.  
  
"Gohan your fever is gone down but I want you resting like the doctor said. I don't want you getting another infection." Gohan rolled his eyes. "Mom, I think I got the infection cause I'm taking too long to heal. Usually saiyans don't take this long."  
  
"Well remember you're only half saiyan and the rest of you is human. So don't think that it's going to be that easy healing unless you want to go back to the hospital?!" Said Chichi. "No mom." Said Gohan dreading the idea. Then Chichi became stern. "Then stay in the bed!"  
  
"Yes mom." Gohan said taking his mom seriously. Gohan laid back and folded his arms.  
  
Chichi starred at Gohan. "Is their something wrong mom?" "Why do you have to look so bored laying there?"  
  
"Cause I get bored laying in the bed." "Well you know how I feel about you watching TV. But, here's the remote." Said Chichi taking it off the top of the T.V.  
  
"Mom come on.... television is not that bad."  
  
"Yeah but it takes all your time for studying. Well anyway just enjoy." Chichi left out the room and Gohan turned on the television murmuring under his lips about his mom overdoing it.  
  
Gohan was flipping through the channels. "Theirs nothing on the TV... oh well, I'll just watch the news."  
  
While Gohan was watching the news they reviewed yesterdays news about the shooting at Orange Star High. That got Gohans attention. "What! Those bullets went through the wall into the cafeteria! Oh no! Videl, Erasa, Bray and Brandon. I hope their ok." Said Gohan worried.  
  
Gohan was picking up the phone to call Videl and Chichi walked in. "Gohan what are you doing?" "I'm calling Videl, mom." "Why, when your suppose to be resting."  
  
Goku walks in the room with some juice for Gohan. Gohan puts down the phone. "Mom I just heard on the news that they had a shooting at my school. I wanted to call my friends to see if they were ok."  
  
Chichi and Goku looked at each other. "Gohan we heard about that yesterday on the news." Said Goku.  
  
"You didn't say anything!" Said Gohan upset.  
  
"How were we suppose to say something when you were sick!" said Chichi.  
  
"We felt it wasn't necessary to say anything until you felt better." Said Goku.  
  
"Wait a minute, wasn't that the bullets that were suppose to hit us by that guy?"  
  
"I think they were cause I seen the news after I brought you home from school."  
  
"Oh no! This is all my fault!" said Gohan putting his head down. "Gohan how can you say that? You don't even know if they were in the lunchroom." Said Chichi. "Mom they had to be in the lunchroom! That's where I would have been heading if I didn't get sick!"  
  
Chichi sat on the side of his bed and stroked his black hair. "Son, listen, I'll let you call later but right now I want you to rest. I'm pretty sure there ok." "Yeah, Gohan." Said Goku smiling. "But mom, please, I have to know what happen, they are my friends and I can't sleep or rest if that's on my mind!"  
  
"Gohan you just spent the night in the hospital from losing a lot of fluids! I want you resting not sick again!" "Mom, how am I going to get sick from being on the phone I'm just asking how there doing!" Whined Gohan.  
  
"NO! I said later and I mean it!"  
  
"Honey just give him a minute to say something to his friends it's not like he's going to be on the phone for an hour."  
  
"Goku are you taking our sons condition seriously."  
  
"Chichi what's a couple of minutes and besides he's in bed it's not like he's outside walking around and anyway...." Goku whispered in Chichi ear and she started smiling and laughing.  
  
Gohan looked at both of them like they were crazy.  
  
"Ok son five minutes only!" Goku whispered in her ear again and Chichi started laughing. "Ok son maybe..." said Chichi being interrupted by Goku again. Goku whispered to her and she forgot to say what she was going to say. "Oh, Goku, you have a way of being romantic!"  
  
Gohan looked at both his parents wondering. "Excuse me but what's going on? Are you guys ok?" Goku started kissing Chichi on the neck and Chichi was laughing as Goku was whispering in her ear. Gohan looked at his parent's weird. "You guys are not going to have sex in here right now, are you?"  
  
"That is absolutely none of your business!" Yelled Chichi. Chichi got up and shoved Gohan the phone and left out the room quickly with Goku laughing and closed the door.  
  
"Wow they didn't even say how long I could be on the phone." Gohan smiled and was about to dial until Chichi opened the door and ran back in and looked at him. "Ten minutes Gohan!" Goku came back in and grabbed her by the arm and closed the door cause he really didn't want Chichi to be paranoid about Gohan and also he wanted some quiet time alone with Chichi.  
  
"I had to open my big mouth." Said Gohan muttering.  
  
Gohan called Videls house.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Videl?"  
  
Videl was shocked and surprised and worried. "Hey Gohan! Is everything ok? I was worried about you! Trunks said you were in the hospital and...."  
  
"Calm down Videl I went to the hospital cause I was running a high fever and I kept throwing up. So they kept me overnight."  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Well yes and no but a lot better than yesterday I'm still a little weak. But I have to stay in bed and take it easy cause I have an infection." "Well I did call Bulmas and she wasn't there so I talked to her son and he said you were in the hospital but, all he told me was that his mom said you were going to be ok."  
  
"Well at least you knew where I was at but I just got home thirty minutes ago and my mom didn't like the fact of me getting on the phone but I want to know are you guys ok?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl looked confused. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Cause I saw the news and I heard about what happen at school." "Oh, that almost slipped my mind." Said Videl. "I'm fine. Just some cut's here and there, no big deal."  
  
"Thank goodness. What about Erasa, Brandon and Bray? Are they ok?" "Well we all walked out of the school fine. Brandon and Bray shielded me and Erasa and they ended up with more cuts then we did."  
  
"That's too bad, but as long as you guys are not hurt seriously."  
  
"Well, we were all shaken up by the whole thing and wondered what came through the cafeteria wall. Bray happen to see bullets on the floor in the cafeteria and when I went down to train at the police academy one of the officers looked at the surveillance video of the school, which comes to a question, I have for you."  
  
"Question?" said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, on the video I had seen you and your dad leaving the premises and shots being fired behind some black car at you and your dad. We didn't get a good picture of the person firing but we notice something weird about you and your dad."  
  
Gohan thought about what happen and he remembered that his father did instant transmission and that was it before he blanked out. "What could be so weird about me and my dad leaving the school?" said Gohan pretending like he didn't know.  
  
"Well me and the other officer saw you guys disappear. We thought are eyes were playing tricks on us but we ran the tape several times and two people don't just disappear like some magic trick. Maybe the schools camera has a glitch or something." Said Videl.  
  
Gohan was smiling. "Well that's probably true. Maybe the school cameras do have a glitch. Theirs no way we could just disappear."  
  
"Well Gohan could you tell me what's going on, cause I know you guys know someone shot at you. Is that Mace guy after you again?" Gohan was cornered by Videls question. "Well Videl I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?! Gohan, what's going on?"  
  
"That's a good question Videl but I haven't even asked my dad about that. I was too sick yesterday to think about anything else."  
  
"Well the police are clueless and I happen to have told them that I knew who you were in the video. Now they want to ask you questions."  
  
Sighs. "Well I can't answer anything right now and I think I better let you go cause I don't feel so good." "Look Gohan I'm sorry for bringing up these questions at a time that's not good, but the police wanted me to ask you."  
  
"I'm sorry Videl but I can't be any help to you right now."  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine it's just.... I'm still weak from yesterday."  
  
Videl started to worry about Gohan. she didn't want to ask him questions especially if he wasn't in any condition to. Gohan didn't want Videl knowing about his hidden power so he had to say something to keep her from asking questions. "I'll talk later Videl."  
  
"Ok Gohan, bye." Videl and Gohan hung up. "I hope I didn't upset him." Said Videl sort of worried.  
  
Gohan put the phone on his dresser and breathe a sigh with a little anger. "I wondered who did shoot at us yesterday? What am I'm saying?! I should know who's behind this! There's no question about that!"  
  
Chichi came in the room with Goku. "Hey did you talk to Videl?" ask Goku. "Yeah she's doing ok and everyone else is to."  
  
"So why the long face? Are feeling ok? I knew you shouldn't have talked on the phone!" said chichi sitting on the bed and touching his head to see if he had a fever.  
  
"Mom that's not it! It's just Videl was asking some questions about the surveillance video on our school campus that caught someone firing shots at me and dad behind a black car. Also it caught when dad did his instant transmission. Now the police want to talk to me about who shot at us! I know Mace is behind this!" "What did you tell Videl?" said Goku. "I told her I didn't know anything right now and I had to talk with you about it."  
  
"Well I will tell you this much. I believe Mace had someone come after us because I paid him a visit."  
  
"Yeah I remember you telling me about going over there, but who is this guy that shot at us?!" said Gohan. "Son listen to me, I don't want you to think about that right now cause I can tell talking with Videl upset you a little. I want you resting, ok?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Chichi looked at Goku and Gohan happen to see Chichi look at Goku strange like if they knew something. "Get some rest Gohan." Said Goku as he and Chichi left out the room. Chichi closed the door and looked at Goku. "Goku sooner or later he's going to find out you were shot and I really don't want him knowing right now. He's going to be really upset." said Chichi. "Don't worry Chichi he won't find out until I tell him."  
  
*******************  
  
That's the end to another Chapter. Review please. 


	42. Ease My Pain Chapter 42

It's another chapter! I don't own DBZ or the characters!  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 42  
  
It was another Monday morning at Orange Star High. Videl was walking down the hall and she saw Gohan getting his books out of his locker. Videl decided to sneak up behind him. Gohan closed his locker and felt two warm arms wrap around his waist. He stood still wondering who's doing this. "Hey stranger good to see you back!"  
  
Videl loosened her grip and Gohan turned around.  
  
Gohan scratch his head. "Oh, thank goodness I thought it was Erasa up to no good again."  
  
Videl smirked at him. "You know Erasa wouldn't be that gentle." Said Videl.  
  
"Yeah that's true but I am." Gohan grabbed Videl around her waist and gave her the most passionate kiss that sent chills through her whole body.  
  
Videl opened her eyes to find herself kissing her teddy bear on the mouth. "Aghh!" She threw him across the room and put her head on her knees and grabbed her hair. "Why couldn't that be real?!" She hit her fist on the pillow. She looked over and it was 6:15am on her alarm clock, Monday morning. She sighs. "I better get showered and dressed before I'm late!" said Videl getting out of the bed.  
  
Gohan came downstairs and sat at the table to eat his breakfast. His mom put four slices of toast and five eggs that were scrambled and eight slices of bacon in front of him. Gohan smiled. "Wow mom breakfast looks really good."  
  
Chichi smiled at her son as he complimented on breakfast.  
  
"Too bad I can't eat it all." Said Gohan looking at his plate and being honest.  
  
Chichi was upset. "What! What do you mean you can't eat it all?!  
  
"Mom I don't think I can handle that big meal this morning."  
  
"You ate like this before and much more so what's the problem?!"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't feel like eating that much this morning."  
  
Goku walks in the room. "Hey that's a good breakfast your having Gohan." Said Goku smiling. "Goku, our son just told me that he couldn't eat all this!"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Mom?!"  
  
"Well I'll take it if he doesn't want it." Said Goku suggesting.  
  
"Goku that's not the point!"  
  
"Are you feeling ok, Gohan?" "Dad I'm fine I just don't feel like eating all this. I'm going to eat breakfast but I just can't finish it all!"  
  
"That's what I'm talking about!" said Chichi.  
  
"Chichi calm down don't have a fit. Remember, Gohan just came home from the hospital three days ago. Maybe he doesn't have the appetite to eat all that." "Yeah mom, please stop worrying or will be sending you to the hospital for stress."  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes. Gohan ate half of his breakfast and got up and went to his room and brushed his teeth and got his books and said goodbye to his parents.  
  
"Just a minute before you go!" said Chichi. Gohan turned around. "Mom, what are you worried about now?" "Don't forget to call nimbus cause I don't won't you to be flying!"  
  
"Mom, you are going to stress me OUT!"  
  
"How DARE you give me that tone of voice?!"  
  
"Chichi you need to calm down cause you are stressing Gohan out with worry. Come on, your going to have him a nervous wreck before he goes to school."  
  
"Can't a mother be concerned about her son?!"  
  
"Mom, it's not that I don't want you to be concerned it's just I don't want you worry, I feel better." Gohan kissed his mom and left.  
  
Goku put his arms around her as they watched Gohan leave. "It's ok Chichi he's going to be ok." Chichi turned around in Gokus arms and looked at him. "Sometimes I can't help it Goku. Ever since he's been poisoned Gohan doesn't look the same. His weight is not back on the way it should be. I'm afraid I might have to take in his clothes."  
  
"Listen Chichi Gohan does look better than three months ago. He has put his weigh back on maybe he could gain fifteen pounds more but he'll be fine." Goku said assuring Chichi.  
  
"Well your right I think I am over doing it."  
  
Goten comes to the table. "Mmm, Is that Gohans plate?" "Yes it is." smiled Chichi as she walked over to the table. "Can I have it?" asked Goten. "Sorry I asked for it first." Smiled Goku coming to the table. Goten put his head down and looked sad. "O-k." said Goten.  
  
Goku picked up Goten. "Goten, I'm just kidding." Goku put Goten down and Chichi gave Goten the rest of Gohans food and more. After everyone was done eating Breakfast. Goku and Chichi dropped off Goten at Bulma's and went to marriage counseling therapy for the first time.  
  
At school Videl saw Gohan at his locker and started walking his way. She thought about approaching him the way she approached him in her dream. "I wonder what would really happen if I did that?" said Videl. Videl sneaked up behind Gohan and as she put her arms around his waist. He turned around and she ended up locking her arms around him but he was facing her. Gohan looked at Videl in shock. "Vi-del."  
  
Videl face turned pink. "Ha, ha, I was trying to get you from behind and I see it didn't work." Videl let her arms go from around Gohan. She felt sort of embarrassed.  
  
Gohan laughed." Ha, ha! You must have been trying to scare me?!" "Videl looked at him trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Well of course, silly what did you think I was trying to do?"  
  
Gohan confused. "Nothing. Why you say that?"  
  
"Never mind." Said Videl pulling Gohan by the arm down the hall as he almost didn't' shut his locker. "Hey, Videl are you ok?" "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Videl turned and stopped in the hallway and looked at Gohan. "Don't you think I should be asking you that question?"  
  
"Well I'm fine. I feel better than last week." "Well that's good!" said Videl grabbing Gohan by the arm again. "Are you sure everything's ok, cause you don't seem like yourself." "Look Gohan it's Monday morning. I'm tired I had a busy weekend."  
  
"Oh.... ok." Said Gohan not asking another question. They both walked in class and sat next to Erasa. "You look handsome this morning!" said Erasa winking at Gohan.  
  
"Thanks Erasa." Said Gohan cracking a smiling.  
  
"You must be feeling better." Asked Erasa.  
  
"Yeah I do feel better." Said Gohan.  
  
"Well that's good, maybe you like to come to my party and be my date!" said Lena walking up in front of Gohans desk. Erasa and Videl were grinding their teeth.  
  
"Sorry Lena but I can't go." "You can't go! I hope it's not cause you don't want to disappoint you're two girlfriends cause they look pretty mad!" Gohan notice both Erasa and Videl. "Well I don't control how they look but that's not the reason I can't come to you're party."  
  
"Well why not?! It's just a party." "My parent's restricted me from all parties since I got sick." Lena got upset. "That's a crazy excuse!"  
  
"It's not crazy! It's the truth!" said Brandon walking up behind her. Lena turned around. "Oh it's you! Could you mind your own business?!"  
  
"I'm making it my business! So leave Gohan alone!" "Yeah you slut!" yelled Erasa.  
  
"Speak for you're self!" said Lena.  
  
"You're asking for it!" said Erasa getting up to hit her and Gohan stopped her.  
  
"Erasa! It's not worth getting kicked out of school for." Yelled Gohan. "Yeah you better sit down before you do!" said Lena smirking.  
  
"What's going on back there!" yelled the teacher coming in class. "Nothing I was just going to my seat." Said Lena rolling her eyes at Erasa and running her hands across Gohans hair and leaving to sit down. Brandon sat next to Gohan.  
  
"You feeling better after last week's ordeal? You sort of scared us." said Brandon. "Well I went to hospital and stayed overnight and came home the next day." "Well at least they took care of you."  
  
"Yeah they did. I heard about what happen last week in the cafeteria, are you ok?" "Yeah, just some cuts and bruises and a major headache from the stitches but other wise then that I'm fine." "What about Bray?" "He's fine just some cuts and bruises." Said Brandon.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happen Brandon." "Why are you sorry you didn't cause it." "I know but I believe I'm responsible for those bullets coming through the wall. Mace is the one behind this!" said Gohan feeling bad.  
  
"Listen Gohan, Mace will get what's coming to him some day so don't feel bad." Said Brandon.  
  
When School was over Gohan was walking down the school's steps and Zedrick came walking up to Gohan with a smirk on his face. "Hey Gohan is you're dad still alive?!"  
  
Gohan looked at Zedrick seriously. "What! What are you talking about!?"  
  
"I'm talking about you're father getting Shot! Don't play dumb with me!" "Don't you mean shot at?! That bullet missed us both! But it could have killed my friends in the cafeteria!"  
  
"I'm not talking about that I'm talking about when you father made a visit to Mace's house last week and Mace shoot him!"  
  
"My father didn't visit Mace house!"  
  
"Yes he did!"  
  
"Look Zedrick I don't have time for you're foolishness and how DARE YOU walk up to me and applaud that!"  
  
"You must have been out of town!"  
  
"No I wasn't and for you're information I seen my dad this morning and he looks alive to me!"  
  
"Why you!" yelled Zedrick as he swung at Gohan and missed. Gohan punched Zedrick in the face and almost knocked him out.  
  
"Maybe that will teach you not to lie about my father!" said Gohan. Zedrick wiped his mouth almost not getting up. "You're going to pay for that!" The security guard came across the grass. "Hey, what's going on here?! Are you guys fighting?!"  
  
"No I was just straightening out some personal business." Said Zedrick looking evil at Gohan. Gohan looked straight back at Zedrick without blinking an eye. "Is this true?!" said the security guard. "It's true." Said Gohan wanting to avoid all kinds of questions.  
  
"Ok." Said the security guard leaving. Gohan turned around to leave.  
  
"Don't think this is over Gohan! Were not done yet!"  
  
Gohan turned around. "Just leave us alone Zedrick! I'm so tired of you and Mace." Gohan turned around and left to go home. "This isn't over with Gohan!" yelled Zedrick angry.  
  
Gohan was gone and called nimbus and flew home. Gohan started thinking. How can dad get shot? He's too fast! Dad sure didn't say anything about it and he looks fine to me. The thoughts kept pondering his mind but he rather not mention anything to his father cause he preferred not to talk about it. But Gohan was mad and it felt good to him to punch Zedrick for all the trouble he caused.  
  
Gohan got off nimbus and came in the house and changed his clothes and washed his hands before dinner. Goku and Goten beat Gohan to the table. Chichi and Goku noticed that Gohan ate everything on his plate and asked for seconds. "Wow Gohan you improved well from this morning." Said Goku. "You must be hungry!" said Chichi smiling. Gohan smiled but he hid his anger.  
  
When they were done eating Goku wanted to take Goten and Gohan out to train. "I don't think so Goku!" said Chichi. "Chichi it would be good!" "Goku you know Gohan is still recovering from last week plus he has his studies!" "Mom it would be a good idea if I train it would get me worked up to do my studies."  
  
"Gohan, that is a crazy excuse!"  
  
"Come on Chichi I never train with them hardly!" "You do with Goten." "Yeah but not both of them." Sighs. "Ok Goku, but be careful!"  
  
They went out far away in the woods so they could train and also not break any of chichi's dishes. Gohan warmed up with exercises cause it's been long time. Goku and Goten were warming up with fighting until Gohan was ready to fight.  
  
They all trained hard and Gohan and Goten were fighting each other and Gohan hit Goten in the face really hard and he slammed into a tree. "Oops, that was too much for him!" said Gohan looking from up in the air.  
  
Goten came flying back towards Gohan and started fighting him. Goten was sort of angry but Gohan ended up hitting him again by punching him in the face and elbowing him in the back really hard that sent him hitting the ground.  
  
"I think I better be careful or I'm going to hurt Goten." said Gohan.  
  
Goku enjoyed watching his sons fight. Goten got up off the ground and came towards Gohan fighting again. "You think cause you're older than me that you can beat me up." said Goten hitting Gohan who was blocking his punches. "That might be true, then I have been at this longer than you have." Said Gohan.  
  
Goten got angry and punched Gohan in the face and it knocked him almost into a tree. Gohan came back and punched Goten in the stomach and in the face and Goten hit a couple of trees on his way to the ground. "Wow Gohan you picked up some strength!" said Goku watching.  
  
Goten was coughing cause Gohan knocked the wind out of him and he was mad and started thinking that Gohan was being mean to him again. Goten got up and Gohan came down to the ground. "Hey are you ok, Goten?" said Gohan coming over to Goten. Goten looked at his brother with blood coming from his mouth.  
  
Somebody's mad. But anyway review please. 


	43. Ease My Pain Chapter 43

I don't own DBZ or the characters.  
  
Ease My Pain Chapter 43  
  
Gohan came over to Goten to help him up and Goten punched Gohan in the face and Gohan staggered almost falling. "Goten, I was trying to help you!"  
  
"You're not trying to help me your trying to hurt me again!" yelled Goten.  
  
Goten started fighting Gohan again without giving him a chance and Gohan blocked his punches. Goten punched Gohan in the ribs and he fell to the ground. Then he got on his knees and looked at his brother. "Come on little bro you don't have to take this fight seriously." "I'm not taking it seriously." Said Goten staring at his brother.  
  
"Ok then let's go!" Said Gohan getting up to get in his fighting stance. Goten got mad and launched at Gohan and started punching him. Goku came on the ground and looked at both his sons fighting. "These two have been at it for forty five minutes."  
  
Goten and Gohan were punching each other and it started to become fun to Goten. Then Gohan started to get tired and threw up his hands. "Hey, time out Goten!"  
  
Goten looked at his brother. "You're kidding you're not tired." Goten launched at him and Gohan blocked his punches and punched Goten in the stomach really hard. Goten fell to his knees and bent over and yelled in pain. Goku came flying over to what was going on. "Hey what happen you two?"  
  
"I told Goten time out and he thought I was kidding and he started hitting me and I punched him, I didn't mean to do it." "Goten are you ok?" asked Goku. "Gohan is being mean... and he punched me... in the stomach on purpose!"  
  
"I didn't do that on purpose!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Come on Goten you'll be ok. Gohan didn't mean to do it, you guys were just training." said Goku. Goku helped Goten stand up. "Oww!" Goten was holding his stomach as Goku scooped him up in his arms.  
  
"It's going to be ok Goten." Said Goku comforting Goten.  
  
Gohan felt bad. "I'm sorry Goten I didn't mean it."  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
"Goten, it's ok Gohan didn't mean It." said Goku assuring him. "Yes he does mean it cause if he didn't he wouldn't have punched me!" "Ok guys I think it's time we go back home it's been over an hour now and you two are tired."  
  
They went back home and Goten went to his room and Goku went to see if he was ok." Chichi came out of the laundry room and saw Gohan. "Hey here's you're clothes."  
  
"Thanks mom." Said Gohan looking sweaty.  
  
"Are you ok?" said Chichi wiping the sweat off his cheek. "Yeah, I'm just tired." Gohan felt really bad about Goten and went in his room and closed the door and Goku came out of Gotens room.  
  
"You guys must of trained really hard. I could see the sweat on Gohans face." said Chichi.  
  
"Yeah we really did some hard work." Said Goku.  
  
"Where's my little Goten?"  
  
Goku wished she wouldn't have asked that. "He's in his room lying down he's tired."  
  
"Oh he must be worn out."  
  
"Well yeah he is."  
  
"Well I'll just kiss him goodnight." Said Chichi.  
  
"Well Chichi before you go in the room Goten is in a little pain cause he came at Gohan and Gohan hit him really hard."  
  
"What! Is he ok!"  
  
"Calm down Chichi! He'll be fine I was just in the room with him."  
  
"Why did Gohan hit him?"  
  
"Gohan told him time out and Goten didn't take him seriously and he started punching him and Gohan punched him in the stomach really hard."  
  
"I told you Goku, to very careful out there! Gohan, should be more careful with his younger brother he could hurt him really bad! Let me check on my poor son!" said Chichi leaving to go in Gotens room. Goku went and followed her.  
  
Videl was leaving out the locker room. She just got done training with the police officers. "Hey Videl did you ever find out any information on you're friend?" asked the officer as Videl walked by the office.  
  
Videl stopped and walked in his office. She forgot to ask Gohan again. "Actually he really wasn't able to answer any questions cause he had just came home from the hospital but I'll ask him tomorrow." Said Videl.  
  
"Well good, cause we really need to find out what went on."  
  
Videl nodded and she left out the room. I hope Gohan is up to answering some questions later. He can be so private at times like he doesn't want anyone to know him, thought Videl.  
  
Bray called Brandon on the phone cause he told him to give him a call later. "Hey Brandon, what's up?" said Bray. "Hi Bray, what are you up to?" "Nothing much but I wanted to tell you that my parents are having another party."  
  
"Oh kool! When is it?"  
  
"It's a week from this Friday. I hope you can come."  
  
"Yeah it shouldn't be a problem as long as I don't keep this headache."  
  
"You're head still hurts?"  
  
"Yeah I got stitches in four different places on my head and I believe it's five stitches a piece. I can barely concentrate on my homework." "Well I'm pretty sure it will be ok before next week." Said Bray.  
  
"Yeah it should be. Well I have to finish my homework before it gets late I'll talk later." "Yeah sure, bye!" said Bray.  
  
Gohan was in his room doing his homework thinking about what Zedrick said. How could my dad get shot he looks perfectly normal. I'll take out Mace and Zedrick if it's the last thing I have to do! This has to end! Thought Gohan.  
  
Chichi walked in the room with a mean look on her face. "Gohan!"  
  
Gohan turned around in his chair. "Huh! Yeah, mom."  
  
"What have I told you about being careful with your brother!?" yelled Chichi. "Mom I haven't done anything that bad to Goten." "What do you mean you haven't done anything that bad?! Goten has bruise on his stomach cause of your carelessness!"  
  
"Mom, Goten will be fine he's not going to die!"  
  
"How dare you take this like it's nothing!?"  
  
"Mom, I apologized to Goten and he said I tried to hurt him on purpose."  
  
"I don't know what to do with you two! Every week you two are fighting about something!"  
  
Goku walks in the room. "Chichi I told you it's not Gohan's fault!"  
  
"Goku, these two have always been at it and I've told Gohan to be careful with his little brother!" "He was careful Chichi you know the boys can be rough at times."  
  
Gohan raised his voice at his mom. "Mom, I'm sorry... I had a rough day I didn't mean to hit Goten!"  
  
Chichi thought he was sick again and touched his head. "Gohan are you feeling ok!?"  
  
"Mom I'm feeling fine."  
  
"Are you taking your medicine?" "Yes, mom." "Chichi let's go and leave Gohan to do his homework before we really upset him." Chichi and Goku left the room. Gohan was upset. "Ughh! Goten, why do you have to rub things in!?"  
  
The next day at school Gohan was in his first class reading when Videl walked in and sat next to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, you're here early." "Yeah I thought I head out early." "I need to ask you some questions about what were talking about before."  
  
"Oh you mean about who shot at us? Well it was some crazy hit man of Mace's. He was mad with my dad cause my dad confronted Mace and he wanted to shoot him but it didn't happen cause me and my dad got away."  
  
"Gohan you guys could have been shot! Why didn't you tell the police about what this jerk is doing?!"  
  
"Calm down Videl my dad can handle it."  
  
"How? Is he bullet proof?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let the police get involved and not your dad take it on himself to do police work!"  
  
"Ok Videl that should be no problem."  
  
Gohan knew his dad could take them out, but he rather not say nothing or Videl will be asking more questions.  
  
The teacher walked in class with Erasa and Brandon running in almost late with the bell ringing. "You two almost didn't make it." said Videl. "Yeah I know I got up late today." said Erasa. "I didn't feel like coming." Said Brandon.  
  
"You don't usually stay home." Said Gohan looking at Brandon.  
  
"No, I don't but I didn't feel like coming today cause these stitches in my head are giving me a headache." "Don't you have some pain killers for that?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Yeah my mom gave me some this morning during breakfast so hopefully it should start working soon." "Oh you poor thing do I need to kiss you and make it all feel better." Videl was being sarcastic.  
  
"Very funny Videl." Said Brandon.  
  
"Ok class let's settle down and turn to page ninety for our reading this morning." Said the teacher.  
  
Mace walked in the back of his house and closed the door he sat in his chair and got his remote and two wooden doors opened up showing a huge screen. Then out of his desk slid a keyboard with a telephone on the side. It was a videophone. He dialed the number and waited. A woman picked up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Hey could you turn on your screen?"  
  
She turned it on.  
  
"Mace, I hope you are not in any trouble! Oh, I forgot that's your middle name!"  
  
"Mom would you give me a BREAK I just called cause I need to ask you some questions about my past. I need to know something." Sighs. "What is it you want to know?" "Where did I get my hidden power you never wanted to tell me about?!" said Mace seriously. His mom looked at him and wished he wouldn't have asked that question.  
  
Later after school Gohan happen to see Bray and walked over to him. "Hey guy! What's up, and where have you been? I haven't seen you in a long while it's like, you disappeared."  
  
Bray was startled when Gohan approached him. He wanted to leave cause he felt really bad about what he did to Gohan. "I've been hanging around doing my usual thing." Said Bray.  
  
"Hey Bray can't wait to come to your party next week Friday." Said one of the girls passing by and Bray smiled.  
  
"You're having a party and didn't tell ME!" said Gohan smiling.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to but I was going to." said Bray scratching his head.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm talking about a party I'm not really allowed to go to party's since I was poisoned."  
  
Bray swallowed hard just by Gohan mentioning that. "Well Gohan I have to run I got a lot of homework and studying to do I better get going." Said Bray exiting quickly and saying goodbye.  
  
Gohan went around the corner and flew away. When he got home Gohan was walking to his room and Goten passed right by him. "Hey Goten!"  
  
Goten ignored him.  
  
"Hey bro is their something wrong?"  
  
Goten starred at him mean and walked away.  
  
"O-k I think he's still mad about yesterday. Gohan went to his room and closed the door. He put his books down and started doing his homework and his mom knocked on the door and came in.  
  
"Hey son how was school?" Asked Chichi.  
  
"It was fine. Mom, when I get finished can I train?"  
  
"Train, what about dinner?"  
  
"I'll eat, then I'll train."  
  
"Gohan you should be careful you just came home three days ago." "Mom, I feel fine I'm not weak anymore."  
  
"Ok son but for one hour only."  
  
"One hour, that's just warm up time."  
  
"Listen it's a school night and I don't want you to over do it!"  
  
"Can I do it for two hours."  
  
"Look I don't want you sick again! You know how easy that can happen!" Yelled Chichi.  
  
"Mom I'm not sick, I'm fine!"  
  
Goku walked in. "Hey, what's all the commotion about?"  
  
"Our son wants to train for two hours on a school night!"  
  
"Well that sounds good."  
  
"Goku, it's a school night not the weekend!"  
  
"I know Chichi, as long as he does his homework and it's not ten at night it's ok with me."  
  
"Oh well, if he gets sick I'll make sure you see about him."  
  
"Don't worry Chichi, Gohan knows his limit." After dinner Gohan trained with Goku for a few hours.  
  
It was a week later and Bray was having his party and like any other reason Gohan use the same line he used so he could hang out with his friends. Goten was still angry with his brother but Gohan decided to ignore him.  
  
Brandon was downstairs and he just happen to see Gohan. "Hey, I thought you wasn't really going to come?"  
  
"Well I did manage to make it." smiled Gohan.  
  
"Well enjoy yourself I need to talk with bray." "Sure, cause I need to talk with Erasa and Videl."  
  
Brandon came up to Bray. "Hey man, why are you sitting alone?"  
  
"I was trying to avoid Gohan."  
  
"Why are you trying to avoid him? Oh, never mind I said that."  
  
"Brandon it's hard to sit around Gohan. I feel so guilty and I didn't even invite him."  
  
"Bray, I told you that it's going to be hard to avoid him."  
  
"Well I've been trying to succeed in doing that and lately it hasn't been working cause every time I run into him he asks me where have I've been?"  
  
"Well sooner or later you're going to have to tell Gohan the truth!" said Brandon.  
  
"Tell Gohan the truth about WHAT!?" said Videl walking up with Erasa.  
  
"Nothing!" said Bray.  
  
"I would like to know what's going on here?!" Demanded Videl.  
  
"It's none of your business." Said Bray. "Well if it deals with our friend, it is my business!" "She's right Bray! What's going on?" said Erasa.  
  
"Look I'm going to go outside!"  
  
"Wait a minute Bray. Don't you think it's better if we tell the truth." Said Brandon.  
  
"Brandon!"  
  
"Tell the truth about what?" said Erasa. "That's what I like to know!" said Videl.  
  
Sighs. "Well if you two want to know let's go outside in the front and talk cause theirs too many ears around.  
  
They all went outside where there was no one around. "Well I might as well get to the point cause it's not easy what I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Not easy?" said Erasa.  
  
"Yes, it's not! I'm the one that poisoned Gohan."  
  
Erasa and Videl were totally shocked. "What?!" said Erasa.  
  
Videl slapped Bray. "How could you do that to him!"  
  
"Ok girls would you wait for a moment before you want to kick his butt!" yelled Brandon stepping in front of Bray.  
  
Bray rubbed his face. "I was forced into doing this by Mace!" "He forced you to poisoned Gohan!" said Erasa.  
  
Videl got passed Brandon again and grabbed Bray by the collar. "I can't believe what I'm HEARING! How could you let that PUNK GET YOU TO POISONED GOHAN!"  
  
"Do you realize the TRUAMA you put him through!" Yelled Erasa.  
  
"Would you guy's LISTEN TO ME?!" Yelled Bray.  
  
Videl let go of his collar. "Ok I'm listening." Said Videl folding her arms.  
  
"Mace threaten me and said if I didn't do it he would kill my parents!"  
  
"How could you let a situation like this go, without telling someone!" said Videl.  
  
"Do you guys realize that Mace is a DANGEROUS MAN!?" Said Bray.  
  
"Yeah Bray I understand, but what about Gohan? Wasn't their something you could do?" said Erasa.  
  
"Do you realize the jail time you can do for poisoning him....that's attempted murder!" Yelled Videl.  
  
"Don't you think I know that!" Yelled Bray.  
  
"No wonder we haven't seen you around lately." Said Erasa.  
  
"Guys let's discuss this later I don't want my mom looking for me." said Bray.  
  
"Wait just a minute, what about Gohan?" said Videl.  
  
"What about him?" Said Bray.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell him the truth to clear your name out of this thing? This idiot blackmailed you into trying to kill Gohan and your just going to leave things alone like, nothing happen!"  
  
"Videl, what is Bray suppose to do?" Said Brandon.  
  
"Well I think we should get the police involved."  
  
"How are we going to do that?!" Asked Bray.  
  
"Tell the truth." Said Videl sharply.  
  
"Videl, you work for the police! Do you realize they will arrest me not Mace!?"  
  
"Yeah but we could get a search warrant and go to his house and find the evidence we need to nail him with."  
  
"Mace is real good at covering his butt." Said Brandon.  
  
"Well it can be unexpected can it." Said Videl.  
  
"Look why don't we just forget this ever happen and it will just go away." Said Bray worried.  
  
"Go-away?!" Yelled Erasa.  
  
"This is not going to go away, Bray! You can either come forth with the truth or you can go to jail!" Said Videl.  
  
"Guys let's go back in I need something to calm my nerves this is really getting to me." Said Bray.  
  
"We need to tell Gohan." Said Videl.  
  
"What! Are you CRAZY!" Yelled Bray.  
  
"We can't hold this from him forever." Said Erasa.  
  
Brandon started pacing and putting his hands through his hair.  
  
"Guys, I think were upsetting Bray." Said Brandon.  
  
"Listen, how do you think were suppose to handle this, by sitting around and letting Mace get away with what he did! I should of went to Maces house and had him arrested after I get done kicking his butt!" Said Videl.  
  
Brandon sat down on the grass taking a deep breath.  
  
"Are you ok, Bray?" Asked Brandon.  
  
"No, I'm not I feel like I'm in some nightmare and no matter what door I choose theirs no way out."  
  
"But there is!" Said Videl. Bray looked up at Videl like she was crazy.  
  
"Ok, Miss Einstein since you have the answers why don't you tell us, how I'm going to get out of a mess that I never asked to get into!" said Bray.  
  
"Well we need to get him to confess and get it on tape so the police can nail him!"  
  
"Oh, that's real easy! 'Oh Mace how did you try and kill GOHAN AGAIN!' Videl are you NUTS!" Yelled Bray.  
  
"Listen it doesn't sound easy but we need to find a way to clear you and get Mace for this crime."  
  
"Videl, I don't know about this and plus were not on speaking terms right now cause I told him to leave me alone. So when you figure out a better way let me know." Said Bray.  
  
"Ok then we need to talk with Gohan." Said Videl.  
  
"Except that." said Bray.  
  
"Then when are we going to tell Gohan?" Said Videl looking at Bray.  
  
"Tell me what?" said Gohan walking up and looking confused.  
  
Yeah, I know another cliffy. But I'll try to get out the next chapter sooner. Review please. 


	44. Ease My Pain Chapter 44

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Ease My Pain Chapter 44

"Uh… hi Gohan, what's up?" Videl smiled.

"I don't know you tell me." Gohan was looking at everyone. "I was wondering where every one was and what is it you need to tell me?" Asked Gohan.

"Uh… if you wanted to go on one of Bray's crazy adventure's again." smiled Erasa and grabbing his arm.

"I don't think I can."

"I think maybe it be a good idea that we stay here Erasa, it might be better." Said Bray giving her a look.

"I agree with Bray cause I can't stay that long." Said Gohan.

"Well let's go play a game or something before we bore ourselves to death!" Said Videl grabbing Gohan and Erasa.

Brandon looked at Bray. "Don't ask me why they grabbed him." Said Bray walking away.

Brandon walked with Bray and they both manage to separate in the crowd of people. Gohan stepped out of the room were Videl and Erasa were, to get some juice and he ran into Zedrick.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Said Zedrick smirking.

"Why, did you THINK I was too SICK TO COME!?"

"No, but the person that help make you sick is here!"

"You're LIEING!"

Everyone started looking at them cause Gohan raised his voice.

"Look I don't want to start anything here so stay out of my way!"

Gohan walked away angry and Zedrick smirked at him when he left. Gohan came back in the room and played video games with Videl and Erasa. A few hours later everyone left and went home. Videl and Erasa got in the copter and left. As they were taking off, Erasa notice Gohan leaving.

"Hey, Videl why don't we give Gohan a ride?"

"I already asked him and he said no."

"We usually give him a ride and he didn't have any problem going with us before."

"Yeah, but he was acting weird tonight when he came back in the room, like if he was angry."

"Well maybe he's not feeling well." Said Erasa.

"I don't think that's the case. It seems like someone made him angry." Said Videl

When Gohan got home he was calmer and then, his mom saw him before he went in his room.

"Hey son you have a good study?"

"Yeah I did it was fun." Smirked Gohan.

Goten passed by him and still didn't speak to him. Gohan ignored him and went in his room. Closing the door.

It was another beautiful day and Chichi was up at six making breakfast. The kitchen table was full of delicious breakfast food.

"Hey honey that looks yummy!" Smiled Goku as he sat down.

Goten came out of his room scratching his messy hair. "Mmm…. that looks good!"

"Hey where's Gohan?" Asked Chichi as she sat down.

"Most likely he's sleeping in." Said Goku.

"I hope he's feeling well." Said Chichi worried.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's fine." Said Goku.

"Well he's should be out here." Said Chichi.

"Just let him sleep I'm pretty sure he's had a busy week with the studying." Said Goku.

As they were all eating there was a big explosion sound that knocked everyone out of their chair.

"Ahh! What was that!?" Yelled Chichi falling on the floor.

"It sounded like something blew up." Said Goten getting off the floor.

"That sounds like Gohan!" said Goku sensing his power.

"Gohan?! He better not be doing any science experiments out there!" Yelled Chichi.

"It sounds like he's fighting!" Said Goku.

"Fighting!? With who!?" Yelled Chichi.

"Maybe it's with Mr. Piccolo." Said Goten.

"He wouldn't be fighting with Piccolo, he's training." Said Goku.

"Well, I don't care what he's doing! He's going to break all my dishes!" Yelled Chichi.

Goku got up and went out the door. He went out into the woods and close to the mountains. He saw Gohan sitting down on a rock catching his breath. Gohans clothes were torn like he was fighting.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku came flying over to him.

"Why are you doing intense training?" Goku looked at his son breathing heavy.

"Cause…. I need it."

"Well your going to make yourself sick. Your training too hard, you need to stop and pick it up again later!"

"Come on dad isn't this what you wanted me to do every weekend when I went to see you at Master Roshi's house!"

"That's before you became sick!"

"I don't want any sickness to slow me down!"

Gohan got up and disappeared. Goku jerked and looked around. "Where… did he go?!" Goku stood still and focused. Then he disappeared.

Gohan was up on a cliff blasting rocks. Goku appeared and Gohans blast almost hit him. "Yow! You almost got me!" Yelled Goku.

"Dad, what are you doing?! I'm training alone!"

"Gohan stop this right now!"

"Or What, I'm going to get grounded!"

"Listen to me your being foolish! Your going to get yourself seriously hurt out here!"

"Dad I'm a saiyan just like, YOU!"

Gohan powered up to super saiyan and was going to leave and train some more but Goku stopped him. Goku jumped right in front of him when he was about to leave. "You stop this right now! Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this cause I want to get rid of Mace once and for all!"

"Well training like a mad person isn't going to help you in your training!"

"Dad I'm tired of waiting around!"

"Gohan come home and have some breakfast and then we can train and go settle this thing with Mace once and for all."

"I'm so angry right now I don't want to eat!"

"Gohan, you're not thinking straight! It's not going to do you any good, training if you're so focused on how mad you are with Mace!"

Gohan sat down on the grass and breathe a sigh and Goku sat next to him.

"I understand that you're angry."

"No you DON'T!" Snapped Gohan.

"I'm trying to understand, Gohan!"

"If you were here you would some idea of what happen!"

"Are we going to start this again!?"

"If you were here to protect me this wouldn't have happen!"

"I may not have been here for you, Gohan but when you make lousy decisions like you did you can't blame me!"

"I can blame you!"

"Why?"

"Cause I needed to your ADVICE!"

"Gohan, arguing is not going to get us nowhere!"

Gohan changed back to himself and got up and flew back to the house without his dad. Goku flew back also but he wasn't going to catch up with Gohan cause he knew he was mad at him. Gohan walked in the house and Chichi asked him about eating breakfast and he went to his room and slammed the door.

Chichi stood up. "How dare he walk in here and not say nothing and slam the door!" Chichi was going to go knock on his door and Goku came in and stopped her.

"Don't bother him Chichi he needs to cool off for a while."

"Cool off! He walked in here and slammed the door and didn't say anything!"

"That's cause he's upset about wanting to fight Mace and he started saying I should have been there to stop him, from getting involved with Mace and we just had an argument"

"How is he going to fight Mace? He's in no condition to do any fighting!" Yelled Chichi.

"He could fight." Said Goku.

"What do you mean!? You can't send my baby out there to fight that crazy psychopath! Look what he did to him!?"

"Chichi I know that, but you have to remember our son isn't all human."

"Yeah, but he can bleed!"

"Chichi if we train we can put this guy away and keep him from selling anymore drugs to anyone else."

"Well my son can train but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him go up against that crazy man!" Goku rolled his eyes. "Chichi don't worry it will be ok."

It was back to Orange Star High again, Monday morning. Drew and Sharpner were standing in the hallway staring at all the girls that passed by.

"I wonder why it's so hard to get a date around here.?" Moaned Drew. "Probably cause they don't know us." Said Sharpner.

Videl and Erasa passed by and Drew got in front of them.

"Hey gorgeous babes, what's up?!"

"Would you please Drew get out of the way before were late for class!" Said Videl.

"Hey I just want to say hi and check out the merchandise." Said Drew staring up and down at Videl. Sharpner started laughing.

"Well the merchandise isn't for YOU!"

"So where's that geek Gohan?"

"He is not a GEEK!" Yelled Videl.

"Yeah, who are you calling a geek!?" Said Erasa.

"Gohan that's who! He's always got his nose in the books!" Said Sharpner.

"That's what's so good about him he's always studying like you guys don't know the meaning." Said Videl.

"Hey I'm smart I just have a bad time getting a date." Smirked Drew.

"Well I would too if I keep acting like a JERK all the time!" Said Videl.

"Hey, I'm not a jerk!"

"Look we don't have time to argue!" Said Videl.

Erasa and Videl got away from Sharpner and Drew and went to class. They walked in class and sat next to Gohan. Sharpner and Drew saw it as they walked in and became mad and jealous.

"I liked it better when he was gone for a month and half!" Said Drew.

"Yeah but I heard he was really sick." Said Sharpner.

"I hope he get's sick again, maybe I could get alone with those girls."

"You might as well give it up Drew that is not going to make them like you." Said Sharpner.

"Hi Gohan, how was your weekend?" Smiled Videl.

"It was was fine."

"What happen Friday I thought you were coming with me and Videl?" Said Erasa.

"I just wanted to be alone."

"Alone? Are you ok?" Asked Videl.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's wrong with being alone?"

"Well Friday it seem like you were mad when you came back in the room." Said Videl.

"I just ran into one of Mace's guy's and he just said some stupid stuff about someone was in the room that helped poison me."

Videl and Erasa looked at each other and swallowed.

Erasa grinned. "Why would he say something like that?"

Sighs. "I don't know he's just lieing cause they don't want to accept the blame."

The teacher came in the room and told everyone to open their books so they could start the lesson.

At Capsule Corp. Goku was talking with Bulma in her lab.

"So your telling me that bullet that Mace shot me with is supposed to kill a saiyan!"

"Yeah, believe me Goku your blood has some sort of allergic reaction to it and if you don't remove it in time it will kill you!"

"I wonder how he had a bullet made like that?"

"Well remember Gohan worked with him and also he's a drug lord."

"Well next time I'll be more careful."

"I believe that's a good idea cause you just might not make it to kame's lookout next time."

"Don't say that Bulma that's creepy." Said Goku.

Vegita walks in to Bulmas lab. "Hey Kakkarot, when are you going to fight this JERK!"

"That's a good question, cause I don't know."

"That is the most absurd answer I've heard!" Yelled Vegita.

"Well my son and I are in training to fight this guy so maybe this weekend would be a good idea since Gohans school is having a break for a week."

"If that was my son I would have taken care of him as soon as I found out!"

"I didn't want to just jump on the guy until I found out what was going on." "Your too soft Kakkarot!"

"Look that doesn't matter now the important thing is that Goku takes care of this jerk!" Said Bulma.

"I agree." Said Goku smiling.

Back at School Gohan was walking down the front stairs and Zedrick walked up to him. "So don't you want to know he put a hit out on you?" Smirked Zedrick.

"You know I'm going to take my FIST…..

Zedrick interrupted him. "I hope you know theirs security right across the grass so if you want to fight now and get suspended it's up to you!"

Gohan breathe a sigh. "Look I don't have time for your lie's!"

"I'm not lieing!"

"Then stop beating around the bush and tell me!"

"Well it's your good friend Bray."

Gohan felt like everything in his body wanted to crumble he felt knots in his stomach and his heart sinked to his feet.

Zedrick smirked. "I told you it was someone close."

Gohan punched Zedrick in the face that almost shifted his teeth. "Is this the thanks I get for telling you?"

"That's for waiting too LONG to tell me!"

"I hope Mace takes you and your father down!" Said Zedrick getting up holding his jaw with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Well you can tell Mace I will be looking forward to fighting him, matter of fact let's make it this weekend! The desert outside of South City!"

"I yeah I can't wait to see him take you down!"

"Only one going down is you and Mace and if you value your life you should stay away!" Said Gohan sternly.

Zedrick got up and walked away cause the security guard was coming and Gohan went back in the school to find Bray cause he knew they were still in the school. Gohan was mad and had to find out was it really true did Bray do this to him! Did Bray really poison him and how…. How could he! Thought Gohan.

That's a cliffhanger until the next chapter. Thanks to all that review.


	45. Ease My Pain Chapter 45

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Ease My Pain Chapter 45

Gohan was walking down the hall wishing he would just turn back around and forget the whole thing cause Zedrick could not be telling the truth. Gohan walked down the hall and saw Bray with Brandon coming up the hallway. Gohan thought that he should stay calm and find out what's going on before he just accuses Bray of poisoning him.

"Hey Gohan what's up?" Said Brandon approaching Gohan.

Gohan put his books down. "Oh nothing, but I want to ask you something Bray?"

Gohan looked at him.

Bray cracked a smile. "What's up?"

"Did you have anything to do…"

"Hey guys!" Said Videl and Erasa as they interrupted Gohan.

"Oh hi girls!" Said Gohan looking up to see them.

"Are we having some little get together here and your not saying nothing?" Smiled Erasa.

"Oh no I was just talking with Bray and Brandon." Said Gohan.

"Well guys I have to go I have something I need to do." Said Bray about to leave.

"Could you wait a minute Bray I really need to ask you something and it really can't wait until tomorrow."

"Seriously man I have to jet…. can't this wait, I'm pretty sure you have the answers to whatever problem it is about homework."

"Bray this isn't about homework."

Bray swallowed hard and was afraid he might just ask him about him poisoning him but it dawned on him that nobody knows but Brandon, Videl and Erasa and they said they wasn't going to tell.

"Ok Gohan, what is it?"

"Hey what's going on? This sounds too personal for us to hear." Said Erasa. "That's a good question but I think you guys might find out so I rather for you both to stay." Said Gohan.

"Are you moving?" Asked Videl.

"No, I'm not moving." Said Gohan.

Brandon was wondering to himself what was it and hopefully, it wasn't what Bray had been hiding. "Bray, did you have anything to do with me getting poisoned?"

Everyone's hearts went to their throats with fear.

"Gohan, I think maybe we better ask that question another time. Hey, your feeling better now and that's all that matters." Said Videl trying to change the subject.

"It's nice of you to be concerned Videl, but I need to ask this question. Bray could you tell me if it's true?" Said Gohan looking at him.

Bray wanted to run. But he felt nervous and swallowed hard and couldn't look at Gohan.

Sighs. "Yes…. I did have… something to do with it."

At that moment Gohan felt angry and hurt and confused. Gohan turned around he couldn't look at Bray for a moment he wanted to cry.

Sighs. "I can't believe… what I'm hearing!"

"Please Gohan it wasn't his fault." Said Brandon.

Gohan turned around and grabbed Bray quickly by his collar and pushed him up against the lockers. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Hey, I was made to do IT!" Yelled Bray.

"Do you REALIZE the PAIN I suffered cause of YOU!?"

"GOHAN PLEASE!" Yelled Videl.

"Gohan don't hurt Bray, PLEASE!" Yelled Erasa.

Gohan was blocking their words out cause he was angry.

Bray was grasping for air. "Come on Gohan your…. choking me!"

Gohan had to realize his strength cause he could kill Bray. Gohan let go of Bray and Bray fell to the floor. Gohan backed away and Brandon put his hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan, are you ok?"

"No I'm not! How could you do this to me?! Bray, do you realize what you did affected my whole life! I was put in intensive care and I felt like I was going to die!"

Bray was getting off the floor rubbing his throat and Videl and Erasa was looking at Gohan in fear cause they never seen him get like that.

"Gohan I-I didn't mean to do this to you! Mace forced ME! He threatened to kill my parents if I didn't do what he said! Do you realize the hell he put me through?!"

"He's telling the truth Gohan." Said Brandon looking at Gohan.

"Put you through HELL I'm the one that suffered out of the whole thing! Do you realize what you did cause me a health problem and now my doctor has to see if I can heal on my own and hopefully, I do. So, I DON'T have to have surgery in the near FUTURE!"

"Please, Gohan understand I didn't do this on purpose!" Yelled Bray.

"I assume everyone here knew about it?" Said Gohan sternly.

Brandon, Videl and Erasa had their heads down.

"I knew it, from the way you guys were talking. But you couldn't tell me the truth!"

"Gohan listen we wanted to but we wanted Bray to tell you." Said Videl.

"I see why you were avoiding me, Bray."

"Well yeah, do you think I have the NERVE to go see you in the hospital after what I was made to DO!" Said Bray.

"Why shouldn't I be surprised by Mace!?" Said Gohan running his hands through his hair.

"Are you going to be ok, Gohan?" Asked Videl looking worried.

"No I'm not, going to be ok, I'm hurt and angry! I like to know how, were you able to poison me with out me seeing you?! You know, never mind I asked that cause I think I'm going to be SICK if I hear the details!" Said Gohan grabbing his books and turning to leave.

"Please Gohan wait! I'm sorry for what I did!" Yelled Bray. Bray wanted to go after him but Brandon stopped him.

"No Bray, he's very upset right now and he has every right to be."

Gohan walked away. "Guys, don't come after me right now cause I might say something I'm going to regret!"

Videl, Erasa, Bray and Brandon watched Gohan leave the building.

"I think it's going to be a very long time before he really wants to talk to us." Said Erasa with sadness.

"I don't even want to think about that." Said Videl.

Bray grabbed his books with tears coming from his eyes.

"Hey are you going to be ok, Bray?" Asked Brandon looking at him.

Bray looked at him with tears coming down his face. "No, Brandon I'm NOT! I might go to JAIL for this! I would like to know WHO said something?!" Said Bray looking at everyone.

"Well don't look at me!" Said Videl.

"Me either!" Said Erasa.

"Hey I didn't say a word even though I wanted to, but I didn't!" Said Brandon. "Well how did he find out?!" Yelled Bray.

Videl, Erasa and Brandon looked at each other confused.

"One of you must be a traitor!" Yelled Bray.

"Now wait a minute! We didn't say anything we told you THAT, and if you were LISTENING we told Gohan we wasn't going to say anything!" Yelled Videl.

"Yeah Bray we said we wasn't going to say anything cause we wanted you to tell him!" Said Erasa.

"Well someone said something!" Said Bray.

"Gohan didn't say Bray, but I believe it either had to be Mace or Zedrick and Zedrick has been hanging around the school a lot."

"Maybe it's a good time to tell the police." Said Brandon.

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Erasa.

"I can't tell the police, my PARENT'S are involved with Mace cause they sell his drugs! I never ask to sell anything for that jerk!"

"Well what are we going to do?!" Said Erasa.

"Maybe we need to set him up." Said Videl.

"Oh how are we going to do that, walk in his house and plant something!?" Said Brandon.

"We can always get a confession!" Said Videl.

"That's a JOKE! How are we going to get him to confess?! Mace isn't going to do that!" Said Bray.

"You guys have to understand about police work! I'm talking about going undercover and get the evidence we need to clear you and get that jerk for doing what he did to Gohan." Said Videl.

"Videl, why don't you just let the police go undercover?"

"Hey I'm in training." Said Videl.

"You may be in training but Mace isn't stupid." Said Brandon.

"Look, Mace is a very dangerous person I don't want my friends losing their lives." Said Bray.

"Who said anything about losing your life. It's not FAIR what he did to Gohan or making you take the blame for it!" Said Videl.

"Well I'm worried about Gohan cause he left here very hurt." Said Erasa. "You're not kidding." Said Videl worried.

"Well I better be getting home before my mom calls the school." Said Brandon.

"Are you going to be ok Bray?"

"I don't know Videl I just want this nightmare to end and Mace get what's coming to him!"

They all left out the building quickly for any teachers or any security start asking questions about them being in the building.

Gohan flew home at high speed not thinking about how fast he was going or the trees he was uprooting on the way. He landed home and went in his room and changed into his training clothes and went in the woods without Chichi or Goku knowing that he came home. Gohan flew out in the to the forest and went crazy in the woods when he transformed into supersaiyan.

He was scaring all the animals as he wrecked all the trees and blasted holes in the mountains. Gohan stopped and started yelling as he took it all the way to supersaiyan two and the clouds started changing. He shook the whole entire forest. Goku was on his way home and picked up all of Gohans power.

He knew that Gohan was taking it too far and at this rate he could destroy the forest and kill everything in it. As Goku was flying Piccolo came flying next to him. "Hey Piccolo." Said Goku.

"Goku, what is going on with Gohan?!"

"That's, where I'm going to find out!"

"It seems like he's angry."

"Well he hasn't been himself lately cause he's upset about Mace."

"Why haven't we taken this guy down and what's the deal with this guy and the energy I'm sensing from him?" Asked Piccolo.

"Well when it comes to taking this guy down, I was real slow about it and also I wanted to know who this guy was."

Well you know him already, so let's take him down for what he did to Gohan." "Your absolutely right!" Said Goku.

They both landed were Gohan was and yelled to get his attention. Gohan was floating in the air breathing heavy and his clothes were torn with scratches on his arms and face. Gohan was going to throw another beam and Goku instant transmission in front of him and canceled his attack.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Yelled Goku.

"I'm practicing really HARD!"

"You could have fooled me! Don't you PLAY ME FOR AN IDIOT, GOHAN!" Yelled Goku.

"Look, I'm upset right now and I don't want you yelling at me cause I've had ENOUGH!"

Gohan quickly fired another beam at the rocks and Piccolo smacked it out the way. Piccolo appeared in front of Gohan and punched him in the face. Gohan went flying towards a hill of rocks and hit it.

"Piccolo we need to talk to him not beat him up."

"I wasn't trying to beat him up Goku, I was trying to knock some sense into him for acting crazy!"

Gohan fell to the ground and his hair changed back to black. He looked up and saw Goku and Piccolo come to the ground.

"What is going on with you Gohan? It's not like you to do this!" Said Piccolo. "Why don't you leave me alone!" Said Gohan.

"Son what's gotten into to you today? If you look around you're destroying the forest!"

A few teardrops fell from his eyes. "Please dad it hurts too much to talk about it."

"Gohan, taking your anger out on the forest is not going to take the pain away. You're going to start killing all the animals."

"What are you hurt about? What happen in school today?"

Gohan sat down on a rock with his head down.

"Son listen, I know I'm not the greatest dad in the world but I want you to talk with me."

Sighs. "I found out today that one of my friends from school that I trusted helped Mace poison me."

"That explains why you're out here. Is he one of Mace's assistant?"

"From what he said he was forced to do this to me and he didn't mean it! He said if he didn't help poison me, Mace was going to kill his parent's."

Sighs. "That's a tough one!"

Gohan looked at his father. "Huh!"

"Gohan, it sounded like Mace blackmailed your friend and made him do things he didn't want to do."

"Dad couldn't he HAVE found a way to get out of it instead of going through with it!"

"Son who told you this?"

"Zedrick!"

"It sounds like to me their putting the blame on your friend and Gohan, how, can you say that he could of gotten out of it. When Mace tried to do you in for leaving his gang."

"So dad what are you saying, it was ok for me to get poisoned!"

"No, I believe your father is saying that you can't blame him for being made to do Maces dirty work!" Said Piccolo.

"Do you guys understand he could have said something to the police or came and said something to me!?"

"Why didn't you say anything to the police when he threaten you!" Said Piccolo.

Gohan looked at Piccolo like if he lost his mind. "I didn't cause I was trying to take care of it MYSELF! WHAT, ARE YOU SAYING PICCOLO!" Yelled Gohan.

"Calm DOWN, Gohan Piccolo, is not saying it was ok for this guy to do this!" "Only thing I'm saying is you have a lot of nerve calling the kettle black when you were just as much involved with Mace! You know how Mace is and he has a way of making people do his dirty work!"

Gohan got upset and stood up. "I see I've already been judged!"

"Listen you two, arguing is not going to change what he did to Gohan I'm not happy about this situation because it's very confusing and it sounds like your friend was put in a situation that he had no choice but, to do what Mace said."

Gohan ran his hand through his hair with frustration. "Yeah dad, but I TRUSTED HIM and what's so disturbing is how he did it and I wasn't able to see him!"

"Did he tell you how he did it?" Asked Goku.

"I asked but I told him not to tell me it makes me sick to EVEN THINK about it!" Said Gohan throwing a rock towards the tree.

"Son I understand how you feel but we need to get to the bottom of this! It's time to have it out with Mace and put him behind bars!"

"Goku aren't you forgetting, that this guy has some hidden power!" Said Piccolo.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Said Goku.

"I don't think a cell is going to hold him." Said Piccolo.

"I really don't care what's going to hold him I want him to pay for what he did to me!" Said Gohan.

"Gohan, we don't know how much power this guy has or what he can do!" Said Goku.

"So what are we going to do NOW wait and see what sort of power were dealing WITH!"

"Listen Gohan, I didn't say we were going to wait, I just want to know what were dealing with!"

"Well your both too late to find out what were dealing with cause I already told Zedrick to tell Mace to meet me out in the desert this Saturday morning to settle this once and for all!"

"You did what, without consulting me first!" Said Goku.

"Dad I'm tired of seeing Zedrick with that big STUPID SMIRK on his face looking at me like what they did was something good!" Said Gohan.

"He's right Goku it's time to take this guy down! No more delays!" Said Piccolo.

"Dad I've been meaning to ask you this what is the deal with Zedrick telling me that Mace shot you!"

Goku didn't want to tell him that, but he knew in his heart he had no choice.

"Well, it's true."

"What! Your kidding, right!" Said Gohan shocked.

"Remember when you got sick at school that time and I came to pick you up." "Yeah." Said Gohan.

"When you went to the hospital that night I felt really bad cause you were dehydrating too much and it hurt me to see you in pain and I wasn't thinking. So I instant transmission to Maces office without thinking and out of nowhere he shot me with some sort of bullet that started sapping all my energy."

Gohan was frustrated and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How did you get out of there?!"

"Well son I manage to instant transmission and get out of there before Maces assistants were going to dispose of me. Bulma took me to Kames lookout and Dende healed me and the bullet came out of me. Bulma has the bullet so she could analyze it."

Gohan was balling his fist."Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you cause you were already sick."

Sighs. "This guy is hurting everyone!" Said Gohan.

"Well if I want to help I need to do some training." Said Piccolo.

"Your not kidding I need to continue also." Said Gohan.

"Gohan you need to come home cause you been at it for a while and your not training right!"

"Listen dad I don't care right now, let's train so we can beat this guy!" "Gohan why don't we go home first and build up some energy and then we can finish training."

"That sounds good Gohan you should listen to your father!" Said Piccolo sternly.

Gohan didn't want to listen to his father but fighting with them wouldn't solve anything. "Ok let's go."

Gohan and Goku went home and Chichi approached her son. "How DARE you come home and then leave without telling anyone where you were going!" Yelled Chichi.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean too." Said Gohan looking worn out.

"I'm glad you are sorry and look at your clothes you should no better not to go training without eating first."

"I'm very sorry mom I won't let it happen anymore I'm going to go take a shower." Said Gohan not wanting to argue.

"Good!" Said Chichi folding her arms.

Goku took Chichi to the couch and asked to talk with her while Gohan went to his room. Gohan went in his room and closed the door. He took off his torn clothes and got into the shower and turned the water on as the water was running on his hair tears started to form in his eyes cause of all the pain he felt that day.

He couldn't help it. He trusted Bray, he was his friend, and Mace came in and used his friend to torment him, thought Gohan. As Gohan was standing their letting water run on him that tormenting pain that he felt in his stomach starting to build again like earlier.

Gohan closed his eyes and slid down towards the tub while the water ran on him. He knew he really over did it this time and he hated having that pain. He didn't want to tell his parents cause he felt they worried about him enough and he had to learn how to deal with it.

Gohan was holding his stomach. "Ahh! I think…. I'll try to be more careful when I get upset. But I couldn't help but get upset with Bray."

Gohan stood up as the pain ease up and finished taking his shower. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah, I'm taking a shower!" Shouted Gohan.

"I know son I just wanted to tell you not to take too long cause dinner will get cold and I just might eat yours." Said Goku smiling.

The way Gohan felt he wished he did. "I won't take too long!" shouted Gohan.

"Ok." Said Goku walking back towards the kitchen."

Gohan let the shower run on his face cause he was tired and stressed from all the stuff he heard. Gohan leaned up against the wall and bent over. "OW! I better hurry up and take my medicine before my parents get suspicious." Gohan turned off the shower and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and took his medicine and went in his room to put on his clothes.

That's the end to another chapter. Review please.


	46. Ease My Pain Chapter 46

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Ease My Pain Chapter 46

Bray was lying in his bed and thinking about what Gohan said to him. He never thought this day would have to come, but it did. "Mace said he wouldn't say anything but he did!" Said Bray speaking out.

Bray's mom came in the room. "Hey son!" She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. "You didn't eat dinner, are you running a fever?" She felt his head.

"I'm not very hungry mom." He groaned.

"Son, what's troubling you?"

"Mom, why are we selling drugs to make ends meet can't you and dad work regular jobs!"

"Bray, we were working regular jobs but selling drugs just paid us more." She smiled.

"Mom do you realize Mace is nothing but a liar and traitor!"

"Son, WHAT are you talking ABOUT!?" Fussed his mom.

"Never mind!" Said Bray.

"Listen Bray, Mace has been nothing but nice to us. I know that selling his drugs is not a good thing but hey, it's keeping the bills paid and food on the table." Said his mom making excuses.

"Mom, how can you say he's been nice to us after what he's done!?" Yelled Bray.

She looked confused. "What are you talking about, Bray!"

Sighs. "I didn't want to tell you this but it's going to come out soon."

"Come out soon, what are you talking about?"

"Mace blackmailed me."

"He blackmailed you, how?"

"He was taking revenge against one of my friends at school and he gave me this drug called MP9-7."

"That drug is one of most dangerous drugs on the market!" She said seriously.

"Yes, and he forced me to give it to my friend!"

"Ok Bray we have never been asked to kill anyone."

"Mom don't you realize that it's part of a drug life!"

"Yeah Bray but what happen to your friend, is he still alive?"

"Yeah he is, but he has a health issue." He sighs.

"Bray how come you didn't say no we were involved with Mace not you." "Mom saying no to Mace is like asking for trouble."

"I'm surprised he didn't have anyone else to do it."

"Probably cause he found out I went to the same school."

"Bray, what did Mace threaten you with?"

"Mom I don't want to say, it's too awful."

"Bray tell me what's going on!?"

"Mom, Mace said if I didn't poison my friend he was going to kill you and dad."

"WHAT! This has got to be a joke after all the things we done for him!" "Mom don't even ask Mace about it, cause he will probably try and kill you!"

Bray's mom was devastated by what she heard. She didn't know what to do. Her life, threaten? She thought that working for Mace was a good thing and then she didn't care cause they were making a lot of money.

"Mom what are we going to do? I could go to jail for poisoning him cause he knows that I'm the one, cause Zedrick opened his mouth!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing it's like a nightmare!" Said his mom.

"Well my nightmare came true and Mace's going to get by easy with this one!"

"Son where do you put the evidence?"

"I threw the small container away in the trash long time ago."

"Well your safe, at least you don't have the drug anymore so you can't get accused of it."

"Mom, reality check here, Mace could get me in trouble for this and lie and say it was all of my idea!"

"Yeah but theirs no evidence."

"Theirs always a way for me to get blamed cause for one I confessed to Gohan when he asked me! Mom, Gohan is my friend he's a nice guy I don't know how or why he would get involved with Mace!"

"Listen son your worried and scared. I'll talk with your father and we can find a way out of this."

"I don't know if that's possible."

"Well we have to find a way to get out of this and stop selling drugs if Mace planned on killing us."

"I think it's too late for that you know once you start doing stuff for Mace you know he isn't going to let you go that easy."

Bray's mom was worried now she knew for one thing she had to tell her husband and another thing they might have to leave town to get away from Mace. "Son, I think we both need to go talk with your father so we can find a way to get out of this mess." They both got up and left out the room to talk with Bray's father.

Sitting at the dinner table was the noise of hungry saiyans eating. Gohan wasn't eating like his father or his brother but slowly. He wasn't feeling very well and swallowing rice and meat with potatoes didn't feel very good falling into his gut. "Hey son you better hurry up and eat if you want to train." Said Goku smiling.

Gohan looked up at his dad and cracked a weak smile.

"Maybe you guys should skip out on training since my our son has been through a lot today." Said Chichi giving Goku a look cause she didn't want to talk in front of Goten.

"Come on honey Gohan could use the training."

"Goku?" Smiled Chichi as she clenched her teeth.

"I think maybe it is a good idea dad I burnt myself out with training earlier."

"I thought you wanted to go out." Said Goku.

"No dad. Here Goten, you can finish eating my dinner I'm not going to finish eating. Can I be excused right now cause I really had a hard day and I think I want to turn in early." Said Gohan getting up to leave.

"Son your dad told me what happened today, you want to talk about it?" "Yeah I like to know too." Said Goten.

"No mom, I really don't want to right now." Said Gohan in a tired voice.

Gohan got up and went to his room, closing the door. He change into his black shirt and black Pajamas pants and got into bed clenching his stomach and groaning. I can believe I'm feeling like this again! Mace is going to pay for what he did to me, he thought.

"Ok Goten I think you need to put the plate in the sink and go in your room and play for a while. You can play with the play station that Bulma bought you."

"Thanks mom!" Smiled Goten as he ran to his room.

"I'm surprised Chichi you let him do that." Said Goku.

"I did that so we can talk. I'm worried Goku about Gohan he didn't look to good or sounded like it."

"I know, but he's had a rough day."

"I know but I'm worried. How can we sit here and let Mace get away with this and now he finds out that his friend was involved! My poor son he's torn up on the inside!"

Goku wrapped his arms around Chichi. "Listen Chichi Gohan does need our support but maybe we just need to leave him alone for a while until he's ready to talk, earlier, he was very hurt and frustrated."

"Yeah I know but our son has been through hell and were responsible for some of it!" Complained Chichi.

"Don't remind me cause I do have a lot to do with some of his pain." Said Goku. "Well I want to check on him and see if he's ok." Said Chichi. "Ok Chichi but let's spend sometime together before we do." Said Goku locking his arms around Chichi more. She started giggling and blushing.

Gohan sat up in bed holding his stomach and wishing that medicine would hurry up and work. The phone ringed and Gohan picked it up. Chichi and Goku would of answered it but they were too busy making out on the couch. "Hello."

"Hey Gohan it's me Videl, please don't hang up cause I want to talk to you." Sighs. "Hi Videl."

"I know today was not a good day but please don't shut us out!"

"Videl, I'm not shutting you…. out…. ok." Said Gohan feeling pain.

"Are you ok, Gohan?" Asked Videl calmly.

"I'm not…. feeling to…. well."

"Listen Gohan I'm sorry we upset you today. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"No, their isn't but I'll talk later cause I'm in pain and I don't think you need to hear me like this, ok."

"Ok Gohan I'll talk later, bye." Videl slid the phone away from her ear slowly and clicked it off. She hated that she couldn't do anything but listen. "This really sucks! Mace can't get away with this!" Said Videl angry.

It was thirty minutes later and Chichi put the last dish away in her cabinet and walked over to Gohans room. She listened at the door and it was very quiet. She knocked on the door and walked in and closed the door behind her. She came and sat on the bed and touched Gohans shoulder.

"Gohan, are you ok?"

He opened his eyes. "Hi mom."

"Are you feeling ok, cause you didn't sound like it earlier."

Gohan laid on his back. "I'm ok mom, I'm just tired."

Chichi looked at him and grabbed his stomach.

"Oww, mom!" Gohan bent over in pain.

"Could you start telling me the truth and stop lying!?" Yelled Chichi.

Gohan sat up in bed rubbing his stomach. "Mom could you warn me next time before you do that!"

"If you're not going to tell me the truth!" Fussed Chichi.

"Mom I took my medicine earlier I'm not that bad off."

"You could have fooled me the way I touched you Gohan and I know you very well cause you would have been laughing by now."

"Mom I was fine until you woke up my pain!"

"Don't you dare get smart with me young man!"

"Mom I'm not trying to be smart it just hurts when you did that."

Chichi couldn't blame him for being cranky after what she did. She knew she should be patient with Gohan and not fuss with him. "I'm sorry son I wasn't trying to hurt you I just don't want you lying to me."

"Mom, you and dad are worried enough and I just wanted to take care this myself with out your help this time."

"Listen son we know your sixteen but you still need our help until your old enough to go on your own."

Gohan slid down in bed and Chichi touched his head. "It doesn't feel like your running a fever but I don't want you getting upset anymore like that or your going to land yourself in the hospital!" "Yes mom." Said Gohan. Chichi got up and left the room a little worried but not much cause she knew her son seem to be not really sick that much.

The next day at school Videl and Erasa were in class early.

"Wow Videl he sounded like that! You know he's really torn up." Said Erasa feeling bad.

"Yeah I was afraid this would happen." Said Videl.

"You think Gohan will talk to us?" Asked Erasa.

"I don't know, but let's not try and force him."

"Ok." Said Erasa.

Gohan walked in class and went to the other side of the room and sat. Brandon walked in and sat one desk away from him. Brandon didn't know if he should say anything but he decided not to say anything.

Later in the day as forth period was about to start Brandon approached Gohan at his locker. "Gohan, we've been quiet all day and I wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. I can't make up for what happen but I can say that I'm sorry for not telling you." Said Brandon.

Gohan closed his locker and turned around. "Look Brandon I'm very upset about what happen yesterday and it really hurts when a friend hides the truth about what he did."

"Remember Gohan you know it was hard for Bray considering that he was threaten."

"Listen Brandon all this is so hard to swallow, I can't even think straight."

"I may not understand how you feel but don't just blame all of this on Bray." "I'm not holding Bray responsible for all of this. It's Mace that's really responsible and I'm angry with both of them. I'm angry with Bray for not opening his mouth and saying something to me."

"Your right, Bray is responsible for what he did but I hope this is not going to go on forever."

"Brandon, understand something, I don't trust Bray right now cause of what he did. Please Brandon talking about what Mace made him do makes me angry and sick! Even thinking about what Bray did makes me feel worse! Look I'm not feeling well ok, I need to get to class before I'm late, see you later, ok!"

Brandon knew Gohan was right about some of the things he said.

Gohan didn't want to think about what Bray did. He felt like he was living a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He arrived in class with Erasa and Videl their and seeing Bray almost gave him a headache. Gohan went and sat in the corner desk and pulled out his book quickly and started reading it to ignore everyone.

Brandon sat next to Videl and Erasa. "Hey girls!"

"Hey Brandon!" Said Videl and Erasa.

"Where you able to talk to Gohan?" Asked Videl.

"Well yeah and no."

"Did he say anything about accepting our apologies?" Asked Videl.

"I didn't even ask him that and he's really upset about what Bray did to him he said he can't trust him and he really didn't want to talk about it."

"Wow, you got really far." Said Erasa.

"Guy's I think we need to give Gohan some room. He's upset right now and forcing him to be our friend or talk right now, is going to make him blow up at us." Said Brandon.

"I agree with Brandon." Said Erasa.

"Yeah I guess your right." Said Videl.

When the day was over Gohan, closed his locker and headed straight for the front of the school. Before Gohan approached the door he felt dizzy and almost passed out. Gohan staggered a little and dropped his backpack.

Bray, Videl and Erasa happen to see him. Gohan bent down and picked up his backpack and staggered a little and Brandon caught him.

"Hey Gohan are you ok?"

Videl and Erasa looked at him with worry. Rubbing the side of his head cause he felt weird. "I think so I'm just not feeling like myself that's all." said Gohan standing up.

"Are you sure your ok?" Asked Videl. Gohan snapped his mind together like everything was ok and grabbed his backpack.

"I'm ok I'm just having a rough day. Don't worry about me. Thanks Bray."

Gohan smiled and turned quickly and left out the door and went home quickly.

"He sure didn't want our help." Said Erasa.

"He didn't want us to worry about him." Said Videl.

"Well I think he's stressed cause he seemed like he was going to pass out." Said Brandon looking worried.

That's the end to this chapter I'll try and get the next one out soon. Review!


	47. Ease My Pain Chapter 47

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Ease My Pain Chapter 47

A/N: I wanted everyone to know that it may be a while before I bring out the next chapter cause I'm having surgery in two weeks. I'll try and see if I can bring it out before I have it and when I start feeling better I'll get back to my writing. If you have any questions about the story let me know.

"So, Gohan decided he wants to meet me out in the desert this Saturday to challenge me, huh?" Said Mace smirking. "Yeah, that's what he said." Said Zedrick.

"Well it's a good idea cause I've been wanting to take more revenge ever since that lousy Bray didn't do the job right! I'm not done with him yet! That drug, which I gave him wasn't good enough! Maybe, I should have given him a higher dose of it!

"I don't know, I think you should just fight with him and get it over with." Said Zedrick.

"He has great strength but I have it too. Will just see who's going to leave the desert the victor." Said Mace sipping his glass of wine and leaning back in the chair.

Gohan was in his room changing his clothes into sweat pants and a black t-shirt. He sat on the bed thinking about what happen before he left school. Wow, I can't believe my head is felling weird and this pain stayed with me off and on during the day thought Gohan.

Gohan got in his bed. I can't be in this condition when I go head up with Mace thought Gohan. Chichi walks in the room and sat on the bed. "Hey son, is your stomach feeling better?"

"Actually… no." Said Gohan in pain.

"Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yeah I did but I felt dizzy right before I left for school."

"Dizzy? How is that?"

"I don't know mom maybe its stress."

"How many times have you taken that medicine today?"

Gohan had to think for a moment. "Let see."

"Let me see your bottle of pills?!" Said Chichi sternly.

"There in my backpack."

Chichi went in his backpack and notice his bottle almost empty. Chichi looked at her son whom, was in pain. She went and sat on his bed again. "Son are you ok?"

"I…. don't know." Gohan sat up slowly in bed holding his stomach.

"Son you had a half bottle yesterday and your only suppose to take these four times a day." Chichi said worried.

"I think I might have taken too many." Said Gohan. "Weren't you paying attention to how much you were taking?!"

"Yeah but I don't… think I was paying attention to what time I took it."

"Your only suppose to take two pills four times a day and that means only eight a day!" Chichi said worried.

"I think… I took two… every two hours."

"What! Gohan you've overdosed! What are you thinking?!" Chichi was hysterical. "Goku! Goku!" She yelled.

"Mom, please stop…. yelling!" Said Gohan bending over in pain.

Goku came in the room quickly. "Hey what's going on?!"

"It's Gohan, I think he took too much of his medicine!"

"Too much, Gohan son, look at me." Goku sat on the bed. Gohan lifted his head cause he was still bent over in pain. "Yeah… dad."

"How many pills did you take?"

"I think ten."

"That's still an overdose!" Yelled Chichi.

"Chichi I think he's feeling the side effects of too much meds. But Gohans strong."

"Goku, how could you take this so lightly!?"

"Mom I just feel… dizzy and my stomach still hurts."

Chichi folded her arms. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital and have your stomach pumped!"

Gohans eyes got wide as he looked at his mom. "Please mom, not that!"

"If you stay sick that's what's going to happen! Gohan, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!" Yelled Chichi.

"Son you should pay attention taking your medicine it's dangerous not to." Said Goku worried.

"Well no more pills for you! My poor son!" Said Chichi shaking her head with worry.

Sighing. "I'm sorry mom, I guess I wasn't…. paying attention. I was too busy trying to avoid…. my friends today."

"Well you can't take this medicine anymore cause I called the doctor and he gave me a new prescription." Said Chichi.

"Why is that?" Asked Gohan.

"Cause I didn't think that medicine didn't work so he gave you something a little stronger."

"That's all I need…. another set of different pills." Gohan lied back on his pillow in pain with Chichi and Goku watching him. They stayed in the room for a while until the pain went away and he fell asleep.

Both Chichi and Goku left out the room. Goku put his arm around her cause she was worried. "That son of ours is going to give me an early GRAVE!"

"Well he seems fine now Chichi theirs nothing to worry about."

"I still think we need to keep an eye on him cause he did almost take the whole bottle."

Chichi was hysterical and grabbed Goku by his shirt. "Goku, do you think he tried to kill himself!"

"Chichi calm down I don't, think Gohan would do that!"

"How do we know that?! After the hell we both put him through!" Yelled Chichi.

"Chichi I know Gohan has an attitude sometimes but not to deliberately do it on purpose."

Chichi hugged Goku around his neck really tight almost choking him with Goku making faces while Chichi was choking him.

"Are you ok? You sound weird." Said Chichi looking at Goku.

Goku gave her that famous son grin. "Oh nothing you just hugged me too tight." "Goku this is supposed to be a serious moment not a joke!" Said Chichi walking towards the kitchen.

"But I… never mind. Said Goku rolling his eyes."

"I don't get it Erasa, why would Gohan almost pass out like that?!"

"I don't know maybe what Bray said to him, really upset him more than we know!" Said Erasa.

"Well he seemed very stressed today and he ignored us." Said Videl

"Videl, he's upset that we knew and didn't tell him."

"Don't remind me I feel bad enough about it." She groaned.

"I think we need to stop worrying about Gohan and in due time he'll come around it's like Brandon said, we need to give him some room." Said Erasa.

"Well you are right about that, I don't want to push him." Said Videl.

"I better get my homework finished before it gets late." Said Erasa.

"Ok, bye!" Said Videl. They hung up.

It was next day and the smell of breakfast was in the air. Goku was the first at the table stuffing his face. "Hey honey breakfast is so good this morning I think I want to eat everything in site!

"Honey, would you please control that appetite of yours."

"I guess Gohan and Goten are going to skip out this morning." Said Goku. "Not exactly, Goten stayed up late last night, playing video games and Gohan is getting dressed." Smiled Chichi.

Gohan came downstairs. He sat down and started eating.

"Somebody's appetite must be back." Smiled Chichi.

"Darn, I thought I was going to eat everything." Said Goku.

"Goku, would you stop thinking about your stomach for a change!" Growl Chichi.

"I am hungry." Said Gohan.

"Well good, that means your feeling better." Smiled Chichi.

"I feel a little strange cause I took too many pills but I feel better than yesterday."

Chichi smiled as she got in Gohans face. "I'm glad to hear that your feeling better." Then Chichi changed her tone. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! Yelled Chichi.

Gohan gave her that famous son grin. "Sorry mom I really don't want that to happen again."

"Good, now I want you to take two pills with you to school and don't take any unless you feel, PAIN!"

"Gee, honey you need to calm down." Smiled Goku.

"I AM CALM!"

Both Goku and Gohan jerked when she yelled.

"I'm sorry if I scared you both. It was very stupid of me to not pay attention to how much meds I was taking."

Chichi gave a sigh. "Ok, but understand I was upset and scared. But now since it's over, I'm starting to get my mind together so, hurry up before your late for school." Said Chichi going back to the kitchen. Gohan finished eating and left to go to school.

At school Gohan was at his locker and Drew and Sharpner came up and pushed him up against the locker really hard.

"Hey, what the….

"Hey dork, it's good old DREW!"

"And Sharpner too!"

They both laughed.

"Hey get off of me!" Yelled Gohan.

"Ok our…" Said Drew.

"Pleasure!" Said Sharpner.

They pulled Gohan off the locker and pushed him on the floor. "You guys are really asking for it!" Said Gohan. Both Drew and Sharpner were going to grab Gohan off the floor and slam him up against the locker again and Gohan used his powers while he was on the floor and slammed Drew and Sharpner up against the lockers without touching them.

Bray happen to walk up and saw what was happening, but Gohan didn't see him. Gohan got up off the floor and turned both of them around to face him, using his powers. Bray couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Yelled Drew.

"Hey put us down!" Yelled Sharpner.

"Hey what kind of trick is this?!" Yelled Drew.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Yelled Sharpner.

"Shut up!" Yelled Gohan.

They both kept quiet.

"I want you two to do me a big favor." Said Gohan sternly.

"W-What is that! Said Drew and Sharpner scared.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gohan Yelled and the lockers rattled with Sharpner and Drew pinned up against them. Bray shook his head twice cause he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"I didn't think you used that power in school." Said Zedrick walking up from behind. Gohan turned around. Erasa, Videl and Brandon walked up and happen to see Bray hiding on the side where no one could see him. "Hey Bray!" Bray put his hand over Brandon's mouth and told everyone to be quiet and listen to what's going on.

Everyone peeked around the corner and saw Drew and Sharpner getting off the floor and Gohan was talking to Zedrick.

"What are you doing here?!" Said Gohan sternly.

"I came to deliver Mace's message and he said he sure will take you on in the desert at six in the morning, Saturday."

"Well good, I'll be there!" Said Gohan.

"The desert? They are going to fight in the desert!" Said Videl upset. Everyone told her to be quiet so they can hear.

"I see you met some of my spies." Said Zedrick looking at Sharpner and Drew. "I can't believe these clowns are working for Mace!" Said Gohan.

"Clown, who's he calling clown?!" Said Drew getting upset.

"Hey let's just be quiet before we get pinned up against the locker again." Said Sharpner.

"Don't be such a weakling!" Said Drew.

"I'm not a weakling but I think he's stronger then us."

"Don't forget to bring a body bag for your own funeral." Said Zedrick smirking.

Gohan was stern. "Well you better bring one for Mace!"

Zedrick growled at him with anger.

"Yeah, that's right, when I'm done mopping the desert with his FACE he's going to JAIL for his crimes!"

"If the police can hold him!" Said Zedrick.

"Is this guy that terrible that the police can't hold him." Said Erasa. Everyone told her to be quiet.

Zedrick was angry after what Gohan said.

"Well it's almost time for class and I have to go! See you in the desert!" Said Gohan turning around. Gohan went in the locker and grabbed his books. Erasa, Videl, Bray and Brandon moved back to hide themselves and Gohan passed right by them and didn't see them.

Zedrick left out the building with Drew and Sharpner following him.

"I can't believe what I just heard!" Said Videl.

"We all can't believe it! Out in the desert Gohan and Mace!" Said Brandon. "Hey, Bray, are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost." Said Erasa.

Bray was leaning up against the wall. "I don't know what I saw but I think we better get to class before the bell rings and I'll tell you later over lunch."

When lunchtime rolled around everyone sat around the table and listened to Bray explain what happened earlier. Gohan was nowhere to be seen during his lunchtime.

"You mean to tell me Gohan pinned Sharpner and Drew up against the lockers and he didn't even touch them?! Have you been inhaling the white off we use to correct mistakes!?" Said Brandon.

"Brandon, I'm not inhaling office supplies! Look, I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Guys lets not make a scene, ok I know Gohan may act weird sometimes but your saying he has supernatural powers!" Said Videl looking at Bray.

"If Gohan has supernatural powers then fate tells me that Videls going to kiss me!" Laughed Brandon.

"Then I suggest you better pucker up Brandon cause Videl is going to be kissing you!"

Videl gave Bray and Brandon a look. "You guys are DIFIANTELY on something!"

Erasa started giggling.

"You guys don't have to believe me, but I know what I saw!" Bray said.

"Why don't we ask him?" Said Erasa.

Everyone look at her.

"What! What did I do?" Said Erasa.

"Erasa, give me a break! Gohan is not going to tell us that!" Said Videl.

"Well, it just was a suggestion." Said Erasa.

"Look, Gohan doesn't want to talk with us in the first place. So we better just wait until he comes around." Said Brandon

"Yeah and we don't want to make him sick." Said Videl.

"You know I don't get it!" Said Brandon. "What's that?" Said Bray.

"If Gohan does have supernatural powers then why couldn't he take care of Mace?"

"Brandon, don't ask me cause I couldn't tell you." Said Bray.

"Maybe his powers are limited." Said Erasa.

"Maybe so." Said Brandon.

"Well I don't like the fact that Gohan is going out in the desert and fight this, this maniac!"

"Calm down Videl or the whole lunchroom is going to know!" Said Bray. "Listen we need to stop him! This crazy nut might hurt him!"

"I don't know how were going to stop him when he looked determined to meet Mace out in the desert." Said Brandon.

"Well we should talk to Gohan." Said Videl.

"How are we going to talk to Gohan when he is ignoring us, especially me!" Said Bray.

"Well I want to talk to him." Said Videl.

"Hello, Videl, are you listening? Gohan doesn't want to talk to us right now!" Said Brandon.

"Well it's time to break the silence!" Said Videl sounding determined.

The bell ringed and everyone went to there next class.

That's the end to this chapter. Please review!


	48. Ease My Pain Chapter 48

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Ease My Pain Chapter 48

A/N: Thank you so much for your honesty rose-of-vegeta. I just was thinking about giving more detailed to my story and you are exactly on the money with everything you said. Also, it was hard to divide the scenes cause (fanfic) took away the use the asterisk marks, so I'm using another method.

I do apologize to my readers if anything was confused so I hope it's readable now. Anyway I feel better after my surgery so I was able to work on another chapter. Anyway it's time to read.

When school ended that day, Gohan, was walking out the front door and going down the stairs, Videl walked right up to him. "Don't you think it's time you stop ignoring us!?"

Gohan almost dropped his books cause she scared him. Giving a sigh he picked up his books. "Videl, look, I don't feel like talking right now, I have to get home!"

Gohan finished picking his books and started to walk away and Videl followed him. "Hey, wait a minute, don't you think your being rude? Are you feeling ok after you almost fainted yesterday!?"

Gohan stopped and turned around. "I feel fine I'm not sick today, ok!" Said Gohan annoyed and turned to start walking again.

Videl got mad. "Ok then, why are you going out in the desert to fight Mace?!" Gohan stopped walking and turned to look at Videl seriously. "How, did you know about that?!"

"I over heard you talking about it to that, that, Zedrick guy!"

This is bad, thought Gohan. "What else did you hear?" He asked.

"Listen, that doesn't matter right now! I think it's crazy for you to fight this guy after all the bad things I heard about him!"

"Videl this is between me and Mace so don't worry about me I can handle myself!"

"Gohan, I really don't want you to get hurt after what he did to you, and what is the DEAL with Bray telling us about you having supernatural powers!"

Gohan didn't know what to say he felt like he was trapped in a corner.

"W-What were you guys doing, spying on me?!"

Videl looked at Gohan straight in his eyes. "Is it TRUE that you have supernatural powers?"

Gohan was nervous cause he didn't want anyone to know about his powers and this is what he was afraid of. "I-It's not true and Bray must of saw something else!" Said Gohan turning to walk away.

Videl followed. "You sound pretty nervous about me asking you that question!"

Gohan rubbed the side of his head and stopped to look at her. "Videl, listen I have a headache I really don't want to answer anymore questions right now, I have to go!"

"You sure can get pretty sick quick, when I start asking questions about your life!"

Gohan started to get mad. "Listen Videl, I have to GO! Stay, out of THIS!" Gohan took off running.

Sighs. "I can't believe him! He's hiding something!" Said Videl.

Gohan quickly ran around the corner and took off when no one was looking. As Gohan was flying in the air he couldn't believe what he heard Videl tell him. Bray must have watched me all the time while I was talking to Drew, Sharpner and Zedrick now, he's seen my powers and now, Videls asking questions. This is what I was afraid of! I don't want the whole school to find out about my powers!

Why did Drew and Sharpner have to make me angry? I hate lying to Videl but I had to fake a headache so she could stop asking questions. Gohan landed at his house and walked in and went to his room. He closed the door of his bedroom and breathed a sigh as he leaned up against his door. He was upset and frustrated and wished he didn't use his powers.

Gohan went and sat on his bed putting his backpack on the floor.

Sighs. "What am I going to do if Videl comes asking questions again tomorrow?"

His mom knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey son are you feeling better?"

Gohan looked up. "Hi mom, I'm doing fine."

"Did you need to take your medicine while you were at school?"

"Uh…no, I didn't need to take it, I'm feeling better."

Chichi smiled. "Ok son, but dinner is ready so hurry up before your father gets to the table and clean us out of dinner." Said Chichi leaving out the room.

"Ok mom, I will, as soon as I change my clothes."

Gohan changed into his dark blue t-shirt that had super saiyan written on it and dark blue corduroy pants and hung up the rest of his clothes. Gohan couldn't help but replay the thoughts in his mind about the conversation he had with Videl. He didn't mean to walk away but she was getting to close to his secret.

Gohan got up and walked out to the dinner table and then a few minutes later, Goku and Goten followed but before they could eat. Chichi demanded that they wash their dirty hands cause they were outside then, they could have dinner.

--&--

"Ok Videl, your kidding, right! Tell me Gohan did not walk away."

"Erasa, it's the truth! I looked straight in his face and asked him about having supernatural powers and he got nervous and said Bray was seeing things, he's hiding something!"

"I don't think he really wanted to talk." Said Erasa.

"Whether he wanted to talk or not he doesn't need to go out in the desert and fight! He could get killed!" Said Videl worried.

"Maybe he's really sure he can beat Mace." Said Erasa.

"I don't know what he's sure of but he did ask how much did we hear and that tells me, he's hiding something!"

"Calm down Videl, I'm pretty sure his dads involved."

"Yeah I like to know is his dad going to let him do this?" Said Videl.

"Maybe he doesn't know and he's going to sneak out!" Said Erasa.

"I don't know if that's going to get pass his dad."

"I hate to say it Videl but theirs nothing we can do. It sounds like he's made up his mind and we shouldn't interfere."

"There has to be something we can do!" Said Videl.

----&----

Gohan was in his room at his desk doing the rest of his homework. Giving a sigh. "I can't seem to concentrate like I want. Why did Videl have to ask me those questions and why wasn't I paying attention when Bray was looking?!"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey son, you seem quiet at dinner, you ok?" Asked Goku sitting on his bed. "Yeah I'm fine." Gohan breathe a sigh and put down his pencil. "Well dad, I have something to tell you."

"Your not in any trouble?"

"No dad it's nothing like that."

"Ok, tell me what's going on."

Gohan explain what went on in school and what Videl said.

"Wow Gohan, I don't know what to say, you did your best to hide your power." Said Goku.

Gohan got up and walked across the room running his hands through his hair. "Dad they are going to look at me weird now!"

"Gohan don't worry about that, sooner or later they were probably going to find out."

"Dad I prefer they didn't find out!"

"I don't think that your friends will say anything except maybe Drew or Sharpner will."

"I really don't want my powers exposed."

"Son, why don't you talk to them and forgive Bray."

"Dad it's not that easy, he poisoned me!"

"Actually, Mace made him."

"Yeah but it's hard to befriend someone that caused me to be sick!"

"Son, you can't hold him responsible for Maces crime."

Gohan came and sat at his desk feeling frustrated. "Dad, how can you befriend someone that secretly poisoned you, and didn't say anything about it!"

"Son, theirs two ways to look at this. One, your friend should of said something instead of going through with Maces plans and two, he was in a bind cause Mace threaten him about killing his parents. Now son, I don't agree with what he did to you cause it was wrong and I didn't like it, but he was scared and Mace had him trapped and you should know that Mace has a way of hurting innocent people."

"Dad it's very hard right now to talk with Bray, I just can't trust him after what he did."

"Son I'm not asking you to trust him I'm asking you to look at the situation and forgive him. It's not going to easy but hey, I forgave Vegita for trying to kill me."

"Dad I'm not you, I just can't forgive that easy."

Goku got up and put his hand on his shoulder. "Son, forgiving Vegita wasn't that easy either, but I did."

Gohan sighed. "I guess your right dad it's not going to do me any good with dragging this through the dirt all year." Said Gohan.

"Son, I really would like for you to go to family counseling with us it will really help you out a lot."

"Dad do I really need to go and see a therapist?"

"Son I think you should, it can do you some real good and say, why don't we go train for a while and let's get prepared to take Mace down this weekend!" Smirked Goku.

"Ok, as soon as I finish up the last of my homework."

After Gohan finished his homework they both went out to train.

---&---

The next day after school Gohan waited outside the front where his friends use to meet him. He didn't want to talk with them but he knew he just couldn't keep ignoring them especially, Bray.

Erasa, Bray, Brandon and Videl walked out the door together and saw Gohan sitting on the stairs. Bray didn't go down the stairs but looked at Gohan sitting on the stairs.

"Ok guys. I think it's not a good thing to go down there."

"Bray I don't think running is going to solve anything." Said Brandon.

Gohan stood up and turned around. "You don't need to run Bray cause I'm not going to harm you." They all walked down the steps, surprised that Gohan would say anything to them.

"Its about time you say something!" Complained Videl.

"Give him a break, Videl!" Said Brandon.

Gohan had a very calm look on his face. "Yeah could you please, Videl? I didn't come to argue I came to apologize for not speaking to you guys and for being rude yesterday."

"Uh…Gohan I'm sorry too for not telling you the truth." Said Brandon feeling bad.

"I'm sorry too." Said Erasa.

Bray felt really guilty about what he did to Gohan and nothing that he could say can change that. It was very hard to look at Gohan in his face. "I'm real sorry for what I did and I know that's not going to heal you physically for what I've done. But I hope you will forgive me for what I did to change your life."

Gohan looked at him. "Bray I accept your apology, but I don't trust you right now."

"But… I apologized, what more can I do."

"That's not it Bray." Said Gohan.

"Huh!" Bray looked confused.

"Apologizing is all you can do cause it's not going make me feel better physically, but mentally, it will, and trust has to be earned Bray. What would happen if you got into another situation like this and someone threaten you again, are you going to take that chance and poison me again or someone else."

"Gohan, I understand but you can't totally blame this all on me!" Said Bray defending himself.

"I know I can't but you need to understand how I feel right now." Said Gohan.

"He's right Bray you have to give him some time right now." Said Brandon.

"I have to agree with Gohan. It took him a long time to recover after what you did Bray." Said Videl.

"Well I guess I have a lot to learn about friendship." Said Bray, feeling bad.

"Listen I don't hate you, I just don't like what you did. It's true that Mace is the blame for the majority of this but we have choices and I had a choice also when I hung out with Mace and his gang of thugs."

Sigh. "I think I understand Gohan and I can't blame you for not trusting me." "Well I have to apologize for the way I've been acting, also." Said Videl.

Meeting with Bray was very painful for Gohan. Gohan wiped his eyes and everyone noticed that it was very hard for him to approach them.

"I have one question?" Asked Bray looking at Gohan.

"How did you push Sharpner and Drew up against the lockers with out touching them?"

Gohan gave that famous son grin. "Gosh Bray, what are talking about?"

Videl, Brandon and Erasa all feel down anime style and a big sweat drop was on Bray's head.

"Guys I have to be going before my mom comes looking for me." Smiled Gohan.

"Hey, just a minute you didn't answer Bray's question." Yelled Videl.

"Videl, look, you guys saw an illusion."

"Well telling Zedrick about fighting in the desert wasn't an illusion or hearsay." Said Videl.

"Yeah what's up with that?!" Said Brandon.

"Listen I want all of you to do me a big favor and that's stay of this!"

"Dude, how are you going to face that creep when you're not really in any good condition to fight him."

"Brandon, I feel fine I may have had some set backs but I'm fine!"

"Does your dad know about this?!" Asked Videl.

Everyone started talking at the same time wondering how he was going to face Mace out in the desert.

Gohan didn't want anyone to worry or figure out his secret. "GUYS! Listen, I don't want any of you to worry cause the police are going to be involved in this and Mace is going to get his! I have to run or my family is going to get worried." Gohan waved goodbye.

"You think he'll be ok?" Said Erasa worried.

"Well we have no choice but to trust him." Said Brandon.

"Well since the fight is in two days lets go to the desert and watch!" Said Videl.

"What!" Yelled everyone.

"Videl, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Brandon, every time I say something it's not a good idea!"

"Usually, he's right!" Said Bray with sarcasm.

"Well, I want to see what's going on!"

"You are one nosy, girl!" Fussed Brandon.

Videl brushed her finger across Brandon's noise. "Yeah, but it's for the right reason!" She smiled.

"I guess she got you there." Said Bray. Everyone laughed and left the school grounds.

---&---

Another ending. Review please.


	49. Ease My Pain Chapter 49

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Ease My Pain Chapter 49

It was two days later and Gohan was up at four in the morning, ready to fight Mace. He didn't care about what his mom said, even though she didn't want him to fight. But she didn't want anything to happen with Gohan again.

Goku assured Chichi that everything would be ok and there was nothing, to worry about. Goten stayed home and wasn't allowed to be in the fight cause they didn't want him in the way.

When five fifteen rolled around Goku and Gohan kissed Chichi and was on their way to the desert. Chichi like any mom would was worried. "Please guys be careful and please come back to me!" Yelled Chichi standing in the door waving as she watched her husband and son fly off.

As they both took off in the blue sky flying Goku, was sort of worried about Gohan. "Gohan?"

"Yeah dad."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Sure dad, why not?"

"Well you wasn't feeling well and….

"Dad, would you not worry, and besides I'm going to fight with Mace first!" "Are you sure you don't want me to go first?"

"No dad."

They both landed in the desert with nothing but hills, cliffs and rocks.

&---

"Come on Erasa let's hurry up!" Complained Videl.

"I am if I can get my shoes on!" Said Erasa hopping.

"I don't want to miss anything!"

"I don't know if it's a good idea to go out there!" Said Erasa.

"I know, but we should cheer him on and besides Gohans our friend." Said Videl.

"I know but we could face danger."

"Erasa, were not going to be in any danger if were just looking from an distance." "I forgot you fight crime, sometimes, I think danger is your middle name." Erasa folded her arms.

"Ok save the jokes for later cause we have to pick up Brandon."

"He's going too?" Said Erasa brushing her hair.

"Actually I sort of talked him into coming and hopefully he'll get Bray to come also."

"I don't know if Bray will really want to go considering what happen between him and Gohan."

"That's true I almost forgot about that." Said Videl putting her cell phone in her backpack.

"So does your dad know your leaving the house at five-thirty in the morning?" Smirked Erasa. "No he doesn't cause he's out of town with one of his lady friends so as far as he's concerned, I'm training at the academy."

Both girls grabbed their bags and left to get in Videls copter to get Brandon.

&--

"I wonder will Mace really show up?" Said Goku.

"He'll show up." Said Gohan for sure.

"Hey, someone's coming." Said Goku as his senses picked up. Gohan looked up and it was Piccolo and Vegita landing on the ground.

"Hey Piccolo, I didn't think you come." Smiled Gohan.

"I wanted to see if you needed some help."

"Kakkarot, I really hope this isn't a waste of my time!"

"Well it's really Gohans fight and if he wins, I assume you did waste your time coming out here." "Well if he loses I'll take him down myself without any one's help." "Well, Vegita we didn't ask you to come." Said Gohan. "You know Gohan, Vegita can't resist a fight!" Smirked Goku.

"Hey, somethings coming!" Yelled Piccolo.

&--

Brandon got in the copter and Erasa, turned to look at him. "So is Bray coming?" "Sorry guys, he said he'd sit this one out."

The copter took off towards the desert really fast. "Hey Videl your going pretty fast." Said Brandon worried. "Sorry about the speed Brandon but it's a little after six and remember Gohan said they were going to meet at six." Said Videl.

&--

A black helicopter landed and Mace stepped out of it with a black training uniform on. "Well, well it looks like you couldn't face me alone." Said Mace, folding his arms. "I didn't ask for anyone's help! There just here in case you pull any tricks."

Goku looked at Mace and sensed a power level but it seemed low.

"Well I guess we can get started." Said Gohan cracking his knuckles.

"Yes I'm anxious to get started." Said Mace staring at Gohan.

"Gohan be careful." Said Goku.

Gohan got in his fighting stance and so did Mace. Just above them was a cliff not far, where Videl, Erasa and Brandon were looking down. "It was smooth how you quietly put away your copter and we slipped over here." Said Brandon.

"Shh…it looks like their going to start!" Said Videl looking through her binoculars.

"Wow I didn't know Gohan knew how to fight."

"I didn't either, but from the way their both standing, it looks like both of them are going to swing at each other." Said Videl.

"Ok, let's go!" Said Gohan swinging at Mace. Mace stepped back quick and dodged his hit. But Gohan came again and swung at Mace, hitting him. Mace stumbled back and almost fell. Mace quickly got his balance and swung at Gohan and they were at the point of hitting each other and then they disappeared.

"Hey where did they go!" Said Videl looking through her binoculars.

"I like to know too." Said Brandon looking through his binoculars.

"People don't disappear when they fight." Said Erasa looking through her binoculars as well.

Meantime on the ground Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku were watching Mace and Gohan move quickly. "Kakkarot, who is this guy! He must be a saiyan!" Said Vegeta. "Yeah, and his power level has increased since they been fighting." Said Goku, looking at them fight. "I thought you two were the last ones?" Said Piccolo.

"Before our planet was destroyed there were saiyan babies that were sent out to take over other planets like kakkarot." Said Vegeta.

"So you're saying he could be one of them?" Said Piccolo.

"I don't know, he could be but he came from somewhere." Said Vegeta.

Gohan had Mace pinned to the ground and Mace used a ki blast on Gohan knocking him against the hill. Erasa, Videl and Brandon eyes got big. "D-Did you guys, see that?" Said Brandon pointing.

"Y-Yeah and I don't believe it!" Said Erasa looking shocked.

"Y-Your not kidding and Gohans was thrown right into that hill. I wonder is he ok?" Said Videl worried.

"Guys I-I think my breakfast is causing me to see things. He just flew towards Mace right out of that hill like he didn't feel a thing." Said Brandon afraid.

Erasa started to freak out a little. "H-Hey isn't t-this what Bray said about Gohan having some strange power!"

"Y-Yeah, I think Bray was right!" Said Videl in suspense.

"B-But B-Bray said he p-pinned them up against the locker." Said Brandon scared.

Mace and Gohan came flying at each other with fist flying and crashing into hills. Goku was worried about Gohan. He wondered if he had the strength to handle it. But he knew Gohan was tough. Gohan threw a ki blast at Mace and he hit the ground pretty hard leaving him with cuts and bruises.

Gohan smirked walking towards Mace. "Your drug dealing days are over, Mace!" Mace got up looking like he wanted to kill Gohan. "Your nothing but a traitor! I gave you money and drugs and this how I get treated?" Yelled Mace.

"I never ask for any of it! You gave it to me at free WILL! I never asked to join your group of thugs you tricked me into believing that doing odd jobs was all I was going to do, your nothing but a liar!" Said Gohan.

Goku was listening to what was being said and he didn't know Gohan did odd jobs for Mace. There were some things that Gohan didn't tell him.

"Guys I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Said Erasa still taking it in.

"Me either, Gohan must have some sort of power." Said Brandon surprised. "Well if he does, why didn't he take Mace down?" Said Videl.

"That's a good question." Said Erasa.

"Remember guys, Bray, poisoned Gohan and he didn't see it coming. If he knew that Mace was doing this I'm pretty sure he would have took him down." Said Brandon.

Gohan stopped walking and gave Mace a demanding look. "Before we end this fight, I like to know where you got your power?"

"The same like you got yours."

"What are you talking about? Yelled Gohan.

"My father was a saiyan too."

As they were standing their Goku could sense Mace's power rising and he wondered if Gohan could sense it too.

"Explain yourself! I'm pretty sure your not just saying that!" Said Gohan. Being Sarcastic. "Well it's like this, my mom slept with a saiyan and that's how I came to be!" With that Mace disappeared and appeared in front of Gohan and punched him hard in the face knocking him to the ground hard.

"Gohan-n!" Yelled Goku as he was about to run towards him but Piccolo stopped him.

"No Goku, he has to learn to focus. We taught Gohan everything we know and he has to pay attention when someone's trying to stall him so they can power up." "I just don't want Gohan to get hurt again." Said Goku worried. "Kakkarot, you sound like your wife!" Complained Vegeta.

Goku stared at Vegeta. "You'll be worried too if that was Trunks that was poisoned."

"Yes I would worry but my son would fight his own battle." Said Vegeta.

Videl and everyone were looking from their binoculars and saw the blood coming from Gohans nose. Videl got angry. "How dare he do Gohan like that?"

"Calm down Videl, you know theirs going to be some blood in this fight." Said Brandon.

"Yeah but I hope he doesn't get killed." Said Erasa worried.

Mace stepped back looking as Gohan, got up.

"Gohan, focus!" Yelled Goku. "Don't let your guard down with him!" Goku fussed.

Gohan wiped the blood off his face and disappeared. This time Mace sensed him coming and blocked him from behind and then the fist were flying. Mace powered up and hit Gohan but Gohan blocked it and powered up so he could tolerate his hits. They both had grabbed each other arms and dust with rocks was flying up from the ground.

"Hey, what happen I can't see?" Said Brandon.

"Me either!" Said Erasa and Videl, covering their eyes.

"Let go of me you idiot!" Yelled Mace. "Not until you pay for what you did to me!" Yelled Gohan. Mace powered up more and they both separated. "You're the one that's going to pay!" Mace threw a ki blast at Gohan and he slapped it out the way. Gohan powered up to supersaiyan and shook the whole place.

Videl, Erasa and Brandon could not believe their eyes. "H-He's has blond hair!" Shouted Erasa.

"Tell me, Gohan, didn't do THAT!" Said Brandon.

I've been wondering about you, always hiding something, no wonder he's been acting weird, thought Videl.

Brandon looked surprised. "Wow, Gohan just made an easy way to get blond hair without even dying it." "Please Brandon he has some sort of special abilities that allow him to do that!" Said Videl. Brandon looked at Videl. "Special abilities! Don't you mean super abilities!"

Mace ran towards Gohan to hit him and ended up getting hit towards the cliff that Videl, Erasa and Brandon were on. It shook real hard almost knocking them off with everyone yelling. Mace hit the ground and tried to get up but couldn't, the impact was too much for him. Gohan stood above him with a serious look and blasted him close range. That left bruises and cuts on his body and burns. "You better just give up cause you lost!" Yelled Gohan.

"No I haven't." Said Mace pressing a button in his pocket. Out of nowhere shots of bullets and missiles were firing straight at Gohan. Gohan quickly moved out the way and Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta looked around and quickly ran to where they were coming from.

"Ow… my leg." Said Erasa rubbing it from hitting a rock.

"Your leg… I hurt my arm and my leg from the impact."

"Brandon? Where's Brandon!" Said Videl worried and looking around.

"Y-You think, he f-fell over the cliff?" Said Erasa nervous worried. They both got up looking around.

Back on the ground Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta had pushed Mace's thugs along with Zedrick on the ground. Gohan waved.

"Thanks guys for getting rid of my problem!" Smiled Gohan.

Mace growled at Gohan with no ideas until, he looked up and saw Videl and Erasa on the cliff.

&--

Yeah I know, I shouldn't leave a cliffhanger after having no updates in a while. But anyway review please.


	50. Ease My Pain Chapter 50

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Ease My Pain Chapter 50

Videl and Erasa were looking around to find Brandon. "Hey he's is over there, behind that rock!" Pointed Erasa. They both went over to where Brandon was laying.

"Brandon?" Called Erasa. Videl bent down and saw blood on his head. She shook him.

"Is he breathing?" Said Erasa worried.

"Brandon?" Said Videl.

Erasa started to shake Brandon also. "Come on Brandon snap out of it!" Said Erasa.

Brandon opened his eyes slowly and winced in pain as he touched his head. "Ow…what happened?"

"We all got tossed around cause Gohan threw Mace in the cliff we were on." Said Videl.

"Are you going to be ok?" Said Erasa.

"Yeah, as soon as my head… stops spinning."

"You sure do have a nasty cut on your head." Said Erasa looking.

Brandon touched the side of his temple and got blood on his hands. "I can't believe this and I just got my stitches out!"

"I told you, we shouldn't have come out here! Now, were getting banged up and were not even fighting!" Complained Erasa.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't come out here to get hurt I just came out here to cheer Gohan on." "That Mace can really shake up a cliff, he must not be human." Said Brandon. "I really don't care what he is I want to get out of here!" Said Erasa scared.

&--

Mace was looking up and Gohan was wondering at what he was looking at. "Say goodbye to your friends!" Yelled Mace as he blasted the cliff. Gohan disappeared and quickly grabbed everyone as the cliff fell apart.

"Gohann!" Goku yelled.

Gohan appeared next to a hill a little further away. Gohan landed and let everyone go. Erasa touched her face. "Am I'm still alive?" Videl pinched her. "Ow!"

"Does that, answer your question?" Said Videl. Gohan was looking at Brandon who was bleeding from his head wound. Brandon sat down cause he felt dizzy. "Man how we escape that?" Rubbing his head.

"Brandon can't you see Gohan standing here!" Said Videl.

"What are you guys DOING here?" Gohan demanded.

"Wow, how rude!" Videl said.

"Rude! If I didn't move fast to get you off that cliff you would be right down their where those rocks are!"

"Stop yelling your making my headache worst." Said Brandon.

"I don't mean to yell but you guys have no right to be out here! Mace just tried to kill all of you cause he saw you on the cliff!"

"I knew we shouldn't have come." Said Erasa.

"How dare you complain? We came out here to cheer you on and all you have to say is why are you HERE!"

"Videl, I don't want you guys to get hurt! Mace has incredible power and this is no place for you guys to be right now."

"But…"

Brandon interrupted. "Videl, Gohans right we should leave or we could get seriously hurt."

"Yeah Brandons right, Mace tried to kill us we could have been crushed by those rocks if Gohan didn't rescue us." "Well I have some unanswered questions like… why did you lie about your power?"

"Well I'm sorry if I lied about it but I'll answer your questions later but is everyone ok?" Asked Gohan. "I think so?" Said Erasa. "I'm fine just some cuts from the rocks." "Don't ask me if I'm ok, cause I'm not." Said Brandon rubbing his head. Sighs.

"You guys shouldn't even be here! It's too dangerous!"

"Wow Gohan I didn't know you had all that power!" Said Erasa.

Videl got in Gohans face. "How dare you lie to us about Bray seeing things!" "Listen, I don't have time to stand up here and answer your questions I'm in the middle of a fight!" Said Gohan getting back in Videl's face.

"Well when this fight is over we need to talk!" Videl demanded. "Please guys get out of here before someone gets really hurt!"

Videl facial expression changed to worry. "Gohan?"

He looked. "Yeah."

"Please, be careful."

He looked at Videl and smiled. With that he disappeared.

"I wonder how he does that?" Said Erasa looking in awe.

"I really don't care right now guys how he does it but we better get out of here before Mace hits us again."

"Yeah, right." Said Videl as she threw her capsule and her copter appeared.

They all got in and left quickly. Videl couldn't help but think about the cute smile on Gohans face when she told him to be careful. "I think Mace needs to go to jail!" Said Erasa. "Yeah Videl why don't you get him arrested he's done enough to go to prison for the rest of his life." "That's true but what about the power he has, how are we going to hold a person like that?"

"I really don't care how they get him I just don't want to see that crazy lunatic again…ow, my head hurts." Complained Brandon rubbing his head.

"I think you need to see a doctor about that nasty cut on your head." Said Erasa looking. "Yeah I think we need to go to a hospital." Said Videl.

"I hate hospitals."

"Oh stop whining it's not that bad." Videl said.

"After those multiple stitches, do you think I want to go back!"

"Come on Brandon it's not going to be that bad, we promise to hold your hand through the whole thing if your scared." Smiled Videl. Erasa started giggling and so did Videl. "Thanks Videl that makes me feel a lot better." Said Brandon with Sarcasm.

&--

Mace was getting off the ground and Gohan came and slammed him from the back and Mace hit the ground and slid. Gohan walked towards Mace. "You keep your hands off of my friends, they have nothing to do with this fight!"

Mace got up with blood on the side of his mouth and turned and looked at Gohan. "Your going to pay for everything you've done to me."

"Don't you think I should be saying that?" Said Gohan sternly.

Gohan transformed into supersaiyan. "I think it's time you leave this planet Mace, for good."

Gohan powered up and out of nowhere really quick he was knocked in his back where he hit the ground face down. He could barely move cause of the impact. "What the… Gohan said.

Glowing metal handcuffs snapped on Mace's wrist. "Hey what the hell is this?" "It's my protection against you and to keep you from hurting anyone else and resisting my arrest."

Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo were wondering who was this stranger and most of all, a woman.

"How did she just throw those handcuffs like that?" Complained Vegeta.

"I hope Gohan is ok?" Said Goku.

"He's fine, she didn't mean any harm she just came after Mace." Said Piccolo.

"Didn't expect me, did you?"

"Get these handcuffs off of me!"

"No Mace, I'm sorry, but this time your going to be put away for good and I'm going to see to that."

"Mother, how could you!"

"MOTHER?" Said Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo.

Mother? Wow, that woman can hit like my mom, thought Gohan.

"Mace your drug and gang leading role is over, I'm sending you to prison." "No Prison on this earth can hold me." Said Mace smirking.

"Now who said anything about Prison on this planet."

She grabbed him off the ground as he struggled to get up.

"What did you do to me? I don't have any power!"

"That's what those handcuffs are for to keep your powers asleep."

Gohan walked over to Mace's mother. "Excuse me Miss but what is going on?" Goku and Piccolo walked out in the field also to find out what was going on, while Vegeta kept an eye on Mace's men.

"I'm sorry but I'm Mace's mother, my name is Victoria. I'm sorry I had to hit you but if anyone is going to take out my son, I rather it be me. You see my son is a half saiyan and every since Mace learned how to use his power, he's been on an evil rampage with doing all kinds of crimes and I just happen to found him a good home on a prison planet far out in space. He won't be bothering none of you anymore."

"You can't send me to another planet I'm your son!"

"Sorry son but you caused too much trouble." "I'm glad he's going off to another planet the lesser the trouble." Sighed Goku.

"I'm glad I don't have to see you anymore." Said Gohan.

Mace got angry. "How dare you take me off this planet, this is your fault!" He stared at Gohan. Gohan starred back at him.

"Where did you get those handcuffs?" Asked Goku.

"I'm a scientist and I've been working on these handcuffs for a while and finally learned how to contain his power. But anyway it's time for me to go and take my son to where he belongs." Mace struggled in his handcuffs. Victoria pressed a button on her watch and her plane appeared. She took Mace and put him in the seat on the plane and apologized for all the trouble he caused. Mace yelled at Gohan and spoke out threats of revenge. They took off in the plane and disappeared quickly.

"I hope we don't have to see him again." Said Gohan. "Well son let's go home I'm pretty sure your mom's worried." Smiled Goku.

&--

Review please.


	51. Chapter 51

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Ease My Pain Chapter 51

It was the next day at the son's household. Chichi was cooking a nice big breakfast for her hungry saiyan men and Goku like always was the first at the table then followed Goten. Chichi sat down at the table to eat when she notice Gohan missing. "Hey Goku where's Gohan?" "He's probably sleeping in, he was tired yesterday after the fight with Mace." I thought he would be starving after that fight yesterday." Said Chichi.

&--

Gohan was laying in bed thinking about the fight and how glad it was over and most of all, how's he's going to explain to his friends about what they seen. He sighed wishing they never came. He heard talking and laughing in the kitchen. He wasn't really feeling up to having breakfast cause his stomach was telling him. Having that fight yesterday took a lot out of me._ I remember having training sessions and I would never feel like this but that's what happens when you get poisoned and your body changes, thought Gohan._

A knock came to the door and Goten walked in and came over to the bed and deliberately punched Gohan in the stomach.

"Oww!" Gohan Yelled and bent over.

"Mom said come and eat breakfast!" Yelled Goten.

Gohan sat up and threw back his blanket holding his stomach as he sat on the side of the bed looking angry at Goten. "You must be asking for pain today cause your going…!

Chichi came in the room interrupting. "What is going on in here! I heard you yelling, Gohan!"

"Well I guess he's up now, bye!" Said Goten about to leave.

"Hey, come back here! Goten…. punched me in stomach!" Groaned Gohan.

Chichi grabbed him by the arm. "What did I tell you to do?"

"You said wake Gohan up."

"Goten, I said wake him up so he can eat breakfast not punch him in the stomach."

Goku walked in the room. "What's going on?"

"Goten punched Gohan in the stomach."

"Ahh!" Gohan groaned again as he bent over again.

"Goten, why did you do something like that you know Gohan is sensitive in that area." Complained Goku.

"He punched me and no one said nothing." Said Goten folding his arms.

"Oh I see what this is about, your getting revenge cause of that accident when we were training." Said Goku.

"Gohan are you ok?" Asked Chichi as she sat next to him.

He sighed. "I'll be fine mom. I just wish he didn't hit me like that cause I was already in pain." "Are you sick and your not saying nothing!" Fussed Chichi.

"Mom, I was going to tell you soon."

"Goten, I believe you need to apologize to your brother." Said Goku.

"Why should I apologize when he hit me on purpose?" Said Goten folding his arms.

"What makes you think he hit you on purpose?" Asked Goku.

"Cause Gohan would yell at me sometimes."

Gohan looked at Goten. "Goten I'm sorry if I yelled at you for no reason, but I would never deliberately hit you on purpose."

Goten saw the look on his brothers face and knew he really meant it. He sighed. "Ok Gohan, I'm sorry for punching you."

"Well I'm glad that's over." Said Goku. "Not yet cause Goten has to get punished for hitting his brother like that." Said Chichi sternly.

"But mom…!"

"Don't you 'but mom me,' you know your not suppose to hit your brother like that!"

"I agree with your mom, Goten." Goten didn't say anything cause he knew he might get in more trouble. Chichi told Goten to go finish his breakfast and Goten left out the room.

"Are you going to be ok Gohan?" Asked Goku.

" I'll be fine after I take my medicine."

"I hope so cause you had a rough day yesterday." Said Chichi worried.

Gohan got back in bed and Chichi brought his medicine to him. He took his medicine and one hour later, he fell asleep.

&--

The next day it was another Monday morning and back to school it was. Videl arrived in class and Gohan was already there. "It looks like the early bird got here real early and thank god your still alive." Smirked Videl.

"I got here real early cause I really rested a lot yesterday and I was thinking of what I needed to tell you guys." Videl put her books down on her desk and sat next to him. "Gohan, I'm so shocked at what I seen I just don't know what to ask." Said Videl still surprised at everything.

"Well I do have powers that I try not to use in school and I can fly which you seen all of that." Listening to Gohan say these things made her heart beat faster cause she liked it. "I'm sorry I lied about what Bray said he was right about everything."

"So I guess you did use your powers." Smiled Videl.

"Well I had no choice they made me mad."

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I was trained first by Piccolo and then my dad."

"Can I ask you something, was it you that they called the gold fighter when school first started?"

Gohan sighed. "Yes I was the gold fighter."

_Wow I can't believe what I'm hearing he's really stronger than I thought._ "You really are strong."

"Yeah you can say so but for right now I'm not doing any crime fighting." "Why not you are good at." Smiled Videl as she looked at him.

"Videl, my parents are not going to allow that, especially my mom, she didn't even want me to fight Mace." "They should, it's not like you couldn't take care of yourself."

"Yeah and sometimes I can get sick. I can't even train a long time with my dad." Said Gohan disappointed.

"Are you ok?" Asked Videl.

Sighing. "Yeah I'm fine."

_It didn't sound like it, thought Videl._ "Say what happen with Mace, did he die?"

"Would you believe his mom showed up and had these handcuffs that took his power? She put him on this plane and said she was taking him to a prison planet."

"Your kidding, right?"

"Kidding about what?" Said Erasa walking up and Brandon following.

"Yeah that's what I like to know." Said Brandon sitting next to Gohan.

"Hey Brandon your all stitched up."

"Yeah going to the hospital with Erasa and Videl was a lot of fun and after the nurses stitched me and told me to stop rough housing with the girls."

Videl and Erasa were giggling. Gohan started to laugh too.

"Thanks a lot guys you all are real sympathetic."

"Sorry Brandon but I was telling Videl that Mace's mom came and put these handcuffs on him out of nowhere and that stopped his powers, so she dragged him off to her plane and left for some prison planet."

"Wow,What a great happy ending to a fight. If you knew she was going to do that it would of saved you from fighting." Said Brandon being sarcastic.

"I know but I'm glad he's gone I don't want to ever see him again after what he put me through."

"You know Gohan do you think you and Bray will ever make up."

"Videl, don't you think it's a little too soon to be asking that?" Said Brandon.

Gohan sighed. "Listen guys I'm not ready to face Bray cause I'm still mad with him and I'm still angry about this whole thing with Mace. It just makes me sick to just even talk about it."

"I'm sorry Gohan I didn't mean to bring it up I didn't really realize it bothered you so much."

"Yeah I'm very bothered by it I just wished none of this stuff wouldn't have happen." Gohan sighed. The bell ringed and the teacher walked in class. Videl notice that Gohan was really bothered by mentioning Bray and he really didn't want to talk about it. Brandon and Erasa also notice Gohans attitude and didn't bother asking him about his powers or any other questions.

&--

Gohan came home from school and went to his room. Throwing his books on his bed, he changed into his regular clothes. Gohan sat on his bed feeling stressful. A knock came to his door. "Yes."

Goku walked in. "Hey Gohan, how was it at school today? I know your friends had a lot of questions to ask."

"I really didn't answer too many questions dad cause I really didn't want to talk about it."

Goku could sense something bothering him. "Are you feeling ok, son?"

Sighs. "Dad I don't know what to say."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying Mace's gone and it seems like I'm left with the damage of what Mace did. Dad he hurt me in a way that's going to take a while for my body to heal and I feel like I lost."

"Son you didn't lose you won. Mace is not even on this planet he's locked up in prison where he belongs."

"I know dad but Bray was a good friend of mine that I trusted and he ended up doing Mace's dirty work."

"He did but I think you guys need to talk maybe I should talk with him also." Said Goku. "I don't know dad I don't think I could face him after what he helped Mace do."

"Gohan you can't totally blame Bray cause he was made to do Mace's dirty work with threats of his parents life at stake. I'm not saying it was ok for him to do what he did cause he should of told someone instead of carrying out his mission."

"I wish his mom never interfered cause I was about to kill him."

"Son I think it's time to heal, it's going to take a while, but I want you to come with me and your mom and brother to family counseling, we've all been going and I suggest you go as well.

"I don't know dad its weird going to someone that you have to tell all these emotions your feeling."

"Son it's better to tell them about how you feel instead of holding it in."

"Ok dad if it's going to help I guess so."

Goku hugged his son and told him that he loved him. Chichi called for everyone to come and eat and without wasting time they did.

As two months passed on everyone in the son household was doing good in counseling. Goten and Gohan became close as brothers should and Chichi and Goku became more intimate in their marriage.

Bray and his parents apologized to Gohan and his family and for their son causing Gohan a lot of pain and Bray had to do community service in juvenile, for poisoning Gohan and pay fines. Bray's parents also had to do community service for being involved with Mace. Drew and Sharpner also did community service in juvenile also.

Mace's right hand man Zedrick with the rest of Mace's hit men did twenty years in prison.

It was five months later and everyone was graduating. So, after graduation Bray said good-bye to his best friend Brandon cause him and his family sold their mansion and were moving out of town to start a new life.

He also said goodbye to Erasa, Videl and Gohan. It was a few weeks ago that Videl and Gohan started dating. Erasa at first felt sort of jealous but she knew that Gohan liked Videl and not her but she sort of had a crush on Brandon whom seemed to like her too.

Gohan was feeling a lot better before they graduated. He didn't hardly have to take any pain medicine any more he was healing up and he could train a little longer with his dad and brother without feeling sick. One week later Gohan found a job working in a library and Videl worked with the police fighting crime.

Gohan and Videl spent a lot of time together and Chichi was getting use to Videl coming by seeing Gohan. Videl wasn't ready to tell her father just yet but sooner or later he was going to find out.

&--

Far away from the earth on the prison planet Beck, Mace, was sitting in his cell with an angry look on his face and a device attached to his leg. He was angry with his mom for doing this to him and especially Gohan. A guard came by his cell. "Ok Mace lights out it's time for bed." Mace didn't talk back cause the last time that happen he spent a week in a dark hole. Mace got under the covers thinking of a way he could get off of this planet but then it was so well guarded that every corner you turn their was a guard. _I'll get you Gohan for betraying me and causing my mother to put me in this place he said to himself._

&--

THE END

That's the end to this story but I enjoyed it. I was thinking of doing a sequel or just leave it alone. But, if I get enough requests from reviewers that are interested then I might do it.


End file.
